The Ronless Factor
by Zaratan
Summary: Ron is killed when an attempt on Kim's life goes wrong. But not even death can stop Ron from helping Kim, not even when the only one who can help him is Bonnie. Reposted with the permission of Scoutcraft Piratess
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back to The Ronless Factor. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, what is Zaratan doing putting this up, this isn't his story, let's tar and feather him for daring to copy Scoutcraft Piratess. Now, before you do anything drastic which will require me shaving my head to get that awful mess out, it's all right. Due to time constraints that were unavoidable, Scoutcraft Piratess was unable to continue this great and amazing tale.

When I was updating the new Fannie Awards C2 (be sure to check that out, all the nominations are listed there for your reading pleasure), I noticed this story was absent. Needless to say, I almost panicked, as this was one of my favourite stories! After spending some time trying to find it, hoping it might have been renamed, I contacted her, and she told me she pulled it down because she didn't feel she could finish it. So, I asked if I could finish it, and she was more than happy to let me. We discussed a few things, and found ourselves on almost the same wavelength for where the story should go. So now, I shall be bringing you this tale, with the full blessings of the beautiful and talented Scoutcraft Piratess.

So stay locked into your seats, this will be a very fun ride!

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late. Beyond late, when the word succumbed to the definition of a city not large enough for rampant nocturnal wildling of glitz and lights and not small enough for hickish delight in music thundering from a pickup into the darkness as a prelude to an addition to the epic legends of cow tipping. That time of night had rolled around, past 10:00 PA announcements when the mall and every other business closed their doors in school-night obedience and the only exit in a labyrinth of gates was through the food court just around the corner from the mall theatre.

Not that Ron cared to be driven like cattle with the other late-night moviegoers. Sometimes it wasn't worth the trouble of even wanting to rebel. If he could be capable of that incessantly bad attitude. That didn't matter; the wonders of Middleton could only include so much.

He slid, with a bumbling mix thrown into grace, past the half-opened gates a couple of bored mall guards were waiting to completely close, imitating with pointed fingers the atomic ray gun antics of the movie's final scene. Or the part four scenes from the end. Or perhaps it was the opening sequence. Eh, it didn't matter either. It was all in the name of the genius glory that was _Deathship Invasion IV_. Besides, Rufus, perched on Ron's shoulder, was doing the exact same thing. Though with not nearly the same skill that was only given to humans like Ron. Yet the naked mole rat was still managing to aim those invisible laser bullets into Ron's skull, perhaps out of revenge for the thought. Oh well. Ron imitated the sounds of weaponry, or how they might have sounded had the ATM been a viable victim. "Boo-yah, that was even better than the first three!"

Monique nodded in dazed amazement, happily crumpling the mouth of the half-empty popcorn bag in the way only a true closet sci-fi action fan girl could. "That it was, my friends. That it was."

True appreciative taste was apparently lost on Kim. "As you have informed us too many times to count in the last five minutes, Ron." Her leg stumbled forward in sleepwalker motion, shaky as the rest of her, catching steady only with the surefire balance that comes from cheerleading and saving the world.

It would have been almost nice if she had fallen, rang out the tiny portion of Ron's subconscious not yet consumed with evil aliens and super ships. Almost nice, in practicality. If it had happened. But maybe, if he had moved quickly enough, and it had happened, he just might have been able to catch her, swinging her into one of those awkwardly sweet half-hugs…

He shook his head, throwing off the image. It wasn't like that, not really. It was Kim. Just because in some weird way she was now his girlfriend there was no reason for association to flail out and render her weak. Not that much had changed. Everything but titles was the same. Though, sometimes…

Kim continued talking, just past the mix of a yawn and a sight with a quick glance at the food court clock. "I can't believe how… early it is! Only eleven fifteen!" She shook her head, an effort of too much energy. "That movie you both enjoyed so much seemed way too infinite. Five hours. It felt like five hours! Not two!"

Monique let out a derisive laugh that echoed through the emptying court and tossed a few kernels of popcorn at Kim. "You are no fun whatsoever, Kim! No fun! But that was a most excellent suggestion! Ron, you're with me on this?"

"Oh, yes!" He knew exactly what she was getting at. Five hours of _Deathship Invasion. _

"Five glorious hours of Lt. Degas and Merdinciliv of the Kogors!" Monique shrieked, throwing out her arms in imitation of Julie Andrews on a mountain.

Rufus echoed with a cheer, and Ron joined her in a high-five. "That would so rock!"

Kim buried her face momentarily in her hands. "Why me?"

Hmm. The excitement twisted in an attack from responsibility. Now that they were "together", was he required to be less irritating to her? As much as she said it was just her, there were always those moments when he would find himself acting out on purpose. Just to get a reaction. But it wasn't his fault she had been outvoted in the movie choice! Still…… He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until she was just nestled in the way that fit. "But KP, you're the one that said we should go do something together. That wasn't a date. With all three of us!" He gestured at Monique, who gave a wave. After tossing more popcorn.

She sighed, with a definite aura of stubbornness, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know what I said. I'm very aware of what I said. Though, somehow, I don't think you and I walking together is going to help Monique's conscious. I mean, she's trailing behind, all uncomfortable."

"She is?" In an upsurge of guilt, Ron whipped his head around.

She looked fine. More than fine. Though he would, too, if he were the one in charge of the leftover popcorn. "Don't worry about me, girl," she sang. "I'm doing this on purpose. It's not even been two weeks, and I'm still getting my thrills out of you two."

Good enough of an explanation if there ever was one. "See, Kim?" The comment seemed to tell all, at least to him, as he looked back around just in time to keep from running Kim and himself into the door. Not that she wasn't already preparing to open it.

But if all was explained, what was that last microsecond of a look they exchanged?

Eh, girls. Go figure.

He had Kim, and that's what mattered. As psychotic as she seemed at times. He had her, and hopefully that would last for a very long time.

The night air, black and thick and just the right amount of warm, rushed into Kim's face like an old-time swamp cooler as they stepped out into the parking lot. She breathed it in and let it run like lemonade through her lungs. Medicine after the disease of that stifling theatre and stupid movie. Why had she agreed to that movie? It had been pretty much settled, between her and Monique no less, that the movie selection would be a chick flick. As girls they would enjoy it, and poor Ron would just have to suffer, sign of his denial of the fact that all boys have a soft spot for at least one chick flick out there. But then, while checking the times, Monique had stumbled upon that…… freaky alien blow-em-up movie, and that other side of her tore out in the aftermath in the Jekyl/Hyde potion of movies and brothers.

Oh well. Kim nestled further against Ron's shoulder, thinking again how great this was, how comfortable it felt. Like she belonged. Which she did. And always, always would. At least, that was how it seemed to her. Didn't matter. She had already reverted to seven year-old status and had an imaginary wedding played out, complete with cake and the cute little girls in frilly gowns that would help serve treats at the reception. Silly of her, she admitted even to herself, but she had earned it, after all those years and then for the simple fact that… this… hadn't even been two weeks. Not two weeks since a prom night of melting robotic boyfriends and attacking kiddie meal toys. And… everything else. She had a right to be silly; Practicality would come soon enough.

She stared drowsily into the parking lot, black and grey from lights and the blue flashing thing of the mall police. Almost romantic in its desolation, with only a few cars scattered here and there. Strange how the scarcity made it even harder to find Monique's Rabbit.

"Where did I park?" Monique muttered.

"Over there!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, pointing out to halfway across the lot. Sure enough, there was the faintly red outline of the Rabbit.

"Dang. I was kinda hoping someone would steal it so my parents would buy me another car." Monique dove into the usual game of finding-keys-in-messy-purse. "That thing is such a piece of junk."

"At least you're the first one to own a car," Ron replied in a voice that did not work hard to cover jealousy. "I still have to deal with the stupid scooter."

Kim considered saying that the scooter was fine, but that would be a downright lie.

Monique gave a tiny "Yay" as she pulled out her keys. "We can now go home!"

"Can't we stop at Bueno Nacho first? They're open late…"

"No, Ron. Kim, tell him he can't go."

Kim gave him a playful elbow in the stomach. "No. It's a school night, and I have to be there early tomorrow anyway."

He moaned, characteristic of a sad puppy. So pathetically cute.

Kim rolled her eyes, faking a sigh over the laugh she wanted to give. "We can go tomorrow. I promise."

"Here," Monique said, tossing the keys over to Ron. "I'll let you go start the car. You love starting the car."

Kim instantly felt a rush of cold as his arm pulled from around her to catch Monique's key ring.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, causing passerbyers to stare, and broke into a run toward Monique's car. "Come, Rufus! We have a car to start!"

Kim watched him go, preferring to take in the sight before actually continuing the trek. "He's so cute sometimes."

Monique shrugged and laughed, falling into place beside Kim. Just like old times. "He's just easily amused. I mean, I was done with the thrill of being allowed to start the car by the time I was, oh, nine."

"Same here." Kim grabbed the bag of popcorn from Monique and pulled out a greasy handful. "But hey, if he enjoys it."

"It works, though. Somehow. If you had any idea how cute you two look together, oh girl. It's just grand."

"And I agree."

Moment of necessary girlish laugher. Dang, she was silly.

"So you didn't really mind this excursion?" Kim asked, shoving the bag back. "I can't eat too much of this stuff. But please say you didn't mind. I mean, it's not like it was before anymore."

Defiantly Monique shook her head. "No way! Kim, you two are pretty much acting like how always have. Except for the arm-around-the-shoulders bit. And even that's not too far off. So I was basically treating the whole thing as old times while still squirming in my inner hopeless romantic delight."

"Really?" Could it be so simple? "You're not just saying that?"

"What did I just say?"

"I don't want you to feel third wheel or anything."

Monique shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth, hesitating only to chew and swallow and avoid tripping over a rock. "It's… it's not that."

Kim froze, almost tripping over the rock herself. Keep walking, she told herself. Keep walking. "What do you mean? You said you don't feel like a third wheel?"

Monique rushed for more popcorn.

"Monique!" Kim yanked the bag away, it all exploding in a volcano of salt and butter. "You can't be doing this to me! Tell the truth!"

Monique was lying, at least partly. That much was clear. The inherent panic in her brown eyes beaming over a nervous smile. "Well, I kind of do."

Great. Kim had just ruined everything by dragging Monique along as a date chaperone. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Monique protestingly linked her arm around Kim's, grabbing the popcorn bag in the other. "Because… because it's not enough to matter, Kim! You and Ron are two of my closest friends. I love hanging out with you guys. And I'm still geeking out about you two finally getting it together. If you want the whole truth about how I feel, it's nothing personal."

In a flash of understanding and memories from those days proceeding the prom, Kim understood. "You feel horribly single, don't you?"

"You read me way too well."

"It's my job as best friend. What about Brick?"

"Brick?" Monique's eyes widened in possessing humor to match the radiating sarcasm. "Brick Flagg? You know perfectly well about that, Kim. The great affair that lasted two days. Are you aware of the size of his brain? Are you even aware?" She marched on, nodding in satisfaction. "Though he is pretty cute. But I like to imagine myself deeper than that."

"You are, Monique," Kim assured her, meanwhile kicking herself. "I apologize for cheering you and Brick on. What in the world does Bonnie even see in him?"

"Muscles."

They had reached the car. High beams were on, attracting bugs, and Ron stood posed against the Rabbit, looking for all the world as if he had succeeded in Nascar. "Who's the man tonight?"

"You stuck a key in, turned it, and gave it some gas," Kim said as dryly as she could fake.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks!"

"The rodent helped, I imagine," Monique said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Rufus is great help," Kim replied. Just be casual. She sauntered around the car. Still very casual. He wasn''t picking up on it yet.

Though his eyes were following her. In just a moment it would click with him… And just as his eyes lit up in horror, she had the door open in a grand cry of "Shotgun!"

"No!" He threw himself at the passenger side door, just as she slammed it before him, face against the glass in horrible expressions.

She laughed and blew a kiss.

"Okay! I'll take the back! I promise! Just let me in."

She bent the seat back and opened the door, curling up as small she could so he could jump through. She was not giving up her seat. As much as he wanted to sulk. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

She knew him enough. He was just playing. The grin was even there; Ron would never learn to hide that. He swung his knee into the back of the seat. He just had to pick the side she was at.

"Knock it off, you two," Monique commanded in the snootiest voice imaginable. "Or you''ll both be walking. And I mean that."

Ron rammed the seat again. "She started it, Mommy!"

Monique laughed again and put the car into gear. "So, Ron, what was your favorite part? I mean, after the alien/clone spawn ate that lady…"

Kim nestled back into the seat, reaching out only to fiddle with the radio, as much as it work. This wasn't so bad, was it? In fact, it was downright nice. No matter how Monique felt. Well, Kim was her friend, and she could do something about that. But right now, Monique was being a good sport about everything. Their own little cheerleader. Every relationship should have one of those. And this still wasn't a date. Just three friends, after a miserable movie, driving home. She hadn't even been called out to save the world that day. Relaxation.

Ron groaned at Monique's love of the itty bitty romance there had been. "You know, that just put Rufus to sleep." Through the rearview mirror, Kim could see him gently sliding the naked mole rat into his pocket. So sweet.

Was she ever going to get over this twitterpation that had consumed her since prom?

"Hey, all action flicks need romance," Monique said. "Curse these four-way stops. Kim, did you not manage to pull that much chick flick out of the movie?"

"I would have preferred the other."

Not much time was given to chick flick conversation. Ron brought up something about the origin of whatever alien race had been discussed, and Monique pulled through the four-way stop.

Something was wrong.

"Their military was so much better trained it wasn't funny. Just because they had the better spies…"

A car coming up at the right intersection. Hooray for four-way stops. But…

"Those spies completely wiped out the crew! They rocked!"

How long did it take to pull through a intersection?

Monique had seen the other car, as well. Her hand clutched the steering wheel, and Kim felt the distinct impression of the Rabbit speeding up. "What the heck is that jerk thinking he's doing?"

"Monique," Kim heard herself beg. Meaningless. Just words. Monique was already driving.

The other car flipped around the corner, not stopping. Lights flooded the mirrors. Lights coming up Kim's side.

Much too fast. Like all the lights and special effects that stupid movie could dish out to the real world.

Monique swung the wheel to the left.

Not far enough.

More light, resounding like sun in the din of metal against metal. The seatbelt clutching at Kim's chest, much too painfully.

A thousand times fighting all the evil villains could throw at her and then a car crash…

The world went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's… umm… Reposters Notes – I'll be updating the previous chapters every two days. This will give me a chance to update my own stories while this one goes back up, while still providing the story to everyone at a decent pace. That will give me almost a month to get my feet wet on this, and work on the new chapters for this. Hopefully, everyone who enjoyed this story and faved it can find it again, as well as the continuing story once my chapters start flowing in.

A special thanks again to Scoutcraft Piratess, for allowing me to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Be sure to check out Middlewood, by yvj, a unique AU that places the KP gang in the wild west. It's a definite must-read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 2

For all the sheer pants-wetting terror that could consume someone they could just about lose their minds, the whole thing didn't last very long. Just a few hideous moments, too much noise of metal-against-metal, cars screeching all the way cross the road… it wasn't that long. Not when it was done.

Ron sat where he was, waiting desperately for the shaking to render his limbs useful. Dude. That was… bad. He didn't dare look, couldn't dare look. But dang… no villain had managed to scare him _that_ badly. Yet.

What idiots were there in that kind of zone?

He closed his eyes, still shuddering, and rolled to the side. At least he could move. That was a good sign. Even though, frankly, he really didn't hurt all that badly. At all.

Lucky. Very lucky.

He landed on the pavement, clammy cold and misty beneath his palms. Dude. Good thing Rufus had been asleep in the good ol'' pocket. Carefully, still shaking, he climbed to his feet.

Two cars. The idiot that had caused this… pathetic Chevy Tahoe. Probably drunk or something. The Tahoe had swung right into the right side, just a little behind, like dodging inwards in a race. The guy really was an idiot. And now Ron was surrounded by the cars. Surrounded.

That couldn't be right. His eyes must be shaking as well. He stumbled forward, away from the cars.

The night was lit up in the distance. Lights and sirens. Police and ambulances. Police weren't supposed to turn on their sirens unless there was an injury or something…

Kim and Monique.

Oh no. No.

He darted the few steps to the Rabbit. Monique was not going to be pleased by the damage, not with the right back side completely torn to shreds, where the Tahoe had collapsed right into it.

Something wasn't right about that, and that something tore at Ron's mind, scowling and screaming. But there wasn't time to ponder what that could be right now, dang it!

The damage was done to the car. Maybe Monique would be pleased. An excuse to get another car. Though Ron still couldn't figure out what was so wrong with the Rabbit.

He could see the girls inside, phantoms through the glass. Monique leaning against her door, a trickle of blood running down her face. Eyes closed. But… but she was breathing. And Kim. Kim had to be okay. She was there, too. Leaning forward, straddled in the seat belt, her pretty red hair flipped every which way. She would be hating that.

She wasn't hurt, was she? She couldn't be. Not hurt badly, anyway. But… she was breathing as well. They were both fine. Both alive.

The ambulance lit up the street.

They were here. They were trained professionals. And medical people. Medical people were always smart.

But he had to be sure first. He had to be sure she was okay.

From the corner of his eye he could see the monster who had been driving the Tahoe stumbled from the car.

He'd pay later for this.

But Kim was first. She had to be fine. She was Kim Possible. Faced villains and mortal danger all the time. He moved to wrench open the car door.

His hand went right through the metal.

He jerked it back, once again whipping it through the door. "What the heck? That is so not right!"

The paramedics were already out, coming toward them.

Would they know how to deal with this?

He had to be seeing things. The shaky eyes thing again. He was till completely out of it. His hand hadn't even come close to the door.

It happened again.

Now this was worthy of a scream, which he gave as he stared at his hand. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. There couldn't be anything wrong with the rest of him, either. He had managed to get out of the car himself, after all.

The Rabbit was a two-door vehicle.

And the Tahoe occupied that part in all crushing metal glory…

How had he gotten out of the car?

Two paramedics were at the car now, wrenching open the door with what had to be superhuman strength.

"How many?" someone else called from the ambulance.

"Not counting the drunk?" the one closest to Ron said. They were being awfully rude, ignoring him. ""Three. Three teenagers. And all even wearing seatbelts. Sad. Don't suspect a spinal injury on the redhead." The paramedic carefully undid Kim's seatbelt.

It was important to wear seatbelts, Ron knew that. He had worn his. But… he didn't remember undoing it. And if he clearly wasn't even in the car to wear a seatbelt…

Carefully, cautiously, in only the amazing way paramedics could do it, Kim was taken from the car.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ron asked desperately. "Both of them?"

Once again he was ignored.

So that's how they were. Just because he wasn't injured…

The seat was now being pushed forward in quick elegance. "But…"

Ron screamed. There was nothing else to do in the utter epitome of sickness and wrongness and utmost horror. And then, all he could do was stare.

It was him. Not outside. Well, of course he was outside. But then he couldn't be… still there. But it was him. In the back of Monique's Rabbit.

And he really was still wearing his seat belt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossibility could be a flying brick through a window at times. Reality smashed every which way like shattering glass with a searing echo that ricocheted off of everything in sight. Ron stared through the window of the Rabbit, the one cracked into a spider's web of darkness and lights, at the prone figure that could only be he, himself in only the way a nightmare would define it. It was something out of a nightmare, unreal. He stumbled backwards, immeasurably lightheaded, right into the bustle of the paramedics and the gawking audience drawn like moths to the accident site and the mess of the other car. This was sick. This was wrong. This was one freaking heck of a nightmare brought on by whatever damage that had come from the crash, with all the bruising of the brain and the leaking of the cerebrospinal fluid and the nasty trauma… and none of that was making him feel any better. And it definitely was not changing what he saw. Dreams didn't continue on like this. Any second now it would all change with the quirky introduction of a grand piano being played by a penguin. Or suddenly finding himself in his underwear at the school. Or something. But not this. Anything but this.

Maybe he could always hope that even the accident was a dream. Yeah. He was really back at home, tucked into his bed under the covers, nice and safe and not….

In a whirling blast the world spun around him, taking on the physics of one of those playground spinny toys. The other him was still there, wrapped in the stupid seatbelt, arms flung to the side, eyes closed… and all just next to the part where the Tahoe had attempted to bite through. Not moving. Not at all.

And now the paramedics were working at moving… that… from the car, in a horrible display of awkward motions that just begged to be watched. But Ron couldn't watch them. And yet that command was in no way reaching his eyes. Or the rest of him.

"No pulse," one of the paramedics said.

With that line Ron forced himself to flip around and gaze wildly into the lights and the random people who had stopped their cars to watch morbidly in much the same manner as the tv movie of the week. Pointing, talking, ignoring the commands of a cop yelling for them to stay back. None of the pointing and the talking was toward him. The guy who had miraculously climbed from a late 80''s two-door Rabbit, through a seatbelt, through the SUV that had slammed right into said Rabbit. The guy whose arm had passed right through a door. The guy whose… body was lying out on the pavement under an AED, by the sound of it. The guy lying out on the pavement with no pulse.

Everyone noticed that other guy.

Something was very wrong. With breaking energy he ran to the wreck of the Tahoe and slammed his fist into the side with force that just had to be impressive, to some extent.

There was no impact. Just like with Monique's car. Just his hand reaching the surface and continuing, touching nothing, until he had up to his elbow inside the car. He whipped his arm out. No catching, no stopping, none of the pain that one would assume would come with punching through a Tahoe, nothing. It was like fighting air. Again and again he shoved his arm through, waiting for something, yelling for something to happen He stepped away, the image of the car, both cars, burning into his eyes. Maybe there was something the matter with them. Yeah. But it couldn't be. He wasn't that dumb.

"Okay, Ron," he said aloud, trying to find comfort in the fact that he could hear his own voice; it wasn't amounting to much in that department. "This is pretty much the freakiest thing that has ever happened to you, but that's okay. You're going to just let all of that slide. And be fine. Just because no one seems to see you and your body seems to be in a completely different part of the street right now…"

The words were not working, had no prevention on the scream that came tearing like a knife from his throat. This couldn't be real. He had to wake up. In no way could he be… images of only the past few minutes flooded into him like acid. There was a term for this, there definitely was.

Dead.

The word came into his mind from nowhere. Nowhere that he could imagine, anyway. He didn't think about stuff like that, at least. And yet it was there. Dead. Like being socked in the stomach. He collapsed to his knees, unsure of just what might happen if he remained standing one more minute. What the heck could happen, if he were dead? No way. Dead? How in the world could he be dead? Dead was… not living. Freaky dead people in coffins in graveyards. Why had he dared think about that?

But it fit, didn't it? If his body was being worried over by paramedics, yet he was over here, not touching anything… like a ghost.

He remained where he was, staring at the street, practically meditating over the tiny pebbles trapped in the blacktop. Like they could help with anything. Like they cared if he had just died.

He still wasn't waking up. And why would he? This felt all too real to be a nightmare. Stark contrast to before, as if reality had just been dumped all over him. Great, now it did. All the dream quality crumbling into a stinking pile of ashes.

Just calm down, he thought, while at the same time wondering exactly how he was supposed to accomplish that in this situation. Calm down, you'll get past this. How? There had to be a logical way to deal with this. What usually happened when people died?

But it wasn't like he had ever been dead before! He wasn't seeing any directions, anyone to talk to. Of course, his attention was on the road, but….

Rufus. If anyone around right now could be there for him… Ron's hand shot instinctively to his pocket. Amazing that he could feel his own clothes like this. But the pocket was empty.

He let himself scream again. Where was Rufus? He had slipped the little guy into his pocket, minutes before the crash, and apparently all the logic as of now dictated that Rufus would also be there.

Unless, of course, Rufus wasn't dead. So Rufus had apparently survived. Ron drew his hand away, shaking and wanting again to just scream and scream. For one of those few precious times, Rufus was not with him. Strangely enough it bore into him, leaving a sudden hole. He had to die, and Rufus couldn't even drag up the decency to be there for him, all loyalty fading into the simple fact that the naked mole rat had fortunately survived. Fortunately.

Maybe he was being a little too sensible for the situation.

Rufus was alive. And Monique and Kim. Of all the luck, they were alive. If it wasn't wrong to be grateful for that, when he himself was dead. Why did that happen? What crazy gods of fate had allowed that to happen?

Another thought appeared from nowhere. Who was going to take care of Rufus? He shoved himself to his feet, forcing his eyes to look around. His body had already disappeared into an ambulance. Good luck to whoever had to deal with that. But Rufus, Rufus had been safe in his pocket, the other side, away from the crash. And Rufus was going to need someone to take care of him. Someone to buy him Bueno Nacho.

No more Bueno Nacho. But why was he caring about that kind of thing?

And then there was everyone else. His mom and dad… Ron almost fell back down. No. He could imagine them at home, doing all the random things they did, imagining him safe with Kim and Monique. And then the phone that would ring….

No way. What were they going to think? How were they going to react to this? The way his mom could be sometimes…. And, if he really were dead, he couldn't talk to them. His own parents….

And then Kim.

"No! No! No!" he screamed out, once again failing to attract any attention.

Around him the night was still going strong, loud with sirens whirling off into the distance to Middleton Hospital. Cops were still sauntering around like raccoons, talking. As if any kind of speech would bring him back to life. How stupid could they be?

He, Ronald Stoppable, was dead. And for some really odd reason he was still around. But still dead. All dead because some stupid guy couldn't appreciate the rights of a few kids to run out and watch really cool movies and drive home so they could do last-minute homework, couldn't care about anyone else in the world and had to get drunk or something and lose all skill in car driving.

And somehow the worst word he could think of at the time was "jerk."

Yet something snapped inside of him, breaking out in that insanity Kim was always whining about. He took a deep breath, or whatever ghosts did in that position——he didn't know. "No one kills Ron Stoppable and gets away with it!"

That had to be one of the weirder things he had ever said.

Why was he saying things like that? Not with his parents to worry about.

The cops should have arrested the jerk by now, if they were good for anything at all. If they cared. Except… except they all seemed to be just standing around. Or whatever lazy cops did.

This couldn't be happening. That, and every other crazy thing that had happened. Death, death, the morons all standing about, and… more death.

His mind still wasn't comprehending all of this.

Then, almost thankfully, came the voices of two cops chatting about. Seriously, of all things, discussing the concept of some guy "getting away" and people going after him or something.

Didn't they take these kinds of things more seriously?

So the jerk got away. Ron released another scream. So frustrating. Though somehow of the guy behind bars wasn't really all that comforting. Not when he was like this. But it still wasn't fair. One horrible night of a stupid car crash and no Rufus and his parents all wrapped up in the sickest thing he had ever heard of. And now he was experiencing it outright. And the jerk whose fault it was had gotten away. Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare. Sick and wrong. And somehow he was surviving all of it. How was that possible?

What was he supposed to do now?

An incredible sense of fatigue washed over him, attempting to throw him back to the ground. Sickness accompanied it, taunting him to puke up whatever was in his… this couldn't be possible for ghosts. But how could he be an expert on dying as of now? This was so twisted.

At least the street was beginning to clear. Cops moving out, shouting out instructions about finding the jerk. People off to find other sources of morbid entertainment. No more ambulances. Tow trucks were moving in, appearing in lights down the road. In about fifteen minutes it would all be over, just an empty street past a four-way stop with only a few tire marks and some broken glass and in the morning no one could tell a thing about what had happened. Just an average street in Middleton.

And… a light. Cutting from the night sky, ten feet in the air, wide and thick. Beam of light, like something out of an old sci-fi movie.

He had heard stories about this kind of thing. It seemed… okay. Better than anything else that night, anyway. Was this supposed to be some process of the afterlife? They never went this much into detail at the synagogue, anyway.

Now it completely drew his eyes, beckoning him like a magnet. He should go to that. Probably.

The hospital. His parents. Rufus. Kim. Monique. Everyone else. He tore his eyes away with more pain than he had imagined. They would all be at the hospital. That's where everything would happen. He really had to be there.

Was his mind even his to control right now? It wasn't how he was feeling.

The light was still there, shimmering bright in startling contrast to the night, and it was probably there for a reason.

No. He didn't want anything to do with it. Not with everything else to worry about.

He turned and fled in the direction of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Well, chapter 2 is in the books. I'm not sure where the dividers are from the previous chapters, I received it all as one file, but this seemed the place to end it. So if it seems the chapters are just a little bit off from where they were, that's just creative license on my part milking every cliffie I can. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Check out KP One Oh One, the latest in the saga from Commander Argus. If you're not reading the series… where have you been?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps it was simply the fact that he wasn't thinking, at least about nothing in connection with the world around him, but it seemed only seconds for the time it took to reach the hospital. Though that wasn't how it felt. A few brief moments of dark houses and streets before the glowing whiteness of the hospital coupled with the fatigue shouting that he might as well have ran a marathon; however far away the hospital was. He stopped before the hospital doors, panting and seriously believing that… this body, or whatever it was, weird ghost thing, was going to give out just as well. And how exactly was that possible? Wouldn't that just have something to do with a physical body and not render him gasping for energy? Even then, he hadn't been… that out of shape, had he? This was getting weirder and weirder.

And that was going to increase very soon. The doors. How was he supposed to get past them, if he couldn't even grab the handle? Not that he didn't try. But it was just with the cars. His hand slid right through.

He studied the door. Somehow there had to be a way to get around this. If his arm could just slide through all freakily, then couldn't the rest of him? That's how it worked on all the movies. Therefore, it just might work.

And it might be kind of cool… No! He couldn't think like that. It was not cool! He was just going to go through the door like it was nothing and——

Someone swung open both sets of doors on their way out, barely missing Ron. Well, it beat running through them. He twisted through the quickly closing first door, darted through the badly carpeted vestibule, and through the even more quickly closing second door. The panic was instinctive, the usual race to spring through the door someone else had thrown open.

The door closed right through him.

Ron froze where he was, just inches past the actual doorframe. The door was closed, now, all fitting nice and tight where it was supposed to. "Dude," he muttered. The door had actually gone through him. Fingerprint-covered glass, swinging toward him and into him and past him. He had seen the glass, all those nasty fingerprints right on his eyes. And probably right into his brain. It had been like walking through a sheet of ice. He stared back at the door. Dude, again.

In a really morbid way, it had been kind of cool. Maybe he should step through it again. He did. Somehow it was so amazing how something as simple as a glass door could cut through his skin and clothes like that, disappearing into him until he stepped out onto the other side. And it still felt like ice! He went back through again. It really was kind of cool! He could walk through walls!

But if he could do that, he could definitely find everyone. Where they had taken his body. Doubtfully not here, in the reception area all cute with flowers and the gift shop off to the side… maybe he should buy Kim some candy for when she woke up. The sickness came back. He couldn't do that.

What was Kim going to think when she woke up?

Comfortably blue signs hung from the ceiling, dictating the confusing labyrinth of the hospital. 4A, 12 B. . . E.R. Yeah, everything would probably be in the emergency room. Which was down… why did these hospital hallways have to be so confusing? This was an emergency! The left hallway. The E.R. would be down the left hallway. Trying once again not to panic, he started off in that direction.

The hall was eerily empty, lights shining all sterile onto the earth-tone painted walls and the paintings from local artists no one had ever heard of. Hospitals were so weird these days. He had never really liked them anyway. So what had possessed him to come here, then?

A male nurse came around the corner, wheeling someone off. Around the corner… Ron froze once more. The headlights swinging around the corner… He reached out to the wall for balance——and almost right through. He screamed as he plummeted through the plaster and beams, struggling desperately to regain his balance. It was all around him. Dark stuff, much too warm, wood. As close an investigation as he ever wanted. And definitely not as cool as the door! He sprang back up. This place was a hazard!

A woman down the hall was staring at him, puffing on a cigarette. Cigarettes weren't usually allowed in hospitals, he had thought. But there she was, watching him, blowing out another ring of smoke. Ron stared back at her, feeling suddenly very awkward. Nah. She couldn't be watching him. She was staring at the weird desert scene painting next to him. As for the cigarette, someone would come and tell her off sooner or later. Though she looked to be the kind who'd tell off whatever poor nurse tried. Middle-aged, maybe a little older than his mom, with busy dark hair and dark skin. Wearing those one stretchy jeans all middle-aged women seemed to like and a bright flowery top. A dozen necklaces hung down her throat. But there was something about the way she was standing, something very butch. He stepped to the side. Yep, her eyes were definitely on the painting.

Though he had to get past her to continue to the E.R… Cautiously he approached, half expecting her to turn suddenly and stare at him. But she didn't. Completely oblivious to him.

He stepped around the corner. Really weird lady. Another hall stretched before him, with another sign reading Emergency Room. That would be just around the next corner. If the freaky lady didn't follow him. And she wasn't. There wasn't even a nurse coming by. He turned the next corner.

His mom and dad were there. Ron could not move; somehow in that moment his brain had completely shut down against everything but his parents. They were seated in the cushioned chairs lining the wall just outside the scarily big doors of the E.R. A nice little waiting room of sorts, complete even with a coffee table covered in year-old magazines like a tablecloth. But they were not reading them. His dad had his arm around his mom's shoulders, despite the fact that he was staring off into space like a regular zombie. His mom's eyes were down, though Ron imagined he could still see a hint of redness in them, the way they always looked after crying. Her hands were in her lap, gently holding something. A shaking little pink ball. Rufus. They must have taken him out to have ready for someone to come and pick the little guy up.

The sight was unreal. Too serious, especially for his parents. Not that they couldn't be serious, but never tense, not like this. They had always been so laid-back about everything. Until right now. Maybe he should say something. And, more than anything, he wanted to. And it would make everything all right.

"Mom?" he called out. "Dad?"

No response whatsoever.

They really couldn't hear him.

At least the door seemed to respond. Or perhaps it was just sick cueing of the situation. A doctor stepped out, looking very somber. Like someone had died. Ron's parents immediately stood up, gazing at the doctor expectantly.

Ron knew what this was. Like a scene from a very predictable movie, he knew exactly what was going on.

And he really didn't want to be here.

He stepped backwards from the waiting room, though unable to take his eyes off of his parents. He couldn't hear the doctor, but he could see his lips moving. The shudder went through his dad. He could hear the faint cry his mom gave.

He finally turned away. That was all he was going to let himself watch.

It wasn''t all darkness, not what Kim was in. More like a rolling thunder cloud, noisy and thick and yet somehow soft, except for the bright lights and the sounds that were not thunder but metal on metal. But the clouds could protect her from that; she could hide in the clouds where it was nice and dark and no one could see her. Hey, it beat waking up right then, when her body hurt so much. But waking up seemed to be exactly what her body wanted. Her eyes slid open, taking in and adjusting to the dim greyness of the room lights. Something very heavy was pressing into her.

That wasn't like how it was in her room. And she usually didn't hurt this badly, with the pains of being hit by a…

What had happened? She closed her eyes once more, trying to force her mind to cooperate instead of remaining in the chaotic phase of every which way. The mall, buying popcorn, having to buy more popcorn because of the popcorn fight. That really lousy movie. Getting in Monique's car to go home so she could study for a test… Pain shot through her, more directed at her brain than anything else. There had been that car after them, the crazy one.

The one that had crashed into them.

She opened her eyes once more, finding herself surrounded in earth tones with a weird desert scene painting on one wall. A night stand next to her. This wasn't her room! Unless her parents had called that "While You Were Out" show while she had been at the movies. And going through the car accident. She shuddered. It had been so bad.

"Kimmy, hon?" A voice broke through the faint light, ending in a hand tenderly touching her shoulder. It still hurt, badly. "I'm sorry, I know you're sore, but I'm just so glad to see you're awake."

Kim took a deep breath, hoping to freshen out the grogginess that was overpowering her. "Mommy?" She didn't mean for that to come out, but with the way she felt… She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on her mother's face.

"That's our Kimmy-cub." Her father, unseen, somewhere in the room, using a voice that was somehow pretending to be happy, but really wasn't.

Her mother nodded. She looked so tired, like when she came home from one of those operations that had wound up taking clear into the night. Her make-up was still on, though faded and smeared. Especially around her eyes, leaving marks like Egyptian kohl under wet redness… had her mom been crying?

Her mother had been crying, her dad sounded the way he did… what had happened? "Mom, the crash. Someone crashed into the car." Kim struggled to sit up, then gave a cry as she collapsed back down to her pillow. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, sweetie." Her mother pressed her hand against Kim's forehead and sighed, like the thunder cloud in her dream now inhabiting the room. It echoed everywhere, the same consistency as the dim light. "Yes, there was an… an accident. But you're fine, Kimmy. You're fine."

"Some cuts and scrapes and bruised up worse than an old apple," her dad chimed in. "But nothing's broken. You'll just be feeling it for a few weeks."

Somehow that fell upon her as an utter wave of relief, albeit one that didn't do a single thing. Something was still wrong. But at least she wasn't horribly paralyzed or something. "Monique and Ron," she muttered. "Are they…? And…"" That weird dead weight was still on her. "What's…"" She lifted her head, grimacing against the pain, just enough so she could see the rest of the bed.

The weight was Tim, curled up on her side under a throw blanket, asleep, his thumb in his mouth in the way he hadn't done since age three, the arm of his little red pajamas covered in nuclear symbols poking out from under the blanket. Jim was at her feet, also asleep. Bewildered, Kim moved her hand down to tousle Tim's hair. She liked this, strangely enough. They hadn't been much for cuddling in years. Yet there was a difference in the way they were when they were asleep. Not terrors, just sweet little boys.

"They wanted to be on the bed," Kim's mom explained softly. "They wouldn't let us take them home, and the nurse said it was fine, so…"

What would upset the tweebs that much? Monique and Ron… but if she were fine, of course they were. "What time is it?" Kim asked.

Her father was at the bedside now, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Almost 5:30. You've been out for hours."

"But rest is always good," came her mom. "You're going to need a lot of it."

Sleep sounded wonderfully good. "It's so insane," she mused. "I save the world and everything and go against all kinds of danger, and it winds up being a little car crash that lands me in the hospital. Ironic." But it wasn't a little car crash. She could still see the Tahoe, speeding toward Monique's rearview mirror. The lights. "How are the others?"

The room fell silently into just the sound of the tweebs' breathing, soft and steady, like the dim light of the room.

She once again tried to sit up, but the pain pushed her back down. "What? They're fine, aren't they?" Of course they were fine. She was. What else would they be, of all the possibilities of what could have happened. Worse shape than she was, amnesia, death, paralysis. None of them could have happened. Well, maybe a few more bruises to beat hers, but otherwise….

"Monique is doing fine," her father said. "She still hadn't woken up last time I checked, but she's not badly hurt. Her family is with her."

Kim closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Monique was okay. Good. "What about Ron?"

She couldn't help but notice the looks her parents exchanged. "What is it?" Again with the possibilities. Prepare for them, she told herself. Prepare for them.

Her mom sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes before taking Kim's hand. No comfort there to fight back whatever was about to be told. Kim felt like she was going to be sick. "Kimmy, the other car… it…"

"It came up on the right side of Monique's," her father continued. "That's where it hit."

Kim had noticed that much.

"It collided into the back part of the car, where I believe Ronald was sitting."

The other car, speeding ridiculously toward them. The sound of the crash. All of it behind her. She squeezed her mom's fingers, half-wondering if it would hurt. This didn't seem real. Her head hurt and everything else hurt. "Dad?"

Her father took a deep breath, holding it in momentarily while Kim was just forced to sit and wait for something of which she didn't even know. "Kimmy-cub, he's dead."

Whatever groggy cloud that had surrounded her since before waking up circled further in like a hurricane, choking itself around her eyes and throat. And her ears, apparently; she hadn't heard him correctly. Not when he was reading her mind and dragging out her worst fears and little imagined scenarios, all developed in the past ten seconds. He was wrong. Her free hand pressed against the mattress, which gave way beneath her weight. "Ron?" She could barely hear herself.

This wasn't supposed to be real. She had just been trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"They… they brought him here, Kimmy," her mother continued, voice thick. "Just, you know, because that's what they do. But they said he probably died instantly. No pain."

No pain. And what the heck was that supposed to mean, no pain? She found herself nodding, clutching the bed sheets desperately between her fits, tempting the cloth to rip. She squeezer her mother's hand all the tighter. "No…. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we think it's best you know now, with everything else." Her mom sat down at the edge of the mattress, tears running fresh down her face. "Honey, I'm so sorry. It's terrible."

Terrible. Yes, terrible. What kind of word was that to describe this nightmare? It couldn't be real. The way she felt wasn't real. People were always able to breathe; she couldn't, not with the way her throat was closing on her. And tears… all energy that would have been used for breathing went there. They were coming. But this wasn't real. This was a dream. It didn't feel real. So it couldn't be. Ron was fine. Maybe a little worse for the wear, but he'd be the first one up, coming bounding into her room. That's how it was supposed to work.

The room was so quiet now, as if even Jim and Tim in their sleep had listened. She wanted someone to say something. But what?

The room was spinning around her, transparent red dust mixing with the shadows. She was going to faint. She couldn't sit up like this. And the tears were coming up now, thick, mindless. She fell forward into her mom's arms, sobbing.

She really wanted to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Well, that was angsty, wasn't it? Well what did you expect, he died! Next chapter coming shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Get the tissues handy folks, you're going to need them... I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 4

Kim really hated funerals, always had, always would, in spite of every single claim given to them. Farewells, celebration of life, closure, look how pretty the scenery is. Was there any human being with a soul on the planet who truly enjoyed anything like a funeral? The way it would always be so dismal in spite of everything anyone said, the way it was utterly an end. She had almost considered not going, early that morning during the time when everything fell right back on her like a bomb, the way it had repeated itself for the past two days. But even then, she knew she couldn't do that. She would never be able to that. Because that's just not what friends did. No matter what, they would always show up at each other's funerals, if that's what it sick fate decided.

And so she was here, here at the awful cemetery that was giving no comfort whatsoever, forcing her back down into the pit that had formed at the bottom of her heart shaped like a gaping bite from some wild animal. That's all it was.

They still hadn't found the guy who had been driving the car.

She squeezed her fingers into a fist, so tight she was sure her nails would draw blood soon. Didn't matter, no one was looking. Perhaps it was best he hadn't been found. For if ever she saw him, knew who he was... she didn't know what she would do to him. But she liked to think about it, at least part of her did, enjoying wrenching off limb after limb until he knew what it was like, feeling the way she did. Like never being whole again.

At least it wasn't raining, another smear on an already ruined day where they would normally be off doing something that was so not this. Saving the world, doing homework, just goofing off. And then it could have been raining, because it would have been nothing but a little precipitation that never hurt anyone. But now she was glad it wasn't raining. Or was she? Ron would have probably liked the horrible cliché of a bleak rain shower over a funeral. Probably would have made some wry comment about it that would have had both of them hiding smirks. But it wasn't raining, just being a little windy with only a couple of clouds. And Ron wasn't at her side making stupid comments, but locked up in that horrible wooden box, already in that hole, soil like an earthquake already being...

It wasn't real. It wasn't plausible. There was no type of logic in the world that could make any sense of this frustration she felt. Ron wasn't supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be somewhere else, preferably nearby, and not hidden away in... Any moment now, he was supposed to run up with some excuse about being late. He should have called her up days ago, or randomly shown up on the doorstep to play video games with her brothers, or been there at school even though she hadn't but would have come right over after classes to whine about a teacher being unfair. He was supposed to do that because that's how things were supposed to work. That was the routine, established like law over the course of years. And now she just couldn't reach for the phone and call him up because he wasn't there. Even though he was supposed to be. It wasn't right.

Already the people around her were beginning to mill uncomfortably about, thinking of things to say to Ron's parents, or just chat, talking about nice the funeral had been. Funerals weren't supposed to be nice! As for herself, she still couldn't move. Too weak, not a refreshing change from the zombie state she had been in for the past few days. Ever since she had woken up the second time at the hospital with the fervent prayer that everything had been nothing more than a horrible dream, and that her dad really hadn't said anything about Ron getting killed. Even then no one had really said much. Her parents had initiated the necessary counseling talk, and she guessed she had responded well enough. Get it all out was the rule. Don't let it build up inside. What did they know? Her parents had been hurting, too. And as for getting it all out... that wasn't possible. There was too much to get out, all of the things a best friend brought. You just couldn't lose not only your boyfriend, but your best friend ever, and suddenly be able to get everything out and be okay again.

At least Monique had been able to admit that much. Monique. Kim bit her lip, trying not to breathe in her own tears, disgustingly salty, and forced her eyes to lift for a brief second to scan the closer headstone-littered grounds for Monique. Not enough time. But Monique was so far the only one that had any sort of real empathy for what had happened. She had been there, had survived. Only a few scrapes and bruises. Monique had been right there, open arms for the hug of the century. The one that didn't do anything of real importance but was nice just the same, if only for granting the wish that someone could be there.

Yet Kim could only guess at what Monique was feeling. Monique had been the one driving the car.

Kim let out another sob, choked with her tears, and kicked at the grass. Pain shot through her, she was still so sore. She didn't blame Monique for driving, never would in a million years, and that seemed to be all that Monique could think of. It wasn't fair that they both had to feel this way, sick and broken. Kim had been the one to call shotgun. The one who had to race Ron to the passenger seat. Apparently the passenger seat had been safe.

No.

She wanted to just fall to the ground, rip at the grass and the dirt and whatever lay down there. She had never been more sorry for anything in her life. Make one stupid decision and pay for it, that's what she had to do. But she didn't want to, not if he had to pay for it as well. Be there, down there, wrapped in burial shrouds and wood and now dirt. Gone, gone, gone.

Ron wasn't supposed to be there. Not in a coffin. Locked up from the world.

Tim and Jim had actually been having nightmares about that. They weren't taking this much better than she was. No one was. So why did she have to feel this way? She wasn't the only one who had ever lost someone.

Sometimes the brain just wouldn't accept logic.

"Kim?"

Someone approaching, proof that she couldn't be ignored. Instinctively she brushed away what tears and smeared make-up she could and made herself look up. Mr. Stoppable, Ron's dad. What a way to make herself feel worse. She sniffed again, attempting to wipe away more tears as she did. "Hi, Mr. Stoppable."

No. How could she say something like that? And how could she be acting this way, like only she mattered? Good manners and traditions of what was right and wrong attacked. This man had just lost his only son. Yet not even that was sinking in, even though she had, of course, talked to them over the past few days. Sort of. She tried again. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded, seemingly drained of any tears. "Thank-you, Kim. I... I just guess I am new to all of this." Ashen-faced, like a ghost. He seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how. She couldn't blame him. "Kim, we just wanted to... to say thanks for all you've done. You were... a great friend to him."

Suddenly she didn't want to hear any of this. Mr. Stoppable didn't seem to want to say any more, but for some reason that was unclear to both of them, it had to continue.

He reached out, gently placing an arm on her shoulder. "I want you to know how much he cared about you. Though... I'm sure you probably already knew that. But he did. And you were a great help to him, all these years. Always there for him."

Now she was going to start crying again. She nodded. "I know. I just... really miss him."

"It wasn't your fault. I know that's not going to help with anything, but it wasn't." He drew his arm back, and for a long time he was motionless. Then, slowly, he reached into his pocket. "We... Ron's mother and I, we think you should be the one to take care of Rufus." He pulled out the little naked mole rat.

"Rufus," Kim whispered. She readily put out her hands to take him. Rufus was so warm, she had never noticed. He barely looked up at her, just instantly cuddled into her palms. Not exactly the lively little guy she had always known. Not that she could blame him.

"We thought Ron would want you to have him," Mr. Stoppable continued. "Besides, I think he'd get bored living with us."

"Thanks," Kim said. So weird how less... sad she felt holding Rufus. A single connection to Ron. She stroked a finger down his head. He wasn't really responding, but that didn't matter.

"He had always wanted a pet," Mr. Stoppable said sadly. "For years."

Kim nodded. There didn't seem to be anything else that needed to be said.

Someone else approached to talk to Mr. Stoppable, once again leaving Kim the ignored little girl in a maze of graves. She tucked Rufus into her purse, waiting for... something. Nothing else to do but wander away. Maybe go back to the car, where her family was no doubt waiting. No, she could see her mom off in the distance, talking to Ron's mother.

How could they be surviving this?

There were so many other people who had come, she didn't half of them. Probably random relatives of Ron's. That annoying little cousin of his. Somehow the kid didn't look quite so annoying right then. And...

Kim felt sick. Bonnie. There was Bonnie, sauntering along, dressed in some little designer black thing, faithfully attended by a few other girls from the squad. How long had they been there? Kim hadn't exactly been paying attention. But... how dare she. In a single flood the sickness vanished, replaced by fury coming from a place even Kim didn't know of. How dare Bonnie show her face at something like this. She had never, ever liked Ron. She couldn't...

Across the grounds Bonnie locked eyes with her, and there appeared something like fear.

Bonnie hadn't even come over, not once, during the past few days when Kim had avoided school. Bonnie couldn't be here right now. She had no right to be.

Kim wasn't sure who moved, whether it was her who charged over to Bonnie or Bonnie who made her own way over. But suddenly there they were, face to face, and Kim fighting everything inside of her to just... she didn't know what she was going to do. Yet it was all there in her mind, Bonnie making some snide comment in that voice of hers, about not having to deal with that stupid Mad Dog routine anymore... She stared at Bonnie, crying, wondering what in the world she was going to say. How she was going to accuse Bonnie of... whatever.

Except Bonnie didn't have that usual look on her face. She looked... sincere. Like a normal person.

Kim couldn't think of anything to say.

And then Bonnie's arms were around her in a very un-Bonnie-like way. Kim froze for a moment, then sunk into the hug. Part of her was wondering why Bonnie was doing this. But it was so uncharacteristically sincere.

Bonnie let go, eyes red. "Kim, I'm so sorry. Really. For everything I ever said to him."

Kim managed a nod. "Bonnie, I––"

"Just... just come back, Kim. When you're feeling better. We need our captain." The other girls nodded.

She may never hear Bonnie say anything like that ever again. She watched as Bonnie and the other girls took off, apparently too uncomfortable to remain, and wondered when she would ever feel better again. She was almost sick of being reminded of this one little thing. Who would be next to remind her?

"Hi, Kim."

She barely heard the tiny voice, sounding off from somewhere beneath her. One of the tweebs? No, a different voice. One she recognized just as well. She looked down, and nearly went into shock. "Wade?"

Wade, the real Wade, looked up at her, face more miserable than she had ever seen. It was the real Wade, wasn't it?

She felt like she was going to faint. "Is it really you?"

He nodded, sniffing. "Yeah. I asked my mom to bring me here. I guess... we were always supposed to meet offline. I just didn't think it would be––"

"Like this," Kim finished. Wow, what a way to do it. "I'm really glad you came..."

He nodded.

Poor kid, Kim suddenly thought. Where was the little super-genius boy that ran her website and made her cool gadgets? But this Wade, here, he was just another little kid. Like her brothers. Just as hurt.

She couldn't even begin to stop herself from bending down to give him a hug.

She should go talk to Kim. Right now. While she was all alone and really in need of someone. Monique fiddled with the clasps of her bag, trying to keep from grabbing another plastic package of tissues out, like some crazed tissue addict. Wow, but she must really look a mess. She gingerly reached up to the bandage on her forehead, the one covering her six stitches. That definitely wasn't helping. Well, she shouldn't be so concerned with appearance right now, not when everything else was going wrong.

She and Kim had planned this, that they would both come to the funeral. They had done it aloud, as if there had been an actual question about either of them coming. This was Ron. There was no question. Ron's funeral, so of course they both had to come. Especially Kim. Kim had been his best friend, even sort of his girlfriend, in the last little while. Who had ever heard of romance working out that way? Not even two weeks after that cute little moment at the prom with the lights and the music and all that kissing. But she, Monique, she didn't really need to be there, did she? In spite of the fact that she knew she had to be there. Ron had been her friend as well. Not nearly as close as he had been with Kim but... they shared interests that Kim ran away screaming from.

She hadn't even approached Kim once the entire day. What was she so afraid of? She had spent hours with Kim over the past few days, just talking and crying and whatnot. So she shouldn't be afraid of anything. She had told Kim what it had been like, waking up, realizing what had happened. Ron dead. All splattered with memories of the crash, of turning the wheel, not turning far enough...

Maybe if she had turned sooner, none of this would have happened.

She gave in and pulled a tissue from her purse. She couldn't be afraid of Kim. Not now. Just because now there was a funeral and it was suddenly so horribly real. It would be so easy. Kim needed a friend right now, and that's what she was, right? She could do it, before everyone went home.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to take a step. Great. Wrong direction. But now she couldn't stop. Her eyes dropped to the ground, further blocked by the tissue. Until––

"Ow!" Pain shot through her already sore body as she crashed into something hard. Metal. Lights flashed in her mind. No...

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry!" a voice replied, breaking somewhere into her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, shaking away the thoughts. No, it wasn't there. This was just a... sick old cemetery. "I'm okay. I... I'm the one that ran into you." A boy, sitting in a wheelchair, looking at her most apologetically. Oh, she knew his name. Just couldn't... Ron's one friend. Video game boy. "Felix. Sorry, I couldn't think of your name. Felix." She gave a fake smile. How stupid was she being? First, driving that stupid car and now crashing right into people.

He waved his hand, also trying to fake a smile. "No, it's fine. It's just... crazy today."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. She wasn't going to start crying again, now? Right in front of something. Especially this guy. He and Ron had been great friends, from what she had seen.

He nodded slowly, the red in his eyes deepening. "You're Monique, right? Kim's friend?"

"Yeah." Kim's friend. Good word to explain what she had done. Including all that inner jealousy, third wheel crap. She shuddered as some emotion stabbed itself through her heart. "Monique. Nice to see we actually know each other."

Felix's hand twiddled with the controls of the chairs. Not really doing anything. Just... touching, like a weak attempt to comfort nerves. "It's... nice to see you here. Though––no, not really nice. I'm sorry I said that. It's not nice at all."

"Nice would be not having to be here." Monique fished around for another tissue––the last one had fallen in the collision.

"You... you were in the car, weren't you?"

He had to bring that horrible memory up.

He glanced down, gasping with a quick intake of breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up for you."

"It's okay." No, it wasn't. Why did she say that? "It was... my car. I was the one driving." Here it would come. The looks, silent accusations pressed with false pity as a facade for what she had done.

Except...not from him. He looked at her, differently, with a glaze of horror that was somehow... genuine. Actual sympathy. "Wow," he breathed. "I'm sorry. That must be terrible."

Well, he was probably thinking differently inside. But she was too far gone in this day to care. All that was left was pain and the requirements to make awkward conversation. "You two were pretty close, weren't you?" Oh, a brilliant thing to say.

Felix looked down once more, muscles visible tensing. "Yeah," he finally said, returning his gaze to her. "Ron was... awesome. My first friend since moving here. Probably the best guy I ever knew."

Monique nodded. Ron had been pretty cool, despite all his shortcomings. "I guess... I guess he was one of those guys that you had to like. There didn't seem to be any other option. Just to survive him."

Felix actually laughed, a strange sound that seemed to have no place in a cemetery. "I never thought of it that way. That's a pretty accurate way to describe him. You know, I kind of have to wonder if he even appreciated everyone going through all this effort to give him a funeral. They don't... find that morbid, do they?"

Morbid. In celebration of the word, Monique laughed. "Now I just feel sick."

"Yeah." His smile quickly faded as he sighed. "I am really going to miss him."

"Me, too," Monique said softly. "I really am."

For a moment they just sat there, two lone figures in a mess of graves and people and the wind scattering dust everywhere.

"I'm not... I'm not keeping you from going anywhere, am I?" she finally asked.

Felix shrugged. "No where in particular. Am I? You seemed to be heading off somewhere."

Oh, yes. Mission Find Kim. Somehow make a talk about that. "Sort of. Someone I needed to talk to. So... I guess I should go."

"Guess you should."

She gave him a little wave as she started off. "Hey, thanks for talking, Felix."

"Sure thing, Monique."

Not like the talking had really helped. But it had at least delayed her another few moments from Kim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – You know, that scene with Bonnie is the most heart wrenching point for me, it set the whole tone for what that day was like. Seeing my BonBon like that, even before I became a hard-core Bonnie-phile, was just so moving. No other character from the show could have gotten that kind of reaction from me, set me blubbering like that. If she could feel that way, then just think how everyone else was feeling. It's scenes like this that tell you EXACTLY why I needed to see this story continue on!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Be sure to check out Year of the Comet, by Philip S, a must read for all to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor - Chapter 5

Funerals were very morbid, Ron thought. A bunch of people, some of whom he didn't even recognize, standing around a hole in the ground and a box that had his body... He shuddered. He still hated to think about that. All the funeral preparations, the shrouds, the freaking coffin, none of that was in any way enjoyable. Not for him, and apparently not for anyone that was involved, not with all the tears they had shed.

And yet for some reason he had come, drawn like a magnet to his own burial. Was that a rule? Did he have to be present at his own funeral? What else was he required to do now that he was...

Dead. He'd probably have to get used to the word. Eventually.

However long 'eventually' took.

He watched from a distance, next to the grave of some guy named Edward Leroy Jackson, hating every moment of the awful display. Weren't funerals supposed to be a celebration of life or something? There didn't seem to be any celebration going on here. Though what was he supposed to know? The very first funeral he attended had to be... his own. He crossed his arms over his chest, instinctively seeking protection. This was so awful.

The past few days had been awful, perhaps even more so than this. This was just the summary review of everything. He hadn't known what to do, after that first horrible moment of watching his parents at the hospital as they learned that he really was dead. And so he had left, momentarily. But emotions had drawn him back, tightened him there, leering curiosity demanding him to be right there with everyone as he watched them suffer. All those times he had thoughts his parents had been sick of him... completely false.

It hadn't been just that, just pain. He hadn't even known what to do with himself. What were ghosts supposed to do? Haunt things? No one could see him, no one could hear him. No one could even feel him. He had tried that much. Arm punches and grabs in an effort to just touch someone, make them notice he was there. But apparently he wasn't there. At least, not tangibly.

It was weird. How could be here and yet make no contact with the world? It just didn't make any sense. Even if that was how it worked in the movies. Stupid Hollywood.

So he had been there, watching, not watching. He had even wandered into Bueno Nacho in hopes that such a familiar place would invoke some power to make everything better. Or at least more tolerable. Didn't work. He couldn't even haunt Bueno Nacho.

He shoved his hand through Mr. Jackson's headstone. Flash through, flash through. That's all it was. He couldn't touch the stupid thing. He couldn't do anything for anyone. Dang, but he was the one had died here. Why did everyone have to suffer while he just... hung around?

And still come to the funeral, where everyone was gathered in an enormous body of everyone he had ever cared about plus people he didn't even know as if to torment him.

He really should just leave, if he could. Get away. But his parents, his friends. Kim. They were all the worst of it. Call it crazy, but he didn't think he could leave them at a time like this. Ron Stoppable was nothing if not loyal.

But it sure was morbid.

He could see all of them, milling around in half-denial that dirt was presently being thrown onto his coffin. So sick. His body was down there. Cold. Definitely not him. His mom still crying. She didn't deserve this, she was a nice lady. He wanted to go over there, comfort her, put his arm around her. But that wasn't going to happen.

And Kim, standing alone. Crying. Not like people hadn't come up. His father. Bonnie. Wade. Now that was not fair. Ron had always wanted to meet that kid in reality, and now...

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Not in the condition he was in. And it was all so whacked anyway. Here he was, finally receiving the masses of attention he had never gotten when he was... alive.

Except, now, they were all leaving. Wandering off. Sitting Shiva, or whatever else they wanted to do. And still some of them people he didn't even know. One guy stomping off, not even toward the cemetery exit, a shadow in black...

Ron gasped. No way.

He had barely seen the guy who had caused the crash. Just a figure running off into the night. This couldn't... this could be anybody. Instinctively his hand went into a fist. Dude, if that was the guy, he would go down. Ron would find a way to make him go down.

But no. There was no way it could be. If they hadn't find the jerk yet, he would not show up to his victim's funeral. Just some obscure relative Ron had never heard before, off to visit someone else's grave.

A ring of cigarette smoke circled into the air. A woman stepped out of a small crowd, saving the guilty cigarette. Bushy dark curls, the flowery top.

Ron stared. What were the chances of that? The woman from the hospital... The one who had been staring at the one painting. Because she had to have been staring at the painting.

Now he definitely would not know her.

But now she was off, sauntering off from the rest of the mourners, still dressed in those weird stretchy jean things, beads hanging off of her neck... And now she was looking right at him.

No way. She was just looking past him. Or perhaps even through him. Now that was certainly acceptable.

She winked.

Then, as Ron continued to stare, she marched in the direction of the first guy.

No way. No freaking way. There was no way she could have seen him. He spun around, looking for whomever the wink had been directed at. His own parents hadn't been able to see him, this lady couldn't have...

He started after her. Something really weird was going on.

She moved surprisingly fast, for a middle-aged woman, gracefully avoiding headstones like a regular cat. Though she didn't seem to have any desire to catch up with the first guy, it seemed to be happening.

"Wait!" Ron heard himself call as he tried to keep up. "Wait!" Stupid. She couldn't hear him. Though if she could see him...

She wasn't even looking back. And the guy in black had stopped, pausing before a gravestone, looking very somber. The lady stopped as well.

Oh, no. Maybe he should stop. They were visiting some loved one, and he was intruding. Just because he was dead didn't mean he was given that kind of permission! But he couldn't stop himself. Not until he could know why the lady had winked. Sick old bat.

He stumbled forward, right through headstones, until he reached the man and the woman. Okay, now this was very awkward.

And he was still considering saying something. What would be a good way to say it? Well, if all was normal, she wouldn't be able to hear him, so technically he could get away with anything. It was sure beating the funeral, though. "Hey, lady, um––"

She actually turned to face him. For most of him it was so normal, a reply for a comment, the way conversation was supposed to work. But the way he had felt since the accident, so utterly alone... it was actually scary. She placed a finger to her lips, then pointed at the man, who had just pulled out some fancy cell phone. "Listen, kid."

"But––"

She shook her head and once again pointed at the man.

"... yeah, I came. Kind of sick, don't you think? Showing up at the boy's funeral like this... Yeah, she was here, too. No... Apparently just fine! What were you hoping for? ... oh, good grief, I tried... look, let me talk to the lady, she's smarter than you... Okay, fine! ... You know, it was hardly a guaranteed form of murder..."

Ron stepped back, almost crashing into the lady. Murder? They weren't referring to the same funeral, were they? And who was 'just fine'? It didn't sound like that person was supposed to be 'just fine.'

"Well, just find another way!" the man continued, now practically shouting into the phone. "I'd be a lot easier if you should just let me talk to the lady... Fine... Do you want me to try again? Like she'll even be going near a car for a while? ... Look, I'm sorry the car crash didn't work out, but what do you expect? ... Whatever... Okay, we'll do that! But listen, I could care less if you manage to get rid of Kim Possible or not! I just work for you! ... Fine! Goodbye!" He ended the call, all but growling. Then he stomped off, probably back to the funeral.

For a long time Ron couldn't move, could not even think. "Kim," he finally muttered.

What had just been said on that phone?

They had mentioned the car crash... The one that had killed him...

It was supposed to have killed Kim.

It hadn't even been an accident...

He reached out to the nearest gravestone for support. But he only fell, arm sliding right through with his hand on the other side. He didn't care. Dude, he had been murdered. On accident.

That was what the call had been about, right? Perhaps the lady would know.

Except she was gone.

The lady was gone, the one soul in this mess that could possibly have any kind of explanation, any pretense of logic to help him make any kind of sense out of this. Ron stared at the space where she had just been one phone conversation ago. All that was left were the dismal shade from headstones and depressed trees. Dude. She had just been there, talking to him, noticing him like no one had since the crash, and now she might as well of rendered herself some weird... death... hallucination... thing. Or something.

As if that is what he needed. Could hallucinations exist in his state? Ghosts were already supposed to be hallucinations! Was he not only dead but now going completely out of his mind? His fists shot to his mouth, begging his teeth to bite at the knuckles. Was he going to wind up as one of those crazy ghosts that haunted places no one should haunt and throw themselves out of walls at people they were assuming was someone else in a really horrible display of mistaken identity and insanity all around? No way. No way was he reduced to that kind of thing.

He shook his head wildly and forced his hands down to his side. The lady had walked off. Yeah. She had done her deed, made Ron listen to a killer make a phone call, and now she was off to resume whatever she had been doing in the first place. And it had only been a few seconds; she should still be in the vicinity. Marching down, twirling her necklaces, through a field of rocks and dead bodies. He whirled his head around in a lame attempt to spot her like a helicopter camera. She wasn't anywhere in sight. All he could see was the... jerk., The jerk that had been so happily driving his SUV in all the villainous delight a stunt driver or whatever he was could muster. The jerk who had admitted to being a murderer, wanting to kill Kim, and that the entire car accident had been no accident.

Something eerily chill came through on the wind, mixing with a horrible pounding of heat from where Ron couldn't imagine, and the combination threatened to drown him as his eyes followed the man. This was new. Ron had never quite felt like this. What was he supposed to make of this? The something was flooding through him. Was this what it felt like to be really angry?

It was that guy's fault he was dead.

The heat and cold whipped away as Ron flew over the grounds, still absent-mindedly dodging gravestones. That... that jerk! The implication in his mind stretched the definition to mean almost anything that could fit for this guy.

And yet the guy just strolled off, thumbs tucked neatly into his belt loops. Whistling. He had certainly got over his phone call of death pretty quick.

Ron was only a few short feet away now, perched at the perfect spot of ground that declared itself for a proper pounce. His muscles tensed as ideas of revenge failed him––but how much did specifics matter?

"No one murders Ron Stoppable on accident and gets away with it!" he screamed before launching himself at the guy.

For one brief moment of victory it seemed as if a decent fight would ensue and already was playing itself through Ron's mind. Rolling through the grass, pinning the jerk down with all kinds of mysteriously powerful supernatural skills. And somehow a bunch of cops rolling in at that moment. Boo-yah. Ron's arms were stretched out ready to tackle the jerk and then...

The black material of the guy's suit. Skin, muscle, intestines. All whipped up in the nauseating feeling that he was somewhere he'd rather not be.

With a thump he landed on the grass and clumsily skidded over it to a marker carved with flowers, bees, and the stats of someone named Rita Miller.

What the heck?

He pushed himself up dizzily, the world threatening to throw him back down again. Shouldn't that sort of stuff be kinder on those lacking bodies? The jerk... still walking towards the funeral as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't been about to get his butt kicked by a ghost.

Ron had just gone right through the guy.

He stared at his arms, horrified. He had gone through someone else's body!

"Ew!" He jumped to his feet, brushing furiously at his sleeves. Murderer germs. He was now covered in murderer germs!

While the murderer didn't care! The funeral party was against visible, with the jerk headed right toward it.

Well, the germs would have to wait. Ron hopped away from Rita Miller's grave and ran towards the guy once more. The jerk was so going down, and it was not going to be funny when he did. Ron heaved a fist into the back of the suit.

His fist went right through it, probably now somewhere around the spinal cord and chest cavity. With another scream he pulled his hand back out.

"This isn't fair!" he shouted, trying again. The same effect over and over and over again in a nightmarish wave of useless flying fists.

Meanwhile the guy just kept walking and whistling.

And Ron had done nothing.

Jerk.

He finally collapsed to the ground, fatigue overtaking him without a victim to show for it, trying hard not to scream all over again. It was so useless. The little help he had been for Kim during their missions should have been enough to take out someone who had to use a car for a weapon, but no! If a murderer could walk into his own victim's funeral without anyone batting an eye, he was never going to get caught. The guy didn't even possess anything distinctive––the usual brown hair, clean-shaven common face. Could have been anyone, and no one would remember the guy at this funeral. Ron couldn't think of anything but the guy's face, and no one else was going to recognize that.

So the jerk driving the car was never going to have anything bad happen to him. He was just going to keep going on in his happy little car-less life, working for whatever monsters had told him to do this, trying again to...

Kim.

Ron's eyes shot open to stare back down at the funeral where the hole into which they had dumped his body was waiting like a gaping reminder. People were already leaving, walking off to go get post-funeral food––who had come up with that idea in the first place? The Possibles hadn't left yet, had they?

The jerk wasn't going to try and dramatically slam another car into the Possibles' van?

Like a replay button had been hit, the entire phone conversation flashed past his ears, only this time with the volume turned up. The crash had been on purpose. Kim was supposed to have died in the crash. He fell back against a headstone––and somehow managed to not go through it for once. This ghost thing was very selective. But that didn't matter. Somewhere out there, someone wanted Kim dead. Like she had ever done anything to hurt anyone. Just stopped villains from taking over the world and wreaking all kinds of havoc.

Okay, so maybe a few nasty villains wanted Kim dead. That wasn't anything new; how many times had the two of them been strapped to some bomb or rocket or bowl of shark food?

And to think those were less dangerous than getting in a car. They were standard villain how-to-kill-the-good-guys. What kind of person would hire someone to get in a car crash? Every foe Kim had gone up against went through his thoughts. Monkeyfist. Yes, Monkeyfist could definitely be dirty like that, but were cars really his thing? Dr. Dementor was sometimes a fan of more common items, but a Chevy? Nah. Did DNAmy even have a license? Who knew what lurked behind blatant cuteness? Dr. Drakken tried to be brutal, Shego even more. The guy had mentioned a lady to talk to. But their prior killing attempts had always been a little more... flashy. Any anyone could be teaming up. Duff Killigan––no way. Would the Seniors be willing to risk damaging someone's car? They could always buy a new one.

Once again, utter uselessness. His brain already hurt from drudging up villains. And he still couldn't pinpoint anyone. Defensively he curled his knees into his chest. "Kim," he murmured. So someone was finally being sneaky. And he couldn't even decide who could be behind it all. What would Kim know to stay away from?

But it would probably involve that... jerk.

Ron had to warn her somehow.

He screamed as he tumbled backwards into the now-cloudish tombstone. Apparently nothing was solid forever. Irksome.

A small round face stared down into his.

He screamed again.

The face smiled. A little blonde girl. "You have to get used to it," she said in a voice bordering on a tiny lisp.

Another one who could see him. "You're... talking to me?"

She shrugged, braids bouncing at her shoulders. "'Course I'm talking to you. But don't worry. You'll get used to it. It's kinda twicky."

Great. He was having a lousy day and some ghost-seeing kid was making fun of him. "Get used to what?"

"That."

He sighed. "Go away, kid." A cringe instantly followed the words. He hadn't meant it like that.

The little girl shrugged again and bounced off.

"No, wait! I––" He wanted more explanation. How the heck could she see him? Just like the lady. He sat up, legs still stuck awkwardly through the tombstone. The little girl had vanished. This was so not fair. And now he had the following guilt of yelling at a kid. "Hey, little girl! I didn't mean it! Come back!"

Nothing. No little blonde braided headed popping out of nowhere. Completely gone. Again, just like the lady.

Was there some hole in the ground he didn't know about? Or was he really losing his mind? A few questions on what was going on, that's all he wanted answered. Is this what death brought? First all this chaos and now having to save Kim.

Warning Kim. Yes. He instinctively took a deep breath, unsure of where it was supposed to go now that he lacked lungs, and stood up. Just a quick run out of the graveyard, busy streets and... he didn't know what else. But it was getting pretty late in the day, and if the jerk was going to try anything tonight, Ron had better get going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – Well, that was not good, was it? What is Ron going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Arbiter, by JimVincible, is a must read. A gritty, darker tale that stirs the mind. Check it out, won't you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 6

The Possible residence. Ron gazed up at it, almost in awe. It was so strange. The house that had been like a second home to him since pre-k, and now... now he wasn't sure if he even dared go inside. And after that huge hike from the cemetery. But Kim, no doubt, had to be in there.

He still had no idea how he was going to warn her. Though if the lady and the little girl had been able to see him, maybe he could somehow make Kim see him. And he could talk with her, and warn her about the jerk guy, and talk with her... He grimaced. And in all ignorance of the fact that he had been dead for three days.

Oh, well. Summoning all of his courage, he marched up to the door and prepared to knock. His hand was just barely going through the surface when he remembered the truth. Well, it was back to door walking again. Strange how excited he was by this, by the sheer fact that he could slide right through a solid door. It couldn't be that fun. And yet it was.

He didn't see anyone as he left the door and came into the house. Lights were on, coats on a hook. The sound of video games circling from the living room. Ooh, video games. He wondered if Tim and Jim had gotten anything new as of late... He almost hit himself. Video games. He couldn't play video games anymore. Never, ever again. And that wasn't why he was here, anyway.

No more just hanging out with Kim's little brothers.

He made a weak attempt to shake the feeling away. Kim would probably be upstairs in her room. Slowly, afraid for who knew what disaster might fall upon a haunted staircase, he made his way up, praying Mrs. or Mr. Dr. Possible wouldn't suddenly appear and walk right through him––that was so not comfortable. But they didn't appear, and he made it to the second floor, lights all dim, an empty hallway of nothing. He stopped before her door, once again considering knocking.

What for? It wasn't like he was going to disturb her or anything. So he went right in––leaving the door intact.

Kim's room, the same room he had seen more times then he could count. Her bed, her desk, her phone. Everything just so and so... Kim.

But no Kim.

He blinked, sure he had to be seeing things. Or not seeing things. He had not just come all this way for nothing. But, no, there were signs she had been there. The black dress she had worn to the funeral lying crumpled on the carpet. And Rufus, curled up on her pillow, sleeping.

""Rufus!"" Ron exclaimed, darting to the bed. So nice to see the naked mole rat here. Kim knew how to take care of him, sort of, in the methods she had gleaned over the years. So the little guy probably couldn't hear him, but that was okay. Ron could at least see Rufus.

Rufus looked terrible, even in his sleep. Little whiskers drooping. He looked like he hadn't even tried to eat in days. And Rufus was always up for eating.

Ron sighed, placing his hand as close to Rufus as possible. ""Look, is this because I'm gone? Are you blaming me, buddy?"" Wow, more guilt. So easy to bring it on one's self.

Rufus stretched drowsily, eyes blinking under sleep before solidly closing again.

"Well, at least you're going to be okay," Ron muttered. "You had better be."

The door opened, and Ron fell back from the bed. Kim.

She drifted into the room, draped in a pink bathrobe with a matching towel wrapping her hair. Her eyes slid completely past Ron to land on the still-sleeping Rufus.

"Sleep," she muttered. "Sounds nice. Better than trying to drown yourself in the bath tub. Lucky Rufus."

This was it. Ron had to warn her. Now. Find some way to. "Kim," he began.

No response. Just as he had thought. Okay, so new tactics. He darted right in front of her. "KP!"

Nothing. Of course it was nothing. As if he hadn't spent the past three days trying the exact same things and more with his parents.

What was he going to do?

Maybe he could write a message. Yes. After all, he had managed to lean against that gravestone. There were pencil and paper at her desk. Yes, that would be perfect. He ran to the desk and attempted to pick up a pencil. It didn't look like it was going to happen.

Maybe he just had to be really loud. Maybe it would eventually work. "Kimberly Anne Possible!"

All she did was whip the soggy towel out of her hair and throw it violently on the floor next to the dress.

Kim never treated her stuff this way.

She was clearly in a bad mood. Maybe he shouldn't be...

Oh no. The bathrobe. She began to untie it. If she had just come from taking a bath...

She would kill him if she knew he were here! If... if he could be killed again. He turned to the door.

Apparently she had a habit of wandering while she untied things. He couldn't get to the door.

"Oh no," he said aloud. He had no right to be watching this kind of thing. All the years of good manners and decency that had been drilled into him were taking their toll. Of course, she couldn't see him. She had no idea he was here.

The robe was now untied... Her back was to him, but...

No. Kim did not deserve this. He clapped his hands over his eyes before he could see anything. She would hate him forever. And he respected her way too much for this. If he could just blindly make his way to the other side of the room, maybe he could sneak around her... Trying desperately to avoid her, he carefully made his way. Next to the dresser. At least, he thought he was by the dresser. Very hard to tell when you couldn't see or feel. Now if she would just move away from the door, all would be well.

Her footsteps seemed to fill the room. She was coming to the dresser now, by the sound of it.

This was not right.

He could sense her, so close...

He jumped the opposite direction, away from the dresser and Kim, leaving her to search for... whatever she was searching for. Clothes. Hopefully pajamas of some sort.

Though it was still rather tempting to... no! He squeezed his eyes shut behind his hands. Now he just had to make it to the door... carefully cross the room robbed, try not to see anything. It was good. He could do that. Behind him, now, the dresser drawers were rattling loudly.

It was so hard to move when he couldn't see where he was going. He had to be close to the door now, he had to.

"Pajamas," Kim muttered to herself. "Kitty pajamas. What did I do with the kitty pajamas?"

Please find the kitty pajamas, Ron begged silently.

"By the door," she continued, slamming a drawer shut. "Man, I really can't start throwing clothes everywhere now."

Ron peaked through his fingers. Pajamas with kitties on them were right at his feet. Dang it.

And she was coming right behind him.

There was only one thing left to do. Throw himself to the ground and hope for the best.

And hopefully he'd go through the door. If he just kept his eyes on the carpet and crawled for it. He opened his eyes. He already had one hand through the wall's baseboard. This really deserved a scream. So he could have gone through the wall the entire time. Walls, closed doors, okay. There really wasn't much of a difference.

Stupid stupid stupid.

He was half-way through the wall when the bed creaked behind him. Instinctively he turned around. Kim had jumped onto the bed, thankfully in her precious kitty pajamas, holding a picture frame gently in her hands.

He pulled himself back into the room.

"Ron, I can't believe you'd do this," she said softly.

He froze in panic. If she had seen him in the room she should have said something long ago. It wasn't his fault she had decided to start changing... but she couldn't see him. She was talking to some picture of him. With the blue frame.

That picture. A joke picture, one she had dared him to take in a mall photo booth. Completely unflattering.

"Do you have any idea how unfair this is to me?" She had wrapped a throw blanket around her, damp hair leaving water marks in the fleece. "What am I supposed to do now, huh? Did you even think!"

Whoa. It wasn't like it had been his fault.

A sob escaped as set the picture down in front of her, balancing loosely on the folds of the bed covers. "Ron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice you that way sooner. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you have shotgun."

"Shotgun?" he echoed. What was she going on about now? She––the memory of them clamoring into the Rabbit came roaring back. She wasn't worried about that, she couldn't be. It had been... a complete accident where everyone was sitting. "Kim, what does that have to do with anything?" It didn't matter that she couldn't hear him, he had to reply anyway. Something demanded it. If nothing else was demanded, this was. If there was anyway she could ever know that...

She was crying harder now, the edges of the blanket wrapped up into her eyes.

He hated it when she cried. He never knew what to do, what to say. And now there was nothing to say or do, and yet he was making his way across the room toward the bed and he couldn't stop himself. "Kim, it's okay." What good could he do? He couldn't even touch her.

A voice echoed this thoughts with a knock at the door. "Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Kim didn't reply.

"How are you..." her voice drifted off in a change of thought. "Did that bath help with the soreness?"

"Yes," Kim replied weakly. "I... I think I'm just going to go to bed."

It was barely sunset.

Mrs. Dr. Possible hesitated. "I see. That might be best, for now. Did you take any of those pills the doctor gave you for pain?"

"Yes." Then, in a much softer voice only Ron heard, "Like they'll do any good."

"You really do need your rest right now, sweetie. Strange how it works that way, at these kinds of times. It's the only way you're going to get better. And I know you've hardly been sleeping. Don't try and deny it."

"Yes," Kim said, nodding and wiping at her eyes.

"Goodnight, honey."

Kim didn't move for a long time after her mother left, throwing the room into an even more awkward stage than before. Then, barely missing Ron, she climbed out of bed to and flicked off the lights, returning like a shadow to the bed.

Ron could see the faint outline of her hand as it gently pushed Rufus to the side of the pillow. He yawned, blinking at her.

"Sorry, Rufus," she murmured. "You get to sleep. I don't even know if I can. Too much to think about."

Rufus was back asleep within a second. Kim just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kim," Ron said. "You can't do this, just because of me. It's not healthy. You really should try and sleep. Please?" A wonderful addition to dumb requests. Asking someone to go to sleep?

To his amazement, she actually closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kim," he continued. "I'm right here. Your mom's right. You can't save the world if you don't recover." It seemed to be working. He half-wondered what else he could do with this new-found power. If she were actually hearing anything.

She finally fell asleep, he was almost sure of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree house. What had brought him to this? In the same awe he had given to Kim's house, he stared up at it, wondering what bright idea had struck his brain and fried it like lightning in order to bring him to the tree house. The past few nights had been spent wandering around his own house, but... he didn't think he could bare to hang out there, not this night, right after the funeral.

But the tree house, now that had always been fun. He had always spent a few nights of summer sleeping there, especially during the summer right after he and his dad built it. The couch was always useful for that kind of thing. If he was reduced to haunting a place, why not the tree house?

If only he could figure out how to get into it. The ladder was definitely not following the same principles that stairs used. Every time he grabbed at a rung, his hand slid right through. Yes, it was definitely proving itself to be a difficulty.

Had he ever heard a story about a ghost haunting a tree house? Maybe he had better be sure of these things before... no! He was not reduced to looking up stuff about dead people!

"Having a little trouble?" A head poked out of the tree house.

Ron stumbled back. The one lady! She was following him. She was definitely following him, and it was creepy! How dare she be following him and... looking at him. And... being in his tree house! And never explaining anything! He fumbled through words for the perfect sentence, the perfect way to grip her attention. "You!"

She grinned down at him. "Hey, kid. I'll be right down." Then, with ease that should not belong to middle-aged ladies, she climbed down the ladder. "Nice place you got up there. Ron, isn''t it?"

And now she knew his name. He found himself nodding. "You can still see me?"

She opened her hand, revealing the palm where she must have stashed her cigarette. "Of course I can, Ron. I'm dead, not blind." She jammed the cigarette into her mouth.

The already dark and silent yard increased just so. "Dead?" It was so weird to say the word aloud.

"Yeah," she said with a nonchalant nod. "Dead. Ghost. Whatever you want to say."

He could practically feel the word jamming into his stomach. Okay, so the idea should have been obvious to him. If he had stuck around after dying, perhaps others had. "Really?"

A second nod.

In spite of everything, he laughed. For some odd reason he couldn't explain, this was a relief. "So you weren't just some crazy ghost-seeing lady!"

She puffed out a ring of smoke. "Well, I can see ghosts, and some might call me crazy."

"Did you die of lung cancer?" The words swam back to him. Why was he having this conversation?

She raised an eyebrow, face somewhat amused. "No, believe it or not."

"Then what did you die of?"

"A little personal, aren't we, kid? You ask me questions like that without even knowing my name."

She was right. But he had been a little curious; he had never met a ghost before. He took another step back, scratching nervously at his neck. "Oh, yeah."

"Okay, so you aren't going to ask. Pleased to meet you, Ron, I'm Rita Miller."

"Hey, that was the name on one of the graves I crashed into."

"Bees and flowers? Yup, that would be mine. Cute, ain't it? What does your headstone have on it?"

Ron stared. "Okay, this is a really weird conversation, lady. Ms. Miller."

"Call me Rita."

"Rita. Okay, Rita." He tried to force a smile. This could not be happening to him. "I, uh, actually haven't bothered to really look at my grave yet."

She smiled, a little too understandingly. Her lips stretched with dark pink lipstick. "Eh, you will. Everyone eventually gets curious. Heck, I'm impressed you went to your funeral. Not everyone does that."

So he had already managed to break some rule. "Look, I really don't like talking about this stuff. I was only killed a few days ago and I'm still not really used to this thing."

"What thing?"

She had to know what he was talking about. He flung out his arm, gesturing at everything around him. "I'm dead! I'm pretty sure of that! Saw my own body! And this is it? I just... hang around here?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes it takes awhile."

"Takes awhile for what?"

Rita closed her eyes for a moment, for all appearances meditating with the smoke scrawling from her cigarette. "Wow, I've never been too good with the newbies. Sorry about that. Of course this isn't it. But apparently you're stuck here for awhile. Why? I don't know. I'm just here to help.""

"Help?" Ron forced himself to step forward. "Why are you helping me?"

Another shrug. "Eh, I don't know if I really help, but... hey, you know how it goes."

"Not really."

She took a deep breath, knocking ashes from her cigarette to the grass. "Look, kid. Ron. You're stuck in this world for awhile. Apparently there is something you still have to do. So after seeing you in the hospital, I decided to check things out. And apparently your little Kim friend is up to be killed."

Ron felt sick. The way Rita said that, so naturally, in that discussing-the-weather tone. "Do you know who's trying to do that?"

"Hey, I'm not that good. But the way I figure it, you're really close to her. Still are. Attached, the word would be. Soul mates, perhaps."

"Kim? You're saying that I'm here because of Kim?"

"You catch on."

"But––" Ron threw his arms in the air. "But what I'm supposed to do? She doesn't... she can't see me or anything."

Rita shrugged. She seemed to do that a lot.

"I wish I could help you that much," she said, strolling off with smoke still circling from her cigarette. "But I'm afraid that you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Wait, Rita!"

She just waved. "See you around. Nice to meet you, finally."

Perhaps he could run after her. Or something. But the shock of meeting her was still too much. She was going to come back, wasn't she? Wasn't she?

And what was he supposed to figure out?

He still had no idea how to get into the tree house. She could have at least helped with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Well, a bit of levity mixed in with the angst, which is always good, especially after the last few chapters. Good to see Ron will still be Ron, even if he's dead.

As well, stay tuned for the newest chapter of The Darkness Within, set to be released this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Check out Evolved's Soul Blade, an interesting AU/cross-over that is nicely done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 7

Monique had never noticed how nauseatingly strong the smell of Club Banana was. The new clothes still reeking of trucks, lotion pumps hidden under the register, that awful new cologne they had to market in the stupid tester bottles everyone had to use, all whipped up in a cloud churning her stomach in a wild attempt to prevent her from once again, for the seventeenth time that shift, fixing the tables with the folded shirts. Those awful massed produced tees made of the material that wrinkled at an earthquake in Asia and that were never ever meant to be hung, only in a knowledge the manager didn't recognize, stacked up like pancakes and just as irresistible to any passer-byer. Spend two hours neatly folding each shirt, arranging them lovingly, turn around, and the moment you turn back around half a second later was only witness to a disaster area. The greatest pet peeve of all Club Banana employees. Some liked to blame the mysterious table bandit; the store could be empty and the tables would still suffer hurricane wrath. No irony at all that the first task to grab her on the first day back to work would be the tables.

"The shirts are organized by size," she muttered as she swung back the sleeves of a blue tee no one in their right mind needed. "Why do they have to check everyone in the pile? They''re all exactly the same!"

Perhaps she should have spoken louder, maybe went on the PA. Some tacky blonde junior high kid moved right into the middle of the only normal-looking pile Monique had managed with the fervor of a carnival guest. Monique choked back whatever response wanted to throw itself out. She was on the clock, no time for attitude. Club Banana employees were paid to suffer any humiliation a brain-dead customer wished to bestow. Resist beating the crap out of this girl, she told herself. Resist it.

The girl blinked her tinted contact lens-blue eyes at Monique and graciously showed off her wad of bubble-gum. "Are these shirts on sale?"

Monique didn't even try to stop herself from glaring at the bright table sign, topped with lavish cardboard flowers, screaming "Sale! Tees! 2/25$" to the entire mall. The words were out of her mouth too soon. "What do you think?"

"Oh." The girl still looked unsure. "I was trying to find the new denim jackets you have in."

"Honey, do these look like jackets?" Monique snapped a shirt into a neat fold in one quick motion, much to her own surprise. "Do they even look denim?"

The blonde girl stared, only the gum in her mouth moving. She had definitely been having too much fun with the new cologne tester bottles. "These aren't them?"

This wasn't worth it. Nothing in the world dictated that this was worth it. With a killing sigh she grabbed another shirt. "The new jackets are on the wall by the door. Plainly visible when you come in."

"Thanks!" The kid, like a treated dog, beamed and skipped off to buy a jacket.

Hopefully there would be a commission for that. Monique shook her head and attempted to fold the shirt. There was less skill in the absence of anger. Why did customers have to be such idiots? Were they hit by some invisible ray gun upon setting foot in the store? And why did they have to do it on this day in particular? The dumbest thing Ron had ever done among his rare excursions into the store was accidentally tie himself to a fitting room door.

The shirt fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Was Ron ever going to cease his bratty romps through her brain? So the same. She'd accidentally drag up a memory including him, realize he wasn't there anymore, and... her hands shot to her eyes, ready to drag away tears. If her boss asked her one more time if she were okay and make her pretend like she was... She had forgotten she had put on hand lotion last time at the register! Vainly trying to blink and tear away the stinging, she kicked the shirt under the table.

Who'd have ever thought she would miss that boy so much? Who'd have ever thought she would feel like this? First day back to school and work, shift beginning practically the moment final bell rang, with no time whatsoever to recuperate from all the looks and whispers about "the chick who had been driving the car." The car she didn't even want repaired.

She had never really known anyone at Middleton High who had been in a car accident, not of this magnitude, anyway. Not with someone killed outright because she couldn't avoid a crazy driver. For whatever reasons had led to that. She wasn't sure how people were supposed to react, like a TV drama series full of angsty characters where the death was just a part of the season twist. All the sympathy, real when she didn't want it to be and wasn't sure and didn't know how to respond. All the gossip still circulating among the oblivious ones who had just figured out something had happened. People feeling sorry for her, teachers letting assignments slide... oh, she knew the deal. They just didn't want to say anything rude about her driving and it being all her fault! Then to top it all off, all those classes she was supposed to share with Ron where his desk was blatantly empty and a reminder of everything.

Some customer was at the register. The blonde kid with the jacket she had evidently managed to find, waiting to be rung up. Monique supposed she should stop staring at the shirt chaos and go help the girl. Not get all wrapped up in this pathetic self-pity and guilt. "It isn't your fault," they all said. Hah. Whatever.

Rachel, the other girl on shift, shot her a compassionate look and darted to the register. How did she find out about the accident? Had her boss told the entire staff? Commanded everyone to be all nice and junk to Monique? Oh, well. Let them do what they want, as long as they were silent about it not being her fault.

They had no idea. So maybe it wasn't her fault, in whatever way. Of course she hadn't consciously meant to let the other car slam into the Rabbit. The same obvious knowledge she had known since waking up. Funny how ideas could circulate through a single mind and still spin off as if from a wash of gossip. Somehow it was her fault, subconsciously. Hadn't she been a bit... off that night? The whole ""third wheel"" stuff Kim had brought up. She had so thought she hadn't been jealous. Is that what she had been thinking?

It would be so nice to just scream until mall security kicked her out. So why did Kim keep calling her? Wasn't the girl supposed to be hating her right now?

"Are these shirts on sale?"

Okay, so mall security would throw her out for strangling a customer. "For crying out loud, look at the––"

A pair of blue eyes stared up at her over a grin.

She stumbled back. "Felix! Oh, hey. Geez, I thought you could at least read."

Felix laughed, pulling a yellow tee out for inspection. "I know. I just thought I'd give you a hard time. I was over in the guys' section and overheard 7th grade girl asking for help. 'Sides, I really don't think v-neck basics are my thing..." His voice drifted off with a squeamish glance down. "Though this probably wasn't the most appropriate of times."

"No, you're fine," she said softly, taking the shirt back from him and preparing to fold it. "I just... people are such idiots sometimes. You put up a sign, and let me tell you, not a soul can read it."

"You... you looked like you were upset."

Wasn't he a bright one? "I think we're all a little upset."

Felix nodded solemnly. Great, she had killed whatever good mood he had. "Yeah. I... I came here to distract myself, and then wind up going past the arcade..." He sighed, stared at the tee, and made a rather good attempt to fold it. "Yeah. You probably know what I mean."

She sniffed, willing herself not to cry again. She thought she had been over the worst of it, but apparently that was a falsehood. She couldn't just bawl her feelings over some guy she hardly knew. Even if he was Ron's friend.

"So... you work here?" Felix continued, placing the folded shirt on the table and grabbing another. "Okay, that was stupid. Please don't flaunt your name badge at me. I've been in here a few times, but I don't think I've ever seen you."

She shrugged, salvaging the pile Blondie had wrecked. "Eh, you know, I don't get too many hours as account of school and a life and all that. Still, I get the employee discount card. Funness there. You have a job?"

"Nah. I just get to be lazy until college." He started on a third shirt.

Impressive. "Hey, you're pretty good at this. Maybe you should work here." What madness inspired that?

"Thanks." He was folding quicker now, pulling a bunch of shirts into his lap for folding. "Believe it or not, my mom has failed to invent a robot for the laundry room, so sometimes I get saddled with folding stuff. But work here? No offense, Monique, but I wouldn't be caught bound and gagged as a Club Banana employee. No self-respecting guy would."

"So you deny the world of your superior folding techniques?"

"Pretty much. So exactly what happened to this table's merchandise?"

She rolled her eyes. "The usual. The Table Bandit."

"The Table Bandit?"

"Yes, Felix," she declared. "The Table Bandit. Since no customer would ever be so sloppy as to dig through a pile of identical tees, it must be the invisible dude that lurks around for no purpose but display destruction."

"Ah." He nodded in bewilderment. "The Table Bandit. And let me guess. The moment we make this table all beautiful and demanding shoppers to buy these things, he'll come."

"That's right, boy. You're catching on. All these lovely neat stacks we're making will be gone."

"How sad."

"You know, you really don't have to help me with this, Felix," she said, shaping a fresh folded pile. "I'm the one getting paid, and I really don't want to share that check."

He shook his head, grin sort of coming back. "Nah, it's fine. Nothing else to really do here, anyway."

"No, really. You're a great help, but..." She didn't know. What even was she trying to get at? "Just... just don't stack them too high?"

A laugh actually slipped from him. "Hey, I'm good at stacking. I'm––" He placed another shirt on an already awkward pile. Just enough weight to––

"Oops."

––send the entire thing crashing down.

Monique sighed, sending him the harshest glare she could muster without laughing. "Great stacker, eh?"

He wheeled back from the mess, sheepishness spread over her face. "Hey, I said good, not great."

"Now you're definitely not getting any of my check."

Then, like a gong from whatever idiot was having fun with the mall PA, a voice flooded over the store.

"Monique?"

She whirled around, almost smacking into Brikk. Had he been that close? "Brikk?" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." His eyes dropped from her, gaze landing awkwardly on the floor. Perfect compliment to the complete lack of posture. Hardly the mindless jock she was used to. "I... I heard you were working today, and I realized I really hadn't talked to you since... and then I was feeling kind of bad for you..."

Oh great. Not him, too. "Brikk, that's really sweet, but––"

He pulled a rose out from behind his back. "I just wanted to say I was thinking of you and worrying about you."

A rose. Something so cliché-sweet. And coming from a caveman like Brikk? As if in a dream she reached out to take it. Such a jerk for coming in here and reminding of her of everything.

He stretched his neck nervously, eyes darting to the door and back to her. "I was going to get you something from the baseball game, but then my mom said a flower would be better."

At least he had been thinking of her in the first place. Was that all everyone was doing, just trying to get through the same awkwardness as she? She didn't need another wave of guilt. This was Brikk. The epitome of jock mentality. Being somehow sweet.

He really was a nice guy.

Next thing she knew he had his arms around her, the scent of his letterman jacket overwhelming her. At least it had been washed. Hugs... they were sort of nice.

"I know that this is probably a really bad time to be asking stuff like this," he began. "But... you wouldn't want to do something this weekend, would you?"

She didn't want to do anything. Reluctantly she made herself push away. "Again, that's really sweet but..." Would it really kill her to get out and have a life? Throw herself out so soon after the accident? Probably. "I'd... I'd really have to think about it."

"'K." Brikk wasn't phased. "You still have my number, right?"

Somewhere. "Yes, Brikk, I do."

"And you like the rose?"

"The rose is great."

He nodded, looking somewhat more comfortable. "Then... I guess I'll let you get back to work. Sure you're gonna be okay?"

She nodded, hoping she didn't look too pathetic.

"Well, bye then." He waved and stepped out into the mall.

She turned back to the table, clutching the rose. "Well, that was random."

"Does he come in here a lot?" Felix asked. He had done nothing but move the stack mess back to the table. "Brikk Flagg never struck me as a Club Banana person."

"It's actually all he wears under the letterman jacket," Monique replied. "But at least I got a rose out of it. He isn't so bad, for having no brain."

"Yeah." Felix immediately dove back into folding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps it hadn't been the smartest idea to attempt a day back to school and cheer practice in the same day. Too much with the people when she could easily be holed up in her room, though she couldn't reasonably recognize the health of that, as much as she wanted to. Kim had told herself she was going to get out of the house, go back to school, go back to her life. She knew that very well in every textbook definition sense. Ron wouldn't want her slacking. That had always been his realm, also granted with the power of yelling at her if she slid in either direction. He wouldn't like the idea of her curling up forever in her pajamas, would he?

Though it was a little late to actually ask him what he wanted. Somehow she doubted he would have wanted her wandering through the school halls gathering sympathy from complete strangers. Was that how it was supposed to be? The poor friend of the dead kid. Hadn't helped that she had started crying in every other period. But she had come back, forced her way back. Maybe, soon, she might even let Wade cajole her into a mission. Maybe. She was even in uniform.

But just because she was wearing her cute little uniform didn't mean she was going to cheer today. She was the squad captain; she was doing enough by simply being there. Enough for today, anyway. She doubted any of the girls had the heart to ask her come join them. They knew how much she hurt. Even Mr. Barkin had failed to demand she get out there, an action worth a smile and gratification of the fact that she had always known he was just a big softie in there. Brilliant time for that to come out.

Apparently Mr. Barkin had actually liked Ron.

Kim leaned back against the bleachers, watching the girls practice some variation of the pyramid that was no different from before. They were doing great; even Bonnie was cooperating. Bonnie, the weirdest thing about all of this. Perhaps it was cruel of Kim to assume that the girl had no heart. That hug at the funeral... and Bonnie had failed to say one nasty thing all day. She just existed in an awkward gait of avoiding Kim while still being all pitying and sympathetic––and it didn't look like she had much skill in that department.

Well, Kim couldn't blame her for trying.

Ron would usually be on the bleachers, whining about how he had nothing to do except run in and spray Mad Dog foam everywhere. Which didn't require a whole lot of practice.

No one had said a word about getting another mascot.

She wished so badly that didn't have to be a problem, that Ron would be right there on the bleachers complaining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't going to try and drag off some kid to be the Mad Dog mascot, were they? Ron stared down at the empty gym floor where he should be running in all dramatically with his mask in an attempt to bug the girls––an attempt that usually came through. That had always been his spot on the squad. His spot. No one else had any right to take it. Dumb thing to be whining about, he supposed. Especially when he was right next to Kim and she didn't even notice. As usual.

He turned his eyes to her, taking her in. Still so pretty. At least... at least she wasn't crying. Even if he was dead, he couldn't handle the tears and girls crying. He hated when Kim was sad. That wasn't Kim at all. She was supposed to be... Kim.

And she was supposed to be talking to him. He was supposed to be alive.

The past few days were still a whirl. No one had even come close to attacking Kim––not that he had dared venture to her house again. It didn't matter. She hadn't left until that day; he had just... wandered. There wasn't much else he could do, really. Rita hadn't bothered to appear again. Rufus... all Rufus seemed to do was sleep. And Ron still wasn't quite getting the handle of how Rita had managed to climb into the tree house. Selecting touching for sure, and it was irritating. Like these bleachers. Think too hard about them and... whammo. And exactly what was the deal with the solidity of the ground? There was way too much time to get a headache over all this.

But what else was he supposed to do? He gazed across the gym at Mr. Barkin who, like during ever cheer practice he bothered to attend, was correcting papers. Poor dude. He really hadn't been such a bad guy. If Ron hadn't been seeing things, he could have sworn he had seen Barkin with red eyes the moment Kim entered the gym.

And all the other squad girls were being all weird and huggy and ignoring of Kim. Why couldn't they just focus on getting their cheer things right and let Kim be? Couldn't they tell she was miserable enough without them reminder her of it?

Well, right now they were focusing on cheerleading. But if one more girl looked over here at Kim... He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Reenact another through-the-body disaster. Sick and wrong and not doing that again.

Bonnie Rockwaller poised herself gracefully at the top of the cheerleader pyramid. Same little stunt they always did. "Okay, see how I am able to jump perfectly to the top? We'll wow the competition with this one."

"Awesome, Bonnie," Hope said, maneuvering desperately under Tara's legs. "Let's just... we really can't hold this very long."

"We have to," Bonnie snapped.

"It's Kim's job to be at the top," Ron muttered.

"But Bonnie... can't we just try this move one more time?"

Bonnie sighed with that horrible grace only she could throw out. "Yes. Just let me try a back flip back to the ground, and we'll all go from there."

The shaking at the bottom of the pyramid was beginning to take its way to the top.

Ooh, another disaster of girls narrowly avoiding spinal damage. Ron had to laugh. "Should have listened to Hope!" he heard himself shout. He wouldn't be a distraction. Not like they could hear him.

Bonnie screamed as she lost her footing, pulling down the entire pyramid with her.

Kim practically fell from the bench. "Is everyone all right? Bonnie?"

Ron stared. Dude. It hadn't been that shaky...

Mr. Barkin looked up from the tests long enough to make sure everyone was alive.

The girls pulled themselves up, groaning and shaking out their limbs.

"Well," Tara said breathlessly. "You can't blame us for that, Bonnie. I swear, you fell first."

Bonnie was going to deny it, Ron thought.

But instead, she only nodded and straightened out her skirt. "Yeah, I know. So I can be clumsy one time. But you all could have still maintained the pyramid."

Tara blinked, looking as surprised as Ron felt. "But I was holding you really well, and you just sort of... fell over."

"I thought I––" Bonnie shook her head. "Never mind. Now let's try this again before we make Kim come to the rescue."

Okay, then. Everything was good. Just another cheer practice accident. And it had been pretty delightful watching Bonnie fall. "Yes!" he called out. "Like every other squad doesn't do the same pyramid thing." Hey, it had been something Kim had complained about. This was kind of fun, almost. He could yell out whatever he wanted and none of the girls could gripe at him.

Bonnie flipped around, looking very confused.

Was she okay?

"Bonnie?" another girl asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. On second thought, maybe we should just end practice five minutes early."

Half the squad let out a cheer, while the rest turned to Kim for approval. "Can we go?"

Kim shrugged. "Yeah, we all did good today. Well, you all did." She climbed to her feet, stretching. "Let's go." She followed the girls out of the gym. Instinctively Ron followed.

Bonnie paused at the door, letting her eyes crawl over the gym, before rejoining the crowd.

In a very awkward step. Ron let out a scream as he dodged her. No one was going to step through him. Especially not Bonnie.

Bonnie let out her own scream and stumbled back.

"Bonnie?" Kim poked her head back into the gym. "Are you okay?"

"Did someone scream out there?" Bonnie's hand was on her heart, her eyes wide.

"Uh... I only heard you scream."

"That's because I... got a sliver."

"Slivers aren't safe," Mr. Barkin declared, stepping past both Kim and Bonnie. "I'll tell the janitor immediately. Feel better, Possible."

Ron was frozen. He had screamed...

"You go ahead, Kim," Bonnie said softly. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Something of confusion passed over Kim's face. "Okay... see you tomorrow." Kim disappeared down the hall, leaving Bonnie to lean, panting, against the wall.

"Okay, Bonnie," she muttered. "You're just stressed. You're still feeling bad about Stoppable. Just that and the history test."

"You feel bad?" Ron asked aloud. This was something new.

Bonnie gave another scream and pushed away from the wall. "Who is doing that?"

Ron gave another yelp and jumped back.

"Okay, this isn't funny," Bonnie said louder, eyes buzzing over the room. "Who's there? I swear I'll get you! Or make someone else!"

Now if this wasn't one of the freakier things lately... "Bonnie?"

"This is not funny!"

Ron ran up to her, waving his hand in her face. She definitely wasn't seeing that, not with the way she was still looking for hidden microphones or whatever. "Bonnie? You can hear me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Yeah I know, BonBon with powers. Seems almost to be a theme of mine, isn't it? Psychic in my series, able to talk with the dead here. Seriously, that's not the only reason I like this story… seriously! ;)

Of course, it doesn't look like Bonnie is taking this revelation all too well, is she? Should make the next chapter all that more interesting, won't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Be sure to check out Charles Gray's Memories. A darker tale, but one that is also filled with hope, love, and redemption.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 8

She gasped painfully and collapsed back into the wall. Her face was almost white. "Stoppable?" she whispered. "No. No way. Bonnie, you are completely out of it, you are even talking to yourself."

This wasn't happening. This was crazy. But... but someone could hear him! That wasn't already dead! "Bonnie! Yes, it is me! Stoppable! I mean, Ron!"

She drove a fist back into the wall. "Okay, now this is really sick! Really sick! Whoever you are, I swear I'll tell the principal!"

"Then how come I sound just like Ron?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth just as another scream burst out and slid to the floor. "No way. This isn't happening to me."

"But it is! It's great!" He knelt down before her, scarcely able to think.

"No, it is not great!" She buried her face into her knees. "Now I'm responding."

"You're responding!" He jumped back to his feet. "Boo-yah!"

"Don't do that! Stoppable's dead!"

"As I know very well!"

She lifted her head, her turquoise eyes filled with panic. "This isn't funny at all. I'll... I'll tell Kim, whoever you are, that you're playing a really cruel joke."

"Yes! That would be perfect!" Bonnie really could be a genius. If he couldn't warn Kim, Bonnie could. "Go tell Kim that someone's trying to kill her."

"I'm going to kill you when I find out who you are!" Bonnie snarled. Weakly. She was actually beginning to tear up. "How do you sound so close?"

This was exasperating. And he had just thought her smart. "Bonnie, it's me. Ron Stoppable. I swear. Yes, I'm dead. I know. Now, just do me a favor and go tell Kim––"

"No." She slapped her hands over her ears. "I'm not giving into the voices. You're never, ever supposed to do what the voices say. Now just shut up and stop pretending to be Stoppable. Or go bug Kim, because I do not see why I'm the subject of this."

"You shouldn't talk back to the voices, either, Bonnie." Why was she being so stubborn? It wasn't like he was a mysterious voice out of... okay, he was. But she could adjust, couldn't she? "I'd talk to Kim if she could hear me! But she can't, and you seem to be hearing me just fine, so I'm talking to you."

"I'm the only who can hear you?" The words came out in a squeak. "Oh man. I'm so losing it. But I'm telling Kim that, you hear? Whoever you are!"

He sighed. This was getting frustrating. "Ron, Bonnie. Ron Stoppable."

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath that seemed to do little in calming her. "Okay, Ron. Whatever. I still don't believe you, and I'm not listening to you. Ron Stoppable died last week."

Why did she keep declaring stuff he didn't need to know?

"Just... just go away," she continued softly. "Just go away. Because I am not crazy."

"I'll only go away if you do what I ask."

"Exactly why are you so irritating?"

He had to laugh. "How many times have you asked me that? Bonnie, it's me. I swear."

For a long time she said nothing, just stared off across the gym. There was no noise but the sound of her breathing. And then she clumsily climbed to her feet, where she hovered, still clinging to the wall.

She didn't look very well. Was it so hard to just... talk to someone? Maybe it wasn't appropriate to just start gabbering at someone. Maybe it was too much for her. "Bonnie?"

She slumped back to the floor in a dead faint.

This had to be one of the more awkward positions Ron had ever been in. Only one other time had there been an unconscious cheerleader disaster. That had involved more than one girl, Barkin, and the school nurse. Ron hadn't even been allowed to administer first aid that time.

But this... this was something completely new. This was just him and Bonnie, the rest of the squad having marched off to whatever cheerleaders did after practice. Just an empty gym, with a white-faced Bonnie lying on the floor. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't shake her awake or dump water on her, or anything like that.

"Great, Ron," he muttered. "Someone actually knows you're around, and you give them a heart attack."

Bonnie's eyelids fluttered faintly.

If she woke up and he was gone, she'd think it just a dream. Everything would be ruined. Of course, he could always find her again. But Kim, there was still a chance that Kim had yet to leave the school, that she had been caught up with showering in the locker room or something. She hadn't even performed that day, she didn't shower. But perhaps she was talking with someone. One of the other girls, Barkin. Josh Mankey. There was no way he could let this opportunity slip past. Not with Kim and Bonnie so close.

"Bonnie?" he whispered, bending down next to her. "Bonnie? Are you okay?"

No response, of course.

"Bonnie, the dramatic fake fainting is going to work on me this time! Sixth grade was a long time ago and it's no longer funny!" He jilted a finger through her shoulder. Wow, but that was still creepy. And she wasn't waking up. "Bonnie, I really need you!"

"We really need to work on your social skills, kid." A thin ring of cigarette smoke drifted past Bonnie's skirt, twirling away at the edges like incense.

"Rita!" Ron whirled around, feeling almost ready to join Bonnie in the faint.

Rita sat cross-legged behind him with all the superiority of a chief, puffing at her cigarette and picking at her beads.

"Don't you ever approach normally?"

She delicately removed the cigarette and flashed him a surprising white smile. "Hey, Ron, I'm a ghost. Don't rob me of that much joy. At least I didn't kill anyone."

"Kill?" He mentally sputtered at the words for a moment. "What right do you have to mention that word to me? I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then who's the lady?" Rita nodded at Bonnie.

Bonnie. Of course Bonnie had to be here. Always barging in when she wasn't wanted. "Well, she was an accident! It's not my fault she fainted!"

"Then who's fault was it?"

"It was..." He raked his mind for an excuse that would at least attempt to explain how this all came to pass. Some cheerleading misfortune, a break-up. Toxic fumes coming from the science lab. Which was on the other side of the school. "Look, Rita, I just wanted to talk to her a little bit!"

Rita raised an eyebrow that dangerously bordered on reaching her curls. "What did you say to her?"

"Just... stuff."

"She... " Suddenly she laughed, voice echoing eerily off the gym walls. "Ron, you knew this girl in life, didn't you? And she knew you! And she's perfectly aware that you're dead! And yet you tried to engaged her casual conversation anyway!"

The gym was becoming very warm. Too warm. "Well, yeah, that thought occurred to me, but––"

She raised a hand, focus now driven on choking back her laughter. "Look, kid, it's okay. Everyone makes the same mistake when they meet someone with those kinds of talents. We all get seen once in a while."

He glanced back at Bonnie, who looked surprisingly gentle when she wasn't awake. Almost gentle, anyway. "Actually, she can't see me."

Rita''s attempt to control herself failed immediately.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to sleep," Bonnie muttered without opening her eyes.

"This is priceless!" Rita continued with a jump to her feet. "This is absolutely priceless! She can only hear you! Oh, the poor girl! I can only imagine what that was like for her! Poor, poor thing! And yet you apparently just kept talking!"

"You're talking, too!" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't start it! Ron, what were you thinking?"

"I––" What had he been thinking? "I thought I could use her to talk to Kim..."

Rita sighed. "Okay, I'll give you credit for that kind of thinking. But... but apparently this girl isn't used to hearing ghosts! Besides, I really wouldn't recommend using a go-between. It always ends badly."

"That's only in movies." He again looked at Bonnie. It was still too wonderful to be true. Even if she was unconscious at the moment, she could still hear him. "How else can I warn Kim?"

Rita shrugged and returned to her cigarette. "Don't ask me."

"You were sounding like an expert on all of this. So who do I ask?"

Another shrug.

This wasn't fair at all. "Rita, please! I'm still not liking any of this. I don't like being dead."

"Too bad for you."

This lady was getting really irritating. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"News." She gave a final tug at her necklaces and cleared her throat. "Why you're here. I've confirmed it."

Confirm? "Where do get this sort of stuff confirmed?"

"I have my ways," she said with a secretive smile and a wink. "Kim. Kimberly Anne Possible, as her full name goes."

"Isn't that what you said the other night?"

"Yes, but now I know for sure. It's Kim. You see, kid, you have a small problem here because of her."

"Because of Kim?" What in the world could that mean? It wasn't Kim's fault he was dead. Unless... a wave of panic flooded right into his heart. "Is it one of those things where since she was supposed to die the cosmic balance has been distorted?"

"Kid, this isn't _Back to the Future. _If you can remember, I also said something about soul mates."

She had. Ron remembered now. "So... I still don't get what you're saying. I just want to talk to her."

Rita blew a ring of smoke in his direction that by some miracle missed his face. "Soul mates is a confusing process. You see, you were supposed to be with her. Neither of you should have died. And that's the problem we have here.""

His head was beginning to throb. Couldn't she just make sense. "So all it means is that I'm supposed to be alive? I'm already kinda aware of that!"

"Figure it out. You have a lot of stuff to figure out here. And I really gotta run. See ya ' round, Ron. I really do enjoy chatting with you."

Then, in a flash, she was gone. Just disappeared, right in front of him.

Once again leaving him alone with Bonnie. A Bonnie who was finally beginning to cling to consciousness. Her arms stretched slightly, raking against the hard floor for comfort, and the blinking was getting stronger.

Bonnie, Ron thought. His own hope since Rita was being useless. But he couldn't scare Bonnie this time. She couldn't faint again. Kim might be leaving. And it might be hard to make Bonnie go to the Possible house. Carefully he slid away from her, fearing that any movement would be noisy enough to once again freak Bonnie out. It would go right this time. They would have a peaceful conversation.

Her eyes remained open longer as she slowly sat up, shaking her head in a mess of hair. "Ugh, what happened?" She still sounded half-asleep.

He couldn't help it. The word flung like a nuclear disaster from his mouth. "Bonnie!"

She screamed.

Great. Another mistake.

Instantly she was on her feet, body positioned for kickboxing. "Stoppable, you were supposed to be a dream!" Her voice shook worse than ever. "You are not to be here right now! Just get away from me!"

Well, at least she was a bit more believing. "Bonnie, I really really really really need your help!"

"No, you don't!" Tears were actually coming out of her eyes. "You do not need to be here right now! I am not in hell!"

"Bonnie, please! Just tell Kim something for me, and I'll go away forever. I promise."

"Ghosts don't do that, ghosts don't ever do that!"

"How would you know?"

The kick-boxing stance collapsed into utter weakness. "I don't know. But I know that you were supposed to be a dream. I don't hear ghosts, I've never heard ghosts before! That was..." She went silent.

"What? That was what?"

"Grandma," she muttered, mostly to herself. "Grandma said she could hear ghosts, but I didn't believe her. And then she was always talking about it skipping a generation, and I figured it would just go to someone else, I'm not the only grandkid. But it wasn't supposed to be real, anyway! So you shouldn't be here!""

"But I am!"

For a long time she said nothing. Oh, no. She was not going to faint again. Not again. But she didn't look that weak. Bonnie looked mostly... tired. Like after a serious practice section, only without the nastiness in her eyes. She look almost like she had given up.

He tried one more time. "Bonnie, please."

She took a deep breath, a sound that filled the entire gym. "Why are you here, anyway? You died. I was at the funeral. Everyone knew you were dead."

"That's a really good question,"" he replied. "I don't know why I'm dead, either."

"You never were very smart. Oh, man, I can't believe this is happening. Look, Stoppable. So you're dead. It's not my problem. I'm sorry it happened, and I promise I never, ever, ever wanted that to happen to you. I never actually hated you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it? Is that enough? Can you please just leave me alone?"

She was listening. She believed him, and she was listening. "But I need you to tell Kim something. It's really important––"

"I'm not telling her a single thing!" Bonnie suddenly shrieked. "No way I'm I doing anything for either of you!"

"But she's going to be killed! Someone is trying to kill her, and she doesn't know!"

"She defies death every single day. I'm sure she'll be fine!"

"But––"

"Just leave me alone!" She raced toward the door.

"No, Bonnie!" He came after her, wishing there was someway to stop her. "Bonnie, I know where you live!"

She froze in the doorway. "Don't you dare."

"I do. I won't stop talking."

"My dad always locks the door."

"Bonnie, I'm dead. I can walk through walls."

"No, Ron. No. You are going to do no such thing. You're going to go back to wherever you came from and you're going to leave me alone."

No. She wasn't going to get away that easily. Not when she was his only opportunity. And he was dead. There was nothing she could do. "I know songs."

"Songs?" she repeated dubiously.

"And I have no singing talent whatsoever!"

"Ooh, what a threat. Stoppable, just go away!"

She was still freaked out, he realized. She was still terrified of the whole situation. "I swear. I will swear by anything you want that I will go away if you do this for me."

She seemed to consider that. "You promise?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "Kim isn't going to take this well. But if it will get rid of you..." She started walking. "Kim?" she called. "Kim, you still here?"

Ron crept after her, feeling like he had just plunged down a roller coaster. Kim was going to be okay. Kim was going to be okay. No one was going to kill her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Man, this chapter is just pure fun. I know, it has its bad elements, but I just can't stop laughing the whole way through. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Cabriel's Trouble at Nakasumi Tower is a unique read, and it's only 2 chapters strong. I highly recommend it, and not just because it looks like it's gonna be a Ron/Bon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 9

It didn't take long. Thankfully, Kim hadn't left the hall. She was by the office, talking quietly with Mr. Barkin. And crying once more.

Bonnie hesitated. "You swear that you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes," he said. Kim had to believe Bonnie. How could she not? Just because it was... Bonnie.

This would work, wouldn't it?

"Kim?" Bonnie called again.

Both Kim and Barkin turned.

"Hey, Bonnie," Kim said softly. "Get the splinter out?"

"Uh, yeah." Her eyes fell on Barkin. "Mr. Barkin, can I talk to Kim alone for a moment?"

Barkin raised an eyebrow, then stepped into the office. "Whatever."

Then, for a good twenty seconds, Bonnie said nothing.

"I'm Henry the 8th I am," Ron began.

Kim only stared at Bonnie in bewilderment. "You had something to say?"

"I can't believe this," Bonnie muttered.

"Huh?"

Bonnie looked like she'd be sick. "Kim, this is going to sound really awful, but I swear it's true. Ron's haunting me."

Kim's eyes widened. "What?"

"He's haunting me, Kim. He won't go away. And he wanted me to tell you something. He wanted to––"

Then, to Ron's horror, Kim interrupted.

"That isn't funny, Bonnie." All but a snarl. "That isn't funny at all."

"Kim––" Bonnie tried.

"I know we never got along, but I thought you were above this kind of thing. After everything else, showing up at the funeral, being all nice to me and everything. And then you go and pull something like this." With a fiery glare she spun around and began running.

"Kim!" Bonnie shouted. Useless, the useless sound of shouting at the walls. Kim was already gone, the door at the end of the hall slamming back into its frame.

She hadn't listened. She hadn't even tried to listen.

Bonnie hadn't moved.

Maybe it wasn't too late... "Go after her," Ron urged. "Try again."

Bonnie's shoulders collapsed with a sigh. "No," she said fiercely. "Why did I see that happening?"

"Bonnie, you just can't––"

"I talked to her, Stoppable. I talked to her. And she doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"But––"

"It isn't going to work. You're just great making people feel better. Now I'm going home. Don't even try and follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's looneying, Kim. She can only be so nasty before it takes its toll on her." Monique took another swig of her water bottle and waved at someone from school passing by in a car. "Though I am most impressed, girl. If it had been me there with you, she would have been down and beaten with b and g everywhere." She drove a fist into an invisible Bonnie. "What was she thinking? That she can just go all up and say something like that? Does no one have basic manners anymore? Common decency?"

The blood and guts thing was surprisingly close to satisfying. Not even quite, but close. Closer than anything else could be. Kim managed a smile. "Perhaps I should just make you my bodyguard, Monique."

Monique spread out her arms. "We're walking, I'm guarding. And I'm still furious at her for saying that."

Kim nodded. It was still with her, Bonnie approaching her, the perfect image of 'nice Bonnie' and then... saying something so cruel! It was unbelievable. She had barely stopped crying about it. "I don't know if she was trying to be funny or just mean or what. But... do you think I should have done something besides just leave? I don't want to be a tattle-tale or anything, but..." She sighed and stepped onto the crosswalk. Not at a four-way stop. The other side of town, far away from that. She could cross the street here, couldn't she? "Monique, I didn't know what to do!"

"I know I probably would have put her in the hospital," Monique said darkly. "Now I really wish I had been there."

Rufus popped his head out of Kim's backpack and gave a fervent nod. "Yes, yes."

The street was crossed without disaster. Unlike what Bonnie had said. "You don't think––"

Monique drew a quick breath. "Kim, no. You don't even think she was telling the truth?"

Kim hadn't even considered that. "No... But... what if, in her own Bonnie-like way, she was just trying to be comforting? And I just wouldn't let her finish and took it the wrong way?"

"Do you think she was trying to be comforting?"

She gave a shrug, feeling the too-heavy backpack. "Not really. But... oh, that's hardly a Bonnie way to be, anyway."

Monique nodded. "Yeah. Talking about ghosts? Bonnie thinks she's too good for that. Wouldn't be caught dead that way. She is insane. Only way I can figure it."

Why did everything have to be so crazy? Kim stopped in front of the gate. "We're here."

Right where she really didn't want to be. The cemetery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything just had to go wrong. Everything. You have one stupid car accident and the world goes sick and wrong. Ron kicked at the headstone. His. He didn't even know why he was here. Just days ago it had been a storm of depression and morbidity, sad people everywhere. And now... a rock in the ground. As if that's all his life was. Though he had to admit it was a fairly nice rock. Or headstone. Whatever they called it. Had his name on it and everything. And carved. Hadn't Rita asked about that before? What was on his headstone, like rock engravings really mattered. Well, it was just his name, his life span. A few choice comments that he supposed were there to make him feel better but only made him feel worse. Then some fancy engraved pattern around the edges.

He couldn't believe his parents would do this to him.

Then there were the decorations. The stones, a few flowers. Wow. And to think it was all for him.

He kicked at the stones, his foot passing right through. Dude. Why couldn't he just touch them? It had happened the other day, for a moment. Why couldn't he touch anything but the stupid ground?

And why couldn't he warn Kim? Bonnie had to back out. Well, she had talked to Kim. But she hadn't delivered the message. Yes, Bonnie was still a definite possibility. Bonnie, the way to delve back into the all the antagonism that had existed between them since forever. But she could hear him, she could talk to Kim again... And have it all end back up in another fiery disaster.

"You could always run back into Bonnie and start something, if you really wanted to."

His head jerked up. What the––? His first thought was Rita, stalking him yet again. Except that wasn't Rita's voice...

Monique. Strolling over the grounds, Kim at her side. Monique had definitely been talking to Kim.

How convenient. And he was pretty sure by now that Monique couldn't hear him.

He stood up, almost panicking. What were they doing here? Who in their right mind would wander into a cemetery? Why? Then he realized what was at his feet. Grave. Oh.

Maybe he should leave...

They knelt down on the new grass... right above where his body would be. Involuntarily he shuddered.

"Hey, Ron," Kim said softly, pulling off her backpack.

Monique said something similar, with a hand wiping her eye, and fished something out of her own bag. A thing of flowers that had amazingly not been crushed. "I'm not even going to repeat what Bonnie said about you today."

Ron bit his lip. It was worse than he had thought. The news had spread to Monique and even she was upset. For crying out loud, couldn't they just believe Bonnie? For all they knew, that jerk was already approaching with a tire jack.

And why exactly was Monique bringing him flowers? Couldn't they just... he didn't know what he wanted them to do?

Kim had pulled a paper Bueno Nacho bag out and set it on the grave.

Okay...

"Brought you a naco," she said.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to actually eat it," he snapped. "Real practical." She was sad, he tried to tell himself. That's all it was. But it would be a lot easier if she would just listen to Bonnie instead of dragging around Mexican food he couldn't eat.

But a naco did sound very good... too bad he couldn't eat. He flopped down on the ground, feeling utterly miserable. Why couldn't they be like Bonnie and hear him?

A tiny pink head poked out of Kim's bag, sniffing at the headstone. Rufus.

Hey, buddy, Ron thought sadly. Pathetic, really, this scene. Very cliché, the dramatic cemetery with a ghost and some mourners. A breeze had started up, wrecking the feel of the sunshine.

Then, as if on cue, the kimmunicator had to go off.

For several moments Kim ignored it, staring at the grave. Then, automatically, she reached into her bag and pulled it out. "Hey, Wade," she said without smiling, and stepped away from the grave.

Monique forced a quiet smile. "Sorry about the car... I'm not allowed to say that around Kim, you understand?"

It was so weird to watch. They were talking to a rock. He switched his attention to Rufus. He felt like an abandoning parent, leaving Rufus alone. And the little guy still wasn't the same.

Rufus gave a tiny sigh and lifted his eyes. And froze.

Ron stared back. No. He was still thinking about Bonnie. But... no, Rufus' stare was right on him. Eyes were locked.

The naked mole rat made a sound between a squeak and a choke.

"Rufus?" Ron tried, trying to shrug off the horrible feeling of deja vu. He had just done this with Bonnie a few hours ago. Except... except Bonnie couldn't see him. But Rufus hadn't seen him before, not since the crash. Rufus would have noticed him earlier... if he hadn't always been asleep or something...

He had heard about this, somewhere. Some English unit on folklore. Animals were always able to see ghosts, supposedly, if they saw them straight on. Something like that. But poor little Rufus had been depressed since the crash. Always sleeping or being held by someone, distracted.

But now... but now he had to worry about Rufus fainting.

"Rufus, it's okay," he began. "Don't freak out, it's me."

Rufus was shaking, anyway. But he wasn't freaked out, not like Bonnie was. He was... happy. Completely shocked, but happy. Ron was good at reading Rufus emotions.

"Yeah, we're here, Wade," Kim was saying into the communicator. "Yeah... thanks. You, too."

"Rufus?" Ron repeated.

Rufus let out a laugh and scampered toward Ron.

"Rufus, don't––" Too late. Rufus had already stumbled right through Ron's leg. ""Please don't freak out, buddy. Please don't. I know this is really weird, but we're going to manage!"

Rufus lay where he was, gasping for breath and still staring up at Ron in amazement.

A thought occurred to Ron, a possible solution... except Rufus' English was a very cool, but very limited, talent. Uh oh.

In a sudden burst of energy, Rufus raced back towards Monique. "Ron!" he squeaked. "Ron!"

"Go Rufus!" Ron shouted. "Go!" They'd listen to Rufus, wouldn't they? Rufus repeating his name...

Monique scooped him up in her hand. "Yes, Rufus. This is where Ron is now. You miss him, don't you?"

"Ron!" Rufus repeated desperately, pointing toward the headstone.

Monique looked ready to start crying.

This wasn't working.

And Kim was still talking to Wade. "I don't know. I mean, I know I should go. Yeah, it would take my mind off things. And it sounds easy... yeah, I did tell you I wanna do a mission soon... well, yeah, I guess I do sort of want to do this."

Was she planning a mission? By herself?

"Wade, you fail to realize that I no longer have a partner!" she continued. "I really don't know... but I do wanna go... I'm not meaning to be confusing."

They might attack her on a mission. "Kim, don't!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus was still saying his name.

"I'd... be easy?" Kim was asking dubiously. "Just a museum break-in? I guess... I guess it will be harder if I wait any longer..."

No, Ron thought. Way too dangerous.

"Okay, Wade, I'll be there." She returned to the grave and stuck the kimmunicator back into her bag. To Ron's horror, she was still crying. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well," Monique said. "Like you said, it's just going to be harder. And... and I'd think Ron would want you to go."

"No, Ron doesn't want you to go!" Ron shouted. "Rufus, say something!"

Apparently Rufus was still overexcited about seeing him. And, of course, what could he say?

"Ron!" Rufus squeaked again.

"Oh, Rufus," Kim said, taking him from Monique. "I'm sorry we came here, but I thought it best. You miss him, don't you?"

"Ron!"

"Well, we're going to go on a really easy mission, Rufus." She kissed him on the head. "We're going to try and get past this. It'll be fun. Okay, that's a lie. But we're going anyway."

But Kim never did missions alone. At least, they never turned out well. Even if that jerk didn't try anything, well, a lot of bad things happened in museums! Maybe! She couldn't go alone. She could not go alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposters Notes – Well, first mission back, can this go well at all?


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Check out the latest chapter of The Darkness Within. Yeah, I know, I usually push other people's stories, but it was my chapter that just got updated, and I spent weeks working on it, plotting and writing, then scrapping it all to start over again just last week, using almost every moment of free time I had to finish it until my mind was numb and my fingers convulsed in agony. PLEASE, I'm begging, check it out! (I'm such a drama queen, aren't I? lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor - Chapter 10

Black. Of course the almighty mission clothes that had served Kim for several years now had to be black. The shirt, at least. Something she had found on the Club Banana clearance rack––something she never planned to admit. Ron had teased her for months about that move. But just because it was clearance didn't mean it wasn't nice. If it were the right store, there was nothing wrong with either a sale or a clearance. Monique had told her the many reasons items went to the clearance rack, and it was not always to victimize the unfortunate styles that failed the fashion time line. This particular shirt was comfy, simple, and utterly classic––she could get a few more years out of it. Besides, it was part of mission clothes; they fell under a completely different fashion umbrella. The shirt worked.

Only irony dictated the shirt would be black. She gingerly held the shirt up, part of her considering not to wear it. Black was a mourning color, and to be perfectly honest, she was getting sick and tired of black. Not that she had really worn it, except for the funeral, but... She herself couldn't fathom the way her mind was working.

"Okay, Kim," she said aloud. "It's the same old boring mission clothes you wear all the time. He would think you were being ridiculous and get a good old laugh out of it. You are being ridiculous."

Her mirror self seemed pretty commanding. That was a good sign. Listen to the good old reflection. She forced a smile and swung a fist, loaded with false confidence, into the air. "Now put on the shirt and stop dragging deep symbolism into it!"

Amazingly enough, it worked. It worked as long as she didn't think about it. Surprising how long it could take to put on a simple shirt. Especially when a museum was already in danger. Yet she had to sit around and play dress up. Well, maybe it was all she had going for her.

Rufus was ready in her pocket. He seemed to have calmed down from the cemetery. Slightly. He was still looking around, extremely jittery and... excited? That didn't make any sense. Of course, Kim wasn't any professional at reading the emotions of a naked mole rat. The way he had kept saying "Ron!" over and over again... she couldn't really blame him for that. He didn't need to keep repeating the name even after leaving, though. At least he had stopped that much.

She studied herself in the mirror. Same old Kim, ready to go out and kick some villain butt. Same as always. This wasn't anything big, even. Some moron robbing a museum. No big whatsoever. She wouldn't even break a sweat. Besides, this would be good for her. She couldn't let the world go to pieces. It might even be relaxing. Go in there and do what she always did. She could do it alone, easily.

"See, Rufus?" she said. "We're going to be fine."

She took a deep breath, saluted to the mirror, and went to meet her ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, it wasn't so bad. She forced herself into the museum, complacently smiling and nodding to the guards'' comments. Rufus looked around, mildly curious. Middleton Museum. Eh, she supposed there was stuff to look at; she wasn't much in the mood for a museum tour. Fortunately there would be other distractions.

"We've revamped," the guard was saying, "our security systems. We thought it a good idea considering how many times we've had to hire you."

Too bad they couldn't do that to cars, she thought bitterly. Perhaps she should say something to the guard. "So... the thing is that you just can't find the guys?"

He shook his head, the beginnings of a sheepish smile welling up. "I'm afraid not. We know they've broken past the outer walls but... we haven't actually revealed where we're hiding the vase––"

"A vase," Kim echoed, fingering the wall. "Is that what you think these robbers are after?"

"Ninety-nine percent sure. It's from 9th century Russia, one of a kind. We had it on loan... and it just arrived this morning. We can't figure why else they'd come in on such a day. Or why they haven't attacked anything else yet."

"So they haven't reached the vase yet?"

The guard shook his head, rather embarrassed. "I hate to sound paranoid, and I heard about––"

She didn't want to hear a word about that. She raised her hand, willing herself to be normal. "Thanks, but that's really not our problem right now. This vase sounds incredibly valuable, and I'm sure the citizens of Middleton would be delighted to see it. So if they haven't reached the vase yet, how about you take me to where it is and I'll just..." The easiest thing to do in this situation. "Guard it."

The guard looked ready to shed tears of joy. "Oh, Miss Possible, that would be wonderful! As long as you don't mind."

"No big." Great. There was blown the chance for a distraction. A run-down with bullies might have been more preferable. But, clearly, she didn't care enough. Rufus squeaked a false "boring" before curling up in her pocket, probably to await something better, and Kim followed the guard through the maze of guardian lasers.

"Here it is," the guard finally said in breathless awe as he gestured at a large blue cylinder. "Our prize exhibit for the next three months." Then he stood, face beaming.

Oh, yes. A friendly, respectful comment. "It really is beautiful. Don't worry, Rufus and I won't let anything happen to it."

"I'm sure you won't. The curator will be pleased." He tossed one more look at his evident baby, then marched away to do whatever museum guards did.

Kim sighed deeply and began scanning the surrounding hallways. Yes, this would be easy. Too easy to be a distraction, but still easy. At least she was back out here.

Maybe she didn't have to do this. Maybe someone would attack, and everything would be fine. She didn't have to fight. Not if she didn't want to. Which she didn't. Except for the fact that she "could do anything."

Except get through this. Without Ron.

They'd understand if something went wrong. Maybe she could just go back home. It was stupid to be out here. They'd understand what it was like, what she was going through. She could just go back and hide from the world.

The museum was silent, as silent as it could be with electricity humming in every direction. But sound tended to go down when patrons were kicked out on a security breech. Sad, really. Maybe the guard could come back. She really needed someone to talk to. One that could talk back properly. That wasn't a naked mole rat.

She sighed again and switched her attention to the vase. It was pretty. Old, clearly. Valuable, yes. Still, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to steal it. Besides the opportunity of selling it on the black market. Boy, she really was losing it.

"I didn't give this hotel enough credit." A single set of footsteps hit the marble floor behind her as the deep voice broke out. "They actually called the famous Kim Possible."

Instinctively she spun around. The usual class B thief, complete with black mask. No one of any importance. Not that such a thing mattered. Against her will the adrenalin came. Rufus poked his head out, suddenly very aware, ready to do his little odd ball stunts.

Just like before.

Except for Ron.

No, she told herself. Not now, not on a mission. Don't even think about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been necessary to wander all the way down to downtown Middleton just to haunt a museum. This guy was nothing. Heck, he was even wearing the cliché black mask! Ron hung back in the corner, still trying to catch his breath. Which was stupid. Being dead, he shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that, according to any theory that made sense, anyway. He no longer had a body to worry about. Yet here he was, panting away without real lungs, after tearing all the way across town, to watch Kim beat up some punk loser. Which was always good, of course.

And she didn't seem to be having any trouble. She sprang forward, high kick ready, while the dude slid into some lame martial arts pose.

Too tall to be the jerk.

Ron kicked into the wall. Excuse him for being a bit paranoid. No, not paranoid. Properly worried about someone he cared about. Was that a crime to get worried when a murderer was on the loose?

Apparently it was. Well, he could enjoy this, anyway. Another fight. Kim kicking butt. This would be the part where he would start cheering. Or help.

Not like that was going to happen. He stepped back, feeling very strange. Feeling he didn't really recognize.

He had never been much help, anyway.

Kim sprang her kick toward the idiot martial artist wannabe.

The pose fell. In one quick motion, the thief grabbed her leg and swung out. With a defiant shriek Kim rolled out of the way. Or attempted to. She fell to the marble with a heavy thud.

"Kim!" Ron called out instinctively.

Rufus slipped from her pocket, throwing himself at the thief. One good bite on the ankle... It was enough. The man screamed, letting go of Kim, who immediately jumped back to her feet.

Only the thief was also quick on the recovery. He leaped at her, barely missing as she twisted out of the way. Of course, he was back on his feet.

"Ah," Kim said with a surprising grin. "A challenge."

It was okay, Ron told himself. It was okay. So it wasn't some punk loser. But Kim had fought people before. Decent fighters. Good fighters.

The dude leapt, almost stepping on Rufus, to the vase's display area. The guy must have taken ballet or gymnastics or... something. With an elegant flip he leaped forward, catching Kim around the waist and throwing her back to the ground.

"Come on, KP!" Ron screamed, running forward in the attempt of doing nothing. "Come on!"

It was only with visible effort she freed herself.

This was always the part where he would come in and provide some idiotic distraction.

And exactly what was the supposed to be this time around?

Rufus. Rufus could know he was there.

Trying his best not to panic, Ron cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "Rufus!"

Rufus was just in a thing of fury.

Ron called again.

Rufus' gaze crossed the room, bouncing off the walls in confusion before finally focusing. On Ron.

Now he just had to get him to do something. If Rufus didn't freak out.

He looked about to. His eyes went wide, whiskers twitched. All the classic signs of excitement. "Ron!"

Kim was too busy guarding herself to listen.

"Save Kim, buddy!" Rufus called. "That's what you have to do! You have to––" Stupid. What was a naked mole rat supposed to do in this situation? Could Rufus even hear him? "Look, just do something. There's this guy who––"

Another dark figure dropped from the ceiling, almost landing on top of Kim.

Speak of the devil. Both Ron and Rufus stared in surprise.

"Uh oh," said Rufus.

"Uh oh, indeed," Ron muttered.

It was the jerk.

Ron railed his finger in the man's direction. "That's him, Rufus! That's the guy––"

Rufus shrieked and darted out of the way as the jerk sunk a fist down next to him.

Dang it. Dang it and much worse things.

And Kim was still busy with the first one.

But it would be okay. It had to be okay. Kim could take both of them. Just because the first one was amazingly good and––

It was evident she was growing weary. The first guy was... really, really good.

The jerk was closing in on Kim.

Ron wasn't so sure she saw the second attacker. The guy working for people that wanted her dead.

No, she saw him. Her eyes lit in panic as they fell over him, as she dodged the first guy.

They were both really good.

She couldn't get to the second guy. The most important one.

Gosh darn it, this was so not happening!

The second guy, the jerk, was crossing behind her.

The flash of the headlights in the rearview mirror...

"No! Kim!" Ron screamed in a voice that hurt his own ears. Without thinking he ran forward and jumped. Just over that expensive vase thing's stand.

His arm brushed something hard. Something moved. Slid.

Something blue and fragile teetered on the stand's edge briefly before shattering to the ground.

Time seemed to freeze. The attacker froze, in the middle of slamming a punch into her face in jaw-breaking glory, and joined her to stare in horror as the vase, the expensive 9th-century Russian vase that everyone seemed to want slid a good two feet across the stand's surface. Slide two feet and fall in a broken porcelain wonder.

Slide by itself.

It wasn't possible.

There hadn't been an earthquake or anything while she had been fighting, had there? That had happened once; it was hard to focus on the stability of the world when you were doing back flips through the air. Not her fault.

But nothing else had moved.

That guard was going to kill her.

Rufus actually applauded.

"Now!" said the new guy, shaking into recovery.

"But, Cory––" the first guy came in, eyes still fixed on the porcelain mess. "But––"

Thoughts were slow in coming. She had to keep thinking. Whatever had happened, it was a distraction. A distraction she greatly needed.

Kim dived back and knocked the first guy to the ground, pinning his arms to the marble. There was no fight; he wasn't with it enough to fight back. "I win."

The second guy swore behind her. She'd take care of him. If he were also surprised by that... vase incident.

The vase. The vase she promised to protect. The one shattered.

The one that moved all by itself.

Maybe she was just seeing things. She whipped her head back. The new thief was moving in closer. Cory, his name was. Okay.

"Hands up, you!"

Great. Now the cops arrived, fronted by the guard having the love affair with the vase.

Another curse. Then, before even Kim could move, he was springing toward the ceiling.

Cops swarmed in on the pinned guy, muttering something about someone going after the other one.

Cops were so useless. Still trying to clear her mind, Kim stared up.

There wasn't an exit in the ceiling. Maybe a trap door she didn't know about. That the guard didn't know about.

She suddenly felt very faint.

"Ron!" Rufus squeaked again.

They both had issues.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jerk had escaped. Cory, or whatever his name was. Ron watched sulking as the shattered pottery was vacuumed up, the guard explaining things the whole time.

"Sorry to scare you like that, Miss Possible," he was saying. "The real was one was undergoing some cleaning. We figured a fake one would lure any thieves, if they showed, away from the real one. This... some guy who used to work at Pier 1 made this."

"As long as the real vase is still safe, sir," Kim said happily. "I'm just sorry that other thief got away."

"It's fine, you did the best you could."

Whatever, Ron thought. Jerk Cory was still on the loose. When was the next time he would spring? In the museum again? Where there would be a real priceless vase to destroy?

How had he managed to knock that over? Was it like the tombstone? Now this was something to think about.

Rufus was out of the picture. After so many shouts of "Ron!" Kim had quarantined him in her pocket. Well enough. There seemed to be a focus thing––Rufus had to be staring directly at him.

This ghost thing was really stupid.

Another vase was in the room, looking even cheaper than the Pier 1 copy. Stupid, stupid vase.

But it had been so cool knocking the other one away. He sunk his fist into it. Nothing. He tried again. Focus. Focus. Rita did it.

His fingers slid over it. Hard. Two inches.

"Boo-yah!"

He tried again. Nothing.

Oh, well. He stepped back, eyes focused on the vase. There had to be some cheap trick to this, there had to be. 101 on how to knock over expensive vases in an empty museum.

"Thanks so much, Miss Possible, for all you've done," the guard was saying, tipping his hat to her.

"I'm only sorry the other one got away," Kim replied softly. "Um, if it's okay with you, I was wondering if... I could stay here a moment? I love the exhibit, so..."

The guard smiled gently, as if offering a reward. "Of course. Stay as long as you like. Again, on behalf of the museum, I thank you."

Since when did Kim care about vases? She liked the cool stuff, the mummies, the architecture...

As soon as the guard was gone, Kim sat on the floor, tucked her knees in, and began to cry.

After Ron had just saved her life. Oh, man. "Kim, don't."

Rufus crawled out, climbed to her knees, and offered a sympathetic whimper.

Okay, so Kim was crying. That was okay. Ron could use Rufus to...

Someone else was in the room. Rita. She winked at Ron, pulled a very heavy looking knife out from her blouse, and walked over to Kim. Hadn't he seen the knife in some other exhibit?

"Rita?" Ron asked.

Carefully balancing the knife in her arms, she put a finger to her lips, then smiled.

Then she prepared to swing the knife at Kim.

Knives. Ron knew knives well. Quite well, in fact, even considering the fact that he had never owned one. But the simple territory of constantly facing villains brought with it that much knowledge. Forget that fact. Any idiot knew what a knife could do. They cut, that's what they did, deep and quick. At least the freshly sharpened ones. But some old knife with a frighteningly curved blade, too heavy for even Rita, that had probably descended from some ancient culture and hadn't been cleaned or sharpened since… Disgusting. What damage would that do? That definitely was not healthy.

The headlines flashed like meteors through his mind. "Teen hero killed by two thousand year-old relic." And he could see that relic now, in his Rita's apparently capable hands, plunging down through the air…

The funky table was forgotten. He skidded over the marble floor, the knife in Rita's hand burning in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Rita sent him another smile, almost laughing now. It did not last long. "Ron, just--!"

The impact was harder than Ron had anticipated. His left foot slid hard past Kim while the other drove hard into Rita's leg. She was no longer laughing, her eyes wide as she fought for balance.

Hah, Ron thought. So she wouldn't be so skilled in that regard. Even experienced ghosts gave into the pressures of gravity!

No such luck. She yanked her leg free with enough force to bring him full down to the floor.

Darn. He took a deep breath of the marble and sat up. The knife, at least, had obeyed physics and football rules and was now in a worthy position of halfway across the hall next to a display of Mesoamerican pottery. Kim had lain off crying and was now staring in deserved amazement.

"How long has that been there, Rufus?" she asked, climbing to her feet and roughly wiping her eyes.

"Long enough to save your life," Rita said snidely. "Really, kid, you aren't a help to anyone."

Ron looked up at her, his head still whirling. "What? I just saved her life while you--"

One dark eyebrow lowered with a frown. "I was talking to your girlfriend there. If you can talk to people who can hear you, I think I'm certainly allowed to safely talk to people who cannot hear me. Notice the difference, Ron?"

She was talking to Kim? She had the nerve to talk to Kim just because Kim couldn't hear her? Ron jumped up, feeling the disaster of the car accident all over again. "Oh? So you guys can just go around chatting to whoever you plan to kill?"

"Kill?" Rita reached a hand into her pockets, pulled out a carton of cigarettes, and studied her options. Geez, but they were all the same thing. "Did you just say kill?"

He waited for his body, or spirit, or whatever he had now, to do something. This was when the adrenalin was supposed to rush in, wasn't it? This was when he was supposed to hit her or kick her or open up some of that awesome monkey kung fu on her. But it wasn't happening. The crazy ghost lady had just tried to kill Kim, and all he could do was drown in the sure insanity of it. He raised a fist, willing it to do something. Not that he could imagine what he could do to a ghost. Maybe that was why nothing was happening. But he still wanted so much to do something to her. "Yes, kill! Duh! You had that knife thing!" He still had the fist; he loosened it to clutch an invisible knife and jab it at an invisible person. "You were going to… to…" He couldn't say it.

Rita seemed to find that amusing. "Stab her? Slice her pretty head off? Were those the words you were searching for?"

Were all females this way? "Is this a trick?"

She shrugged, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a rather strange flick of her fingers. "Define trick." She inhaled, her eyes closing. "Really, I thought you would appreciate that."

"Appreciate it?" His fist fell. Now he really wanted to do something, do something before Rita rushed back to the place where Kim now stood with the knife, watching for more attackers, and finished her off. "You… you tried to kill her! That's sort of what I'm _not_ going for right now! Considering what the other dude tried."

Now she really was laughing. Was this all a joke to her? "I'm just saying it was a solution to the soul mate problem. I highly doubt we're going to get you back in that body, so I figure if your Kim dies, she can be with you and everyone's happy."

"But——" He stopped. What sort of twisted logic of every ghost-romance story was that? "But I don't want Kim to die!"

"And you probably didn't want yourself to die. See? Two wrongs can make a right. Imagine how happy you'd be."

He took a step back, hand brushing into the display case. "Lady, you are sick."

She rolled her eyes, smoke now encircling her head. "Oh, for crying out loud, kid, I wasn't going to do anything! But…" She took another drag. "I am saying it would solve your problem. And it would be me killing her, not your little murderer friend. Or perhaps you'd like to do it yourself?"

She was completely insane. Kim would not die. "Don't go near her again!"

Another smile, long and deep. "Then maybe you should stop the other guy." With another wink, she vanished.

Just as Ron's fist swung up in an actual burst of fury. "Rita!" he shouted. "Rita!" She was gone, and all he could hear was himself screaming in the empty halls of a museum. "Rita!" He flipped around, then again, hoping to see her reappear somewhere else like in a magician's show. She was apparently insane enough to do so. But she was nowhere. He sunk back, suddenly weak. He had trusted Rita. Even if she really had been joking, that had been a sick joke.

Not like he'd ever do the same thing.

Maybe it would be funny to someone else. The one faking the murderer. But what if she hadn't dropped the knife?

Kim was still there, telling Rufus something about stupid thieves and needing to return the knife to wherever it had come from. Her hair was disheveled; she had probably done one of her crazy jumps up to the vents, just to have an extra look around. Soon she would be off to the security guards with a warning and the knife. Did she have any idea how close to dying she had come? Twice?

"Rufus," Ron called. The naked mole rat had once again escaped down in Kim's pocket. No use. It didn't seem Rufus could hear him.

Great. He had a pet that could not hear him as his only way to warn Kim. Maybe he could write a note… Ron held up his hand, wriggling his fingers. Oh, yes. That was a wonderful idea. By the time he was at the ability to hold a pen, Kim would be six feet under.

Just like every other corpse in the cemetery. But her spirit…

The idea was there, apparently, still smothered in the back of his mind where Rita had stashed it. If there were some great cosmic soul mate thing to all of this… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if something did happen to Kim….

"No," he said aloud. "No, Ron, you're not even going to think about that." He slammed his hand into his forehead, hoping to chase the thought away. "No."

At least it made him feel better. There. The idea was gone. There would be other ways to warn Kim. And maybe it wasn't so much to want to hold a pen. Might as well try again. The display case wasn't so different from the tombstone.

"Touch it," he muttered. "Touch it."

His hand continued to slide into glass. Dang. But then…… He couldn't move any further. Instinctively he tore his hand away, and it almost hurt. His wrist had actually, for the tenth of a second, caught in the glass.

"Boo-ya," he muttered. So what if it wasn't holding a pen? He could touch glass and knock over a vase. That had to count for something.

But it wasn't going to warn Kim.

Perhaps if he screamed loud enough, right into Rufus' ears, the little guy would hear him. Maybe naked mole rats were better at that sort of thing than humans.

Only Kim really was now gone.

Dang. She could have at least told him. So he could chase her and Rufus down, or… it probably wouldn't work. And Kim wasn't all that good at Rufus speak anyway. It wasn't like Bonnie's perfect English.

Bonnie. Ron sighed. So he had told her he wouldn't bother again. Well, there wasn't another option, and she was used to him bothering her.

He smiled. This might actually be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – I debated about cutting this in half, and going for the cliffie, but thought I'd have mercy and show the whole thing. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Check out Secret Identity Book II: ALL HAIL ZOD, by FAH3, as it reaches its climactic finish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 11

"Die, undead scum!" Felix screamed as the flamethrower opened a healthy dose of fire upon the approaching zombie. Then he happily watched as the thing crumbled into gore and bones——which could be amazingly crumbly——shrieking as only a dying zombie could shriek. That's what made the game so darn satisfying. And the screaming as one killed the zombies. His mom would never understand that part. It was a good thing she wasn't yet back from the lab, or she'd be dealing out the "why do you have to scream at the inanimate videogame?" speech again.

Unfortunately, another zombie chose that moment to literally pop out of the woodwork.

Felix screamed again and attempted to spray more flames at the zombie. No such luck, he was out. His mom didn't understand about screaming when one was endangered, either. Or the necessity of keeping the flamethrower properly fueled.

The katana in _Zombie Mayhem 2 _never ran out of fuel. Or… cutting ability. So Ron had been right about that much.

He bit his lip. Was it ever going to get any easier? It felt so strange to be playing videogames——without Ron and the possibility that if Ron wasn't there, he could always call him up and invite him over. Was it right? But sometimes it felt like a tribute. Ron, at least, understood about the screaming.

Well, there were other weapons. And basic physical videogame character force. A couple taps of the A and Z buttons, and the zombie was shrieking in death agony.

"Die, Brikk," he muttered.

The controller fell from his hands. He hadn't spoken that loud but… ugh, he could hear the words sinking right back into him. He had not just said…

Another zombie was headed his way. He grabbed the controller back just in time. The zombie was not Brikk Flagg. It was not.

Why was he even thinking about that? When he could think about other things that he equally did not want to think about?

"Just get back into the game, Felix," he muttered. "You two have barely even talked, and what Brikk does is none of your business."

That had to be the worse form of improper mourning——thinking about friends of your friend a week after his death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had an interesting house, to say the least. Or an interesting garden, whatever standards he felt like going by. Flamingos. Cheesy pink flamingos were always worth a laugh. Ron had laughed at them before, on the few rare occasions he had actually gone by Bonnie's house. Well, with the mom she had. But other than that, it was a nice house. He waited on the lawn, studying the place against the setting sun. Not exactly the kind of house anyone would haunt. He felt almost guilty breaking his promise.

But he really needed her help. It wasn't too much, was it, to waltz through the walls of her house? There was something sick about that. Mean. You broke into criminal lairs, not houses of people from school.

Though somehow that was no longer an applying rule. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. Hopefully. Hopefully she wouldn't faint again. He could see it now, Bonnie thinking she had done her deed with ghosts, never expecting to hear from him again.

He was going to see that, in a few minutes. And it was a very good thing she had no way of killing him again. But she definitely would be mad, what with him wandering in after he had promised to go away…

Well, Kim hadn't even tried to listen to her. No matter what Bonnie said, Bonnie had to follow through and tell Kim the truth.

He stepped through the bricks. Almost a scratchy feeling, different from glass. He found himself in a kitchen, one of those cutesy ones that looked like an innocent country kitchen gone multi-million dollar redo. Like any little peasants had this kind of technology. There was Bonnie's mom, singing Beatles'' songs off-key as she fixed a pot of spaghetti.

She didn't have any crazy ghost-hearing abilities, did she?

Ron waved his hand. "Hi."

No response. Good. "So, um, where's your daughter?"

Nope. The woman couldn't hear, or apparently see, a thing. Of course, she was distracted by ruined classics and spaghetti. He decided not to press his luck.

"Hah!" a voice called from the next room. "No wonder you bombed that history test today! Do you not know a thing about the French Revolution?"

"I'm in American History A.P., Lonnie,"" came the reply. Bonnie. "We don't exactly find a reason to cover France."

Ron slid from the kitchen into a hallway. Dark, but the light from an open door spilled out. That's where Bonnie was.

The room was a den, complete with home movie screen, pool table, and three deer heads mounted on the wall. A card table was set up in the middle, surface covered by a board game. Bonnie was there, feet up on the table as she leaned dangerously back in her chair. Two older girls were with her, laughing. Her sisters, he assumed.

The girl called Lonnie wiggled a card before Bonnie's face. "And you only study your classes?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, apparently unphased. "You don't."

"That's because I model for Sears catalogs. But Connie bothers to. Which is why Connie is winning. And…" Lonnie glanced down at the board. "And I'm in second. Wow. So Connie didn't get all the brains!"

She struck fists with the other sister who had to be Connie and laughed harder.

"A Sears catalog," Bonnie muttered. "Wow. Call VH1."

Lonnie glared. "Better than you're going to get."

"Ignore her," Connie said. "It's your turn, anyway."

"Yay for me." Lonnie scooped up the dice and threw them on the table. "Let's see…"

Bonnie was now staring at one of the deer heads. She was going to be so mad.

She wouldn't fall, Ron hoped. Flipping backwards in the chair, feet sending the game board flying across the room… He laughed. Suddenly he hoped she did.

She didn't. She leaned forward, her legs dropping from the table, her expression utterly ill.

Connie paused halfway through selecting a trivia card. "Bonnie? You aren't going to faint? You really need to learn to be a good loser."

"Hi, Bonnie," Ron said. Maybe she'd scream. Ooh, that would be priceless.

She kicked the chair back as she stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"What are you, five?" Lonnie asked.

Connie couldn't contain herself; she fell forward in hysterical laughter.

"Morons," Bonnie muttered, leaving the room.

He followed her. "Wow, your sisters are worse than you."

Bonnie flipped her head around, eyes once again searching for him. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "How dare you come here."

"You didn't warn Kim," he replied.

She turned her head again. She really seemed to want to face him. "Hey, I did just as you asked. It's not my fault she didn't listen, and frankly I don't need to be haunted right now. I spent a horrible day because of you, hoping that everything was from hitting my head when the pyramid fell, and—"

"You heard me before the pyramid fell."

"Do you have any idea what this is like?"

"Is she talking to herself?" Lonnie asked inside the den.

Bonnie's hands clenched, her face going red with a fight against air as she attempted not to speak. Then she turned and marched down the hall.

"You're not really going to the bathroom, are you?" Ron asked. That would be rather awkward. That would be way too much.

"What if I did? Are you going to follow me in, you pervert? I thought you were a decent enough guy to not even come to my house like some psycho stalker…" She took a deep breath. "Stoppable, I really want you to leave now."

"But you need to talk to Kim!"

"And I need to have a normal life!" she snapped. "Kim hates me even more now because of you, and the whole school probably thinks I'm an insensitive jerk, and maybe you should just go die all over again."

Ron paused. That had been a little harsh. "Yeah, Bonnie, that's sensitivity."

She threw open another door and marched inside. The bathroom. The door was immediately slammed. "I already said I was sorry you died."

"You're not acting like it!"

She threw open the door again and stepped out. "Fine. So I won't go in there. At least you didn't follow me in. I think."

Had she always been this impossible? Ron tried to think. Yes, she had. "Bonnie, the guy that is trying to kill Kim… his name is Cory, and he was one of the people that attacked her at the museum today."

"Like I care. Kim is oh so wonderful and perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"And there's a ghost trying to kill her!"

He might as well have declared the sky was falling. "And isn't that your jurisdiction?"

She was probably right. "Uh… but she needs to know!"

"Whatever. Stoppable, she won't believe me, so just leave. Have a nice afterlife." She marched back to the den.

"Bonnie, please!" he begged, following her.

She stopped before the door, attempted one more time to see him, then shook her head and stepped into the room. "My turn yet?"

"Like it matters," Connie said. "But yes."

Bonnie slid back into her chair, rolled the nice, and moved her game piece. "Arts and Literature."

"Ah, stuff for the uncivilized!" Connie said happily, pulling out a card. "Who wrote the early twenty-century novel _Rebecca_?"

Bonnie leaned back, trying to think.

"Let me guess," Lonnie said. "You aren't studying that particular century of literature, are you?"

"I'll be nice and give you a hint," Connie said. "It wasn't Stephen King."

Lonnie actually looked surprised by that.

Connie and Lonnie were worse than Bonnie, Ron thought. He crept around to Connie's side. There was a perfect view of the card. Which conveniently told the answer.

Would that be too nice to Bonnie?

Well, he always did like to root for the underdog. "Daphne du Maurier," he said.

"What?" Bonnie straightened.

"You want the question repeated?" Connie asked.

"Daphne du Maurier," he said again. "At least I think that's how it's repeated."

For a moment Bonnie did nothing, then, with a shrug, she said "Daphne du Maurier."

"Wrong," Connie sang. "It's actually Daph—" She stared at the card, smile gone. "Oh. I guess… I guess you're a savant for one question."

"That means I get to go again," Bonnie said, yanking the dice from Lonnie's hand. Another roll. "Ah, nature. Again."

"I'll give her another easy one," Connie muttered. "Bonnie, you do realize we're just being nice to you. Okay…" Ron watched as she selected a card. "Name the third largest constellation in the sky."

"Big Dipper," Ron read aloud. "Or, to sound smarter, Ursa Major."

Bonnie repeated it perfectly.

"She's cheating," Lonnie muttered.

She had no idea.

Connie smiled dangerously, a very fake upward twist of her lips. She was not pleased. "Okay, technically you only get that one extra turn, but since you're so far behind… we'll test you again." She pulled another card. "What is the name of the Sir Ernest Henry Shackleton's ship that he used during the Antarctic expedition of 1914?"

The girl really should have been covering the answers. "The _Endurance_."

Connie and Lonnie both looked fit to kill.

Boo-ya, Ron thought.

Bonnie's sisters only put up with another five right answers. "You are such a brat," Lonnie said, flipping the box of cards at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't seem to care. She only smiled back. "I guess I got some of the brains, too. Models don't get brains."

Connie actually resorted to sticking her tongue out as she stormed from the room.

"You forfeit!" Bonnie called after her. "That means I win!"

"We're not forfeiting!" Lonnie shouted back.

"They are lousy losers," Ron said, attempting to pick up one of the cards. Focus… it just wasn't working.

"Eh, they're like that all the time," Bonnie replied coolly, swiping cards away from her lap. "You get used to it."

"Hard to think they're worse than you."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You have no right sneaking in here and insulting me and my sisters." She flicked away more cards as her face broke into a huge smile. "Wow! That felt good! I know it was cheating, but did you see how mad it made them?"

It had been entertaining. "See how nice I was to come cheat for you?"

"Yeah, Stoppable, stop congratulating yourself. I wouldn't trust you to be that smart, so I know you were reading the cards. Good for you." She jumped to her feet with a thrilled scream. "That was awesome! Thank-you!"

When had Bonnie thanked him for anything? "Uh… you're welcome?"

The smile vanished. "But I know what you want me to do in return, so don't even think about asking. You might as well leave right now."

"But…" The card actually hovered on his fingers for a moment before sliding through. "But I just cheated for you!"

"I didn't ask you to."

"But Bonnie… just… one more time? Just make her listen? Is that so hard? I mean, she already hates you…"

She seemed to consider this. "I'll think about it. Now get out of my house, Stoppable."

Ron paused, thinking. "No."

She held up the cards.

"What are you going to do, Bonnie? Throw them at me?"

"Stoppable, I'm not getting involved."

"I helped you cheat. You owe me."

"I said I'll think about it," she snarled. "Now just…"

"You can't make me leave." That was the truth. That was the precious truth.

Growling, she pulled out her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – You gotta love the Ron/Bon interaction, it's just so much fun!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Wow, I'm in a really good mood. I could be stretching these out like crazy, but the way I'm feeling, that would just seem mean. Guess I got all my evil out with Darkness, huh?

You know, I think I'm going to plug my other communal story as well. Be sure to check out Eurotrip by the GWA, a fun romp with Kim and Ron as they spend their graduation summer traveling Europe. Action, adventure, comedy, and plenty of that good ol smuff!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 12

"So that's why the sky is blue," Kim muttered, running a thick line of purple highlighter through the textbook. There were times, no matter what the 'cool' people said, when declarations of short wave light being scattered about the atmosphere were just interesting. Apparently her subconscious had been wondering about sky color for quite a while. So then why were there sunsets? Aha, the angle of the light coming in. And even more scattering. This was pretty good stuff. Why hadn't she yet bothered to join the Science Club?

Well, she would decide on that when the pile of late homework vanished. Her gaze slid from the science book to the unsteady stack of every other textbook and wad of notes. Good grief, but how had she let it get that bad? She had been on homework ever since returning from the museum, almost two hours and…

She was on the second page of the atmosphere introduction chapter. And the first page was two-thirds photo and large font. Her head slammed forward onto the page. Was she even supposed to be on that unit?

She could not be living like this. She squeezed the highlighter in her fist and sat up. The museum had been relatively easy. Yes, it had made her feel much better. A little overwhelming, but it was good for her. It had almost been fun to be out smacking villains around. Always enjoyable. The city still had their precious vase that had been locked up in a vault the whole time.

"So, Rufus," she muttered. "What else do we know about the atmosphere?"

"Hmm?" Rufus, lying on her pillow, looked up, very confused.

She shrugged, half-amused. "Eh, you wouldn't know anything about the atmosphere anyway, would you?"

He shook his head defiantly. He had certainly been a lot more… alive… as of that afternoon.

"Didn't think so. But I guess that's why they give us the book." Maybe Rufus' relative enthusiasm was just a good day. Still an improvement. She wondered what she would do with him once he stopped being quite so depressed. He had pretty much lived in Ron's pocket his entire existence to this point, so…

That should not be something she was supposed to worry about.

"Focus, Kim." Now Rufus really thought she was nuts. "Be interested in science again. Be interested. Focus."

The phone rang.

Hard to focus on anything with a phone ringing in your ear. The almighty summons of someone she probably really did not want to talk to. She stared back at the book, admiring the picture of some famous mountain she should possibly recognize, waiting for the ringing to go away.

Four rings, five, six… why did the family have to be at the tweebs' Little League game, anyway? On that note, why didn't the person figure out no one was going to pick up?  
Ten rings. The highlighter hit the book and sent a scrawl of purple over the mountain. Maybe it was Monique. And she usually went through Wade when she was desperate to talk, and that tended to annoy Wade.

Eleven rings. Fine. She was being incredibly rude, anyway. She stretched over the desk, plucking up the phone. "Hello, Possible residence, Kim speaking."

"Kim?"

Kim almost dropped the phone. Bonnie. Of all people, it was Bonnie. And sounding beyond annoyed.

One of Bonnie's characteristically dramatic sighs. "Okay, I'm going to assume this is Kim. It's Bonnie, in case you're not figuring that out. Oh, she's used to it, she won't care."

"Huh?"

Rufus was sitting up now, watching her curiously.

Another sigh from Bonnie. "Sorry, that last part wasn't directed towards… you. You know, Kim, you have some very weird friends and—"

Kim glanced back at the now-purple mountain in her textbook. She had no time for this, not after what Bonnie had done after practice. "Bonnie, please, I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Kim, don't say that." A command. "Whatever you do, don't say that and please don't hang up!"

Hmm. Bonnie sounding desperate. Kim moved once more to drop the phone.

"Look, Kim, I want to apologize for today. I shouldn't have said that, I don't know what came over me." A pause, followed by a distant "No, I don't! It was a stupid thing to say."

Only Bonnie would attempt multiple conversations. "Are you being forced to apologize?"

"Yes. I mean, no! Really, I'm so sorry."

For a long time Kim couldn't reply. The phone hung her hand, barely pressed against her face. What exactly was she supposed to say to something like this? A magazine article printed for dramatic effect among a thousand teen zine copycats of enemies bonding in the aftermath of tragedy. Oh, thank-you, dear friend I hardly liked until now! Let me share with you all my sorrows.

Bleh. Now she was being the overdramatic one. Everyone could afford a little insanity now and then. Focus again and forget the science book. "Er… thanks, Bonnie. I guess I overreacted a little today." No, that sounded just as fake.

"Trust me, Kim, there was no overreact—"

"But I'm still clueless as to why you said something like that. It still wasn't funny." She cringed. Was she accepting the apology or not? No, she had no right to take this from Bonnie. But Bonnie did feel bad and—

Now it was Bonnie's turn for silence. That, or the usual muffled voice through the covered phone as she chatted on with somebody else…

"Bonnie, who's there with you?"

"No one." Bonnie's voice was back in the phone. "No one at all. Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So no one is…"" Oh, yuck, she wasn't going to say it. "Haunting you?"

Another pause. "No. No one is haunting me. That was incredibly mean of me to say."

"So you're sorry." Kim might as well come to that; she was running out of energy to overanalyze Bonnie. "So you're finally admitting that everything you said this afternoon was a lie?"

"No, it wasn't a lie, not all of it. Geeze, why don't you try talking to her, then? Yeah? I didn't think so!"

The girl wasn't even trying to separate the conversations anymore. Even Rufus heard that.

"Psycho," Kim mouthed to him. He smiled, and she readjusted the phone. "Bonnie, are you sure no one is there with you?"

"No, Kim, I'm completely by myself because I'm insane," Bonnie snapped. "Yes, someone is here."

She wouldn't even dare say Ron again, would she? "But you just said—"

"My little cousin was in the other room before, and I was talking to him, and now he's in here. His name is Melvin. Say hi to Kim Possible, Melvin. Oh? Too shy? Then stay away from the phone and let me do the talking! Thank-you! I hate idiot boys, Kim, I really do."

Something incredibly weird was going on. Perhaps Kim had overreacted. Perhaps Bonnie had completely snapped. "You are not sounding well. Maybe I'll just talk to you tomorrow at school and leave you to… Melvin."

Then, to Kim's horror, a scream of most utter agony sounded over the phone. "No way! No! You are going to listen to me right now, Possible!"

This would be the most appropriate time to simply hang up. "Okay…" At least this was distracting. No, she was not going to let Bonnie have the upper hand again, not this time. "As long as you don't repeat what you said earlier."

Another sigh, all the energy of the scream gone and then some. "Good. I won't. No, Melvin, I won't because she obviously doesn't care and you're going to have to rely on your cousin Bonnie to do everything for you."

"Bonnie?"

"Don't worry, I'm shoving Melvin out of the room. Go somewhere I can't hear you and shut up."

Did Bonnie even have a cousin? "Bonnie, I've had a very bad day, so if you please could get on with it."

"As long as you please promise to not hang up the phone."

Not something she wanted to guarantee, but… she could not keep lashing out like this. "Okay."

"Good. It's… it's about Ron."

Kim froze. Her hand was squeezing the phone so tightly it was cramping. No. She was not doing this again. "I thought you said you weren't going to say that."

"Kim, please! Just listen! I'm not going to say any of that but… but… did you ever think that the car accident wasn't an accident?"

Just hang up the phone, Kim thought. You don't have to put up with any of this. But it wasn't happening. "It was some hit-and-run. An accident. They still can't find the guy or the car."

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to think about this but… just consider that. What if it wasn't an accident? I mean, you have a bunch of those evil guys after you all the time, so maybe one of them…"

Not an accident? What else would it be? She hadn't spent half her life being tied to rockets or thrown over carnivorous fish to rule out the possibility of a normal death for anyone. What sort of villain would even stoop to that? Of course it had been a drunk. Yes, he should be rotting in jail, but still. It couldn't be anything but an accident.

"I take it you're thinking." The desperation was gone from Bonnie's voice, replaced with the faintest hint of amusement.

Kim shook her head. "And where exactly do you get this idea?"

"Uh… I don't know, my sister is dating one of the cops that was there and he said it looked sort of suspicious and…"

"Bonnie, the cops told his parents and me more information than anyone. There was nothing suspicious. Just a guy that ran through us." How dare she even try to make it worse. And yet…

"And I don't think he was trying to kill Ron."

Somehow the chair managed to give way beneath Kim. She slid to the side, hitting the carpet with surprising pain. Kill… "You think it was a murder?"

"Yes! He wasn't trying to kill Ron, he was trying to kill you, and it just didn't work out that way and… huh? His name's Cory. Probably working for someone or another."

"Cory?" Kim attempted to push herself up, but the room was spinning faster than any cliff she had ever dived off. Only the carpet was proving itself still safe. "What are you talking about? Where did you get all of this?"

"He saw it. He heard it. I don't know. Cory is one of the guys that attacked you at the museum today."

"How do you know about the museum?"

"He was there. He saw it."

"Who's 'he'?" Kim grabbed at the chair for support. Yes, support for falling a further six inches to the carpet. Why was she listening to Bonnie again?

"Melvin. I mean… oh, man. Never mind that, I saw it on the news."

She hadn't been on the news that night. "The guy at the museum tried to kill me?"

"He's trying to! You need to watch out for him, because he's going to keep trying and… some lady? No way am I saying that to her!""

Bonnie was such a… she managed to sit up, hair falling in her eyes. "I thought you called to apologize! This isn't funny, either!"

"It's not funny at all, Kim! Trust me on that!"

"Then why do you keep making stuff up?"

"I'm not making it up! Maybe if you'd stop being so paranoid and defensive, you'd listen."

"Where did you get all of this, then? It wasn't on the news! And how would you even know the guy's name?" A little too much force, a little too much energy returning. Her foot kicked the desk, and the highlighter went flying like a dart into her nose. Now she had ink on her face. This day was getting steadily worse. If she could just hang up…

"I told you earlier."

She stabbed the highlighter into the carpet. Wrong end. At least the carpet wasn''t damaged. "Bonnie," she whispered. She couldn't even raise her voice. "I told you how sick that was. Ron's not…"

"Oh, yes he is, Kim," Bonnie hissed. "You wouldn't even know."

"You have a strange sense of humor."

"I wouldn't be entertaining myself by calling up like this. You've known me for years. Would I play this kind of joke? Don't even answer that. Huh? Why don't you ask that disgusting rodent of his? Oh, shush."

There was a reply for this. Kim's mouth was open, ready to speak. And not a single word was coming out.

"Cory. The guy's name is Cory. So watch out for him and some psychotic ghost lady. I'll see you tomorrow."

The receiver clicked in Kim's ear.

What had that been? Slowly the phone sank to the floor. What in the world had that been? Bonnie was utterly mean. Completely mean.

But what kick would she get out of doing this?

And… Cory? How was she supposed to watch out for someone with one ordinary name?

She climbed to her feet, intent on putting the phone away and then unplugging the whole thing. Ron wouldn't be haunting anyway. That was impossible, there was no such thing as ghosts.

Not that he probably wouldn't get some entertainment out of it. She fell face-first into the bed. There didn't seem to be anything left to cry.

Bonnie would usually be so above this sort of thing…

She lifted her head, gaze zooming in on Rufus who was still watching her. "Apparently Bonnie says Ron is haunting her," she mumbled.

Rufus jumped toward her in a fresh burst of energy, claws skimming over her comforter. "Ron!" he squeaked, nodding.

"Yes, Ron. Everyone is suddenly so interested in Ron." Well, she had been. But not Bonnie. "So now he has to be a ghost."

Rufus was continuing to nod, little face going up and down so fast she could hardly see him. About what?

"And he was murdered," she continued. "Can you believe she'd say that? Murdered."

The nodding stopped. No more excitement, just horror.

She sighed and scooped him into her hand. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't scare you like that. Not when—"

The phone rang again. Unfortunately it had never made it back to its stand.

"That had better not be her again." Yet her hand still found its way over. If it were Bonnie…

It was Felix.

"Felix, hi." Wonderful. That was just as bad. Someone to be depressed with, and she was so sick of that. She forced the cheeriness in. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I guess. I'm fine."

"That''s… good."

"Yeah, thanks. Um, how are you?"

She nodded. "Doing good. I guess. Not really." There, the ploy was officially blown. "But I'm getting better."

"Good to hear that," he replied.

If this wasn't incredibly awkward. Having Bonnie go nutty on her only to have her best friend's other friend call right after. Maybe he'd want to hear about Bonnie's latest escapade. She sunk back into the bed, hand pressed over her mouth. The urge to leash out at someone about Bonnie was coming on powerful. But she couldn't do that, not to Felix when he was certainly feeling just as horrible. "Rufus misses you. Rufus, it's Felix."

A laugh. Small, but at least real. "I miss him, too. Maybe we should all hang out some time."

"Yeah." She had never hung out with just Felix before. "I'd like that. You pick a date."

Another laugh. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll… get back to you on that. Um, Kim? This is probably the worst reason for calling someone but… do you have Monique's number?"

"Monique?" What did he want to talk to her for? Did they even know each other? "Uh, yeah, she is my friend. So… I guess you want it." She could have smacked herself. Another addition to weird phone calls for the night. Such an ordinary request in opposition to the Bonnie ordeal. Automatically she rambled off the number.

"Thanks, Kim," he replied.

"Any time. Um, why are you calling her up?"

Silence. "My mom needs to talk to her mom about something. Listen, Kim, if you ever need to talk…"

"Yeah, thanks." She hadn't talked to Felix since the funeral. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? "Felix, this is going to be a very weird question, but… did… Ron ever mention anyone by the name of Cory?"

"Cory?" No recognition in his voice. "Not to me. Why?"

"No reason."

"Kim, no one asks random questions like that without a reason."

"Just some stuff I was thinking over."

"I see. Well, maybe I'll let you get back to that. I'll just… let you go."

"Thanks." A much better call than Bonnie's. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you around."

Kim finally let the phone back into its stand. She had just asked the boy who Cory was. Like he would even now. And she couldn't believe a word Bonnie said. She stroked a finger down Rufus' head, thinking. If only she could read her own thoughts.

The kimmunicator was right there on the desk, waiting. One simple call and… she wasn't going to do it. But she was. She was already reaching over, grabbing it, pressing the button.

"Wade?"

"Kim?" The kid looked surprised to see her. He should. "How'd the mission go?"

"Great. Wonderful. Um, Wade? Could you perform a check on a single name?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – Well, that phone call didn't go exactly as planned, but at least it got something started.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

The powers of medication strike again, but thankfully, it wasn't me. Check out The Muppet Show with their guests Team Possible, by Captain Kodak, a must read for everyone wanting a good laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 13

"And sometimes, especially if I have a really bad cold, I can even dump the whole shake into my mouth!"

Monique stared across the table, fighting the impulse to clean out her ears. Brikk Flagg had not just said what she thought he had said, had he? Was this the curse of all gorgeous girls like unto herself to put up with these sorts of dates? She brought her own straw to her lips and sucked. Only a few swallows—a double strawberry brownie shake was meant to be savored, not sucked down like the victim of a giant vacuum cleaner.

Brikk jabbed the spoon down into the shake and ripped it back up, spoon loaded beyond capacity and dripping with ice cream. He grinned at her, opened his mouth, and dropped the ice cream in.

Across the restaurant some little toddler boy covered in naco mess gave a cheer and a smattering of applause. Brikk, shake running down his chin, shot the kid a dramatic thumbs up.

"Football player in the making," Brikk said. "I know that kid, he is so awesome. My sister baby-sits him sometimes."

So Brikk liked kids. "So what's the little guy's name?"

"Uh…" The spoon landed back in the shake cup. Grande sized, specially made for guys like Brikk. No, wait. Every human on the planet possessing the Y chromosome wanted a shake that size. Since when did Bueno Nacho have to start sending out shakes? Ice cream and Mexican fast food should not be mixed. "Uh…" Brikk scratched his head, looking incredibly like a very cute gorilla. "I think it's Brayden?"

Monique had to smile at that. At least he got the points for responding to the child. "So your sister baby-sits him and you don't even know his name. Brikk, you amaze me."

"Hey, my sister baby-sits him, not me. I was only at the house like, once. Hey, kid! What's your name?"

Every head in the restaurant turned. The mother of the nameless child spit out a chunk of lettuce with an embarrassed laugh.

The kid beamed. Ah, yes. The attention of the star quarterback of Middleton High. As if the kid knew what football was.

This night was getting more and more interesting. Maybe she should date more often.

"Troy!" the kid shouted.

Brikk flashed his attention back to Monique, grin of supreme smugness etched over his face. "See? Brayden, Troy. I was close."

"Tell your Melissa 'hi' for me!" Troy's mom called, waving. "Nice to see you, Brikk."

"Thanks, Brayden's mom!" Brikk replied as he again picked up his shake cup.

Monique laughed, not the most elegant thing to do half way through a shake. She coughed it down and wiped her mouth savagely on the nearest napkin she could grab. Which required an attack of the napkin dispenser and a subsequent mess all over the table. "Brikk, you really, really amaze me."

"Thanks, Monique. You should be more careful with your shakes." His eyes lit up. "Hey! Do you want me to teach you how to put your size of shake in your mouth all at once? Yours is smaller, so I know you could do it."

It was like hanging out with Ron. "I already admit I will never be the Supreme Man of the Shake Chugging, Brikk. Or woman. You have that title, and I'm not even going to try."

That seemed to confuse him. "Woman?"

Oh, boy. She laughed again. "Never mind."

"Well, you don't have to go for the title." He had already swallowed the rest of his. At least he didn't keep the stuff in his cheeks. "Just try it. We will work your way up."

She pulled her shake back in sure defense. "No!" Was that her voice? Did she really sound so obnoxiously flirty?

"But you said it was cool!"

"It is cool. To watch."

He slunk back into the booth, face the epitome of sad little boy.

Yes, this was definitely an entertaining date. She smiled, shook her head, and held the shake cup up to her mouth. "Fine. We'll try." This was absolutely disgusting.

"All right, Monique!" Brikk''s voice once again filled the room. Ned at the counter sent another glare in their direction.

She tried. She tipped the cup and let chunk after chunk of ice cream fill her mouth. Ugh. The total of chunks was precisely those two successive chunks. The bad winter night sensation of brain freeze and throat freeze combined raced through her. She slammed the shake back onto the table and held her face tight. How humiliating.

"That's why it's best to wait till you have a cold so you don't feel anything," Brikk said knowingly.

Yikes. She sucked in fresh air, hoping the heat from the fryers in the kitchen would help somewhat. This was her own darn fault, that she was back out in society. It had partially been her mother that had forced her to go, whining something about entering the world of people once again and stop crying. That was probably right. Brikk had mentioned a date four days before. Four days was enough to wait. And it was Brikk Flagg. Quarterback of the football team, guy that amazed toddlers themselves no bigger than a football. There was some serious status in this relationship. Not that it had lasted long after the Prom, though. Well, things were different. And she was dating Brikk, per say. There was a large and significant difference between a date and dating someone. She knew she was liked. What proper boy would not want to get some quality time in with Monique? Brikk was smart. Sort of. Why did their have to be such charm in caveman mentality? Maybe that's why she was here, watching Brikk scarf down a shake and actually enjoying the show. Of course, it was always fun to watch someone try to choke themselves on soft ice cream and milk. Ooh, and siltstone. The newest fact from a school day. Siltstone in fast food shakes.

She had some right to some fun, didn't she? As long as she didn't think about Ron. Or Kim. Even though Kim had encouraged the date, saying something about Bonnie still being crazy and everyone needing to keep everyone else away from her.

"So did Bonnie put up with these sorts of things, Brikk?" Monique asked.

Brikk was out of shake, by the looks of things. He scraped his plastic spoon over the cup's bottom. "Nah. She'd yell at me and sometimes hit me for it."

"Hmm. I thought football players were too suave for gross stuff."

He paused. "Isn't Suave that shampoo stuff?"

"Yes, Brikk. Suave is a shampoo."

"Oh. Okay." He licked a bit of melted ice cream from the spoon. "Anyway, football players invented gross stuff."

One of the other guys from the team, apparently eavesdropping, let out a raucous cheer. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Brikk screamed back.

The door swung open with a refreshing blast of night air to chase away the smell of salsa and burnt cheese. "Looks like the game players are still playing," someone muttered.

Monique almost choked again. What was Kim doing here? But thank goodness…

What was she thinking 'thank goodness' over?

Kim strolled into the restaurant, Rufus on her shoulder, Felix just behind her.

Monique shoved more shake into her mouth. Not a good thing when one was choking. Felix. Was Kim on a date with Felix? Okay, that was some serious paranoia going on that should not be going on. Kim would not be dating anyone so soon after Ron's death. This was hanging out.

Sure enough, just behind Felix was that one guy from algebra. Sam. Actually he was one of the junior officers. Monique had actually asked him to the last girls' choice dance. Yes, this was definitely hanging out. Or was it just coincidence. No, he and Felix were in the middle of a conversation.

For a moment Kim stood there and stared at the restaurant in all its Bueno Nacho glory. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Hey," Brikk said, finally turning around. "It's Possible! How's she doing, by the way? I felt so bad for her."

"She's doing all right," Monique replied.

"And you. You're doing all right? I didn't mean to sound like I was forgetting you."

Monique smiled. There was something about the moronic lug. "You ask me that every day. Oh, Kim darling!" She stood up in the bench and waved her hand. "How dare you stalk me on my dates!"

Kim returned the smile, one of pressing reality as she waved back. "Hi, Monique. Yes, I have to make sure you aren't doing anything I wouldn't do. Hi, Brikk!"

Nothing was wrong, for those few seconds. A bunch of school friends meeting at Bueno Nacho for greasy Mexican. And Kim was distracted. What was the girl doing here, anyway? When she had bought the naco for Ron it had been through the safety of the drive-through window. But now Kim was back, actually inside Ron's favorite place in the whole wide world.

Maybe this was a good sign.

"Join us, Kim!" Brikk called, completely uncaring that a date usually contrived of at least couples, not one couple, three other people, and a naked mole rat. "And you two whose names I can't remember!"

Sam looked fit to faint. It wasn't always the case that student body officers and jocks hung out. Ah, well.

"We won't bite!" Monique promised, scooting over. Sam and Kim on the benches, Felix at the end… this was going to be crowded. But it was still good that they showed up.

Why did that thought keep racing through Monique's head?

"Can we order first?" Felix asked.

"No, you're not allowed to." She hadn't seen Felix since he had helped her at work. It was rather good to see him again. "Sure."

Kim's eyes buzzed over the overhead menu, and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not all that hungry. Could one of you guys order something for Rufus?" Then she walked over to the table.

Monique pulled out all sense of scrutiny. Kim looked all right, much the same as she had at school. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, the girl had it all going. "Join me."

Kim slid onto the bench next to her. "Sorry, I didn't realize you two would be here."

"They just started making shakes," Brikk said defensively. "But hey, we now have a full out party going on! As soon as those two get here."

Kim gave a weak smile. "Party."

"So," Monique asked. "What brings you here with not one but two dates?"

Kim shrugged. "I take it you mean what am I doing here in Bueno Nacho."

"You read me good."

Another shrug. "I don't know. It seemed like… the place to go. You know, I was feeling bad and… Monique, am I all sorts of pathetic?"

Monique checked to make sure Brikk wasn't in girl-talk weird out mode. No, he was actually ignoring them. "No, you're not. I actually thought it's good you're in here."

"It reminds me of him. I think Ron would want me to keep eating at Bueno Nacho. At least for his sake."

"Of course he would."

"Ron!" Rufus said defiantly.

"He's been saying that an awful lot, lately." Kim picked up one of the napkins from the mess. "And this is where Sam wanted to go. He was saying at school we should hang out sometime, and Felix said something to, so we all decided to just go out and… eat Mexican food. And Felix said the same thing earlier when he called for your number—"

Monique's heart skipped a beat. "My number? You have been giving out my number?"

"Yes, your number. His mom needed to talk to your mom about something."

"We have caller ID and we never got a call from the Rentons that I know about. How long ago was this?"

Now Kim really was smiling. "Four days?"

"Ah, yes. The day of the Bonnie psycho speeches."

"Bonnie isn't psycho!" Brikk said in further defense.

Monique thought about railing on him about the tactfulness of not mentioning dead friends in weird, non-normal ways, but decided against it. It wouldn't be worth it. And there were other things to think about. Kim had given Felix her phone number? What did he need that for? Well, this wasn't the time. Especially with Felix just at the counter picking up his food. "You're still not on about this Cory thing?"

Kim's smile faded. "Believe it or not, Wade still hasn't found anything." A pause. ""You haven't told anyone, have you?"

That Kim was almost seriously believing Bonnie's ghost ramblings? "Not a soul." Oops. "No pun intended."

Sam and Felix finally joined them with their food.

"Are we cutting in on a date?" Felix asked. His eyes flickered between Monique and Brikk.

"It's a party now," Brikk said. "Isn't this fun? I'm hanging out with uncool people I have never hung out with before. Bonnie would be so mad at me right now."

"So you're not on a date?"

Why the questions? Monique shook her head. "Well, it was."

"But not anymore."

"Felix," Sam said. "Drop it."

"Sorry." Felix stabbed a fork into his burrito.

"But you two would be so cute together!" Another voice rang out.

Monique looked back. Good grief, but how long had Bonnie been there? And eating by herself? Panic came quick. Had she heard anything? Of course Bonnie had, she had just heard this.

With a blatant show of grace Bonnie slid from her booth and sauntered over to the table. "Can't you two admit that you are on a date?"

Brikk seemed to shrink back into the bench. "Hi, Bonnie. What are you doing here?"

"Eating a salad and studying. Really, Brikk, I thought after we broke it off you would have better taste than to date someone of Monique's caliber."

She did not say that, no way. Monique jumped up onto the bench. "Say what? You wanna repeat that?"

"Monique!" Kim hissed. "Down!"

But this wasn't the time. Bonnie had already hurt Kim's feelings, and Monique was not going to be the next victim of Bonnie's trash. "I really think you ought to repeat that."

"I can date who I want, Bonnie," Brikk whispered.

This was the jock star of Middleton High?

Bonnie tossed her hair back, sneering venom. "You can date whomever you want. Any of you can. And I can say whatever I want to about it."

"Bonnie," Sam began. "I think you are being incredibly rude and not at all a model of what a good Middleton Mad Dog cheerleader should be—"

Bonnie turned her glare on him next. "Shut it, governor."

Sam shoved a handful of tots into his mouth.

"Just leave," Monique said. This was ridiculous. If Kim wasn't going to say anything, she was.

"I am not here to speak to you, Monique, I came to speak to Kim."

"Haven't you done enough of that?" Kim asked.

Out of the corner of her eye Monique thought she saw Felix fiddling with packets of hot sauce. What was he…?

"Too much for my own good, Kimmie." Bonnie leaned her arm over the seat's back. "But I was wondering… did you give any thought to what I told you the other day?"

"I forgot it the moment you hung up."

The faintest of frowns came over Bonnie. "Well, you should think about it."

"You are insane." Kim was almost up now. "If you say one more word about Ron I'll—" Kim's powergirl threat faded away.

"Do what?"

"I'll tell them all about it!" Kim gestured broadly at the table.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Like you haven't told them already about Mad Bonnie?"

Brikk raised a hand. "I haven't heard yet."

"Whatever. Kim, I'm going to leave now and leave you to be the b—"

A thin line of red hot sauce shot over the table and onto Bonnie's blouse.

She screamed and wiped at the sauce.

Monique shot a glance in Felix's direction. Empty packets, him barely holding in a smile.

"I can't believe you just did that!" With an angry huff Bonnie spun around and marched back to her booth.

Monique slipped back down into the seat, very pleased with herself. "Great shot, Felix."

He shrugged. "She deserved it."

Kim didn't say anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. Ron stared at the empty packets of Diablo sauce littering the table. Felix had some dang decent aim. Probably came from years of video game experience, as all experts knew. One good hit and Bonnie was planning a trip to the cleaners.

Bonnie. Ron flinched. Great. Why did it have to be Bonnie that could hear him? None of them liked her. Why couldn't it have been someone nice? People listened to nice people. But no, it had to be Bonnie.

He stepped from the shadowy corner. He wasn't sure why he was in a shadowy corner of the restaurant, anyway——it just seemed like the spooky place to be. Frankly, there weren't that many spots in Middleton that so demanded a creepy, ghostly atmosphere. And it wasn't like he had not tried! But you take a place like Middleton and you try to make it scary aside from Halloween and Valentine's Day and it just didn't work.

Just like nothing else seemed to be working.

Four days. Four long, horrendous days of uselessness. Wade still had not managed to locate Cory. And the kid claimed to be a computer genius. Hah. Ron could probably have done a better search on Google. Hmm. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. If only he could press the keys. But Wade had been trying—he and Kim talked every day. At least… at least Kim was still pressing to find out about the guy. And she was being careful. Sort of. Of course, she hadn't been slapped with any missions as of late.

A salsa-dyed napkin lay on the floor near him. Kick it, he thought. Kick it. He swept his foot into it. The napkin skittered a good four inches.

He was getting better at this. At least, better at certain moments. What would be really cool would be to shake out an entire napkin dispenser. He hadn't done that for years. Now that would be a proper haunting technique, that silver dispenser just standing there with napkin after napkin ripping out of it like a crazed hurricane of… napkins.

The things he could come up with when he was bored. Of course, he had only been doing that the past sixteen years. Did ghosts age? Because if they did, the past four days really were a complete waste.

He had spent those days everywhere. Searching Middleton. Trying to find Cory. Trying to find who Cory was working for. Trying to move things. Rita had failed to appear. Well, who needed her? She wasn't helping, she was trying to kill Kim. Just because if she killed Kim he and Kim could be together again. And that just wasn't going to happen. It was a good thing his parents didn't think like that. Kim had gone over to his house two days ago. Ron had been there. A very depressing place to be, with the way his parents were feeling. Not that Ron blamed them. Kim had talked with his mom, cried, all that sad girl stuff.

And now Kim was back to making other people cry.

Ron snapped to attention. Other people cry? Oh. During his moment of thought he had actually been watching Bonnie. And that was finally reaching his consciousness. Yes, Bonnie was sitting in her booth and definitely was fighting back the tears.

Ron bit his lip. Good job, Felix, he thought. Dang, but he hated it when girls cried. He never knew what to do.

But Bonnie was crying now. Almost. Silently. Her face was tight, eyes frozen on her open history book like it held all the answers to life. Her cheeks were wet.

He felt a moment of guilt. This was his fault. He was the one that had roped her into this. Or was it his fault? True to his word, he hadn't spoken to her since the phone conversation with Kim. He hadn't asked her to go parade over to Kim and start blabbering about Cory and ghosts.

But he had apparently given her the idea.

"Bonnie?" He didn't realize he was saying her name until it was out.

Her head jerked up. "Stoppable?" she whispered.

Well, now she knew he was here.

She glanced around, making sure she wasn't in hearing distance. Kim and Felix in the others had already changed the conversation to something else. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to bother me anymore."

He walked over to her booth. "Is your shirt okay?"

Three napkins surrounded her. She scowled. "That stain will never come out, and I just bought this shirt. On sale at Club Banana. At least it was only two for twenty-five dollars."

"I thought you didn't buy things on sale." Why was he having this conversation?

"I do if it's at some place decent." Bonnie slammed a fist into the table. "Oh, but I would kill for Monique's discount card. You know what, Stoppable? I blame her for this. Kim might have actually listened to me if everyone else hadn't been around."

Bonnie's fault. "It's okay. You didn't have to say anything more to her. You were done."

"All she did was call up her computer kid. She's not even looking. And I was afraid you'd come after me."

"Oh." Why hadn't he thought about that.

"And then they treat me like scum and ruin my shirt. And laugh about it." She grabbed one of the napkins and shredded it. "Why do I even bother?"

That little Troy kid Brikk had chatted with was staring at Bonnie. Ron cleared his throat. "Bonnie, it looks like you are talking to yourself."

"I don't care anymore." But her voice returned to a whisper. "I want a new shirt."

"You said they were on sale."

"I can't buy two of the exact same shirt even if I ruin one. Don't you know anything?" She sighed. "Sorry. You could probably care less."

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't go all nuclear on me about me coming back."

For a long time she didn't say anything. "Eh, I needed someone to rant to."

Bonnie always needed someone to rant to. "You used to always rant about me and—"

A figure was at the window. A face for only a few seconds, walking by. Ron gasped.

Bonnie looked around. "Now what?"

He didn't know whether to decide if this was perfect or scary. But Bonnie was here! Bonnie could definitely say something now. "Bonnie, I really need your help. Again."

"I already helped you, and Kim isn't listening."

"Bonnie, that Cory guy is right outside the Bueno Nacho."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – Well if this ain't a cliffhanger to leave you on, I don't know what is!


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Be sure to check out Custer's Last Stand, by Whitem and JimVincible. It's grade one for Kim and Ron, but even then, the villains were around in the form of one young man… Arnie Custer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 14

"Bonnie, that Cory guy is right outside the Bueno Nacho."

Bonnie gave another swipe at the mustard stain, only giving the briefest half-nod for a reply.

Ron continued to stare at the darkened window. Cory's face was gone, the guy could now likely be anywhere, and Bonnie wasn't listening. Kim's life could be at stake—no, not could. There were only two reasons Cory could be looking into a Bueno Nacho restaurant. One included a grandè-sized naco order, and the other was Kim. And all Bonnie cared about was a stupid stain. Ron slammed a fist into the table. Connection was made. The tabletop gave a terrific jolt, scattering napkins. Wow. Once again matter had paid attention. He held his hands up, amazed.

Bonnie didn't look so amazed. "What did you do to the table?"

Huh? Ron dropped his hands. Oh, yes. Kim. Cory. "That Cory person is outside."

She was still staring, apprehensive, at the table. Slowly her fingers pulled across it. "Who?"

Okay, she had no idea. After her long rant. This called for further dramatic effect. He jolted the table again. Maybe emotion was somewhat involved with this. "Cory! The guy who killed me!"

"Killed you?" Her eyes went wide. "He's here?"

"Well… no, but I just saw him. At the window."

Her eyes scanned the room, not slightly disdainful. "Ron, I'm not seeing anyone."

For crying out loud… "Earth to Bonnie, he was at the window!"

"Ron, I think you are crazy and seeing things."

"I am not crazy!" This time he kicked the table. Missed. The force was enough to throw him to the floor. Quickly he scrambled to his feet. "You know, you can't be a very good ghost-hearing-person if you're not going to listen to me."

"I listened," she said, returning to attacking the mustard stain. "I did what you said. It's not working. She's your weird girlfriend, why don't you make her do something about it?"

At that moment the door opened and in stepped Cory with the theme music of traffic passing outside.

Ron's heart—or whatever spectral version of that he had—hopped into his throat. This was so wrong. Why did that guy have to be here? Him and his… well, he wasn't exactly carrying weapons. Visible weapons. But that didn't mean anything. That was Cory. That was the man who had been driving the car. That was the man who wanted Kim dead.

With a sudden scream Ron launched himself at Cory, demanding all aura of a proper high-noon showdown that happened to be in the evening at a fast-food restaurant, and without all the admiring crowds. No one even seemed to notice. The collision was the same as it had been at the cemetery. One huge blast through a wall of vessels and organs and plenty of other things that should not be visible. Ron fell once more just behind Cory.

What had been the deal with the table?

"Bonnie!" he shouted as he searched the floor for the occasional fallen plastic fork or knife. "This is him! Would I lie?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and said something Ron couldn't hear.

Dang it. Now Bonnie wasn't even believing him. But there was no way Ron could be wrong. Murderers didn't just walk into restaurants to order food. They didn't.

He found a fork, one of its teeth broken off. Carefully he tried to pick it up. Nothing.

Cory still wasn't looking at the glowing menu. The murderer couldn't appreciate quality cuisine. A few people were beginning to cast a few stares. At least that was something. There was always something wrong with a guy who walked into a restaurant and just stood there.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl at the counter. "We're having this deal on—"

Cory's hand dropped into his pocket. "I'm looking for someone."

More heads turned.

In a flash his hand was out of his pocket and glistening in the light with an obvious blade.

The girl swore and stumbled back against the new shake machine.

"I am looking for Kim Possible," Cory said loudly.

Once more Ron attempted to pick up the fork.

A scream shook the room. Not from Kim. Bonnie was on her feet, gaze frozen on Cory. All Bonnie serenity was gone.

And Brikk Flagg was just confused. "You know him?" he shouted over the room.

Ron's fingers slid under the fork. He could feel it this time. If he could just pick it up and…

Attack with a broken plastic fork. He almost let go.

He now had a perfect view of Kim. Sitting with the others, with that weird student body officer guy, staring blankly at Cory and the knife.

"This would be a good time to get going, KP," Ron muttered.

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim said, pushing her way free of the booth. It wasn't so friendly. Friendly enough, but Kim had never been stupid. And she could obviously notice a guy with a knife away from the kitchen.

A smile of relief washed over Cory's face. " Finally."

"Kim, he's going to kill you!" Bonnie shrieked as she threw herself under the table.

Cory held the knife, just before his face, and ran at Kim. She doubled back against the booth. Ron saw her hands squeeze the soft material into a tight grip, just enough to lift herself into the air. A second kick and she was on top of the table, just inches from where Monique had just had her hand.

The knife shredded into the seat with an avalanche of stuffing. Felix wheeled back, almost knocking into Cory.

Cory freed the blade and glared up at Kim. He wasn't so dramatic-looking, not even during this fight. Normal, normal, normal. The knife plunged into the table.

Apparently Bueno Nacho invested in cheap tables. At least the knife was caught again.

"Whoa!" Monique had shoved herself into the corner. "You wanna take that somewhere else?"

Kim leaped onto Cory's chest, knocking him to the floor. He rolled sharply to the side. Kim lost her balance over him. But only momentarily. Then she was back, roughly pinning his forearms to the floor. The hand with the knife waved uselessly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Ron slid his hand under the fork once more. He could still feel it. All he had to do was lift it. It wouldn't do much damage, but it would do something. Cheap white plastic, a piece of lettuce still clinging desperately to the handle. What could be scarier?

Cory's relieved smile had given way to the utter definition of a sneer. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With both legs together in one fluid motion he kicked upwards into Kim's own legs.

The fork clattered to the ground.

Ron stared at it. For it to clatter he would have had to have dropped it. To have dropped it he would have had to… He grabbed at it again. For Kim, he thought. For Kim.

Kim fell back, head colliding with the edge of a table. For a moment she didn't move. It was just enough time for Cory to get back up. Wielding that knife like a _Psycho _reject and…

She was back on her feet, one hand on the back of her head, and flipping over his head to land behind him. "Whoever you are, I really suggest we take this outside before someone gets hurt."

Brikk's little Troy friend was already cheering Kim's names from the tight-armed hug of his panicking mother.

Cory spun around. "That's the idea. I want you hurt. I want you dead." Once more he dove for Kim. She braced against his arms. No use. He was way too strong.

Kim was used to fighting Shego, Ron thought. But… but the fork was actually in his hand! For that one moment he completely forgot about Kim. He had the fork. He actually had the fork!

Once more it slid through his palm and clattered to the floor. He gave a scream and grabbed it. Another actual grip. Wow. And now all he had to do was… something with it. No one had yet noticed the magical floating fork.

Kim bent down, her hands still gripping Cory's arms. Then she shot back up with just enough energy to ricochet Cory backwards.

The restaurant was a mad house. It was like they were watching a movie. Only with nacho instead of popcorn. Had anyone even bothered to call the police? Ron jumped up and ran hard at Cory's back. The fork barely made contact. Then it was flying out of Ron's hand and violently against the stack of plastic drink cups.

The knife fell from Cory's hand. Ron watched it fall, half-thinking he should attempt to grab it. It would do a lot more damage than a piece of plastic. It hit the floor with a sharp crack. He reached out for it. His fingers closed tightly around the handle.

"Mine!" Cory shouted.

Ron immediately let go. He wasn't talking to him, was he?

But he wasn't. Unless Ron was included with the sudden girl fest. Kim was on the floor, fingers also flailing wildly for the knife. And so was Bonnie, almost fighting against Kim for the weapon that Ron could care less who carried as long as that someone wasn't Cory the murderer. Cory jumped into the mess. He knocked against the knife. It slid Bonnie's direction. She gave a small cry, losing one precious second of knife grabbing. Cory made another attempt.

"I don't think so!" Bonnie tugged the knife from his grip.

Ron sighed. She wasn't even holding it right! He reached out. Maybe he had enough power to drag it away from her. Maybe.

She whirled around, knife awkwardly resting between both palms. "Now what do I do?"

"Get rid of it!" Kim shouted. "Or… give it to me!"

"I''ll take it!" Brikk shouted.

Bonnie bit her lip. Her pace had gone pale. Had she ever even used a knife?

Even Cory seemed to wait. Then, breathlessly, he took a step. Always wise to be frightened of a confused girl with a sharp blade. "Just give me the knife. I don't want you, I just want Kim Possible."

Bonnie shook her head, hair whipping at her neck. "No way, Cory, or whatever your name is. You are not involving me in this."

"You're already involved!" Ron said.

"Go long, Brikk!" The knife was out of Bonnie's hands, sailing over the restaurant like a missile of death. Several people, including Brikk, screamed, and ducked for cover.

The knife landed harmlessly in the middle of a floor.

Ron shook his head. "It would be really great if someone could grab that!"

And, of course, not a soul was moving. Except for Kim and Cory. Cory for the knife and Kim…

She tackled him to the floor. "Brikk!" she shouted. "Hold him down!"

"I swear I will kill you!" Cory screamed. He twisted around and pressed Kim's arms to her sides.

Brikk froze, mid-stride.

Cory climbed to his feet, eyes burning. He was stronger than he looked. Kim's feet dangled above the floor, kicking and struggling with the rest of her, but it was useless.

"I'm being paid a lot of money for your death," he muttered.

Bonnie stood motionless, gasping for breath. "Oh my gosh… Kim, do something!"

There was only one thing to do. Ron ran straight for the cups already clinging precariously to some semblance of balance.

It was a wonderful sound as they fell, striking one another and rolling and rolling… right towards Cory.

He didn't see them. Still holding Kim, he took one step toward the unclaimed knife. His foot stepped one and failed to crush through it. He was back on the floor, and this time Brikk had enough sense to follow through on orders.

"For Middleton!" Brikk screamed and he flung himself belly-first onto Cory.

The door opened again. Apparently someone had called the police.

"You're under arrest!" a cop shouted.

Brikk happily remained on Cory until the handcuffs were around his wrist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sipped at her drink, desperate and more dehydrated than anyone had any right to be. She was getting pretty lazy at these fights, if they were going to wear her out so badly.

"Yes," Monique said. "Drink it down. Drink it down slowly. You're going to have a heart attack."

Kim hit ice. Not very easily sucked up a straw. "Monique, some guy just tried to kill me for no reason."

"There was a reason," Brikk pointed out. "He said it, if you heard him. He said he was being paid to off you. Like a bounty hunter." He gasped. "Wow! I just took down a bounty hunter."

Felix frowned and glanced at the mess of cups still there. "Actually, I think that was the compliments of… whatever company makes those and ships them here."

Outside, the flashing lights of the police car were still whirling like fire. Maybe she should be out there, questioning this guy. They expected her to come down to the station anyway, later. Later is what she had told them. She still needed to sort this thing out. Of course that could be through asking questions but… this Cory person wasn't answering anything. All he had done as they had shoved him into the back seat was glare at her, like she had done something to offend him. Though she couldn't possibly imagine what they could have been. All the questions she had asked him, well, they were actually more or less the same. Who was he? Who was he working for?  
"You know, Kim," Sam said. "You should run for a real office. You'd do a good job. A better job than me."

Why had she let herself go somewhere with this guy. She stabbed her straw against the ice chips. Monique was still watching her. That 'pitying' look. It was even worse than what Rufus was giving her. Rufus, who according to Monique and Felix, hadn't bothered to watch her part of this battle. Even Rufus couldn't pay attention to this.

"Bonnie was right, for once," Monique said, glaring at Sam. "I'm not sure how she did it, but she declares a guy has it in for you and the next thing you know he's coming at you with a carving knife like a freak from a slasher movie."

"Bonnie," Kim repeated. "Did she leave?"

No, there was Bonnie, still in the corner booth by herself, muttering. Okay, Bonnie had clearly lost it.

Kim stood up and walked over there. "You're still here after that disaster? Half the restaurant cleared out."

Bonnie glanced sharply at the empty seat across the table, then back at Kim. "I'm hungry. You don't scare me, Kim. Not you and your little disasters."

"Uh huh." Be polite. Bonnie had helped. "Thanks for your assistance." Kim slid into the empty seat. For a second she felt something strangely cold at her side.

"And after you laugh at my stained shirt."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Bonnie drummed her nails over the counter, eyes fixed on Kim.

Kim sighed. "How did you know his name was Cory?"

"How did I know?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't think I have to explain it once more. I've spent a lot of time doing that. Didn't the name sound familiar?"

Cory. The name that had been haunting Kim for days. Cory. Her breath froze in her throat—it took a good cough to get it back up. "Are you serious about that?"

"When am I ever not serious? I know you think I'm insane, Possible, and I just don't care."

But if Kim admitted Bonnie was not lying… The lights above her seemed to spin like a giant motor sending a wave of nausea into her stomach and heart. Ron. But that wasn't possible. There was no such thing as ghosts. "So you're still saying that's the guy that…" She couldn't even say it. Killed Ron. The guy whose fault this had all been.

Bonnie began fiddling with a napkin. "I think I told you that before," she said softly. "I'm really sorry you had to meet him that way, but what else do you want me to say about it?"

"Say you're sorry." Now her head hurt.

"I plan on no such thing."

Her hands slid to the table's edge. Something hard to squeeze. "But they never caught him. They never, ever caught him. Bonnie, he's probably long gone by now. Not that the Stoppables haven't been looking. Not that I haven't been looking."

This time Bonnie almost smiled. "And this time he waltzes right into battle with you. Now you can believe me or not, but it's really time you check this guy out. Go the station. Ask him about Ron." Then she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Kim remained at the table, staring after her. This was completely insane. But the lights were continuing to spin and her entire body felt numb. The others were waiting for her back at the table.

She had almost hoped she would never have to deal with this. What had happened to her desire to rip to shreds the guy who had been driving that car?

The kimmunicator went off. She grabbed it, barely aware. It was all instinct here. "Wade?"

He stared at her, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, then shook her head. "Some guy here at Bueno Nacho just tried to kill me. And I think it was that Cory person."

Wade was silent for a long time. "That''s… actually why I called you. I finally found him. It took forever. That had to be the hardest search I had ever done. He's not famous, never even competed locally."

"Competed?"

"An amateur driver with professional skills," Wade continued. "His name's Cory Throttlevalve. And… and he's very good at driving cars."

She could no longer hold the kimmunicator. It dropped to the table, screen blotting out black. Air. She needed air. She pressed her palms against the tabletop, commanding herself to stand up. That wasn't too difficult.

She could hear the others talking softly.

Her drink was over there. Maybe that would help.

She took two steps before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – Well, Cory's behind bars, and I think Kim is actually starting to believe. Stay tuned folks!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Make sure you check out A Bond of Honor by JPMod, probably the best Ron/Yori fic out there!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 15

"Kim?" Ron asked. Not that he expected her to respond—even she had been conscious. The question was instinctive. He bent over her, repeating her name. Nothing.

This was getting very freaky. He hadn't expected it to quite be this way. It was all he wanted from the beginning: Kim to listen, Kim to realize what was going on.

And now she was obviously thinking something.

"Kim!" Monique was already on her way over, along with that weird student body officer kid. Ron dodged them, barely caring. Only one thing was going through his mind.

Kim knew. At least, to some extent. She was at least listening to Bonnie. She wasn't denying everything. Ron watched blankly as Brikk offered to dump a cup of ice onto Kim's head. That's what Ron would have normally offered. That was his job.

Now someone else was doing it.

The counter girl was saying something about grabbing a first aid kit. Yes, that would be good. Those freaky public first aid kits containing more germs than the floor. Rufus was perched next to Kim, little rodent eyes glancing back and forth between her and Ron. Ron forced a smile. It was very difficult.

What was wrong here?

He slammed another fist through the chair, the one still leaking stuffing. It moved beneath him. Yes, that was good. That, at least was normal. At least it made Rufus laugh. Almost.

Kim would wake up soon. No doubt she would go to the police, to his parents. They'd eventually figure everything out. That was supposed to be good, wasn't it? Cory couldn't get to Kim now; he was behind bars. Wonderful, fantastic.

Wasn't that why he was here? To save Kim?

What was he still doing here?

He shoved his hand into the bench's hole and grabbed a handful of stuffing. Cottony. He could actually feel the texture. He chucked it to the floor. No one even noticed. It didn't look like anything.

With one last look at Kim, he turned and ran through the door. The night looked warm—he couldn't quite feel that much.

Was Kim going to be okay? The thought forced itself in as he ran. That was silly; she was fine. She had just fainted. It wasn't like that had never happened before. She'd wake up and everything would be taken care of and…

What else was he supposed to do?

He finally stopped. It was never going to stop amazing him how he could still feel tired without a body. He stared up at the tree house. Good ol' tree house. Not that it had done him a lot of good.

Nothing he had done was a lot of good. The Cory thing, that was all Bonnie. Nothing but Bonnie.

He grabbed one of the ladder's rungs. It wouldn't slip, it would not slip.

It didn't.

He stepped up. It was still holding. One more step, one more grab. Just like climbing a ladder. He only had to make it to the actual floor and wait for that weird gravity thing to kick in.

Great. He could do this now. Now, of all times. But why not? Apparently he was stuck here. Screw unfinished business.

One of the rungs gave way beneath his foot. He grabbed for the floorboards. One hand slid through. But the other hand… he pulled himself inside. Yes, it was going to hold. Hold for whatever strange laws of the supernatural were going on. But at least he was in the tree house.

Almost nervously he stared around. It looked the same. A little dustier. No one had touched anything.

Good. He grabbed at a baseball lying next to the couch. Only two attempts and the third one landed it into his fist.

He might as well have some place to haunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim."

The voice was a mallet in her brain. Just like the alarm clock that jolted her awake every morning. Kim twisted her head in a vain attempt to find the most comfortable position to drown out that voice.

"Kim, girl! Snap out of it!"

She didn't want to wake up. She was comfortable enough where she was, with this stiff linoleum under her body. She had never thought linoleum could be snug.

Another voice sighed. "I'll get some ice."

"Nuh-uh, Brikk. You are not going to-- Brikk!"

"Too late," muttered a third voice.

Why wouldn't they all just shut up and let her sleep? She had to sleep. Because if she woke up there was something really bad she would have to think about, and she didn't want to think about that right now. Right now what she couldn't quite remember what that bad thing was.

"Brikk!" the first voice screeched.

Kim was dunked under a waterfall of broken glaciers. She sat up with a scream as light flooded into her eyes.

"See?" said Brikk. "It worked just fine."

Kim gasped, a piece of ice sliding down her cheek. She smelled the faint scent of Cherry Coke. "What?" Her eyes flitted to the side. It was just like the end scene on _The Wizard of Oz _where Dorothy had awaken from Oz and thought it was a dream and every other character in the movie was crowded around her. Monique, Sam, Brikk, Felix… half the capacity of the Bueno Nacho restaurant. Ned even had a cell phone out.

"So you don't want me to call an ambulance?" he asked. A finger was poised just over the key pad.

"I… I think she'll live, Ned," Felix said dryly.

Kim wiped away the last of the pop. "You dumped Coke all over me," she muttered. "It's sticky."

"Hey, I told him not to," replied Monique. Just to prove her point she slammed a well-pointed elbow into Brikk's side.

"But at least it got her up," said Brikk with a self-satisfied nod. "Wow, I'm good. Maybe I should take the EMS class next year."

Everyone shuddered at that, and Monique sighed briskly with soon-to-be-gone patience. "Kim, girl, are you okay? What did Bonnie do to you this time?"

Bonnie. Yes, Kim remembered Bonnie. She and Bonnie had been talking at the table. And Bonnie had something. And then Wade had said something…. She brought a hand to her head. She must have fallen particularly hard. "I was talking to Bonnie…"

Felix nodded. "Yes, Bonnie. And then she walked out, and a minute later we hear a thump and turn around to find you out like a light."

"Maybe she has a concussion," Ned said. "Maybe we still need an ambulance."

Kim shook her head. She didn't want to deal with paramedics again. "Ned, I just fainted for…"

"About five minutes," Felix confirmed.

"Five minutes. I'm fine. Just put the phone down."

With a definite air of disappointment, Ned's phone returned to his pocket. "That would have been great publicity for Bueno Nacho. People love horrible injuries at places."

Horrible injuries. Injuries, death, and all of that junk. Her eyes snapped wide. "Are the cops still here?" Oh, no. She wasn't going to fall for this. She repeated the line ten times to herself. She was not going to fall for this.

"They left about the time you passed out," Sam said.

Trembling, Kim climbed to her feet. "So they're gone. They took Cory Throttlevalve away."

"I didn't realize he had a last name."

She could have hit herself. How dare she even think about using his real name. Full name. No, no, no. He was some other assassin paid off by one of a thousand bad guys. He was not the guy driving the car. He couldn't possibly be.

The look on Bonnie's face flashed through her mind. Bonnie had known about this. Bonnie had practically predicted the whole attack… in aftermath, of course. But she had obviously known something.

Kim had never been the sort of person to deny logic. Of course there was nothing logical about this, but there could be. There very well could be. No, that was impossible. This whole thing was impossible, no matter what Wade or Bonnie said. But if this guy had been driving the other car the night of the accident… well, talking to him would at least settle a few things. Yes, if she just went and talked to him, it would soon come out that while he had indeed been paid off to attack her this time (villains were getting so much more practical with hit men, she had to admit), he was somewhere else the night of the crash. And all she had to do was talk to him, and she wouldn't have to believe Bonnie or anything.

She took a deep breath. "I need a ride to the police station."

Brikk was all over that. "We can take my motorcycle."

Motorcycles were sort of like Ron's scooter. She flinched. But obviously it was the only way. "Deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix watched as Brikk and Kim left Bueno Nacho. All hail Brikk. Brikk was so heroic that night. Just doing everything. Holding down the bad guy. Obviously he was thinking he was Kim's sidekick.

Immediately he shoved those thoughts away. That had nothing to do with anything. Almost worthy of a laugh. No, actually worthy of a laugh, if such a thing at this moment wouldn't have rendered him a complete and insensitive freak. It was all very practical. Brikk had a motorcycle, and Kim needed a ride.

Really needed a ride. Right after passing out like that. That had scared Felix enough, but to see her so adamant about seeing the cops right afterwards… She hadn't realized something else about this attack, had she? Well, even if she had, it was probably something simple. Like actually recognizing the dude. That worked.

It was all too much to get worked up over, anyway. Kim had her missions, and now that Ron was gone, it was only natural she would get a little overexcited about them.

If Ron hadn't been killed, none of this would be happening anyway.

Whoa. Where had that thought come from?

Ron would have been so needed this night.

Felix turned back to the table. It was just Monique, Sam, and him left. Sam was rambling on about how great a class president Kim would be, and Monique was a tower out of the lettuce in her salad. She wasn't paying attention to Sam, either.

"Do you think she's okay?" Monique asked suddenly.

The question clearly wasn't directed at Sam. Though it could have been. No matter, he just kept on talking.

Felix picked a bean from his burrito and popped it into his mouth. "Who's okay?"

Monique raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Kim. Who else?"

"Oh." Well, if he didn't know feel incredibly stupid. "I guess she's okay. I'm thinking that she just recognized that Cory guy and went after the cops."

A final piece of lettuce sent the salad house crashing. "What are you talking about, Felix? Anyone could see that she went all whacko and fainting right after Psycho Miss Bonnie left the picture. It wasn't Murderer, it was Bonnie."

Felix had never been able to understand girl fights. "But she went to the cops right after…"

"You know, you don't know anything about this. Sorry. Bonnie said some mean things to Kim the other day. Something about Ron, and that made Kim really upset." Monique sighed. "Maybe you did know about that. You went all machine gun hot sauce packet on Bonnie."

He hadn't known Bonnie and Kim had been in a fight. "Uh… yeah."

Monique lifted her eyes, suddenly smiling. "You don't know! Don't even try to lie to me. You just went off on Bonnie for no reason."

Wait a second. That was not a smile on her face. It was one of those psychotic grins of fury that girls were so good at… "It wasn't not for a reason." Good grief, but he hoped that made sense.

Sam was still talking to no one.

"Yes, it was!" she demanded. She took a huge swallow of shake. "You went off on Bonnie just because you felt like it."

Felix blinked. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset anyone except for Bonnie. But that had been intentional. And when he had sprayed the sauce at Bonnie… "You laughed at that. You told me I had a great shot."

"Oh? So that makes it okay?"

"You were happy when I did that! I swear, you said 'great shot'!"

Monique opened her mouth with expectant words, mumbled something, and took more shake.

He decided to keep going. "So Bonnie said something to Kim, so you're mad at Bonnie. But it's not okay for me to be mad at Bonnie." Something inside of him was screaming at him to stop. He normally didn't get this upset over anything. This was very odd for him. But right now with Monique obviously angry over something… the same screaming voice said it was girl emotions with Kim, but… oh, he was not shutting up. "And then Bonnie can come right over here and diss you completely in front of Brikk, and Brikk can call you uncool—"

"Brikk never said I was uncool!"

"He said he was hanging out with uncool people!"

She yanked out the straw and snapped it in half, spraying shake everywhere. Sam finally stopped talking. "Oh? So now you're saying that I, Monique, am uncool."

Oops. "No, I never said. Monique, I did not say it."

"But you were implying it." She shook her head. "I can't believe this. My best friend is in dire need of someone, and I'm sitting her arguing with you."

Felix sighed. "I was just trying to point out the fact that you were originally happy when I ruined Bonnie's shirt after she went off on you and Brikk."

"Hey, I'm on the date here with Brikk. I could have taken her out by myself. So if you were trying to be my knight in shining armor right there, thank-you so much. But I think I can take care of myself."

She was suddenly a lot less attractive than she had been. Felix gripped the edge of his chair. "Well, your date just walked out the door with your best friend." Okay, that sounded incredibly stupid even in the middle of saying it.

For a long time Monique just stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Felix honestly had no idea. He had thought the statement, while admittedly stupid, had sounded somewhat lax.

Monique stood up. "I can't believe this. I thought you were friends with Kim. You obviously don't care about her. Felix Renton, you are acting beyond whack tonight. You don't know what is going on between Bonnie and Kim, and I don't think you would care one way or the other if you did know. I don't know why you are concerning yourself with this at all. Bye, Sam. I am out of here. If Brikk comes back before you leave, tell him I went home and that he is free to call me."

And with that, she marched out the door.

Bewildered, Felix turned to Sam.

He just looked terrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – One more chapter left folks, of the original story, before I start in with my own. Believe me, I have big plans! Also, I've been updating the new chapters after the previous one reached 100 hits. If this chapter receives 100 hits before I go to bed, I'll post the final original chapter tonight rather than tomorrow. So, if you want to see the final chapter before the new stuff, tell your friends to check it out!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 16

Kim had never liked jails. True, she had landed villain after villain behind metal bars, but there was still that undying part of her that hated the idea of bad guys. Yes, they had to be punished, but why did they have to be so bad in the first place? Did jails and prisons and state penitentiaries never teach them anything? Why couldn't one villain for once just become… good? She waited at the desk, breathing in the scent of cigarette smoke, stale donuts, and body sweat. Disgusting.

"You know, my dad spent three nights here back in '82," said Brikk nonchalantly. "The night of that legendary homecoming game where the Mad Dogs kicked it all out of Upperton High at the championship. Oh, but it was sweet. Dad never told me the whole story… but I guess he was suspended from being team captain the next season." He sighed happily. "Third generation of quality in football players in the Flag family. Good times."

Kim managed a smile. No wonder Bonnie and Monique both liked the guy. A little dumb, but… a good heart, apparently. Ron had a good heart.

Why was she doing this?

The officer she had been speaking to finally returned, wiping sweat from his brow with a pink handkerchief. "Well, Miss Possible, I'm not sure how much information you're going to get out of this guy. He might as well be a mute at this point. Though he had been swearing up a storm when we were shoving him into the back of the car."

"I don't care. If he concerns… me, I want to talk to him. No matter what."

"Suit yourself."

"I'll wait here, okay?" said Brikk. He was eyeing the vending machine.

Whatever. Kim followed the officer into the back, where the cells were.

Cory… Throttlevalve—she still didn't want to call him that—was in one of the cells further back. He looked relaxed enough, for just being arrested, but his eyes shot immediately to her as she entered the cell.

"Don't even think about trying to harm Miss Possible," the officer warned.

Cory shrugged. "I doubt I'll be getting paid at this point."

"So you do talk. I'll be back in ten, Miss Possible. But I'll only be about ten feet away, so holler if he tries anything. Though knowing you, I doubt you'll need our help."

Cory was in handcuffs, anyway.

Kim leaned back against the bars, mind and heart racing. What was she supposed to say at this point? What did he think of her? Well, there was always the obvious questions. "Who sent you?"

Cory gave a low chuckle. "I'm not at liberty to say."

She narrowed her eyes. "I think that is one of the few liberties you have left, Mr. Throttlevalve." She couldn't believe she had just said that.

He didn't even flinch. "Why are you calling me by that name?"

"That is your name, isn't it? That's what I've heard." Why was she going along with this?

"No, it isn't. My name is Nelson Reeder."

"It is not." He could be telling the truth, couldn't he? "Well, Nelson or Cory, tell me the truth." It couldn't be too hard. Just close up her heart and ask the question. "A few weeks ago… were you… out driving?"

"I might have been. I often drive. You'll have to be a little more specific than that."

"Were you driving a Chevy Tahoe?"

He shrugged. "I don't recall. I own several cars, but… I don't think I have one of those. Kim Possible, I made the mistake of letting someone hire me to kill you. But I have no idea what you're getting at."

Her heart burst open in a spasm of emotion. "Did you try and kill me and make it look like a car accident."

He paused. "No, but that is a good idea."

He was lying, she suddenly realized. He was lying, and she clearly had no proof unless she could get him to admit it. "Are you sure you weren't? Because if you were, you made a mistake and killed the person most important to me!" It was all she could do to keep herself from going at him.

He shook his head. "Well, even though I've murdered a few people in my day, I do have to say I am sorry about that."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Have I said 'yes', yet?"

She took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of her eyes. This wasn't fair. Someone out there was insane, and for the love of all that was good it could not be her. She would scream if it wasn't her. It couldn't ever be. "So you're saying it wasn't you?"

He smiled, long and low, and for a long time he didn't say anything. "That's what I'm saying."

She grabbed the bars for support. "You swear?"

"I swear?"

She hated the look on his face. But… it couldn't be him. He was telling the truth. He wasn't lying. She just had to remember that. "Please tell me who you are working for?"

"I promised I wouldn't. I'm good to my employers, even if they get me arrested."

She nodded. She didn't care at this point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim asked Brikk to drop her off at the intersection. It was horrible to come back to, to look at. She could still see the skid marks, but other than that… it was nothing.

It had been here he had died. Just a quick movie at the mall, fighting over shot gun. Why hadn't she just let him have it?

The last thing she had ever said to him had been "I love you."

That counted for something, didn't it?  
A few cars drove through the intersection, oblivious to what had happened there only a few weeks before. They didn't care. No one cared.

After that, she walked all the way to the Stoppable's house. She hadn't been there in a few days. It was amazing how often she went there, now that Ron was gone.

Only his mom was home. Kim considered telling her about Cory. She out of everyone deserved to know. But no one seemed in the talking mood right now. Besides… it would only make things worse. Tomorrow. She would talk about it tomorrow.

"Can I see his room?" she asked.

Mrs. Stoppable didn't say anything for awhile, but then gave the gentlest of smiles. "Of course."

It was Ron's room, like it always had been. It even still smelled like him. Kim fell back on the bed, breathing in the scent of everything. So much better than the station. This is where Ron had slept. This is where he had lived, had spent his time. Everything he had owned was in this room. She suddenly never wanted to leave.

A few DVDs were next to the TV. He had loved all his weird action movies. A few were in a boxed set. The first three installments of _Deathship Invasion._

And she hadn't even tried to like the fourth one.

Without thinking, she shoved the first one into the DVD player and hit play. For two hours she lay on his bed, watching gory alien mindless entertainment. He had really loved these movies.

She didn't even try to watch the second one.

Who cared if Ron had liked them? They were still the worst movies she had ever seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed, yet Ron refused beyond all logical refusals to leave that tree house. It was his, he had helped build it—had broken his arm in two places during the building process, and now that he was dead, he was happily going to haunt it.

Though, admittedly, the happily part wasn't going very well at all.

On the bright side, he had pretty much mastered the art of bonding oneself with the physical world. And all his teachers had called him slow. Hah to them. It had been a hard but necessary thing to learn… if he wanted to keep himself from slipping right through the floor. But if he concentrated, if he concentrated hard enough, he could make it. And after a few days he didn't need to concentrate anymore. It was just him, the tree house, and the various random items inside it. The couch. Random baseball memorabilia. The sling shot. Oh yes, the sling shot.

So what if the situation was pathetic? Sometimes the pathetic was best for him. He could mope and wallow as much and as well as the next dead guy, couldn't he? Wasn't he allowed that right? After dying and then messing up his entire afterlife, he had a right to mope.

And it was amazing how fulfilling moping and wallowing could be when he was dead. He had the tree house, he had the view from there that showed plenty. Sometimes he could see through the window into the house and watch his parents there. That wasn't always pleasant. They were depressed and miserable, and it was all his fault. No it wasn't. It was the fault of Corey Throttlevalve. It sucked, but it was something to do.

Once he was able to manipulate objects, things got a little more interesting. Toss a baseball around. Practice with the slingshot. He had freaked out two small children by doing that. Surprisingly satisfying. And, of course, there was always lying there being miserable wishing there was more to do with haunting. Though now that he had the basics down…… Eventually, if he became miserable enough, he's surely get involved with that, wouldn't he?

Go haunt Bueno Nacho again.

Sometimes he wondered how Kim was doing. After that little shocker. Had she been thrown into therapy yet? Nah, Kim was too cool to mention something as crazy as what Bonnie had said. Bonnie. Why her? Why was all of this happening? Who was trying to kill Kim? And why did it have to involve him so directly?

He couldn't wait for whatever to happen and some light to shine down and maybe end this misery. Why was the afterlife this way?

Maybe he should leave the tree house and return to a haunting gig at Bueno Nacho. At least people would be there.

Ron Stoppable wasn't very good when people were around, but he was even worse when they weren't.

So maybe it was a good thing the visitors started arriving after that week.

The first visitor came precisely one week and two days after Ron officially began haunting the tree house——keeping track of mortal time was also a great way to, well, kill time. Bad, bad jokes. Ron was lying on the couch, being miserable and gazing at no particular knot in the wood at all when a voice above him gave a too cheerful "Hello."

Ron screamed and rolled from the couch. It was an interesting procedure, more like a focused balancing/floating procedure than anything else.

A round face peered down into his, smile all ready to go. "'Member me?"

No, Ron did not remember her. Though apparently she was either dead or a hell of a lot more talented than Bonnie.

"I was at the cemetery the day of your funeral," she said. She picked up a baseball and peered at it. "I like softball. That's the version for girls."

He thought back. So this kid claimed to be at the cemetery… ah, yes. The annoying little tyke he had yelled at. "You. Yes, I remember you. I yelled at you, and you scampered off."

She laughed. "People yell at me all the time. Rita says I'm a… I'm a… a chicken? No, that's not the right word. But it's like chicken."

If social contact wasn't feeling so insanely good right then, he would have yelled at her all over. But, miserable as he was, having the kid around wasn't too bad. "Hey, I'm probably worse at vocabulary than you."

"Probably. Ooh. That's close. Mix 'probably' and 'chicken.' Poultry! Rita says I'm a poultry-ghost."

Ron pulled his baseball away from her. "You're saying you're the ghost of a dead chicken."

"No, I'm a poultry-ghost. Or something like that. Anyone, Rita says I'm that because I'm naughty and bother people. Which is pretty much what I did before I died. And now that I'm dead, I do it again."

Fun kid, Ron thought. "So… what's your name?"

"Michaela," she said proudly. "Michaela Roberts. And your name is Ron Stoppable, right?"

"Let me guess, you read that on my gravestone."

Michaela giggled. "Yes, and Rita says so. You know, Ron, she's not very happy with you right now."

Rita. He hadn't seen Rita in forever. "What does Rita care about me?"

Michaela shrugged. "'Dunno. She just cares. It's because of you and your girlfriend. You're supposed to be together."

Kim. He did not want to think about Kim right then. Better keep on making conversation with the kid. What did ghosts talk about? What was considered small talk? "So, Michaela. How did you die?"

"Leukemia."

He regretted asking. That was utterly depressing. Worse than his death. Though apparently that was to be their conversation topic. "Leukemia. Wow. That's wrong. Betcha my death is worse."

Michaela was not impressed. "I heard you died in a car accident while wearing your seatbelt. How pathetic is that? Plenty of people survive car accidents. How weak was your body?"

"Hey, that is so uncalled for!"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch—then stuck out his own tongue. "So how did you find this place?"

"Like I said. I'm a poultry-ghost. It's my job to find places and pester the people there."

"So you're basically saying you're not here for anything important.""

"I'm supposed to say to you that Rita reminds you of your soul mate. There's still a problem there."

"I still don't see why Rita cares."

"I don't like Rita at all," she said flatly.

That was an odd statement coming from the kid. "You don't?"

Michaela made a face and shook her head. "I think she's mean. Don't you?"

"Well, she did try to kill Kim with an ancient artifact."

That made Michaela laugh. Then she hopped right out of the tree house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visitor Number Two came two days later. This time it was someone truly familiar. Bonnie. She wasn't sneaky like Micheala had been. Ron heard her a mile away—well, at least in the yard—stomping through the grass like some crazed elephant and throwing herself onto the ladder to climb up. He briefly thought of going the other way. The good thing was that she couldn't see him. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't there.

She pulled herself onto the floor, looked around in disgust, and shouted "I know you're in here, Stoppable!"

He didn't say a word. She looked too mad. Much too mad. Her joints were stiff and she was glaring at everything in sight. "Stoppable, I've been looking everywhere for you, and I haven't checked here yet, but I know how much you loved this stupid tree house when you were little. So you have to be in here."

Why did she have to come? She had said herself she didn't like listening to him, so why did she come?

She took a deep breath and called again. "This isn't funny, Ron. I'm worried about you."

Worried? Why would she be worried about him?

The glare fell from her face as she made her way over to the couch—he was standing right behind it. "Please don't let me think I'm somehow losing this gift. It's annoying, but none of my sisters have it and I plan on keeping it that way."

"I'm sure you want to know how Kim is doing," she continued. "Kim is… fine. I guess. A little freaked over this whole Corey incident. Now that was weird. And I haven't heard from you since then. And I'm worried. Especially after Kim pretty much figured it out. At least she's not in therapy.""

That was good.

"They've followed that lead. They've interviewed Kim, they've interviewed your parents, they've interviewed me, for goodness' sakes. The guy won't say anything, and they really can't suspect much one way or the other. But… everyone is pretty upset about it. Your mom started crying right over the investigator. She's a nice lady, Ron."

And Bonnie had met her once?

"It's a mess, Ron. It really is." She picked up the sling shot and studied it. "Wasn't there some mess over this in the 1st grade? Some kid got his nose broken by Kim? Anyway, it might be best if…. Ugh, I hate sounding like I'm hosting a talk show! I just think it might be best if you came back out and helped me out a little bit. You may not care about solving a murder, but everyone else does. Some section of the grief process or something like that. I don't care. Anyway, I really hope you were here and that I wasn't just talking to myself and sounding like an idiot, because that would have been really awkward. This is really costing me my social life, you know. What with Brikk after Monique all over again…"

Ron was in no mood to hear the gossip of the living.

She made her way back over to the door and took a few climbing steps down the ladder. "And… as silly as this sounds, it was nice talking to you."

He wasn't expecting to hear that. "Thanks."

She paused, muttered something under her breath, and was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days he thought over the two visitors. Female. Both of them. The babes only came to him after his death. Except that Bonnie was horrible and Michaela was a kid. Okay, so no babes. But the visits had been peaceful, if not meaningless. Perhaps it was a sign he was supposed to get over this… depression.

Of course he was in a depression. Why wouldn't he be?

But they had been kind.

He had expected the third visit to be the same way. Also peaceful.

So he wasn't prepared for the third visitor at all.

It was Rita. He should have expected that. She just appeared while he was in the middle of fiddling with the couch springs, wondering if it could possible be used as a coffin.

And then she was there. Cigarette between her fingers, hair curlier and bushier than usual.

But she was not smiling.

"Rita." He might as well be in the mood. "Long time no see. And I can finally get into my own tree house."

She didn't smile.

Ron forced one. "Rita. I thought."

"I thought we had a deal, kid," she said flatly. "I thought I had discussed the importance of all this with you. I thought you knew how necessary it was that you realized that you and Kim Possible are soul mates. That you're supposed to be together."

He didn't want to hear about Kim. He stepped away from the couch. "Yeah, well, that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"I thought you guessed she was supposed to die as well."

Ron couldn't speak. He was too horrified.

And then Rita Miller did something he had not expected. Would have never expected. He thought this spirit body wouldn't be subject to such things.

She stretched out her arm towards him, not even coming near touching him.

Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reposter's Notes – This is it, the end of the original chapters by Scoutcraft Piratess. From here on out, it is all up to me. And what a place to end up at, huh? Coming soon, the first new chapter of The Ronless Factor!


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Well folks, here it is, the first original chapter of The Ronless Factor. Took me a while, but I hope everyone bore with me. Just the thought of trying to follow up on what is already here is a bit daunting, so I hope I do the story justice.

Make sure to check out KP: Resident Evil, The Monkeys Eye, by Ezbok58a. It is the second in a series of stories, not for the faint of heart, as it ties the KP universe in with Resident Evil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 17

Ron groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His hand went to his forehead, trying desperately to block out the headache that was starting, and almost laughed as he wondered just how a ghost could get a headache. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wondering just what Rita did to him and how she did it to him, when he finally noticed what was in front of him.

Nothing.

He turned quickly, and found the same thing all around him. There was nothing to see, just an expansive light all around him, though it didn't even seem bright enough to blind him, even from just opening his eyes. It was a soft light that seemed to permeate everything and nothing at the same time. Slowly rising to his feet, he tried to find the source of the light, but it seemed to come from everywhere. He briefly looked to see if he was casting a shadow, noticing the floor shone the same way, and had a small laugh when he remembered that ghosts didn't cast shadows either.

Ron paused for a moment, as he considered what to do next. His headache had already faded away, and he felt good, at least as good as he could feel being dead. He took another moment to orient himself, before picking a direction and beginning to walk. He kept his hands in front of him, just in case the wall was closer than it appeared, but after a while his arms got tired so he just continued walking.

Time was impossible to guess at, and after a while, he started counting, just to have something to do while he walked. He was already well past five thousand, give or take the occasional miscount, when he stopped and sank to the ground. Physically, he wasn't tired, but he was mentally. He could have walked from one side of Middleton to the other and back by now, at least by his reckoning, yet he had not seen anything different as yet. The walls, if there were any, were exactly the same as when he had started, the light unchanging. Ron raised his hands to his eyes, rubbing them, as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"You giving up already kid? Most people try a few more directions before they quit."

Ron leapt to his feet, startled at how Rita had popped up behind him with absolutely no warning. He backed up a step involuntarily, looking at her. She didn't seem happy, with her arms crossed in front of her, and a smoke dangling from one side of her mouth. "How… how did you just sneak up on me?"

Rita just rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't the brightest bulb, but I thought you'd at least have a better question for me."

Ron just glared back, stepping forward again. "Fine, where are we?"

"Hell."

That gave Ron pause, as his eyes widened. "This… this is hell?"

A small smile cracked Rita's face, and she plucked the cigarette from her mouth. "You really are gullible, aren't you? Naw, this isn't hell, I just figured if you weren't going to do anything, you might enjoy a place where you couldn't do anything anyways."

"What do you mean I wasn't doing anything? I figured out how to move things, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you weren't doing anything to help your soul mate issue, were you?" Rita took a drag on her smoke. "I mean really kid, I already told you that you and Kim were supposed to be together, but you've just been sitting in that tree house doing squat."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm dead, and Kim is alive!" Ron stepped closer, his voice raised. "And if you think I'm going to follow your suggestion and kill Kim, you're crazier than I thought!"

That seemed to give Rita pause, and understanding seemed to cross her expression. "You know, I think I just realized what the problem is. I can't believe I didn't see it before, it's so obvious."

Now it was Ron who seemed frozen. "Umm… what's the problem then?"

"You can't hurt her. You spent so long protecting her that you couldn't hurt her if you tried. The solution was right in front of my face this whole time."

Now Ron was getting worried. "What are you planning?"

Rita seemed to ignore the question though. "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of this for you, and then you and Kim can be together like you are supposed to."

Ron grabbed for her, but she seemed to just be out of his reach. "NO! I told you, I don't want Kim to die! Do you hear me?"

Rita just seemed to float out of his grasp, no longer paying any attention to him. "You just sit tight kiddo, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Ron dove for the old woman, but again she seemed to float away from him and just out of his grasp without moving her feet at all. He picked himself up, and saw Rita was now drifting farther and farther away. In a panic, he dashed after her, calling out to her constantly.

Slowly and steadily, Rita started disappearing into the distance, but Ron kept after her, putting as much energy as he could into trying to keep up with her. It seemed like hours passed before he realized he had lost all sight of her, but he kept up the pace, praying and hoping that he could just catch a glimpse of her, to bolster his hopes that he might stop her in time.

But when it seemed he had been running for hours, his pace slowed. He staggered to a stop, and fell to his knees. He wasn't tired physically at all, but he knew he couldn't catch Rita in time to stop her. He could feel the tears pouring down his cheeks, as he collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't know how long he had been crying, when he saw the small curtail of smoke floating in front of his face. Blearily, he looked up, to see the smiling face of Rita.

"It's done!"

Ron's eyes went wide, and he rose quickly to his feet. "What did you do?"

"I took care of the problem. Everything should be good now."

Ron grabbed her quickly by the shirt, pulling her close, his voice frantic. "What did you do? TELL ME!"

Rita didn't seem the least bit concerned, as she took a drag from the cigarette she always seemed to have. "Settle down kid. I told you that the two of you had to be together, and now you can be."

Ron felt weak, as his grip loosened slightly. "Yo… you killed Kim. How could you do that?" His eyes, cast downward, suddenly shot up, glaring as they met Rita's. "Take me back there, NOW!"

"Why do you think I'm here? I came to get you and take you back. Geez kid, lay off the caffeine."

The comment was so absurd, Ron almost laughed, except his stomach started churning on him. The light around them faded, and the last thing Ron saw was Rita's smiling visage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron groaned as history seemed to be repeating itself. Anouther headache seemed to be forming, and he could only figure it was because of the transition back and forth from where he was. He opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect, not knowing if Kim was there or not, half hoping she wouldn't be, even as a very small part of him hoped that she would be there, so he could take her in his arms.

He found his face pressed against wooden floorboards. He turned his head, noticing it was especially dark, but he could still make out the large No Girls sign right beside him. He was back at the tree house.

Ron leapt to his feet, looking wildly about him. Everything was as it was when he had last seen it, however long ago that was. Rita sat back comfortably on the couch, cigarette in hand, just smiling at him.

"Wondered when you'd get up, didn't think the trip was that rough."

"Where's Kim?" Despite the headache, he moved over towards Rita, his entire body posture screaming attack.

Rita just waved her hand nonchalantly over her head. "I figure she's at home. That would be the first place I would look."

Ron cast one last glare at the older woman, before turning and leaping from the tree house. He hit the ground and rolled, not feeling the slightest discomfort from a move that would have hurt like and hell and would have scared the pants off him when he was alive. But that didn't matter, not at the moment.

He tore off at a run down the street, his mind focused on the horrible possibility ahead of him; the fact that Kim may be dead. He didn't even want to consider the possibility. Even if it did bring them together again, it was something he wouldn't want to happen in a million years.

"What's the hurry kid, it's not like you're getting any older."

Rita stood against a lamppost, but Ron ignored her, continuing his mad run to Kim's house. He had no idea what time it was, or how long he had been in that light room, or even how long it had been since Rita had come to get him. Had the Doctor P found Kim even yet? That was a horrible thought, to get there just as they found their daughter. He saw how they had taken it when he had died, and he desperately didn't want to have to see them go through that kind of pain again.

He rounded the corner, and he could see Kim's house in the distance. There didn't appear to be any emergency vehicles, but that didn't mean anything, not if he had been out for some time. He increased his speed as best he could, hoping to get there even faster.

"I tell you kid, you're going through an awful lot of trouble over this. You aren't going to miss anything."

Rita was sitting on a fire hydrant, that damn smile still on her face. He wanted desperately to stop long enough to wipe that smirk off her face, to just hit her and hit her until she paid for what she had done. But he didn't have time, not when he was so close to Kim's house now.

He barreled through the door, not even pausing, and stormed up the steps. His breath, if it could even be called breath since he didn't need air, was ragged and heavy. Despite the rush though, he paused at Kim's door, afraid of what he would see. What would he see when he passed through Kim's bedroom door? He felt his hands shaking, as he began to slowly climb the stairs to Kim's bedroom loft. He reached the closed door, wondering if he really wanted to see this.

Finally, Ron took a deep breath, and poked his head through. What he saw shocked him.

"Wade, have you got anything yet?"

Kim was just sitting on her bed, talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator. She was dressed in one of Ron's old jerseys, and it appeared she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Sorry Kim." Ron could hear Wade quite clearly, even from where he was. "I've been going through everything, but I haven't found out who paid him yet. Whoever it was obviously paid in cash, there's no wire transfer information on his accounts, just a deposit. I can tell you for sure that the Seniors are clean, I spent four hours going through their financial records, looking for any matching withdrawls."

"I didn't think it would be the Seniors anyways, that's not his style, it goes against all the villain codes. What about Monkey Fist? We haven't seen him since DNAmy kidnapped us to find him."

"Still can't find him either, but do you really think it's him? I mean sure, he'd probably do that to Ron, if he was desperate, but he's always been more interested in the mystical monkey power stuff. And before you ask, can you really see DNAmy doing something like that?"

Kim's frown deepened. "No, I can't." Kim seemed to ponder for a second, before looking back at Wade on the Kimmunicator. "And you're sure that Drakken and Shego are still in jail?"

"I've got a line to the security cameras inside their cells if you want to see it again. Shego's still reading a magazine, and I think Drakken scratched his butt about twenty minutes ago."

Kim's face twisted into a grimace. "I think I'll hold off on watching that clip. Thanks Wade, keep me posted if you find anything."

"You got it Kim."

Ron could see that the Kimmunicator screen had gone dark, and he noticed Kim had slumped a bit now that the conversation was over. That didn't matter though, as he realized all his fears were unfounded. Kim was alive! Rita hadn't killed her like she said she had. Ron rushed up the last of the stairs, moving over to the bed quickly, reaching for her to hold her close.

And promptly fell right through her… and then the bed… and then the floor.

Ron hit the ground with a thump, which would have been exceedingly funny if it had happened to someone else on television or something. He groaned as he picked himself up, even though he didn't ache at all. He glanced back up at the ceiling above him and rolled his eyes at how stupid that move had been. He was only thankful no one had been around to see it.

But that wasn't the only thought on his mind. He thought about what Rita had done. It had been cruel, it had been simply evil, but it had done something, something no one else really could have done. It got him out of his depression, and ready to act. He couldn't let anything happen to Kim, he wouldn't let anything happen to Kim. The person or people who had hired Cory were still out there, which meant he had a job to finish. And to do that, he needed help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie lay back on the bed, magazine in hand as she relaxed as well as she could. Her mind kept drifting back to Ron though, and what he was doing. She didn't know why her mind kept turning back to him, he was just a loser who didn't even have the balls to come out of that tree house of his and confront what was going on.

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts, and she grumbled as she threw on her robe to answer the door. If it was her sisters again, come to bug her, she was just frustrated enough to give them a piece of her mind… maybe.

When she opened the door though, there was nobody there. Frustrated, she slammed the door closed, and went back to the bed.

"Hey Bonnie."

Like anybody who believes they are alone, Bonnie did the only thing that anyone would do in that situation.

Bonnie screamed.

She fell back against the bed, realizing even as she screamed who it was, but that didn't change just how startled she was. She sat down quickly on the bed, glancing around the room even as she pulled her robe tighter. "Stoppable you pervert, what do you think you are doing coming in here? What if I had been naked?"

"Why do you think I knocked first."

Bonnie turned slightly to the right, where she had heard Ron's voice coming from. "That still doesn't excuse…"

"BonBon, are you all right?"

Bonnie heard her mother's voice just outside her door. "Yes mom, I'm fine."

"She probably just saw herself in the mirror or something." Bonnie couldn't tell whether it was Connie or Lonnie, but it didn't really matter. She heard her mother admonish whichever one it was, before heading back to her own room.

When she was sure that there was no one outside, she turned back to where she had last heard Ron. "So what are you doing here anyways, I thought you'd still be sulking up in that tree."

It was quiet for a moment before she heard Ron answer. "Bonnie… I need your help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's, not reposter's, notes (that is so cool) – Well, this was the first new chapter, and I hope I didn't disappoint too much. Yeah, I know, I'm probably being too hard on myself, but trying to continue one of my favourite stories is pretty scary and daunting.

Next chapter – Kim and Ron reunite, with Bonnie stuck in the middle.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Commander Argus just finished up Redeemable, so be sure to check it out if you haven't yet. Full of Bonnie goodness!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 18

Bonnie pulled into the Possible's driveway, noting that both of Kim's parents were home. She hoped that they could still have the private talk they had been planning on, without anyone interfering. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kim's folks, Kim's mom was more than nice enough during the job fair last year, it was just she really didn't want to be known around town as the freak who claimed to talk to ghosts, like that idiot on television. If she could just get through this, make sure that Kim is convinced, she could get back to damage control, maybe even get Kim's help on that, as much as the idea of accepting help from Kim galled her.

She glanced over at the passenger seat, not really expecting to see anything. "You still there Ron?"

"Yup, I'm still here."

"I was kind of wondering, considering how quiet you were. You usually don't shut up."

She heard the pause almost as clearly as she heard the words. "I'm just a bit nervous, you know?"

Bonnie just shook her head as she stepped out of the car. "What do you have to be nervous about, you should be used to talking to Kim. Me, I'm the one who has to convince her you are really there. I mean, she hasn't called me once since the attack at Beuno Nacho, so I have no idea if she really believes or not. Hell, she tends to cross the street when she sees me."

Ron's voice was coming from in front of her now. "I don't think it will be that bad."

"Well, once we take care of this, you can stay here instead of bugging me all night."

She could hear the indignation in Ron's voice. "Bugging you? What do you mean?"

"Oh please, did you have to start whistling at two in the morning?"

"Oh… I didn't think you heard that, what with the way you were snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"Bonnie dear, who are you talking to?"

Bonnie whirled quickly, her eyes a bit wide. "Mrs. Possible, I… I was just… just rehearsing for… for… a play! Yeah, a play!"

Bonnie could see the look on Mrs. Possible's face, and it obviously wasn't that she believed the flimsy excuse. But the older woman just smiled, and held the front door open for the teen. "I take it you are here to see Kim. She's upstairs, go right up."

Bonnie nodded as she walked past, and headed up the stairs to Kim's room. The door was closed to Kim's room, and Bonnie knocked softly. She heard Kim call out for her to enter, and after taking a deep breath, carefully opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't help smiling at the expression on Kim's face when she saw Bonnie enter. Of course, any expression on her face was a welcome one after the scare he had gotten just last night. Kim's lips curled into a grimace as she saw the brunette enter her room, and it almost looked like she wanted to bolt.

"Bonnie… what are you doing here?"

Bonnie ignored the tone in Kim's voice as she stepped up to stand in front of the bed. "I figure since Ron is done sulking, it was time we had a little chat to clear up everything, and I can get back to my life."

Kim rose to her feet, moving over to the computer. "Look, I really don't have time for this. I have schoolwork I'm way behind on this week, and I'm still trying to find out who paid off Cory…"

"Which I told you about."

Kim just glared at Bonnie for the interruption, but continued on. "So anyways, I don't know how you got the name, but…"

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in. Stoppable is a ghost, plain and simple, and he told me when he overheard the guy."

"STOP IT!" Kim whirled on Bonnie, and both Ron and the brunette could see the tears in her eyes. "Just stop it! I don't know why you keep saying that, because it is not true. It can't be."

"Why don't you just accept this? I mean, why would I go through all this trouble just to bug you, to piss you off? What would I have to gain by making a social pariah out of myself?"

"Just… just leave me alone." Kim turned her back again, arms crossed in from of herself, holding herself tight.

Bonnie would have none of that though, grabbing Kim by the shoulders and turning her around. "No, I'm not leaving you alone, not until you believe me, or at tell me why you won't believe me. I can stay here all day."

"And what if I kick you out of my house?"

"Then I'll just keep bugging you until you believe me. You know how persistent I am."

"Fine, you want to know why? I'll tell you! Because if Ron is a ghost, then he… he must hate me."

For once, Bonnie had no answer. She was as shocked as Ron, who she could hear stammering behind her.

Ron was beyond shocked that Kim would ever think that. "No, that's not true. Bonnie, tell her! Tell her I could never hate her, you have to…"

"Ron, shut the hell up." Bonnie ignored the look from Kim, and led her to the bed, forcing her to sit. "Why the hell would you ever think Ron would hate you? What would ever give you that impression?"

Kim was openly sobbing now, looking down at the mattress. "Because… because if what you say is true… it was all my fault. If I hadn't… hadn't dragged him on missions… no one would have tried to… to kill me like you said. If… if I… I… he'd still be alive… it's all my fault!"

Bonnie stood up then, ignoring Ron's protestations to what Kim was saying, and just stared at the red headed teen. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and did the only thing she could think of.

She slapped Kim across the face.

Hard!

The slap was hard enough to knock Kim back onto the bed. In a flash she was sitting back up, one hand on her cheek, staring angrily back up through red-rimmed eyes.

Ron was just aghast. "Umm… Bonnie… I don't think that was a smart thing to do."

Bonnie just turned towards the sound of his voice. "Tough, it's what she needed." Bonnie turned back, ignoring the glaring look on her rival's face. "As for you, would you get over yourself."

"Get over myself?"

"Stoppable knew exactly what he was doing when he went with you. Sure, he was like a little puppy following you like a stray begging for scraps most of the time, but he knew what the hell he was doing. I've seen him in action enough times to know that."

"But I…"

"I'm not done yet." Bonnie paused a moment, waiting for Kim to try and interject again. When she didn't, Bonnie continued. "As for him hating you, do you think he could ever do that? I mean, it was freakin' obvious to every single person just how much in love with you he was. I don't think there would be a single thing you could do that would make him hate you, and I don't even have to listen to him babble on to know that. I mean, here he is, back from the freakin' dead, trying to help you, to save you. He doesn't blame you, so get over yourself and stop taking on all the blame yourself."

Bonnie took a deep breath, arms crossed over her chest, and tried to calm down a bit. She noted the surprised look on Kim's face, and she hadn't heard from Ron since she had started her rant, so she figured that she had been successful. "Now, if you are done with the pity party, can we get back to why I am here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron listened to the water running in the bathroom for a moment before he turned quickly to Bonnie. "Did you have to be so nasty to her? It won't help you know."

Bonnie just smirked. "Please, nice wouldn't have cut it there. Did you not see her? She's in denial, because if it was anything but an accident, she thinks she would be at fault, which automatically means you must hate her, so she just can't face it. Sure, she's going through the motions, because she has to know the truth, but she doesn't want to face it. I just shoved it in her face, it will make this easier in the end."

"But that's just crazy. Why would she think that, she knows I would never hate her. I love her!"

Bonnie just shrugged, glancing at the door as she heard the water shut off. "What am I, a shrink? I'm just going with what I've seen."

The door opened, and Kim stood in the doorway, her face cleaned as she wiped the last drops off with a towel. "Who are you talking to?"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Ron, who else."

Kim froze again, just for a moment, then put the towel on the counter. She took two steps into the room, then put her hands on her hips. "Fine, so you're talking to Ron. If it's really him, I want you to tell me something only Ron and I would know."

"Oh, is that all. Fine Stoppable, give me something I can tell her." She waited, and the moment seemed to stretch as he hmmed to himself. After a minute, Bonnie got impatient. "This century, some of us are still getting older you know."

Kim's face paled a bit at that, but Bonnie paid her no mind. Finally, Ron thought of something. "Okay, there was the time when we switched bodies."

"He says remember… wait, what? Switched bodies?"

Ron blushed slightly. "Um, yeah, can you just focus on repeating what I'm saying first, before we start in on the explanations."

Bonnie frowned, but nodded slightly.

"Anyways, it was when we were practicing so I could cover for her during the Regionals…"

"Wait, this happened at Regionals a couple years ago?"

"Bonnie!"

"Fine." Bonnie turned back to Kim, who was looking at her a bit strangely. "Anyways, Ron says he wants you to remember the brain switch thing at Regionals a couple years ago which you almost blew for us."

"I did not almost blow it for us Bonnie."

"Whatever. Ron?"

Ron just swallowed a bit. "Anyways, we were practicing, and I mentioned that I found the breeze from the wardrobe quite refreshing."

Bonnie just looked back up at Kim, her lips curling into a bit of a smile. Her chest was shaking slightly, and the beginning of tears were at the corners of her eyes. Kim looked down at her wonderingly, until Bonnie fell back on the bed laughing almost maniacally. The brunette clutched at her sides, as tears now freely streamed down her cheeks, her laughter both loud and boisterous.

Ron just crossed his arms in front of himself. "It's not that funny."

Kim just looked annoyed. "What is so funny?"

Keeping one hand on her stomach, Bonnie just laughed again. "Kim… I think… I think your boyfriend was a cross-dresser."

"WHAT?"

"Bonnie, I did not say that!"

Bonnie struggled to sit up, trying to wipe the tears away. "He just… he just told me that… that he liked wearing your cheerleading outfit. Oh man…"

Kim blushed a bit, as she remembered what Bonnie was talking about. "It wasn't like that. He just… he just said… the breeze was quite refreshing." Now Kim couldn't help snickering a bit, as she remembered it. It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back on it…

Ron just groaned. "Oh come on, it's not like I wanted to."

Bonnie just shook her head. "I have to ask Kim, how long did it take you to convince him to put on your cheerleading outfit?"

Kim sat down on the bed beside Bonnie. "Oh, it took me about five minutes. I had to promise to pay for lunch for the rest of the week."

Bonnie wiped away another tear. "Oh man, I wish I had known about that. I could just picture his face as he got changed for the… wait a minute." Bonnie whirled back to where she had last heard Ron. "I remember Kim getting changed for that. YOU were in the change room with us while we got changed! You pervert!"

Kim's eyes went wide, as Bonnie jumped to her feet. Ron backed away slowly, even the knowledge that Bonnie couldn't even touch him didn't stop him from being scared of her at that moment. "Now to be fair Bonnie, it was you and the rest of the squad that dragged me in there from the hall. I didn't want to be in there."

"No, but I'm sure you made sure to see enough of the sights while you were in there with us." Bonnie pointed her finger at him, which caused Ron to back up another step. "I knew you were a freak! You are so lucky you are dead Ron Stoppable, or I would…"

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie turned, still furious, but that disappeared as soon as she saw Kim's face. Bonnie's hand dropped to her side, and she looked back at Kim apologetically. "Sorry Kim, I didn't mean… I mean, I keep forgetting that I'm the only one who can talk to him, so I forgot… I won't make any more comments about Ron being dead."

Kim nodded, her eyes closed. "Thanks Bonnie."

"So, do you believe me now?"

"I don't know… it just…"

"Fine. Ron?" Bonnie turned back to where she last heard Ron, not realizing he had moved. "Let's go with the grand finale."

Kim looked up questioningly. "Grand finale?"

"Yeah, Ron figured he'd need a grand finale if you still didn't believe it at this point. I know he planned something…"

Bonnie's eyes went a bit wide, and Kim turned quickly to see. That was when she saw Pandaroo, floating about five feet in the air just a bit off the bed. Kim fell back a bit, completely startled.

Ron really had to focus, if he wanted to pull this off. He had been practicing, but Pandaroo, despite being a plush doll, was just a bit heavier than what he had been practicing with back at the tree house. But he knew that if anything could convince Kim, it was this.

He started by working with Pandaroo's arms, making the small plush toy basically dance. He remembered that it was something he used to do for Kim when she was sick years ago, when they were both younger. He called it the Cuddle dance, and it never failed to cheer Kim up when she was feeling bad. He shifted his grip slowly, moving his hands down to the legs, and started them dancing now.

He glanced up briefly to see Kim's reaction, and he could see the tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling. His concentration broke for a moment, and Pandaroo fell to the floor, but Ron focused again, quickly picking the small toy up. He resumed the little dance, and Kim's smile got bigger.

"Ron…"

Kim's voice was barely a whisper, but Ron heard her. He moved towards her, keeping the toy in front of him, until it was right in front of her. Tentatively, she reached up for the little guy. Her arms wrapped around the toy, holding him tight, and Ron looked over at Bonnie, could see the small tear that trailed down her cheek. Rufus was sitting on the dresser behind her, and Ron had completely forgotten that the little guy was there. He had a big smile on his face, as the little mole rat took in the scene.

Ron turned back to Kim, and lightly ran his hand on her cheek. Kim gasped as she felt the feather light caress. "Ron… it really is you."

Bonnie wiped the tear away, turning to hide her face. "Look, I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. Just don't expect anything like that movie Ghost, I saw that movie, there's no way you are hijacking my body to kiss her." She turned back to see the reaction, but it was obvious Kim hadn't heard her. Ron's lack of response was also indicative of not having heard her.

Bonnie scooped Rufus up, who protested loudly. "Come on you ugly little thing. Let's give them a moment, huh?"

Rufus looked back at Kim, before nodding. Scampering up onto Bonnie's shoulder, the pair of them headed back downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was on her second soda before Kim, and she assumed Ron, came downstairs. Kim was smiling brightly, something she hadn't seen in weeks.

Kim sat down beside Bonnie. "I… thank you." Kim's arms wrapped around Bonnie, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Okay, okay, let's not get all sappy here."

Kim pulled away grinning. "Yeah, I guess I was going a bit emo there, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, well… whatever. So what's the plan now? I mean, I would like to get some of my rep back if you don't mind."

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping out a bit longer."

"With what?"

Kim's face turned grim. "I think it's time we got some answers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, next we find out just who was responsible for the hit. Believe me, when Kim and Ron find out, it won't be pretty.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Check out Evolved's story Warrior. The beginning was most intriguing, and it's definitely worth checking out, that's for sure!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 19

Bonnie glanced over at Kim, hers eyes showing her uncertainty at Kim's plan, as they stepped out the door. "Kim, I'm really not sure about this. I mean…"

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll be there the whole time, and I Ron will be there as well. Besides, he'll be restrained. You have nothing to worry about."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, then dug her keys out of her bag. "Still, I don't know why you need me there. I'm sure you and Ron can handle this yourselves."

"Well, first off, it will be easier if I don't have to call in a favour to get a ride to the prison again." Kim noticed the glare Bonnie sent her way, and just smiled. "Besides, you're the only one who can hear Ron in case he notices something that Cory says, and that will help. Also, I've already dealt with him, he knows me. We need a new face in there, someone who can throw him off balance. Just lay on the Bonnie charm, and we'll get our answers."

Bonnie paused with her hand on the driver's side door. "Do you want my help or not?"

Kim seemed confused. "Wha…"

"I don't need the insults, so just stuff them."

Understanding crossed Kim's face, and she winced. "Sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean it that way. It's just…you can act in ways that I can't, and we'll need that to pull this off."

Ron just watched the situation play out. When he was sure that it wouldn't get worse, Ron just smiled. "I call shotgun."

Bonnie just grinned. "Sure thing Stoppable."

Kim looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Bonnie hopped into the car, popping the automatic locks. "You comfy Ron?"

Ron was grinning as he sat in the passenger seat. "Yup. Kim always got to call shotgun before me, so it's nice to get the seat for a change."

Kim opened the passenger door, and moved to sit down in the seat. Ron eyes widened as he stared briefly at Kim's descending form, before turning quickly to Bonnie. "Bonnie, tell her! I've got shotgun!"

Bonnie's grin just widened. "Nope."

"BONNIE!" Ron was about to scramble out of the way, but Kim sat down quickly. Ron's vision went black for a moment, before he leapt forward a bit, and suddenly found himself sticking out from Kim's chest. His frown deepened as he glared at Bonnie. "You did that on purpose!"

"Yup."

"Do you know how disturbing that is, having someone sit on you?"

"I can imagine."

Kim glanced over at Bonnie, buckling her seatbelt. "What did Ron just say?"

Bonnie just grinned, sticking the key in the ignition. "Oh, not much. He called shotgun and you just sat on him."

"WHAT?" Despite the fact she knew she wouldn't see anything, she jumped forward, looking behind her. That basically forced Ron's head back through her chest, and Bonnie started laughing at the combination of the look on Kim's face and the frantic complaining from Ron as she could hear him move to the back.

Kim stopped looking down at the seat under her, turning back to eye Bonnie. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, it definitely was. You all set back there Stoppable?" Bonnie started pulling out of the driveway before she got a proper response through his sputtering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was fairly quiet on the way to the prison. Well, for Kim it was pretty quiet. Ron was talking up a storm, mostly about pointless things to break up the tedium. Bonnie just growled, quite audibly, and Kim looked her way questioningly.

"Kim, how do you shut up your boyfriend?"

Ron looked offended as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kim just smiled. "Usually I'd just offer him food. Although after prom, a kiss seemed to do pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah, that's not going to work. You got anything else?"

"Sorry."

Kim waited a few moments, glad that the ice had been broken. She noticed the tension leave Bonnie's face, and assumed Ron had gone quiet for a moment. "Bonnie… I was wondering… why are you able to hear Ron and nobody else?"

Ron leaned forward at the question. "Yeah, I was wondering that too. I mean, you mentioned your grandmother."

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder, before looking over at Kim, keeping one eye on the road. "I guess you could say it's genetic. At least, that's the way my grandmother described it."

"So, did your grandmother…"

"Yeah, she had it too. Anyways, when I was six, I started hearing them… dead people. Well, you can imagine how well that worked out. I was beyond freaked. My parents thought I was crazy, especially since grandma kept it to herself what she could do. Anyways, she took me to the side, told me she could hear them too and that I wasn't crazy. She told me to ignore the voices, at least until I was old enough to understand. Anyways, the voices died off pretty quick after that." Bonnie chuckled softly, as they pulled up to a stop sign. "You know, I always wondered if my grandmother hadn't told the ghosts herself to stop bugging me. Anyways, it wasn't a year later that she died. I think that was the last time before Ron that I actually talked to a ghost, when my grandmother came to visit me that night. I don't remember too much of what she said, I was pretty young at the time. In fact, I had put the whole thing out of my mind until I heard Stoppable shouting during cheer practice."

Kim laughed softly at that. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty strange, you usually don't make mistakes like that. I wondered what was bothering you. Of course, I forgot about that after you…"

"Yeah, I guess I was a little blunt there, wasn't I? I was a bit freaked, especially after Ron cornered me and started threatening me."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Ron, you threatened Bonnie?"

Ron was sputtering out excuses, and Bonnie just ignored them. "Yeah, he threatened to sit by my bed singing all night if I didn't talk to you. I think he spied on me naked too."

"Ron, you didn't?"

"Bonnie! You can't say things like that, you know it's not true. Tell her it's not true."

Bonnie got a good chuckle out of it. "Naww, I don't think he's been spying on me naked. At least he knocked on my door last night when he stopped by. But the threatening thing, yeah, he did that." Bonnie watched Kim settle down, before continuing on. "So where was I? Oh yeah, I had just forgotten all about it by now, until I heard Ron. I still didn't believe it at first, but after I woke up from passing out, he was still there. At that point, I just wanted to get rid of him, that's why I came down pretty heavy like that in the hallway."

Kim smiled lightly. "Sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Bonnie just shrugged. "I mean, if you had come to me with something like this, I would have laughed you out of the building. Like I said, I just wanted to get rid of Ron. That's why I had a different angle when I called you later. But that's in the past. Now I want your word that you'll help me get my rep back when this is over."

"Rep back? What…"

"Don't play dumb with me Kim, I've heard the rumours. Monique does a very good job disseminating what information she wants, whether you want her to or not. I need you to get her to spin things back my way, with no mention of talking to ghosts and crazy field trips. I just want my life back, the way it was."

"I'll talk to Monique, that won't be a problem. But why…"

"Because I don't want to be a freak! Can you understand that? I just want to be normal, even if I don't want to lose these powers or whatever. Once I get to college, I don't care, they expect you to be strange there. But here in high school… I just want a life. Is that okay?"

Kim could see the pain in the brunette's face that she was trying so hard to hide. She had an inkling of what her life at home was like, and knew just how hard the last couple of weeks must have been for her. She hadn't helped in that regard either, not at all. "Yeah, that's no problem. Whatever you need."

"Good."

Bonnie focused on driving for a little bit. She jumped slightly when she felt what had to be Ron's hand on her shoulder, but relaxed a bit when she realized he was trying to be reassuring. Figuring she had to lighten the mood a bit, Bonnie smiled. "So… Kim, Ron… what were you two doing when I went downstairs. I mean, you two were up there an awful long time, and it's not like you can talk to each other."

Kim just smiled. "Ron can hear me, that's all that matters."

Bonnie's grin widened. "Well, I just figured… I mean, he is getting the touching thing down now…"

Kim's eyes went wide, and her face went a bright scarlet. Ron however was clueless. "Sure, I touched Kim a bit. What does that have to do with how long we were up there?"

That caused Bonnie to break out laughing. Kim knew immediately, even without hearing him, that Ron had managed to put his foot in his mouth big time. "Bonnie, that is so wrong. We did not do that…"

"Whatever Kim, what you to do in the privacy of the bedroom is your deal. Tell me, does that qualify as necrophilia?"

Kim was busy stammering as Ron tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Necro… um, that's a school word, isn't it? What does touching in the bedroom and this necro whatever have to do with… wait… BONNIE!"

Bonnie just shook her head laughing. "Oh, after everything I've gone through, I am so going to have fun with this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron took the opportunity presented to get an early look at Cory while Kim and Bonnie went through security. Despite the restraints, he sat almost amused in the interrogation room, an arrogant smirk on his face, as if he knew what was coming. Ron wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off, but he knew that would have to wait.

He went back into the hallway, and saw Kim and Bonnie approaching, a prison guard walking beside them. He made his way over to them, when he noticed they were talking.

"Now just remember Ms. Possible, I'll be observing from the watch room. Do not touch him, we don't want him crying brutality and getting a walk. I still don't know what you think you'll achieve with this, you've been talking to him all week, and so have we. The guy just won't talk."

Kim just glanced at the room where she knew Cory was waiting. "I think this time he will."

The guard just nodded, before heading into the adjoining room next door to watch through the two-way mirror. Kim took a deep breath, and seemed to shudder slightly.

Ron noticed this, looking over at Bonnie. "Bonnie, ask her if she really wants to do this. It's not too late to change her mind. I mean, as much as I like the plan, this is crossing a bit of a line."

Bonnie repeated the message, voicing her own concerns, and Kim even agreed with them. "I don't really want to do this either, as much as he deserves it for… anyways, we need to know who is behind this. We'll give him a chance first, but if not…"

Bonnie nodded, and Ron had to agree. Finding out who had him killed, and was still trying to kill Kim, was important. Still, the thought of crossing that line, even a little…

Kim opened the door, motioning for Bonnie to follow. Ron snapped out of it, following them in.

Cory's grin widened as he saw the two of them enter. "Now I know I've been a good boy if they're sending both of you to visit me for a conjugal."

Ron's hands clenched at his sides, and he saw Bonnie shudder briefly at the implication. Kim didn't even bat an eye, and Ron assumed she had heard that sick joke before. Cory was making it real easy to implement the last resort.

Kim sat down, motioning for Bonnie to do the same. The brunette gave one last look at Cory, before taking her seat. Ron stood between them, glaring down at the man. Rufus jumped out of Kim's pocket, to stand on the table between the two women.

Cory just laughed. "Not only did you bring this sweet thing for me to play with as well, you brought your little rodent. Isn't that cute."

Kim leaned forward, frowning heavily. "I just wanted to give you one last chance to tell me who is responsible for everything. Who gave you your orders?"

"Are you still on this thing about your boyfriend? Sorry, still don't know what you're talking about. As for the other thing," Cory just shrugged his shoulders, his smile bright, "I thought we talked this to death already. Nothing I can do to help you."

Kim gave a sigh, and looked over at Bonnie, giving her her cue. Bonnie took a deep breath, and a small, vicious grin spread across her face. Her voice was barely a whisper, low enough to prevent the mikes in the room from picking it up. "Too bad you didn't talk to Kim, now you'll have to deal with me."

Cory's eyes widened, and he actually laughed. "You? Don't make me laugh. I remember you from the restaurant, you couldn't frighten me on your best day."

Bonnie's smile widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you think I was kidding? Let me tell you a little secret… I have a very special gift. You see, I can talk to the dead." Cory was laughing uproariously now, and Bonnie gave him a moment to settle down. "Oh, I know, unbelievable, isn't it? But see, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not right now, because you will when we leave. You see, Ron, the boy you killed trying to get at Kim here, he's not too happy. In fact, he's downright pissed, especially since you tried again on his girlfriend. Now, for the most part, Ron Stoppable is a sweet and lovable guy, wouldn't hurt a fly. But you see, you threatened Kim. That's a big no-no in his books. That kind of thing makes him… cranky." Bonnie paused for dramatic effect, her smile vicious. "And you don't want to see Ron cranky."

Cory was wiping the tears from his eyes as best he could with his hands bound. "Oh Kim, you never cease to amuse me. I mean, ooooooo, your boyfriend is back from the dead for vengeance. You really expect me to… buy… that…"

Cory's eyes widened a bit as he noticed Rufus, who had been sitting there, a growl on his lips, suddenly floating about three feet off the table. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kim. "So you can pull some stupid magic trick, big deal."

Bonnie just shook her head, glancing over at Kim. "Oh well, we tried." Both teens rose to their feet, and headed for the door, Rufus floating after them. When they reached the door, Bonnie paused, turning back to Cory. "Oh, I should tell you something… Ron is going to make your life a living hell. After all, he's dead. He doesn't need to eat, he doesn't need to sleep, he can follow you anywhere, even if you get yourself thrown in solitary. You won't be able to get away from him. If you tell us who hired you, we might be able to call him off you, but I wouldn't count on it."

Cory just laughed, even when Kim scooped Rufus out of thin air. "I'm really going to believe this? What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Bonnie just smiled at Kim. "We warned him."

Kim smiled in return. "Too bad. Maybe he'll talk when he's jabbering in the mental ward." Kim turned to her right, looking at an empty space, at least in Cory's eyes. "Have fun honey!"

The two teens exited through the door, and as soon as the door closed, they both slumped against the wall. Bonnie was shaking, her hand to her forehead. "That was harder than I thought. I thought my skin was going to crawl off me having him look at me like that."

Kim had her arms crossed over her chest, shaking slightly. "Am I doing the right thing here? I mean…"

"It had to be done Kim, you know that."

"Ms. Possible!" Kim and Bonnie both looked up, catching the guard's eye. "What was all this about a ghost? I thought you were going to conduct a serious interrogation?"

"Just call it a little… psychology. Give him a few minutes to stew… he'll talk shortly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked over Cory, the confident smirk on the man's face. "Well, I guess it's time to wipe that smirk off."

Cory shook his head, his smile bright. "I can't believe she actually thought I would fall for something like that."

Ron moved behind him, concentrating as much as he could. Slowly, he trailed a finger along Cory's shoulders and down his arm.

Cory jumped, his eyes widening. He looked frantically around him before settling back in his chair. "Damn bitch got me jumpy. Now I'm imagining things."

Ron smiled slightly, before running his hand through Cory's hair. The stunt driver ducked quickly, falling out of the chair. He glanced wildly around him, seeing nothing. Rising unsteadily to his feet, he kept glancing around.

Ron could tell Cory wasn't quite sure what to believe yet, so he reluctantly decided to step it up a notch. He was as uncertain about this as Kim, it was crossing a major line. But he couldn't also help feeling a sense of satisfaction. After all, this was the guy who had killed him!

His fist drove into Cory's gut.

It wasn't that powerful, Ron hadn't tried anything like this before, but it did have the benefit of surprise. Cory doubled over, more in shock than pain. Ron didn't give him a chance, bringing in a right cross to the jaw, and than another punch to the solar plexus.

Cory was on the floor, backing away from the directions the blows were coming from, his eyes wild. His feet kicked up through Ron, passing ineffectually through him. "I'm not scared, this is a trick! That's all it is, a trick!"

Ron moved behind him now, delivering a kick to the back, and Cory rolled away again. He jumped to his feet, swinging wildly with his bound hands. "Come out… COME OUT!"

Ron gritted his teeth, and pressed on, trying hard to fight the enjoyment and satisfaction he was getting out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Jenkins thought Cory Throttlevalve was a piece of garbage. But even he couldn't ignore a prisoner. When he heard the frantic screams coming from the interrogation room, he rushed to the door. He threw it open, noting Kim and the brunette were right behind him. Cory sat on the floor, tears running down his face. He was frantically looking around, obviously terrified. A sense of relief seemed to come to him when he saw the three of them, and Thomas had to wonder just what the hell had happened.

Cory crawled on the floor, reaching almost desperately for Bonnie. Thomas was about to stop him, but Bonnie stopped him. Cory just latched onto her leg, clinging to her like a lost child in a supermarket.

"Please… please, I'll tell you what you want, just call him off me."

Kim leaned down, her expression grim. "Names, I want them now!"

Cory seemed to blink for a second, as if noticing she was there for the first time. "No problem. Drakken, his name was Drakken. It was him and Shego that paid me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Drakken and Shego are in prison, so how are they responsible? Kim plans to find out, when she confronts them in jail. Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Make sure you check out the story Not the End of the World, by LaaArtWrtr. It's gripping, it's angsty (is that a word?), it's a great story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 20

Kim wasn't even out of the prison before the Kimmunicator was in hand, signaling Wade, Bonnie and Ron trailing behind, trying to keep up with her.

Wade answered, a small smile on his face. "Hey Kim, I…"

"Wade, I want you to tell me that Drakken and Shego are still in their cells, and that they have had NO outside contact besides police."

Wade blinked at the suddenness, but quickly got to work. "Just give me a second, I have to… got it. They have had no contact with anyone except a court appointed attorney. They're taking them seriously this time Kim, especially since some places are still cleaning up the Diablo mess they started. What's the sudden interest in them, I thought we had cleared them as suspects?"

"Bonnie, Ron, and I just had a little conversation with Cory again. He told us it was Drakken and Shego who paid him to kill me."

"Well I doubt he just told you everything now, since… wait… did you just say… Ron?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy Wade, but…" Kim glanced up then, noticing Bonnie gasping for breath, and finally stopped walking, "Wade, Ron is a ghost."

Wade sat at his computer, his fingers frozen over the keyboard. When Ron had died, Wade had been heartbroken. He didn't have many friends, and though he had only met Ron once in person, he considered him to be one of his closest friends. And despite being a genius, he had only just turned thirteen a little while ago, and had no real idea how to deal with something like this. He had searched the web, his normal refuge from the world, and quickly discovered the stages of denial. The only thing running through Wade's mind at this moment was that Kim had seemed to backtrack somehow to the denial stage.

"Umm… Kim… as much as I wish he was…"

"Wade, just… okay, here's the sitch." She glanced over at Bonnie, who paused a moment before nodding briefly. "Ron is still hanging around, trying to help me. One day, quite by accident, it was discovered Bonnie could hear him. I didn't believe her at first, but I do now. When we came to talk to Cory today, Ron did a little haunting and Cory folded faster than a lawn chair… well, a lawn chair that Ron wasn't trying to fold up."

"Hey, I'll have you know, that lawn chair was possessed, and I know possessed!"

By Bonnie's faint laugh, she assumed Ron reacted the way she figured he would. "Anyways, that's the whole story. Any questions?"

"So… Ron is a ghost?"

"Yes."

"And he's there with you now?"

"Yes."

Wade seemed to consider that briefly, his fingers hovering over the keys. "All right, I believe you, but mainly because I REALLY don't think Bonnie would be with you otherwise. Any chance I could scan him?"

Kim looked up at Bonnie who just shrugged. "Umm… I guess so. Where should he stand?"

"How about right between you and Bonnie. If you two can stand about ten feet apart, and Ron gets right in the middle, it should give me a solid line to scan for abnormalities."

Kim nodded and looked up. "You get all that Ron?"

Bonnie responded for him, and they quickly moved into position. It was a quiet two minutes as Wade kept running scan after scan, not finding anything. With a groan, he reluctantly looked up at Kim. "Are you absolutely sure he's standing there?"

"Bonnie says he is. Wait a sec, let's see if we can give you a better target to lock onto." She opened her side pocket, peeking in. "Hey Rufus, do you think you could go to Ron for a second?"

Rufus' head popped up instantly, scanning around. Occasionally, the little guy could see his best human, though he wasn't exactly all there so to speak. Right now though, he really couldn't lock onto where he was this time. Clamoring down his female human's leg, he started scouting again, and almost freaked when he felt himself lifted with no warning. He squeaked in surprise, but settled down when he figured out what happened. Now, with a point to focus on, he could see his friend, could see the smile on his face. Rufus chattered happily.

Wade's eyes though were wide and staring. It was a full ten seconds before he could return to scanning, and he still couldn't believe it when he still couldn't find anything.

With a sigh, he sat back, watching Rufus floating right in midair not three feet from the Kimmunicator. "Okay, I definitely believe you, but I'm still not getting anything."

Ron had a sly grin on his face, as he leaned closer to the Kimmunicator. "I told Wade that technology was no match for magic."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Ron, I don't think…"

"WAIT!"

Three sets of eyes turned quickly to the Kimmunicator. "You have something Wade?"

"Not about Ron, at least not directly. Ron, can you say something again?"

Ron looked at the two girls quizzically. "What should I say?"

"There it is." The screen changed, showing what looked to be a human brain, as well as several graphs. "I can't prove without a doubt that Ron is there, but I do know how Bonnie is able to hear him. When I assume Ron spoke, Bonnie's aldosterone levels shoot through the roof. If I hadn't had every scanner running at maximum, I never would have spotted it. This is quite remarkable! Why if I could…"

"This is great nerdlinger, but can we wrap this up?" Bonnie had her hands on her hips, her impatience showing through quite clearly. "Look, this little science lesson is fun and all, but I already know Ron is here, I don't need this. Can we just go so I can drop off Kim at home, and I can actually do something with the day?"

Kim and Ron both seemed shocked, shocked enough that Ron lost his concentration and Rufus quickly fell. Kim managed to snag him before he hit the ground, but Rufus still chattered angrily at Ron for a second.

Kim looked a bit hurt. "Bonnie, I was hoping… you know, you would come with us so…"

"So you can talk more with your boyfriend?" Bonnie groaned, her eyes closed. "Fine, whatever. Where is this Drakken anyways?"

"Denver."

"DENVER!" Bonnie teeth ground in frustration, tilting her head back to look skyward. "Fine, I guess. But you are paying for gas and food. Ron was in a hurry this morning, and I haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Whatever you say Bonnie. Thank you, thank you!"

"Just don't think of getting mushy on me here. I am not spending the next two hours in a car with you two passing your lovey dovey notes back and forth like this is grade school."

Kim just nodded quickly, smiling broadly. "No problem, none at all. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ron just smiled as Kim quickly hopped into the passenger seat. "You know BonBon, I think…"

"Stuff it Stoppable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really need me in there?"

Ron laid a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder, which actually had the opposite effect as she jumped at the contact. "It will be fine, just like with Cory. You did have some fun there, didn't you?"

Bonnie's look could have killed him if he wasn't dead. Kim didn't even notice, winding up the conversation she was having with the prison warden. "Thanks again for letting us meet with them. I'm hoping this will help with the case we are trying to solve."

"Well, it's against every procedure in the book, but after the way you helped with that landslide…"

"It was no big. It was actually Ron who did most of the work."

The warden nodded solemnly, his face falling. "I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your partner. That sort of thing is always difficult, no matter the circumstances."

"Thank you, I…"

"Kim, can we get this over already? I do have a life you know."

Bonnie's foot tapped impatiently by the door, and Kim just had to smile. She figured Ron, he of the limited attention span, had to be driving Bonnie crazy by now. At least, it had seemed that way on the drive over. Kim had actually stopped talking, just because she could see how irritated she was at that point. Considering how much she wanted to talk to Ron, she considered her actions VERY considerate.

The warden leaned closer, his voice a whisper. "Your new partner seems a bit…"

"Irritable?"

"Well, I was going to say bitchy, but I guess that works."

"It's her first day on the job."

The warden seemed surprised. "I figured she'd want to make a good impression on her first day."

Kim returned a wry grin. "Let's just say she is uniquely qualified for the position."

Kim turned her attention back to Bonnie, trying to lighten the mood, though Bonnie would have none of it. "Let's just get this over with, so I can at least still hit the mall later today. I'm going to need some serious stress relief after this."

Kim didn't respond, not wanting to aggravate her. Taking a deep breath, Kim pushed open the door, and couldn't help shuddering at its inhabitants.

Drakken and Shego.

This was the first time she had seen the pair since that huge night not even a full month ago, when they had almost come close to taking over the world. Somehow, Drakken had actually come up with a competent plan, one that took almost everything into mind. Bueno Nacho, her Dad's Hephaestus Project, Nakasumi's toy design… Eric. All of it carefully designed and executed to perfection. Of course, they didn't take one factor into effect, the one thing that made the difference more than anything, the thing Global Justice had dismissed, but Kim never did, however briefly, after that night; the Ron Factor! She was ready to give up, but Ron wouldn't let her. That was the start of something magical, something so important to her that even the brief period of happiness had been worth the pain. Of course, the Ron Factor came into play again now, in a far more unexpected way than she could ever have imagined. It hurt not to be able to hold him, to see him, but knowing he was there, watching over her, in a far more tangible manner than anyone would have thought, gave her strength, strength she hadn't even realized she was missing even just this morning. Now, she was ready to do anything again!

Her eyes bored into Shego's, before glancing briefly at Drakken. If they were responsible for Ron dying, and for trying to kill her, she'd get to the bottom of it. She took a seat across the table from them, noting the bored expression on Shego's face, the slight smile on Drakken's, and started.

"I have a few questions for you two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed wrong. It wasn't anything obvious, at least as far as he could see. They seemed like themselves, right down to Drakken's ranting and Shego's insults, which had now been flying back and forth for about ten minutes steady. It had simply gotten to the point where Ron was simply trying to tune them all out, trying to find out what the problem was. Well, that was until Shego hit below the belt.

"Personally, I think the buffoon will do a better job as worm food than as a sidekick. Whoever killed him did him a favour."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that, and Kim was shaking furiously. Even Drakken didn't look particularly well after that comment. "Shego, perhaps…"

He didn't have time to finish though, as Kim suddenly launched herself from her seat, grabbing the front of Shego's outfit with one hand, and ready to slam a right cross across the villainess's jaw. Shockingly, it was Bonnie who stopped Kim from going too far, grabbing onto Kim's arm and trying to calm her down.

Ron still barely acknowledged the comment though, trying to figure out what felt wrong about the situation. It wasn't something he had actually felt before now, just a general queasiness that was more alarming considering he was dead and didn't really get ill. He focused on Drakken and Shego, trying desperately to get a grasp on what he was feeling.

"RON!"

Ron spun quickly, looking at both Kim and Bonnie, who were on their feet, glancing around. He noticed Shego laughing and even Drakken looked amused. He turned back to Bonnie, somewhat confused. "Umm… did I miss something?"

Bonnie just growled, obviously as fed up with the situation as Kim was. "Could you just damn well prove that you are here and that you can torture them for all time if they don't start answering out questions."

Ron grimaced, realizing he really must have been out of it not to hear his cue. Rufus was waiting expectantly on the table, and Ron just saved some time passing through the tabletop rather than going around, scooping Rufus up quickly. He turned back to the villains, watching with some amusement as their faces fell slightly.

Shego didn't look nearly as amused, but Drakken just scoffed. "Oh please, I have a dozen inventions that can do the same trick."

Ron stepped closer to the two now, and Drakken tried to slide his chair back a bit as Rufus, floating a couple feet off the table, seemed to advance on him. But that niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to bother him, and he looked closer at the pair, wondering what was bugging him so much.

A wave of inspiration hit him then, when he noticed Rufus looking at him expectantly. He wasn't sure if he was right or not, but he had to try it. He looked down at Rufus, making sure to get his little mole rat buddy on the same page as him. Rufus nodded once, and smiled.

Before anyone could react, Rufus was flying through the air directly at Shego. The green skinned villainess tried to move out of the way, but her restraints hampered her movement enough for Rufus to catch her with his very sharp incisors, cutting a streak across her face. Kim and Bonnie were on their feet, looking to admonish both Ron and Rufus, when they noticed the cut on Shego's face.

She was bleeding green.

It was only a shallow cut, but it was enough to prove to Ron his hunch was correct. Kim froze, her eyes wide, as understanding came to her at that moment. "Shego's a synthodrone?"

Drakken just laughed, even as Shego sank back into her seat, her smile belying the fact that she was slowly bleeding out, and 'she' would no longer be operational. "Well done Kim Possible, but you are far too late. By now, the real Dr. Drakken, soon to be supreme ruler of the planet, will be ready to make his move, and there will be nothing to stop him! Farewell, Kim Possible!"

Ron shouted a warning, but it was almost too late, as both Drakken and Shego suddenly blew up, showering the room in green synthoplasm, and knocking both Kim and Bonnie to the floor. Security came in a moment later, but they were to late to respond.

Ron was on his knees, relieved to see both Kim and Bonnie moving, Bonnie cursing the mess even as she struggled to her feet. As Kim got to her feet, her eyes were locked onto where the remains of the synthodrones had sat, scowling heavily. Ignoring the guards who offered to get them medical assistance, she pulled out the Kimmunicator, signaling Wade.

"We have a problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was interrupted from her reading by an alarm going off across the room. She looked up, catching Drakken's attention. "What is that?"

Drakken just smiled, a smile that disturbed even her a bit. "It means the fun has begun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Yeah, I know, the whole synthodrone bit has been done to bits, but I promise a twist on this one. Next chapter, we see inside the mind of a maniac!


	21. Chapter 21

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

VRWC has done it again, with a nice light Ron/Bon that's heavy on the fluff entitled The Rooftop by Moonlight. Be sure to check it out! Heck, it's just plain sweet, so you K/R fanatics shouldn't be scared to check it out (I'm talking to you MrDrP and Argy).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 21

The magazine hit the tabletop with an audible smack, as Shego leapt to her feet. "What the hell do you mean the fun has begun?"

Drakken just cackled softly. "It means Kim Possible has found our duplicates in prison, and will be looking for us."

Shego just looked incredulously at her employer. "And you're happy about that? You do know that means she's probably figured out that we are behind Cory and his little hit and run. That doesn't bother you at all?"

"The only thing that bothers me is that the fool failed to finish the job by killing that little bitch like he did the buffoon!"

Shego jaw dropped, but she had no words to what Drakken had said. Never before had he been that… vulgar and bloodthirsty, not in all the time that she had known him. But ever since they had escaped prison a few short weeks ago, he had been showing signs that maybe he wasn't all there. His hiring of Cory had been a huge shocker to her. Sure, she wanted to kill Kim Possible herself, but the way he did it just seemed so… impersonal. She wanted to end Kim Possible herself, with her own two hands, or at least in some fashion that she designed herself that allowed her to witness the teen's demise. But paying someone to run her down, and then to attack her stupidly in a restaurant, with witnesses no less, no, that wasn't her style at all, and until a few weeks ago, she never would have thought it to be Drakken's either.

Shego could see that he was on the edge, and the way he had been acting, she didn't want his anger sent her way. She decided that flattery wouldn't hurt in this situation. "Don't worry Doc, we'll take care of her for good, just like you want. I still think it would have been better to just attack her ourselves, rather than hire…"

"I wanted her dead! I wanted her and that buffoon DEAD! Do you understand Shego? She has embarrassed me for the last time!"

"I understand Doc. After all, she did kick me into that bloody tower. I think I want payback just as much as you."

"I want the bitch to suffer!"

"Don't worry Doc, we'll get her this time."

"We damn well better!" Drakken's fist slammed into the table, spilling some papers to the floor. Shego winced slightly, as he took a moment to compose himself. "I apologize for the outburst, I just hate when a simple plan does not come to fruition. Still, it does not matter. As you say, she will be dealt with, especially now that her distraction is no longer around to bother us. Of course, we don't want to be here when we let her techno geek find us. I've already arranged a suitable site for our next stage in destroying Kim Possible."

"Are you finally going to tell me this great plan of yours? I mean, you've kept me in the dark this whole time about what you're planning. I'm kinda curious, especially after how close we came last time."

Drakken smiled, and Shego was happy to see his disjointed manner had settled, however briefly. "Yes, we did come close, until those two… anyways, I see no harm in you seeing, now that your skills will once more be needed. You see Shego, I have simply taken the next logical step in a project I began a few months ago. While the first part went flawlessly, and I had thought we had left our young Kimberly Ann broken and beaten, that wasn't quite the case though. All because of that buffoon Ron Stoppable, and his pain over the changes to his beloved Bueno Nacho. Of course, that is something I should have foreseen. No matter though, because I know the flaw involved last time. I was too involved. Delegating, working behind the scenes, that is the key!"

Shego just nodded, not quite knowing where he was going with this. "So… you're not looking to control the world? I mean, that's a pretty visible job, isn't it?"

"Not if you whisper in the right ears." Drakken was leading her down a hallway now, and they paused briefly at a door. Shego had seen it some time ago, but never really paid it much attention. Now she was curious.

Once the door swung open, Drakken continued his rant. "But it's not just enough to whisper in those ears, not if you want power. Sure, that's how countries are run, with backroom deals and leverage of the right people. No, you have to take it one step further. You have to control those in command. If you control the right people, at the right times, you can control the world!"

Drakken's laugh was irritating, but Shego was too absorbed in what he was saying. "You know, that idea just might work. But how do you get control of that many people. I mean blackmail will only get you so far."

Drakken chuckled, pausing at a random door down the hallway. "You still don't understand, do you Shego. My plan is far grander than simple blackmail." He swung the door open with much ceremony, a sanctimonious grin splitting his face. "I've just acquired a key piece to my plan, one that I believe you are familiar with."

Shego's eyes went wide as she scanned the room. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was speechless. Amazement was the only word she could think of to describe it. "My God…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was already on her feet, storming out the door shouting orders, even as the first guards came pouring in. "How did you allow something so sloppy as synthodrones infiltrating this prison? Why weren't both of them fully checked…"

Kim's voice trailed off as she barreled down the hallway, her voice continuing to echo, though no longer all that audibly. Ron knelt down, looking at Bonnie with concern. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

"NO, I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! I am sitting on the floor of a prison, dragged here because Kim wanted a little together time with you, and now my outfit is completely ruined, and I have no change of clothes, and I'm going to get this stupid green slime all over the seats of my car and it IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Every single person in the room stood frozen as they stared at Bonnie with a mixture of concern and sympathy. Finally, one of the male guards, obviously single and not very bright, bent down towards her. "Umm… miss… how is this our fault?"

Bonnie's head turned so quickly to glare at the big lug, that Ron thought she had to have at least hurt herself with the move. Her eyes blazed with rage, and her expression was such that the obviously intellect challenged guard fell back quickly and scrambled away. "I was not talking to you."

Bonnie tried standing, pushing herself up with her hands. She was almost to her feet when her left foot caught a piece of synthoskin on the floor. That, combined with the plentiful amount of synthogoo on the floor, sent Bonnie falling back onto her butt, where she yelled in frustration.

She turned back to the guards, watching her with great concern. "Can one of you help me out here?"

Two of the guards moved to help her. Ron trailed behind, wondering what he could actually say to her if she was so upset that she didn't mind looking completely crazy in front of these guards. Bonnie was always very careful with how she appeared; the only time he had ever seen her lose it was at Bueno Nacho, after Felix had gone ballistic with the hot sauce on Bonnie's shirt. Now, she blamed him, and probably Kim, for today's events.

"Bonnie, I am so…"

"Shut it Ron, I'm not talking to you right now."

The guards looked at her quizzically, but had the presence of mind to keep their mouths shut. Once she was out of the goop, she made her way to the door, trying to brush as much of the stuff off of her as she could.

Kim was coming back with the warden now, both of them looking very miffed. "I'm telling you Miss Possible, we gave both of them a very thorough physical. I can say for a fact that Shego was not a synthodrone when she came here, she was still bleeding profusely from the forehead when she arrived here not an hour after your capture of her."

"Then they must have made the switch at some point while they were here." Kim ignored the goop that was dripping from her, all her attention focused on getting answers. "The question now is how they managed to pull that off without anyone noticing with twenty-four hour surveillance."

"Don't worry Miss Possible, we'll get to the bottom of this. We will have to ask you and your partner to stick around for a little bit, just to answer some questions."

"That's fine, we'll…"

"No, that is not fine!"

Both Kim and the warden seemed to notice Bonnie now, and could easily see how angry she was. "Bonnie, we…"

"No, I am sick of this! I offered to help, and that did not include getting splattered with goop, thrown across a room, and having my outfit ruined. Now I'm going to lose the entire day, I'm going to smell of this stuff for days, and I have nothing to wear."

The warden nodded understandingly. "We can provide you with a shower and a new change of clothes."

Bonnie just raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him as if he was the craziest person on the planet. "Do you honestly expect me to wear something from this place? Maybe Kim can get away with wearing something so tacky, but I have standards!"

Kim reached for Bonnie, but she pulled away. "Look Bonnie, just let me…"

"NO. Look, let's just get these questions over with, so I can go home. I'm sick and tired of dealing with this, and I just want to soak in a hot bath for the rest of the weekend."

With one last small shriek, she shook her arms, sending synthogoo flying, before following a couple of the guards that motioned for her to follow them. Kim looked on troubled, realizing that maybe she had taken too much advantage of Bonnie, and her sincere offer of help. She pulled out the Kimmunicator again, signaling Wade. "Hey Wade, I want you to run all the footage, find out where Drakken and Shego might have been able to make a switch. They had to have done it at some point while they were in here, most likely in the first few days, considering Cory struck only a week after the Diablo incident." Kim paused, glancing back at the retreating form of Bonnie. "Also… do you think we could call in a favour?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron smiled as he glanced at the package in Kim's hand. Wade was a master, that was all he had to say. Given thirty minutes, and he managed to come through. Even he couldn't believe how fast Wade had come through on this one.

Kim paused to briefly chat with the guard, thanking him for getting this to them so quickly, and Ron decided to go ahead and find Bonnie. It wasn't hard, not with the directions Kim had gotten.

He passed through the door, smiling broadly. "Hey BonBon, we have a bit of a surprise for… you…"

Bonnie spun quickly, grabbing the towel quickly to shield herself. "STOPPABLE! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Ron jaw dropped quickly, his eyes wide, before he turned and spun, covering his eyes. He had caught more than an eyeful, and this was going to do nothing to get back onto Bonnie's good side. "I am so SO sorry Bonnie. There was nothing on the door and I just thought this was a waiting room and the guard hadn't said anything to Kim about this being a change room and I really didn't mean to see anything, not that you don't look good and I wouldn't want to see but I wouldn't because I love Kim and I really didn't mean to just walk in here and see you naked and… and… I am REALLY sorry!"

"Why are you still here Stoppable? Are you still looking?"

"No Bonnie, I'm not. I mean, I was, but I turned quickly, so I didn't really see a lot… I mean, I didn't see anything… I mean… I mean…"

As if to make the situation even more awkward, Kim took that moment to come in, smiling brightly, package tucked under one arm. She was freshly dressed, having grabbed a quick shower earlier. "Hey Bonnie, what… are you all right?"

Bonnie just glared, shifting her grip on the towel. "You're pervert boyfriend just walked in here while I was changing, and now he won't shut up long enough to get out of here."

Kim's eyes widened, and she glanced around the room. "Ron, you did not just walk in here without knocking, did you? Didn't you know that this was the women's staff change room?"

Ron was now shaking his head back and forth, really wishing that Kim could hear him now. "Bonnie, please tell her it was an accident. Please? There really wasn't a sign on the door."

Bonnie sank down onto the bench, one hand pressing on her forehead. "You know, I just can't deal with this right now. I've tried to be good about this, I wanted to help, but I don't think I deserve all this. This… this is just too much."

Kim bit her bottom lip, seeing the somewhat defeated look on Bonnie's face. She moved across the room, but Bonnie didn't even look up at her. She settled herself on the bench near Bonnie, and Kim winced as she saw the first sign of tears appear in the brunette's eyes. "Bonnie, I am really sorry about what happened, both today and how I acted before that. You're right, you don't deserve all this trouble, you didn't ask for it. You've gone out of your way to help both me and Ron, and I can't tell you how much both of us appreciate it."

"That's right Bonnie, we both…"

"RON, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUT!"

Kim glanced over to where Bonnie was looking. "Ron, could you please?"

Ron nodded quickly, not even glancing back. "Sure, I'll… I'll be outside."

Kim waited a few moments, hoping that Ron would get the message, which was hard to determine when she could neither see or hear him. But Bonnie seemed to relax a few moments later, so she took that as her cue to continue. "Anyways, we do appreciate it. I know that you've been putting up with a lot. I don't think you'll ever know just how much it means to me personally though."

"Yeah, yeah, you've said this already."

Kim looked down at the floor, really hoping Ron was no longer there and not just being quiet. "I don't think you really understand just how much though. I never told anyone this, but… but when Ron first died, I… I actually considered joining him."

Now she had Bonnie's undivided attention, as the brunette's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Kim, you…"

"I wouldn't have done it," Kim cut her off quickly, needing to get this out, "but I considered it. When I first got the news… but I knew what that would do to my family, and I really didn't want to die anyways. That still didn't stop the thought. Without Ron, I just felt lost, like I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt like I was just going through the motions. When you came to me… when I really knew that Ron was there, even after death, watching out for me, it was like I got my life back." Kim looked over, meeting Bonnie's eyes. "That's why I can't stop saying thank you, and why I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like I have today. Because you gave me a piece of my life back, and I can never do enough to repay that."

Bonnie brushed a tear away quickly, giving a slight smirk. "We're not going to have to hug now, are we?"

Kim gave a short laugh. "No, I think we can do without that. Anyways, besides saying all that, I really wanted to give you this."

Bonnie took the package, a simply wrapped box. She gave it a quick shake, glancing back up at Kim. "What is this?"

"Just open it."

Bonnie ripped the paper off, then lifted the top of the box off. Putting the box down on the bench, she slowly lifted out the garment. Her gaze shifting between Kim and the garment, she finally settled on looking at Kim. "Umm… what is this?"

"It's the latest fashion from Elsa Kleeg. She's not announcing it until tomorrow, so you've got it a whole day early. I thought you might enjoy going for something to eat to show it off when we get out of here. You know, establish yourself as a trend setter."

A faint smirk crossed Bonnie's face, as she looked at the bizarre outfit in a new light. She glanced up wryly at Kim. "You know this doesn't make up for trashing my outfit… but it comes close."

"So… are we good?"

Bonnie sighed dramatically. "I guess so, for now anyways." Her eyes traveled back to the outfit, shaking her head. "Well, at least it's better then Pink Poof."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Sorry about the minor delay on this chapter. A convention is coming up this weekend, and I unexpectedly managed to snag a table. Had to spend the last few days prepping a number of boxes of comics for sale. Hard to say no to a chance to make a couple thousand in just a couple of days. Anyways, the story will slow briefly, just to get back to a bit of character development, and some promised fun, before things get nasty.


	22. Chapter 22

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

Oh, you definitely have to check out Johnrie18's story Endless Wisdom. It is just so sickeningly sweet and smuffy that it has to be bad for every K/R fanatic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 22

"So then this guy from Lowerton thinks that he's all that, so I just laughed in his face before making sure that Steve and Brian laid him out on the next play. Man, the look on his face was priceless!"

Monique just nodded, rolling her eyes as she tried desperately to tune Brikk out. It wasn't that she didn't like listening to him on occasion, it was just he kept repeating the same stories over and over and over again. Of course, when they hung out with his friends, it was even worse, as every single one of them seemed to want to hear those same stories again every single time they got together. It was enough to drive her insane at times. She was going to need some serious girl time!

Of course, Kim hadn't exactly been too accessible the last week, not after the attack by that Cory guy. Her friend had seemed driven, focused entirely on getting answers, pushing Wade to explore every angle and look under every rock for clues. She had tried a few times to get Kim out and about, even offering Kim her employee discount Tuesday during the huge Club Banana sale. Nothing seemed to work though, and she was getting very concerned for her friend.

"Monique?"

"Huh?" Monique, shook her head slightly, noticing that Brikk has paused at the entrance to Bueno Nacho, looking at her with a touch of concern.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be at the Tri-cities tournament Thursday to cheer me on?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Monique saw Brikk's face light up like a child's on Christmas. With a widening grin, he held the door open for her. Monique smiled wanly at him, more at his attempt to make her happy then anything else.

The smell of Bueno Nacho always made her happy, sort of a combination of grease and cheese and something else that she couldn't quite place, and she took a moment to enjoy it as they entered. Most people thought something like that was way beyond strange, and even a little weird. It didn't matter to her though what they thought, it was what mattered to her. Still, she didn't exactly broadcast that thought to everyone. Of course, that turned her thought back to Ron. He was the only person in the world who agreed with her thoughts about the place, something even Kim didn't quite understand, despite how often she came here. She sighed briefly, trying to resist the urge to cry yet again. She had cried more than enough as it was. Still…

Her jaw dropped suddenly, and she freezing in place so quickly that Brikk smacked right into her back. Not believing what she was seeing, she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear what had to be a mistake from her gaze. Removing her hands, she looked again, still not believing what she was seeing.

Bonnie and Kim were actually sitting together, eating. Not only that, but it looked like both of them were actually… laughing? And what was Bonnie wearing? It looking like a cross between an evening gown and a jogging suit, all in a very deep purple.

Monique wasn't the only one who apparently found this turn of events strange, as almost every set of eyes in the place were looking at the pair with equal confusion, glancing over every so often or just staring blatantly like Ned was. Even Brikk didn't miss this moment.

"Umm… Monique… did we, like, cross into another world or something. Cause I saw this show on TV last night, and…"

"Brikk," Monique cut him off quickly before he had a chance to ramble, "could you go get us some food while I find out what the situation is?"

Brikk nodded quickly when she glanced up, his eyes never leaving the pair sitting together. When Brikk was gone, Monique wasted no time making her way to the table that Kim and Bonnie were sitting at. She grabbed Kim by the arm before her friend could react and dragged her a couple steps away, keeping her grip firm. "Okay Kim, ttfmi!"

Kim looked at her blankly for a moment, even glancing back at Bonnie to see if she had any answers. "Umm, think you could…"

"Time to fill me in. Like, what's the sitch, are you and Bonnie…"

Bonnie rose quickly, glancing at Monique a bit snidely before turning to Kim. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit, I think I still have some of that syntho-junk on me. I'll let you two… settle things."

Monique watched her go, before settling into Bonnie's now vacated seat. "Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do here. Since when are you and Bonnie so chummy? After the way she's been acting…"

Kim waved a hand off as she sat down, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "I can't explain… everything, at least not right now. I do need to talk to you though."

"You're right you've got to talk to me!"

"Bonnie and I have… settled things. I need your help with the rumour mill though. I want you to help Bonnie…"

"HELP BONNIE?" All eyes in the place were now looking at them, and Monique blushed just slightly before leaning closer to Kim, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Help Bonnie? Why?"

Kim glanced briefly to her left, towards the window, before turning back. "Like I said, Bonnie and I have settled things, and you might notice I'll be hanging around her a bit more than usual. I promised her that I'd help her get rid of this crazy tag that's going around right now, and that's where I need your help. Your tapped into that a lot more than I am, and we're going to need that, at least until school is over in a couple weeks."

"After what she said and put you through, all that stuff about Ron…"

"Monique, please, I can't talk about it, not right now. I'll talk to Bonnie, see if we can't…"

"Since when do you need to clear anything with Bonnie? I thought we were friends!"

"We are, we are!" Kim reached across the table, hands clasped as if pleading. "Please, I can't explain right now, but you have to trust me."

Monique sighed, and slowly sat back. "All right, I'll see what I can do. But you have a lot of explaining to do, you know that."

Kim smiled brightly in response. "I know, and I promise, as soon as I can tell you anything, I will. Thanks Monique."

Bonnie's timing was impeccable, as she came back to the table at that moment. "Everything good here?"

"Everything's…" Monique turned when Kim's hand smacked the table, grabbing a napkin she hadn't noticed there a moment ago, " everything's good."

Monique glanced suspiciously at the pair before rising from her seat. "Yeah, everything's good." She spared once last glance at Bonnie. "Nice outfit."

Bonnie just smirked back. "Check out the Kleeg report tomorrow. You'll find it to be the very latest fashion. Not that YOU'D ever know real fashion."

Monique's hands were clenched tight at her sides as Kim jumped to her feet quickly, leading Monique away quickly to where Brikk was waiting. "Thanks again Monique. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Monique found herself beside Brikk before she could protest, so she just resorted to glaring angrily at the brunette as Kim grabbed her in turn and sat her down.

Brikk looked to her wonderingly. "So, what's the deal?"

Monique shook her head as she glanced at the pair, who appeared to now be talking animatedly. "Honestly, I have no idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat back, playing with the napkin, as Kim sank back into her seat, glaring at Bonnie.

"Did you have to do that? I was trying to get her to help you, and then you just had to say something."

Bonnie scooped some cheese up with her nacho, appearing unperturbed. "Look, if she can't take a little fashion advice…"

"There was no reason to be snippy with her like that. And Ron, could you not start floating napkins when I'm talking to someone?"

Both girls glanced over in Ron's direction, which was easy to determine as he was currently floating the same napkin again, much to Rufus' delight who had even stopped eating, a bit of a shock to be sure.

Ron glanced sheepishly at the pair, trying to look repentant, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "Sorry, I just… Rufus… he wanted me to…"

Bonnie just took another bite of nacho. "Whatever. Just don't start doing all kinds of freaky things around us while I'm trying to get my rep back. Remember, that was one of my conditions for helping you two out."

Kim smiled briefly as Ron continued to delight Rufus. "Yeah Bonnie, that was something I wanted to talk to you about." Kim paused, trying hard to find the words she needed, while her finger slowly traced the rim of the nacho container in front of her. "Wade will track down Drakken and Shego soon enough, and with Ron not… exactly one hundred percent…"

Three sets of eyes locked onto Kim quickly, wide with shock. Rufus didn't even react when the napkin fluttered down on top of his head.

"No way. There is no way…"

"KP, I really don't know…"

"Nuh uh…"

"BONNIE, STOP!"

Now every eye in the restaurant was looking their way, and Kim blushed furiously at her outburst. Quickly leaning forward to drop her voice, she looked pleadingly up at Bonnie. "I need your help. You're the only one who can talk to Ron, and I need him to capture Shego and Drakken. You handled yourself against Dementor…"

"I was kind of stuck to you at the time, I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Nevertheless, I know you have the skills to help." Kim took a deep breath, glancing downward. "I also might need you there if I start to go a little… crazy."

Bonnie looked across the table wonderingly. "Crazy?"

Kim frowned, looking down at the table. "Yeah, crazy." Kim glanced beside her where she knew Ron was sitting, probably listening attentively. This was going to be hard, she didn't want to lose his respect with what she was going to say next. "Ron doesn't even know this, not really. I mean, I probably would have told him, but it had only been a week before Ron was… was…"

"Kim, you're babbling."

"I'm afraid I'm going to kill Drakken and Shego when I see them."

Ron eyes went wide, as did Bonnie's. "Bonnie, tell her, tell her she doesn't have it in her to kill someone like that."

Bonnie repeated his message, and Kim just sank further into her seat. "I… I do. I do have it in me." She sat up a bit, glancing between the not-so-empty space beside her and Bonnie across from her. "I didn't tell anyone about this, but… but when we had them beat… after the diablos were shut down… I kicked Shego into that tower."

"KP, I know about that. I figured she was trying to make a break for it while I was dealing with Drakken."

Bonnie repeated Ron's words for Kim, curious in her own right about what Kim was saying.

"Ron… she wasn't trying to escape. She just… she was beaten and… all she did was taunt me one last time. After what they had done to me, almost breaking us up because of that synthodrone, my father… I snapped. I… I just wanted to hurt her… so I kicked her, kicked her right into that tower. It felt so good… I even think I was smiling when that tower came down on her… I mean, I felt so sick afterwards, but for those few seconds…"

It was all silence at the table as they stared openly at her. Kim wished desperately that someone would say something, anything, to break the pain of the moment. She wondered what Bonnie thought of her now, confessing these dark thoughts and actions openly. She wondered what Ron thought of her now that he knew the truth. It seemed as if the silence would last forever, condemning her.

That was when she felt the feather touch across her chin. She turned her head, then felt that same feather touch brush lightly across her lips. No words were needed as she felt Ron's gentle touch, and Kim smiled even as a single tear tore free from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Ron pressed his face against hers, hoping he could convey what he wanted to her. It wasn't quite the same as if he were flesh and blood, but the look on her face, the obvious relief in her eyes, told him that the message had been received.

Bonnie let the moment linger, watching Kim smile as Ron obviously was consoling her. Her eyes closed in thought briefly, wondering for just a moment if she wasn't making the biggest mistake in her life. "All right, I'm in."

Kim turned sharply, not sure if she heard right. "What?"

"I said I'm in. God knows I don't want to beat you by default if you get killed or something. Though if you want to go a little crazy and save the state a little money… after all, there is a death penalty in this state. I doubt anyone would really object"

Ron's hand dropped to the table, passing through before he managed to bring his hands back up to rest on top of it. "Bonnie, that's not helping."

Bonnie glanced over towards Ron. "Oh please, Kim wouldn't even get in trouble. Probably get another medal for it."

"I'm not going to kill them Bonnie, I just want them locked up for a good long time to pay for what they did."

Bonnie just shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Either way, you owe me REALLY big now."

Kim nodded, smiling lightly. "Thanks Bonnie."

Ron wouldn't let it go at that, smiling brightly. "You're not fooling me. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're a big softy when it comes to this mushy, romantic stuff, aren't you?"

"Shut it Stoppable."

"No, seriously. You were the one pressing me in the tree house, the way you gave us time in Kim's room, agreeing now… it's so clear!"

"Stoppable, I'm warning you…"

"What's going on?" Kim looked to Bonnie curiously, wondering what Ron could be saying.

"Nothing. Your boyfriend is just being especially freaky right now." Bonnie caught some motion, turning briefly to the front door. She gave a faint smile when she noticed Felix and Sam walk in. "Oh goodie, dinner AND a show."

Kim turned around when Bonnie mentioned that and noticed the pair as well. She smiled slightly to them when they noticed, with a bit of shock, that she was sitting with Bonnie. Of course, that didn't last long when Felix spotted Monique.

Kim turned back to Bonnie, uncertain of what the brunette was talking about. "What do you mean a show?"

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know what you're talking about either Bonnie."

Bonnie groaned, pointing over at Felix. "You mean to tell me you two are friends with them and neither of you noticed? Where have you been?"

"Treehouse."

"Denial."

Bonnie gave a quick chuckle at the fact that, despite Ron being dead, the two of them were still in as synch with each other as ever. "Those two, Felix and…" Bonnie sneered just a bit, glancing over at the other pair of teens in the restaurant, who were now watching Felix and Sam as they made their way to the counter, "Monique, they've been circling around each other, but she's in even worse denial than Kim was. It's obvious that he's interested in her, she's interested in him, but she won't get her head out of her butt long enough to acknowledge it. Instead, she's decided to keep playing with the boytoy she stole from me, even though she doesn't really want to."

Kim kept looking over between Felix and Monique, noticing the looks they were giving each other, at times sharp and at others, longingly. "Are you sure? I mean, I know Felix asked me for Monique's number a while back, but since he hadn't called her, I just figured it was for his mom like he said."

Bonnie shook her head in disgust. "You really are clueless when it comes to relationships, aren't you." Bonnie wiped her mouth with her napkin, tossing it on the tray. "Come on, let's get you home. Doesn't look like it's going to be much of a show today."

Bonnie rose quickly, heading for the door. Kim glanced briefly at the table. "Aren't you going to dump your tray?"

Bonnie turned slightly, looking at Kim like she had grown another head. "Umm… they PAY people to do that. Why should I worry about it."

And with that, Bonnie was out the door, pulling out her keys. Kim just shook her head, scooping up Rufus and both trays, pausing at the garbage long enough to dump the wrappers where they belonged. "I guess it's a good thing Bonnie hasn't completely changed. That might mean the end of the world."

Ron though wasn't paying attention, as he kept looking to Felix and Monique, the barest hint of idea forming in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was fairly skipping as she made her way into the house. Hard to believe what twenty-four hours can do to a person. She felt like she had been all over the place today, from the highest of highs, knowing Ron was still with her, to the lowest lows when she found who was responsible for Ron's death. Now, after all that emotion, she was exhausted, just wanting to lie down and go to sleep.

"Kimmie-cub, is that you?"

"Yes dad." Kim stuck her head in the kitchen, noticing the Chinese take-out boxes littering the table. "Mom had to work late?"

"Procedure she couldn't avoid. I managed to save some before your brothers got ahold of it all if you're hungry."

Rufus popped his head out of Kim's pocket, looking more than eager to get a hold of what remained, despite having eaten. Kim just smiled down at the little guy. "I'm good, but if I could grab some for Rufus…"

James Possible handed over one of the cartons, and Rufus took it with glee. James smiled at that, before glancing back at his daughter. "Are you all right hon? You look tired."

"I am tired, it's been a long day. I'll give you the full scoop in the morning. Night Daddy."

"Have a good night Kimmie-cub, sleep tight."

Kim turned her attention to the stairs, feeling the energy quickly draining from her as she made the climb. When she got there, she found what she had been hoping for. Ron had gone up ahead, so he could start typing on the computer like she had suggested earlier that day. It was a little slow, since Ron had to focus on each key he wanted to hit, but when they had discovered that they actually had a way to talk, it was more than exciting, it was exhilarating. To be able to talk to Ron again, that was something she had never imagined she'd be able to do ever again. It wasn't the same as hearing his voice, but it was something.

She quickly read through what he had written so far, taking care not to brace her hand on the computer chair, figuring Ron was sitting there. She laughed when she saw that he had recounted the night before, camping out with Bonnie. "You know Ron, I might have to kick you out if you start whistling too."

She watched and laughed as Ron typed out his response.

_I couldn't hear myself whistle over her snoring._

Kim quickly changed behind the screen, getting ready for bed. "Ron, will you… will you stay here with me all night? I… I don't want to wake up and find out this whole day was just a dream."

She heard the tapping of keys, and when she came out from behind the screen, Ron's message was there waiting for her.

_I'll always be there for you._

Kim felt a small tear trickle down her cheek at just how strongly Ron felt that. His being here, even after death, proved that fact beyond a shadow of a doubt. Kim crawled into bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around herself, making sure to grab hold of Pandaroo, holding him close.

"Good night Ron. I love you."

Kim felt Ron's feather touch on her lips, and sighed deeply. In moments, she was deep asleep, enjoying her first real and true good night's sleep in weeks, her dreams containing nothing but good with Ron there to stand watch over her as she slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Okay folks, I know it's been awhile. I'm going to shift gears here a bit, and start jumping back to the other stories for a bit. It's been far too long since I updated them, and I promised MrDrP a chapter of Impossible Love for sending me the unaired portions of chapter 2 for his now dead Kigo story, and Commander Argus a couple chapters of Recovery. We will be back to this though, never fear.


	23. Chapter 23

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 23

Kim opened her eyes slowly, savouring the first truly peaceful sleep she had enjoyed in weeks. Just knowing that Ron was there, close by, after she thought that she had lost him was very relieving. She breathed deep, relishing the relaxed feelings. She smiled brightly, casting a glance about the room, though she knew she wouldn't be able to see him. "Morning Ron."

Kim felt the feather-light touch on her cheek, and she fought the urge to cry, her smile broadening. She brought her hand up to her cheek, wishing she could just hold his hand again, even just see him once more, but she knew that could never be. Her heart felt heavy at that thought, but she buried it. Ron was here with her now. He had defied death to be with her, to protect her, and she was more than happy enough with that.

She rose from the bed when she felt his touch depart, looking for something to wear for the day. "Ron, do you... man, this is just wierd, isn't it? I mean, you're here, and yet your not here. What do we do? It's not like we can just go on like we used to, can we?"

She turned when she heard the computer, and could see Ron working. A file popped up on the screen.

_Kim, we have to talk._

Kim went wide-eyed at that, but didn't say anything. The mouse moved, and anouther file popped up. Ron had obviously kept busy while she slept. Of course, he probably didn't need to sleep now, like Bonnie had mentioned with his whistling the night before. Knowing Ron, he would have been bored out of his mind, but he would have stayed with her for the whole night like he had promised. She sat down to read over what he had written.

_KP, I just want to say how much I love you. But I don't know how long this is going to last. Right after the accident, I saw the bright light. Yeah, it actually was like in the movies, it was so cool and... getting off track here. I want so much to stay with you forever and ever, to tell you I love you and never want to be without you. But I don't know what will happen. In the movies, once the ghost gets his revenge or saves someone they love or whatever, they disappear. I don't want that to happen, but it might. I wish I could tell you it might be otherwise, but if we finally get Drakken and Shego, it might happen. I just wanted to warn you, before it happened, in case I don't get a chance later._

Kim could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together, just like we always have. Oh, and I love you too Ron. When I thought you were gone..."

The screen shifted, anouther file popping up. _Don't cry KP, please. No more tears._

Kim laughed, smiling again. "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

_I do know you that well._

Now Kim laughed loudly as the file had been clicked open before she had barely finished speaking. "All right mister, I think you proved your point. Now, what do you want to do today until we hear from Wade about tracking Drakken down. We could..."

The phone's ringing interrupted them, and Kim glared just a little bit at the offending technology, before reluctantly answering. "Hello."

"Kim, you send that boyfriend of yours over right now. I need him to help me with something."

"Bonnie, is that you?"

Kim heard the growl over the line. "Who do you think it is. Look, you just get Stoppable over here right now. Tell him to ANSWER ME!"

Kim pulled the reciever away from her ear at Bonnie's yell, and held the reciever up to the air. "Umm... I think Bonnie needs to see you for something."

There was a brief pause before Kim could hear Bonnie again. "I don't care if you were planning to go to Paris. You owe me big time, and I need your help NOW!"

There was an audible click as Bonnie hung up, and Kim winced. "Maybe you should see what she wants Ron. I mean, if it wasn't for her..."

Kim felt his feather touch again, and smiled. "We'll just meet up later, okay?"

The keyboard shifted slightly, and she could see the keys being pressed. _Sure thing KP._

Kim smiled brightly. "Now get going. I'm going to tell mom and dad what's going on. I really don't think this is going to go well, and I'll need your help later to prove to them I'm not going crazy."

_Love you KP_

"I love you too Ron"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron moved quickly to Bonnie's, idly wondering if he might eventually be able to do the moving fast without moving your feet trick like Rita seemed to be able to do. For that matter, he wondered where the dead woman had gotten to. She had disappeared right after making those vague threats against Kim, when she had brought him back from wherever she had taken him. He really would like to ask her more questions, but she only really showed up when there was too much going on to think up questions to ask.

Of course, there was also his 'talk' with Kim this morning. Would he just disappear if they stopped Drakken? Because he gave up the light, is he going to be stuck here, maybe becoming as crazy as Rita seemed to be? It wasn't a pleasant prospect. But did he really want to leave either? It may not have been the best situation, but he was adapting. Sure, he couldn't even really talk to Kim at all, but they were together. To be honest with himself though, he was afraid, afraid of life without Kim there. He didn't really know if he could go off into that great beyond leaving her behind.

Ron shook himself from his morbid thoughts when he got to Bonnie's place. He watched curiously as a couple people ahead of him walked up to the house. He wondered who they were, and why they appeared to be dressed so strangely. The one person even appeared to be wearing what appeared to be a prom dress.

Ron's question was answered a second later when both figures walked right through the closed door without pausing. Ron stopped short, surprised. Of course, he knew that there were other ghosts, he had been visited by Rita and the little one often enough. Ron took a moment to try and remember her name, but gave that up after a thought. At least he knew now why Bonnie was so desperate for him to get over and help her. Of course, if those two were just arriving, that had to mean there were probably more inside.

Ron headed through the front door, wincing slightly as he pushed his head through quickly. He was still disconcerted at passing through things, and didn't know if he would ever get used to it. He cast his glance up the stairs, and frowned when he saw the line formed at the top of the stairs, with figures standing right in front of Bonnie's bedroom door.

Ron took the stairs two at a time, and pushed past the other ghosts, actually feeling relief that he could feel them. Several complained about him butting ahead in line, but that stopped when a small figure at the front spoke.

"Let him through, he's the one that's friends with her. Remember, she said she wouldn't help anyone if he wasn't here."

Ron just stared at her, and her name finally popped into his head. "Michaela, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Ron." The little girl smiled brightly. "I ran into a few others who I told about your friend who can hear us and they were hoping she could help them move on to the other world. So I showed them where she lived."

Ron groaned, hanging his head. "And why would you do that?"

"Well she's helping you, isn't she? Maybe she could help others too. I'm trying to be helpful and not pester people so much anymore."

"Well, the problem with that is..."

"STOPPABLE! I CAN HEAR YOU OUT THERE SO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

Michaela winced, looking sheepish. "She hasn't been too happy about it though. I don't think she likes me too much."

Ron shook his head at the young girl, and walked through Bonnie's door. There were three others besides Bonnie there, and they all seemed to be talking at once. Bonnie was pacing back and forth, anger and frustration pouring out of her in waves. "STOPPABLE, I SAID GET IN HERE!"

"Ummm..."

Bonnie whirled on that little sound, ripping into him quickly. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't died and then come back to haunt me, none of this would be happening. I want you to get rid of all of them now!"

"What..."

"I don't care what you do, just get them out of here!"

Ron spent the better part of an hour chasing everyone off. Most left with little argument, other than a promise to talk at a later time, when she was more up to it. Others were a touch more persistant, requiring just a touch of force, something Ron was almost happy to apply, being able to actually make contact with them. Finally, the task was done, and only Michaela remained. The little girl seemed to be crying, as she sat on the couch downstairs.

Ron moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her cry. "It's all right, I'm not angry."

Michaela sniffled, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. "No, but she is. Your friend doesn't like me."

Ron hugged her tight, consolingly. "You did spring a lot on her there. Don't worry, I'll settle things with her. How'd you know about Bonnie anyways? I don't think I mentioned her to you."

"You didn't, Rita told me. She likes to talk to me, even if I don't like her so much."

Ron moaned. "Well, don't cry. I'll go settle things with Bonnie, and maybe you can get to talk to her without her yelling at you. How does that sound?"

Michaela sniffled, but smiled. "You would do that?"

Ron nodded. "Sure. Just let me try to smooth things out a bit, all right?"

Michaela nodded vigourously, and Ron headed up the stairs again. When he got to Bonnie's door, he knocked and waited.

"That better be you Stoppable."

Ron winced, he could hear the anger in her voice. "It's just me."

There was a pause for a moment. "Come in."

Ron stepped through the door, and he saw Bonnie lying on the bed, her arm over her eyes. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I..."

"Stow it!" Bonnie sat up, and she just appeared drained. She sank a little into herself before speaking again. "I don't blame you, I know you wouldn't have spread it around. Besides," Bonnie paused, glancing to the window, "it was bound to happen sooner or later. The first time I reacted to one of them talking to me, the game would have been over. Grandma warned me when I was little, I was just hoping I could put it behind me. I'm just glad my family went out for Sunday brunch without me this morning, or they'd be sending me to the loony bin for all the talking and yelling to myself."

"Michaela didn't know what she was doing was wrong. She just thought she was helping."

"Michaela, is that the crazy one you told me about?"

Ron shook his head, forgetting Bonnie couldn't see the gesture. "No, Michaela's just a little girl. But Rita was the one who told her about what you could do. She found out that first day I started talking to you."

Bonnie looked up, her eyes a touch wide. "A... a little girl?"

Ron sat down on the bed beside Bonnie. "Yeah, she died of leukemia. I get the feeling she's been a ghost for a little while."

Bonnie didn't seem quite so angry anymore, though a touch sad. "I... I didn't realize... that's awful."

"Yeah..."

Ron and Bonnie sat together in silence for a few moments, not really doing anything. Finally, Bonnie turned her head to look in Ron's direction. "Ron... let her know that once this whole thing is over, I'd like to help her, if I can."

Ron looked over at her in surprise. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully. "Getting ambushed like this probably wasn't the best way she could have arranged this, but... no little girl should be all alone like that. If I can help her..."

Ron smiled brightly. "I knew you were a big softie at heart."

Bonnie just gave him a smirk, playfully batting a hand through Ron. "Stuff it Stoppable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim came down after her shower, seeing the whole family sitting around the table. With a huge smile, she leaned over, kissing her father, then her mother, before wrapping both her brothers in a tight hug, from which they promptly complained and tried to squirm out of. "Morning everybody!"

The doctors Possible just cast glances at each other, before turning to their daughter. "You seem pretty cheerful this morning Kimmie-cub."

"I feel great this morning. First time I've slept well in weeks."

Andrea Possible left the stove to sit beside her daughter, inadvertantly leaving the food there for one eager mole rat to take advantage of. "I'm glad to see you feeling so much better honey. Your father and I were starting to worry about you. With what happened to Ron..."

"Actually, that's what I have to talk to you about." Kim cast a glance at her brothers, before turnign to her parents. "Do you think Jim and Tim could give us a bit of privacy?"

Jim and Tim groaned, but James stopped their grumbling quickly. "You kids have had your breakfast. Why don't you go to the garage, I think I brought home a new fuel additive that should work well with the J200." Both boys perked up at that, and they bolted for the garage.

Kim meanwhile continued giving both her parents glances, wondering how she should approach this. Finally, she decided the direct approach would be the best bet. "Mom... Dad... Ron's still here."

Andrea Possible smiled at her daughter. "Of course Ron is still here. He'll always be in our hearts and our memories."

Kim sucked in a breath before sighing. "No, I mean he's really here. You see... Ron's a ghost. He can move stuff, but he's otherwise unable to say or do anything except talk to Bonnie who can hear him for some reason and that's why she's been around so much and why I didn't want to talk to her for awhile because I thought she was making it all up but she really isn't so... there."

Kim sank into her chair, relived to have gotten all that out. Both parents exchanged a look, before James Possible laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Kimmie-cub... I know how much you cared for Ronald, but..."

"I know what you're going to say, and I completely understand. It took weeks before I believed Bonnie was telling the truth. I don't expect you to believe me either, not right off. But when Ron gets back..."

"Back?"

Kim shook her head, looking to her mother. "Bonnie called this morning, she sounded pretty upset and she needed Ron for some reason. That's why he's not here right now."

Both her parents looked skeptical. James moved a bit closer, holding his daughter tight. "Honey... I know you've been putting off speaking with the grief counselor, but maybe..."

"Dad, I promise, I'm not crazy. Just... just wait until Ron gets back before you make any decisions, all right?"

Her parents exchanged anouther look, but slowly nodded. Andrea smiled at her daughter, trying to be reassuring. "All right honey, we'll be patient. Of course, the demonstration for me will have to wait. I have to go to a one-day conference in Denver, and won't be back until tomorrow night."

Kim was relieved. "Just so long as you wait before deciding, that's all I ask."

Both parents still looked concerned, but let it pass for now. "We trust you honey. Considering everything we've seen, I guess this would barely break the top five."

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - This just kept getting longer and longer. Oh well, I can do a bit more as a flashback next chapter.

Friday, April 6th - The Ronless Factor - Chapter 24 - Things get interesting at school, as Ron discovers his new handle on his ghostly abilities can be a bit fun, especially when it comes to playing cupid with a couple of his friends.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. The early chapters will just be tweaked for some minor mistakes from the original (for some reason, the apostrophes and quotations got doubled in the copy she sent me).

You know folks, I haven't watched the movie Ghost in over a decade. I didn't even realize there was a scene like the one I had with Bonnie and the ghosts. The tie-in was completely unintentional, I've been trying to distance myself from any other movie or TV show. However, I do appreciate the comments that mine was good.

New addition... about halfway through this chapter, I took a break to eat, and what was on TV but the movie Ghost. Now, I only caught the last half hour, but it showed me that I had done more than accidentily copy the ghosts/Whoopie scene. I also completely forgot that the way they convinced her he was really there was floating the penny and then saying something that was meaningful to the both of them. I think my Cuddle Dance was a little too close to that. I swear, it is not my intention to copy the movie in any way! Seriously!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 24

Ron watched Kim stride purposefully down the street, with a seeming eagerness she had not seen in some time. He could see how relaxed she was right now, almost happy. He was almost glad that Rita had made those threats, forcing him to go to Kim and reveal to her everything that had happened to him. Of course, it still sucked being dead and a ghost, but things seemed almost tolerable right now. They had Cory in lock up, and he had confessed to everything, with a little help on his part. They were working on finding Drakken and Shego, and Bonnie was actually being nicer than usual since he had taken care of her little haunting problem.

And of course, there had been the talk with Kim's dad last night. Man, had that been entertaining.

_James Possible just looked on in concern. "Kimmie-cub, I'm worried you haven't been able to move on after Ronald's death. We all miss him, he was like anouther son to your mother and I, but he's gone now. Maybe we should take you to that doctor your mother recommended."_

_"Daddy, I'm telling you the truth. And now that Bonnie and Ron are here, we can prove it."_

_Bonnie just gave a bit of a smirk. "You heard the lady Stoppable, make with the ghosting."_

_James just frowned deeply at the brunette. "Now young lady, I understand you've had your differences with my daughter, but what you are doing is just cruel. I don't..."_

_"Just look behind you."_

_James gave her anouther look but turned, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Rufus floating in mid-air at eye level. The little guy just waved._

_James tilted his head in wonder. "Well, that is impressive. Are you utilizing some form of electro-magnetics to employ this levitation trick, or some form of simple tractor beam technology?"_

_The four of them, Ron, Rufus, Kim and Bonnie, all just groaned at once. James just shook his head, his eyes both sad and upset as they met Bonnie's. "I'm sorry young lady, but you're going to have to do more than that to convince me that Ronald is a ghost. I have half a dozen devices in just my office alone that could accomplish the same trick."_

_Bonnie just glared back. "What will it take to convince you that Ron is here?"_

_James thought on that a moment. "Well, I'd need some scientific reading of spectal mass or energy fluctuations before I'd even consider the possibility."_

_Kim just frowned at that. "Wade wasn't able to scan anything when he tried to get a lock on Ron, how are we going to be able to prove he's there?"_

_Bonnie looked depressed, as did Kim, until finally Ron thought of something. "Bonnie... I just thought of something you could repeat to him that Kim doesn't know about."_

_Bonnie glanced in his direction, Mr. Possible's eyes trying to see where she was looking. "All right Stoppable, if you've got something, spill." James looked at her questioningly. "Ron says he has something to tell you that you know about but Kim doesn't."_

_James crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. Bonnie seemed cool for a moment, and then blushed bright red, her hand shooting up to her mouth. "I can't tell him that! I don't even want to know that!" Bonnie paused a moment, as if listening. "Yes, I know we have to convince him somehow, but... can't you come up with something else?"_

_James was still wondering what game the young woman was playing when she gave a heavy sigh. "Fine... no wonder Kim's a freak, her folks are too." James was really ready to admonish Bonnie when Bonnie started talking. "Ron was helping your wife clean up one day while Kim was at cheer camp when a certain... box... broke open." James' eyes widened a bit at that, and Bonnie continued. "Well, when Ron... man, I can't believe I'm doing this... when Ron saw the whip and the fuzzy handcuffs..."_

_"That's enough young lady!"_

_Kim just looked confused. "What's the big deal about a whip and... and... EWWWWWW... DADDY!"_

After that, it had been fairly easy to convince him that what they were saying was true. Granted, that first start to the conversation had it's ick factor... after all, they were like parents to him... and he had been a little young then to really understand what he was seeing, even after Mrs. P. explained it to him in as clean and technical a manner as she possibly could to a twelve year old, which followed soon after that day by a talk with his own parents... okay, it was a bad memory all around. _Of course, Kim's mom is pretty hot..._ and Ron slammed that thought down right away. Especially since Mr. Dr. P., once he believed he was really there, started yelling a lecture to him about staying out of his daughter's room while she was changing, and how even being a ghost wouldn't stop him from locking onto his spectral signature and sending him off in a deep space probe. Ron figured if anyone could carry through on that threat, it was him.

Of course, Ron had an entirely different plan in mind for today, one that he didn't even tell to Bonnie. As they approached the school for the start of the school week, Ron looked forward to what he could do now for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had been surprisingly quiet that morning, much to Bonnie's surprise. He had said his normal hellos, which normally bugged her before he died, but now actually found welcoming. For a moment, she wondered if she was suffering brain damage thanks to her gift. She just didn't find Ron all that annoying any more. There had to be something wrong with her.

Kim sat behind her, her eyes darting about every so often, as if expecting Ron to appear at any moment, but for the most part, she just worked diligently. But Bonnie had a hard time focusing herself, something Tara picked up on right away.

"Hey Bonnie, you all right? You've been acting strange for a while now, and I'm getting worried about you."

Bonnie paused in her writing, glancing over at her friend. "I'm fine, it's just... well... maybe we should talk at lunch, it is kinda big."

Tara brightened at that, she had been deeply concerned for her friend, especially with all the rumours floating around. "You know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Tara."

That was when Bonnie heard Ron giggle. She tried not to start, but it was difficult. He sounded only a few feet away from her, and she hadn't known he was there. When he spoke though, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Hey Bonnie, check this... an oldie but a goodie."

Tara could see her friend looking around and was curious. "What's the matter?"

That was when Barkin, who had just finished writing his notes on the board, tried to sit down and quickly leapt to his feet with a yell. The entire class just stared in shock, as their teacher leaned over his desk and began removing thumbtacks from his behind. A few kids started to laugh, but that ended VERY quickly with a single glare. When Barkin rose to his feet though, it was instantly obvious he was not happy. "All right people, who put thumbtacks on my CHAIR!"

Everyone in the class looked around, wondering if someone was suicidal enough to actually confess. Bonnie knew right off who was responsible, when she heard Ron laughing his head off beside her.

She leaned to the left, whispering harshly. "Stoppable, if you get us all detention..."

"Bonnie, who are you talking to?"

Kim leaned forward quickly, realizing what was going on. "She was just talking to me Tara, no big."

Bonnie cast an appreciative glance at Kim, and mouthed a silent thank you before continuing her whispering. "If we get in trouble..."

"You haven't seen anything yet Bonnie. Oh, this is so much fun!"

"Stoppable... STOPPABLE!"

The last comment came out a bit too loud, and when she turned to look at Tara, her friend was as white as a sheet, as if she had seen a... _Well, I guess that expression hits a little close to home for me, _Bonnie thought wryly. She leaned over to Tara quickly, trying to explain. "Tara, it's..."

"How could you? That's... that's... just... just don't talk to me."

Bonnie looked pleadingly at Tara. "Tara, you just..."

"ROCKWALLER!"

Bonnie shot to attention quickly. "Yes sir?"

"This is not a slumber party. Now, since no one is willing to own up, I'm just going to have to assign the entire class extra homework." Barkin gave the class a moment to let the punishment sink in, before checking his chair quickly and sitting back down. "Now, I want volunteers to read off the board. Anyone?"

That was when Bonnie noticed what Ron had been up to, and she blanched. Several other students also gasped in shock. Barkin would have none of that though. "Fine, we don't have any volunteers, I'll just have to select someone. Jones, front and center!"

Sam Jones, student body govenor, looked about ready to faint. But when Barkin gave him a look, he rose unsteadily to his feet. The entire class held it's breath in anticipation.

"Ummm... Mr. Barkin...:"

"Just read what's on the board Jones!"

Sam gulped deeply, steadying himself. "Umm... yes sir." Sam took one last glance at the board and winced before he started reading. "Mr. Barkin has a... a teddy bear named Mr. Fuzzy that he sleeps with every night, and... and takes with him to... to every... every meeting as a Pixie... Pixie Den Mother."

Sam sat down as quickly as he could, trying to look completely small and insignifigant as everyone in the classroom could hear Mr. Barkin's teeth grinding. Not one student had laughed throughout the whole speech, knowing that the first person to make a move would face his wrath. That is, if he didn't burst a blood vessel first, as his face was quickly turning a deep shade of purple just now.

Bonnie could hear Ron laughing up a storm though, and tried very hard to resist joining in. His laughter really was quite infectious, but she managed to control herself. She watched as Barkin slowly turned himself around in his chair to glare at the board behind him, and slowly rise to his feet. He was silent for a few minutes, as the students all squirmed in their seats, and when he did speak again, his voice was a harsh growl. "Class dismissed."

No one had EVER seen a classroom empty so quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't stop laughing all through what remained of first period, even with Kim and Bonnie yelling at him, though they did admit that it was, indeed, amusing. Now, he had anouther plan to put in motion, one he had been working on all weekend... well, maybe for a few minutes on Saturday anyways.

He eyed his targets in the hallway, niether really paying attention to what was going on around them, instead focusing on getting to their next class. That was exactly what he was hoping for. He approached the pair of them, watching as they got closer and closer. This was going to take perfect timing and his complete concentration, but if he could pull this off, it would mean everything. His eyes darted between them, the moment swiftly approaching, and he readied himself... almost... almost... NOW!

With a swing of both fists, he struck.

Monique's books clattered to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

And just as he hoped, the second part of his plan happened just as he knew it would.

"Hey, let me... Monique?"

Monique looked up from where she was gathering her things to find Felix sitting before her, his mechanical arms paused in their motion to help her. "Felix, I'm fine, I don't..." Monique's voice trailed off as the arms went into motion again, scopping up her things carefully and placing them in her hands. She rose up from the floor, rearranging the load in her arms. She bit the inside of her lip as she looked down at him. "Thanks, you didn't need to do that, I had it."

Felix just shrugged. "As Kim would say, no big."

Monique nodded, and started to move past him, but Felix put a hand on her arm, stopping her short. "Monique, can I... I just... can I just say I'm sorry so we can be good again?"

"Sorry?"

Felix's eyes dropped, looking uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not even really sure what I did to get you so mad at me, but... can we just... I..."

"Felix, I don't think..."

Ron winced. This was not going as he had planned, not at all. They were supposed to talk, get over this issue and move on, start dating, all that stuff. Of course, he hadn't counted on Felix as being as bad at this as he was. That was when oppurtunity struck.

Becky something or other, a freshman, was just opening her locker not two feet away from Monique. His gaze shifted to the uncomfortable pair before him and smiled. "Ron Stoppable, love doctor, is now in the house." He shifted himself partly into the lockers, making sure to keep his head clear, and saw several things he could use. Of course, the small stack of papers stacked neatly in the front of the locker drew his attention right off.

With a sweep of his hand, he swept the papers up into the air and right into Becky's face. As he had hoped, the girl screamed, backing right up and into Monique. Monique promptly fell back as well at the unexpected contact, falling right into Felix's lap, where his arms went quickly around her to support her.

Both their eyes went wide in shock, and Felix was stammering wildly. Monique looked equally embarassed, and quickly got off his lap. "I am so sorry Felix, I didn't mean... she just... and I just... I have to go."

Felix could only nod, his jaw working soundlessly, as Monique beat a hasty retreat.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell for lunch rang, and Ron started in quickly on Bonnie as to what he should do to get Monique and Felix together. Bonnie just groaned, forcing Kim to look over at her.

"What's up? Did Ron say something?"

Bonnie gave her a glare as a couple students glanced their way. "Could you ask that any louder?"

Kim looked sheepish, glancing around, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "So what did Ron say?"

"Ron's trying to play match-maker with your friends, and he wants my help. Maybe he doesn't realize that I really don't like Monique in the first place, and don't really want to help out her love life, since it currently involves the ex she stole from me."

Ron winced at that, realizing it probably was a touchy subject for her. "Sorry, but... I mean, who else can I ask?"

Bonnie just shook her head, and the trio paused at Kim's locker so she could put her books away. Before she could close the locker door though, the computer activated.

Wade was grinning as he saw the two of them. "Hey guys, have I got some news for you."

Ron smiled as Kim's face lit up. "I hope Wade managed to find Drakken and Shego."

"Actually Ron, I did."

Now Ron was smiling. "Oh cool, then we can..." Ron froze, completely stunned. Slowly, he turned to face the computer, his eyes wide. He barely noticed the same expression on Kim and Bonnie's faces. "Wade... did you... did you just hear me?"

Wade was smiling brightly now, and even had a couple tears in his eyes. "I sure did, and man, is it good to hear you."

Kim was practically gasping for breath. "Wade... how..."

"Give me one second Kim." Wade punched a few keys, and Kim could see a file downloading and installing. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it would work, but I did an analysis of the scans I took from Bonnie. I wasn't sure it would work at first, this isn't exactly standard tech I was playing with, and it might be some time before I can get a portable version to work properly. Had to get a few other techs in to help design the program, but you should be able to hear Ron about... now."

Kim looked around wildly, tears already forming. "Ron... say something... anything..."

"KP... I..."

Kim fell back against the lockers, unable to help herself. "Oh... Ron... I... Wade, thank you... thank you so much!"

Bonnie gave a bit of a grin as Ron kept whispering to Kim, who was smiling and crying at the same time. Finally, when the stares in the hallway were beginning to get to her, she turned her attention back to Wade. "You called us about this... Drakken and Shego?"

Wade nodded, wiping a tear away. "Yeah, I did. Kim, Ron... I found them."

Kim brushed her sleeve across her face, trying to compose herself. "Well then Wade, looks like it's time to end this. It's payback time!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Chapter 25 special! Drakken and Shego have been found. It's confrontation time!


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

I was going to do a special double-sized chapter, but I figured it would be better to finish off the section I had, and save the big fight for a seperate chapter I'm working on even now. It's been too long since I posted anything.

Oh, and mad props to LaaArtWrtr. I've been stuck with writer's block for so long, and then I reread Not The End of the World. That really got me going again, especially his last chapter. So everyone, as a big thank you, be sure to check his stories out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 25

Ron paced in the plane's compartment, anxious and worried about what was to come. Drakken and Shego... the ones responsible for his current condition, if one could call being dead and a ghost a condition. He glanced over at Bonnie who just sat worriedly, her left foot tapping the floor in a continuous pattern. He could see she didn't really want to be here, and yet at the same time she did. He watched her hands reflexively clenching and unclenching. She was scared, that much was obvious. She had been there for Gill both times, but other than the fear of mutating, she hadn't really been all that worried. The time she had been stuck to Kim and gone after Dementor, that had almost been a lark. In her mind, it couldn't have been worse than pulling off the triple flip during cheerleading practice. Heck, it was the same for him. I mean, of course there were his own fears, but there was never really that great sense that they wouldn't get out of it in one piece. Even with the Diablos, it hadn't been this intense, because despite how far Drakken had gone, there was still the sense that everything would turn out all right.

But that was before... before he had died. Now, everything was just so real. Sure, there were times they had been hurt, a sprained ankle here, a swapped brain there, but there was always some way to get out of it. But now, Drakken had gone over that line, removed all sense that this was nothing but a game. Ron was dead! Things didn't get more crossing the line than that. And Bonnie could feel that, could sense that. This wasn't like the previous times when she could just yell out and laugh off the villains as a joke, because now it wasn't.

And Kim... Kim just sat there, her expression set. There was no anxiousness in her posture, no toe tapping or fist clenching, just that steeley glare, looking at nothing, but focused beyond anything he had seen before. It was almost as if he could picture exactly what was going through her mind at that moment. It would be the same things going through his mind if the sitch was reversed. Pain, anger, rage, thoughts of revenge. He shared those thoughts now. How could he not, he was the one they had killed. But seeing them in his best friend and girlfriend, the woman he loved more than life itself, just seemed so wrong. Kim was the one who could do anything. She always went out of her way to make everyone else's world as bright as it could be, volunteering for charities or rescuing kittens or stopping bad guys, all with a smile on her face for the world around her. But because of the actions of two criminals, that smile was gone. Sure, it slipped through every now and then, at least in the last few days, but even those were few and far between. He could see the strain on her, the weight all this was putting on her. She tried so hard to push it off, to not let it get to her, but he could see it in her eyes. It was like she had aged a decade in these last few weeks. Now, there was only one thing on her mind, pushing every other thought aside. She wasn't even paying attention to Bonnie, and that troubled him. Normally, Kim would have been all about the banter. When Ron was troubled going on a mission, Kim would be there to say something or do something, anything to lighten the mood and get them back on track. Now, she didn't even spare her reluctant teammate a glance. She had expressed her concerns to Bonnie, and to him as well, about what she feared she would do when she caught up with the pair of them, and he hoped that Bonnie would be able to do what Kim hoped she would; bring her back from that precipice. Because if there was one thing that Ron didn't want, it was for Kim to lose that thing that made her what she was. Crossing that line, with Drakken or Shego, would only cause things to spiral far beyond what he could imagine. Sure, it was a satisfying thought at the moment, but what would it be like afterwards? The guilt, the heartache. It would be something that could not be taken back, and he did not want Kim to have to go through that.

And that brought Ron back to the biggest question on his mind; would he even be here for her when all this was said and done? He didn't know what this whole afterlife was all about, and that meant anything could happen. What if, once they stopped the bad guys, he simply faded away, vengeance done. Could he stand to leave Kim all alone? And was it even right to stick around, lingering long afterwards? They couldn't have a relationship, not a real one, no matter what toys Wade whipped up. They could never get married, have children, start a family. Kim would want those things, but would she even look for them if he was still around? Could he even watch that if Kim did decide to pursue those things? Could he watch her be happy with someone else?

A million thoughts plagued Ron as he sank down onto the bench near Kim, but no answers came to him, none at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego looked over Drakken's shoulder, curious. "Whatcha lookin at Doc?"

Drakken turned slowly, a sadistic smile alit on his face, one that caused Shego to shiver a bit. "They have fallen for my trap. And it's even better than I thought." Drakken paused, punching up an email onto the screen. "It seems that our poor Ms. Possible has gone quite insane. She believes that her buffoonish sidekick is actually a ghost and still with her. Isn't that simply delish?"

Shego gave him a strange look, reading over the email. "You got this from your little spy?"

Drakken chuckled evilly. "Oh yes, that was the best idea I ever had. I've already got all the information I need on Kim Possible's new sidekick, a girl almost as delusional as our Ms. Possible has become. In fact, this Bonnie Rockwaller actually believes she is talking with the buffoon. Isn't that hilarious?"

Shego didn't look nearly as convinced. "You really sure about that Doc? That they're crazy I mean. After all, we've seen stranger stuff."

Drakken just waved her off, dismissive of the very idea. "Oh please Shego, I am a scientist, and I'm telling you that it's simply impossible. No, the simplest answer is that we have driven the poor dear mad with grief. And when she gets here in less than an hour, we will end that grief for good! Now, is everything in place?"

Shego just nodded, concern etched on her face. "Yeah, everything's ready, but I don't know about this. Princess is stronger than you think, and she's gonna be pissed when she gets here. I just think this is going to make it worse."

"Nonsense, the plan is brilliant! Nothing can go wrong."

Shego just shook her head, leaving the mad scientist to his ranting. Her mumblings were quiet, though she doubted he would have even noticed at this point. "Yeah Doc... nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're approaching your dropzone Kim."

"Thank you."

Ron noticed Kim's usual lack of conversation, and didn't see it as a good sign. She was tense, rigid, driven.

"Umm... drop zone?"

Kim and Ron both turned to look over at Bonnie, who had gone very pale. Kim gave a faint smile, the only hint of reassurance she had given the entire ride. "Don't worry, it's just a little jump. When you get out the door, count to ten, and pull the cord. You'll be fine."

Ron tried to keep his tone light. "Yeah Bonnie, no big. Hey, if I can do it, you can do it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this, looking defensive. "Well of course I can do it. Doesn't mean I really want to though."

Ron just chuckled at that. "Hey, I never want to do this. I mean, I remember..." Ron's voice trailed off, as something just struck him, hard. "Uhh... I just realized something... how am I gonna get down there?"

Bonnie eyes widened, and Kim looked at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

Bonnie swallowed. "Ron was just asking... how is he going to get down?"

Kim just shook her head. "Well, he'll just... he'll... oh..."

"Yeah."

Kim glanced at the door, uncertainty written across her face. "Well... we'll just have to find some other ride, one that can land us."

"Won't that take time?"

Kim nodded at that. "Yeah, but I don't see where we really have a choice. We could really need Ron down there." Rufus popped out of her pocket, chittering loudly in agreement.

Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment, before biting her bottom lip. "Umm... well..."

"Spit it out Bonnie."

"Ron... doesn't exactly feel pain, so... shouldn't he just be able to... you know... jump?"

Ron, who had been silent during the exchange, instantly became vocal. "Oh no way, you want me to just jump out of a plane?"

Kim was also decidedly against the idea. "Bonnie, we can't just ask Ron to jump out of a plane like that, that's crazy!"

"But Ron's already dead. What harm can it do him?"

Ron just stared at her aghast. "How about the mental trauma? How about the fact we don't know for sure I DON'T FEEL PAIN?"

Bonnie gave Kim a faint grin. "See, Ron agrees with me."

"WHAT?"

Kim sighed, glancing around the plane. "Well, if you're sure you can do it Ron..."

"I don't, I don't! Bonnie, tell her I don't. We have to land this plane so I can get off."

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully, turning back to Kim. "He says he'll wait for us on the ground."

Kim nodded, her thoughts turning back to the matter at hand. "All right then, remember what I told you Bonnie. And Ron... we'll talk to you on the ground."

"Wait, KP..." Kim threw open the door, took a quick look, then leapt from the plane. Ron turned his attentions to Bonnie, glaring at her. "Bonnie, that..."

"You'll be fine Ron." Bonnie glanced out the door, winced, and then making sure to hold tight to the ripcord, jumped after Kim.

Ron edged over to the open door, glancing out. The ground, while far off now, would be very quick to rush up if he jumped out. He could see the forms of Kim and Bonnie dropping away, and he knew he had to make a decision. Not that it was all that hard a decision, he knew he had to be there with them, but jumping out of a plane, without a chute, was something that kind of went against every survival instinct he had ever known. Granted the need for survival was a little pointless when your already dead, but that didn't actually help much as the thought kept running through his mind. Finally, after as much thought as he could put into it, Ron took a deep breath and jumped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was still breathing heavily, even though her chute was now carrying her gently downward. She could see Kim below her, and tried to stay with her. The wind was still rushing past her ears, making conversation impossible from this distance, until she made out a voice. At first she thought it was Kim, but that thought was quickly dashed.

"... gonna get you for..."

Bonnie just hoped Ron wasn't going to be too mad when they got to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... for this!" Ron was past Bonnie so quickly, he wasn't even sure she had heard him at all, but it did give him some satisfaction. Now, all he had to look forward to was the ground swiftly coming up on him.

"Wow, that was an incredibly brave thing you did. You must have learned more than I thought."

Ron heard the voice quite clearly, and turned to find the source of it. He was shocked to find it was Rita, giving him a strange look while taking a drag on her cigarette. She was simply standing there, if you can call standing upright in midair while plumeting to the ground standing. It was a sharp contrast to Ron's own position, with his arms and legs spread wide to try and catch air that he couldn't even feel. "Rita, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Just checking out what fool thing you're doing now. Imagine my surprise to see you've taken up skydiving without a chute."

Ron glanced down at the ground, before looking up. "Believe me, it's not my choice."

Rita leaned forward, a bit of a smirk on her face. "So tell me kid, have you mastered the ghost floating trick yet?"

Ron's eyes widened. "I can do that?"

Rita tsked beside him, taking anouther drag. "Well then, tell me, have you mastered the jumping from one point to anouther trick yet?"

Ron shook his head, watching as features on the ground became far more distinct then he would have liked.

Rita just sighed, shaking her head. "Well then, there's only one thing you can do."

Ron looked to her desperately. "Yeah, what? I don't have a lot of time here."

Rita smiled, smoke curling up and around her lips. "Can you say splat?"

Ron's eyes went wide, and his face paled. His gaze shot back to the ground, and the rapidly approaching terrain. "Oh..."

Ron shielded his face with his hands as the ground met up with him, and Ron screamed. He kept screaming, even up until he realized he should have hit already. He slowly opened one eye, afraid of what he would see, and found himself unable to see at all. It seemed that there was dirt all around him, and Ron worried that maybe he wouldn't go splat after all, instead finding himself buried for all eternity. For a second, he panicked, until he felt his downward momentum halt. For anouther moment, he thought that it was over, and then he felt himself start to move up again. Ron screamed as he shot out of the ground into the air, like he was shot out of a rubber band, before falling to the ground.

Laying on his back, Ron groaned aloud, staring up at the sky. He could see Kim and Bonnie's chutes above him, highlighted in the rays of the sun. Rita stepped into view, smiling down at him. "Not bad kid, I have to admit, you have guts."

Ron just shut his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. "Why do you pester me spirit. I mean, there has to be something else you could be doing. Why are you even here?"

Ron could hear the almost mocking tone in her voice. "I told you, you and your girl need to be together. I just plan to help it along."

Ron shot to his feet in a instant. "I told you, you leave... Kim... alone?" Ron looked frantically around him, but could find no sign of the dead woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was sitting patiently on the ground for the two to reach the ground. His eyes skyward, he pondered the old, dead woman's words. He wasn't so sure that she meant Kim pain and death in reality, but she sure used that tool often enough to provoke a reaction from him. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the world, but every time she showed up, it seemed to be to drive him on. The hospital, his funeral, both times in the treehouse, the museum, the high school, she always appeared at just the right moment, offering some tidbit of information or pushing him on. If he could just figure out what her game was...

Kim touched down softly not ten feet away, losing the chute before it had even fluttered to the ground. Ron did take some satisfaction though when Bonnie hit the ground and rolled, tangling herself in her parachute. He smiled brightly as he walked over to her, watching her thrash and mutter at the restraints holding her, the parachute cords wrapping her up tighter and tighter. "Having a little trouble there Bonnie?"

Bonnie growled, her eyes piercing. "Stuff it Stoppable, just help me out of this."

Ron chuckled softly. "Sorry Bonnie, I would, but... you know, the whole ghost thing... not so good with the helping. Besides, I could watch you all day like this."

Ron could hear Bonnie grumbling, her thrashing becoming more and more pronounced. "Look, if this is about that whole jumping thing..."

"What about the jumping thing?"

Bonnie lowered her arms, looking up at the redhead. "Ron's just cranky about having to jump, not that he isn't fine and being as annoying as usual. Can you help me out of this already?"

Kim shook her head, taking a moment to enjoy the scene in front of her, before helping the brunette out of the mass of straps and cords. "How'd you get this all tangled up anyways? Even Ron never had this much trouble... well, usually."

Bonnie finally had an arm free, and set about getting the other one loose. "Can we save the discussion for anouther time? I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Kim nodded, glancing over at what had to be Drakken's latest rent-a-lair. "All right Ron, you're up. Scout out what's going on and report back. We'll move when you get back and give us the all clear."

Ron nodded, forgetting that neither of the teens could see him, and walked right through the front door, wincing as he passed through the metal. When he opened his eyes, he scanned the room, spotting Drakken and Shego easily. The blue-skinned villain just smiled evilly as he looked down at a monitor in front of him, while Shego looked like she was stretching, getting ready for a fight. That was troubling, as it meant that they already knew they were there.

Ron started checking the door for traps when he heard Drakken behind him, laughing loudly. "Look at this Shego, they're just standing there. Kim Possible is afraid of me!"

Shego just gave him a look. "Princess, afraid of you? I really doubt that."

Drakken glared back at her, teeth grinding. "Then how else do you explain her just standing there? Obviously, she is afraid to face the man that killed her beloved buffoon Ron Stoppable.

Ron glared over at Drakken, very much wanting to wipe that smug grin off his face. "At least he remembers my name, now that I'm dead."

Shego just shook her head, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I still say this is a bad idea Doc. Kimmie's pissed enough without you bringing your little toy into the equation. We've managed to hide from them for this long, why'd we have to do this and draw attention to ourselves?"

Drakken glared darkly at his assistant. "Shego, are you questioning my orders?"

Shego actually flinched, which scared Ron a bit. "No, not at all. I just don't think..."

"I don't pay you to think, now do I?"

Ron looked up in shock at that, and was even more shocked when Shego didn't blast him for saying something like that. Ron finished checking the door, and after making sure everything was clear, he rushed back out, still stunned by what he had seen and heard.

Bonnie and Kim were still standing there, getting ready for the fight ahead of them. Ron quickly related everything to Bonnie, who then passed it on to Kim. While Bonnie, not knowing who they were, didn't react, Kim sure did. "Drakken said that?" Kim glanced over at the lair, her eyes wide. "I knew Drakken had lost it with trying to kill us like this, but... come on, we have to stop him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Onward to battle!


	26. Chapter 26

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

It's been a while since I was plugging stories, but you have to check out Bubbahotek's Ronnie Diamond Private Eye. This story is just so hilarious, and currently has at least three of my votes for the next Fannie Awards (yes, I am keeping track of my votes, even now). Hell, I'll probably be campaigning for this to win Best Line.

"Well...Her eyes got real big and then she offered me a hundred dollars and her wedding ring."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 26

Kim pushed open the door to the lair, not even bothering to pause. She knew where Drakken and Shego were, and didn't even bother with trying to sneak in, since they already knew they were there. Bonnie trailed right behind, staying close to Kim, while Ron strode up beside Kim, watching out for this secret weapon that Shego had mentioned.

Drakken just stood on the raised pedestal, a bright smile on his face, hands clasped behind his back. His face held nothing but confidence. The same could not be said for Shego, who stood off to the side, just looking worried. As Kim strode into the room, eyes glancing about, Drakken's smile broadened. "Welcome Kim Possible. Thank you for walking right into my clutches. I see you've replaced the buffoon already."

Kim's jaw tightened, and both Bonnie and Ron could hear her teeth grinding. Surprisingly, even Shego seemed to flinch at Drakken's comments. Kim strode forward quickly, her eyes hard and determined. "You're going to pay for what you did to Ron!"

Everyone stood there, waiting for a reaction. What they got was not expected.

Drakken laughed.

Now everyone's fists were clenched, as Drakken continued laughing, a cruel laugh that showed his complete contempt for decency. When he stopped, he stopped suddenly, surprising them all. Drakken hands slapped down on the railing in front of him, his mouth set in a sneer as he glared down at them. "Did you think this was a game? I'm trying to take over the world here Miss Possible, what did you expect? Did you just think I'd take the humiliation of being beaten over and over again by a little girl? NO! I have been foolish before now, playing nice, but no longer. I thought I had you crushed with Erik and my Diablo scheme, but you somehow came through, thanks to the help of you sidekick. But he's not here now, is he?" Drakken's sneer broadened. "Oh, he has been most certainly been taken care of now, hasn't he. But don't worry, you'll see your precious buffoon soon enough when I send you to join him."

Drakken chuckled yet again, as he stepped back. "I do admit, I hadn't counted on your newest sidekick when I made my plans, but it doesn't matter. You see, while Shego deals with you, I'll let my little surprise deal with her. Say hello to my newest sidekick."

The door behind Drakken opened, and there was a collective gasp. Standing in the doorway, calm as could be, stood Ron Stoppable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's eyes went wide as he saw himself standing there. "Dude, that is... that is just wrong. Did Drakken clone me or something?"

Bonnie could only shake her head. "I... I..."

Kim however wasn't phased after that initial moment. "This is your big surprise Drakken, a synthodrone Ron? I can't believe even you would stoop that low."

Drakken just sneered in reply. "Oh, I think I can sink even lower. Shego, Stoppable, get them."

Kim spared a glance at Bonnie, noting the girls hesitation. "You can handle the synthodrone Bonnie, especially with Rufus' help. Just punch some holes in him and he'll drain away. Just watch out for..."

Kim's conversation was cut short as Shego moved in quickly, leaping on top of her and driving her to the floor. Kim rolled with the blow, driving the green-skinned villainess over her before leaping to her feet. Shego was on her quickly, grabbing Kim by the arms and holding on tight, even as Kim tried to twist away, noting for the first time the lack of plasma fire ringing Shego's hands.

Shego pulled her close, her gaze intent. "Throw me through the door to your left."

Her tone was barely a harsh whisper, but Kim heard her clearly. "What?"

"Just do it Princess."

Kim cast one more look at her foe, and then twisted into a toss. She felt Shego comply with the move, the only way it would have been possible to accomplish the move with their current positioning, and watched as Shego crashed through the wooden door and out of sight. Kim was quick to follow up, launching herself through and landing ready for anything.

The sight of Shego on the floor, just sitting against the hallway wall, brought her up short. She glanced back, watching as Bonnie moved in on the synthodrone, and turned her attention back to her green-skinned foe. "You mind telling me why you wanted me to throw you in here?"

Shego looked up, and she could see a hint of fear in the older woman's eyes, something Kim had never seen before. "Princess, I need your help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The synthodrone didn't leap into the battle as Shego had done, instead slowly walking up to Bonnie in that same easy-going manner that Ron always used. It was disconcerting to say the least. "Hey BonBon, what are you doing here?"

The voice was perfect, the intonations exact. It sent a shiver down Bonnie's back. "Just came to help K beat the bad guys. You know how useless she is if she doesn't have someone to help her out."

Ron gave her a look, which she obviously couldn't see, at the easy, conversational tone she was using. "Bonnie, what are you..."

Bonnie waved her hand, cutting him off, though making it look at the same time as a gesture of contempt. "I mean honestly, she never could do anything without you, and considering who you are... well, that's saying something."

The synthodrone just kept moving closer, smiling all the while. "Yeah, KP never did have much of a winning streak without me. That's why I signed on with Drakken and faked my death. I wanted to show her how tough it would be without me to help her out."

Bonnie's smile widened as she got within a couple of feet from the synthodrone, her body language going from cautious to playful and teasing. One hip stuck out in a seductive pose, her fingers slowly running up and down her hip as she eyed the figure before her. "Oh I know, she has been simply pathetic without you there to help her out. I've even been playing my own little games with Kimmie, pretending to talk to your ghost. It's priceless. And seeing as how you've dumped the baggage..." Bonnie paused, bringing her hand up, slowly stroking the synthodrone's cheek with her index finger. "Do you know how hot you look right now?"

Ron could only watch in stunned silence. It was like watching a very hot video starring him, one he had no idea of making.

Bonnie leaned in closer to the synthodrone, her smile seductive. "You know Ronnie, I was just thinking back to that time those awful BeBes made me their queen, and you were there to save me. Do you remember what happened, with me all bound like that. How I told you that the device responded to my subconcious thoughts. Do you remember what happened then?"

Ron groaned as he realized what Bonnie was doing. "Syntho-dude, this is so going to hurt."

The synthodrones eyes went blank for a moment, before life returned to them, and it smiled back. "No, but maybe you can remind me."

"It was a little something like..." Bonnie leaned in, her lips parted, "this!" Bonnie's knee shot up quickly, nailing it between the legs. She followed that up quickly by grabbing it's head as it bent forward, and drove her knee into it's face right after. The synthodrone fell to the floor, it's face mashed in, and Bonnie stood panting, an eager look on her face. "Ron, you go blow this place up or something. This thing and me are going to have a little talk about working off the stress you've put me through for the last few weeks."

Ron watched as Bonnie pounced on the sythodrone, and winced as her fist shot right into it's face before it could reconstitute it's features. "Man, I actually feel sorry for the poor guy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim could only stare down at Shego, watching the silent pleading in her eyes. "What do you mean you need my help? After what you did to Ron..."

"That wasn't my idea. Believe me, if I wanted to kill either you or Stoppable, I would have done it direct, face to face." Shego shook her head back and forth, looking down at the floor. "You may not have noticed, but Drakken has been getting... strange. Stranger than normal. He's getting more secretive, more bloodthirsty. I mean, that whole Diablos plot, I was shut out of that whole thing right up until after you were taken. And those new synthodrones, more advanced, loyal only to him... you may have noticed the lack of the usual henchmen in getting in here." Shego looked up into Kim's hard eyes and sighed. "Princess, the guy's gone insane, more so than is good for anyone, even me. Hell, the guy scares me, and I haven't been scared since the buffoon went evil."

Shego never saw the slap, but she sure as hell felt it. When she turned her head back to Kim, she could see the rage lit in the young teen's eyes. "NEVER call him a buffoon. Ron was... is... better than a hundred of you, and don't you forget it."

Shego met her glare with one of her own, before rising to her feet. "Fine, no bad mouthing the sidekick. But we need to stop Drakken now, before it's too late. This latest plan of his... it's a damn good one. And very, very shortly, he'll be in a position to take over the world, and there won't be anyone to stop him."

"And why should I trust you to help us? What's in it for you?"

Shego gave her a brief smirk. "You know me too well. Let's just say, he's not going to need me much longer, except maybe as some kind of lab rat for experimentation. Trust me, I'm saving my own skin in this deal. So what do you say?"

Kim's hands clenched reflexively at her side, considering her options. "And when we stop Drakken?"

Shego smiled. "Then I walk. You've got Drakken, saved the world, and I go off to the beach for awhile. Give us all a chance to catch our breath and then we can get back to playing the game."

Kim ground her teeth, glancing back out the door to the room beyond, though she couldn't see anything. "Fine, you'll get a pass, but only cause I know you wouldn't have planned anything like what Cory did. But after this, if I find you, I'm taking you down hard."

Shego chuckled softly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, where's that self destruct button. I know there has to be one around here somewhere. There's always a self destruct button. Usually big and red and shiny and..."

"...and this is for whistling at two in the morning while I'm trying to sleep!"

Ron glanced back at Bonnie as he heard the loud thunk, and watched the synthodrone's head bounce off the concrete floor. "Man, am I ever glad I'm not alive to take that punishment myself. That looks like it hurts."

"...and this is for beating me in the talent competition with your stupid performance!"

Ron winced at the tearing sound, and turned his attention back to Drakken and the command console. "Now where is that button. It's usually right here, why isn't it right here?"

Ron cast a glance over at Drakken, who was chuckling quietly. "Okay blue boy, what are you laughing about, it looks like you're losing?"

Ron moved over to stand behind Drakken, looking down to where the mad scientist was looking. On the screen, he could see Kim and Shego, and was surprised to see them talking. "Fine, you'll get a pass, but only cause I know you wouldn't have planned anything like what Cory did. But after this, if I find you, I'm taking you down hard."

He heard Shego chuckle. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Drakken just giggled, a sound that Ron found very disturbing. It didn't exactly sound sane. "I knew it... I knew she'd betray me, they all betray me. My posse, my family, Shego, they all betray me. That's why I never win. Now it's up to me, all me, all me... hehehe..."

Ron's eyes widened at Drakken's speech, and he backed away slowly. "Umm... Bonnie... might want to warn KP that Drakken's not playing with a full deck here."

Bonnie didn't even pause in her beating of the synthodrone, which by this point was nothing more than a flesh-coloured bag of goo. "And that's for... Ron, can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"But Bonnie, this is..."

Ron's attention turned back to where Kim and Shego had disappeared, as the pair flew the the open door. Shego's hands were ablaze as the two of them stormed the raised dais, both intent on their target. Shego looked scarier than he had ever seen her before, and his gaze locked on her for a moment. That's why, when she stopped short, as did Kim, he was puzzled. He turned his attention back to Drakken, and saw the reason why.

Held in his tiny little hands, he held a gun, an honest to goodness regular old handgun. Despite all the missions, all the rescues, all the villains, guns were something that Ron just didn't see all that often, and never in the hands of a villain. Self-activating lasers, no problem, but a simple handgun...

Drakken's smile was a vicious one, as he stared down at the pair of them. "You never knew I had this, did you Shego. Now you'll find the price for betrayal, and I will finally be rid of Kim Possible once and for all!"

Drakken's finger squeezed the trigger before Ron had a chance to move, his screams unheard by all but Bonnie, who could only watch in stunned silence as the gun fired, again and again and again. Ron dove at the villain, all his focus on the gun in his hand. With a furious swipe, he knocked the gun from Drakken's hand, sending it shooting off the podium and well out of reach. Drakken stared down at his now empty hand, his eyes wild, as he looked for the source of his disarmament, but Ron paid him no heed. All his attention was focused on the lair floor, and the two figures who had fallen.

Ron leapt through the railing, and ran to Kim's side, his mind feverishly praying that she was all right. From the side of his view, he saw Bonnie move up beside him, gazing down at Kim as well, as the teen hero clutched her arm in obvious pain.

Kim sat up quickly as the initial shock wore off, her attention turning to Shego. "Don't worry about me Bonnie, it's just a fleshwound. Check and make sure Shego is all right.

Ron turned his attention to Shego, who was lying still on the floor. He could see the twin blossoms of red that were speading across her chest. Bonnie moved quickly, ripping open the front of Shego's jumpsuit and gasping. Ron turned away from the sight of blood welling up, and looked over in time to see Drakken disappearing quickly. "Bonnie, Drakken's getting away!"

Bonnie didn't even spare a glance up as she could only stare down at the wounds in Shego's chest. Kim winced as she got down beside Bonnie, grabbing the brunette's hands and placing a couple pieces of cloth ripped from the sleeve of her own shirt into her hands. "Bonnie, I need you to put pressure on those wounds, can you do that?" Kim looked into the startled eyes of Bonnie, and quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, can you do that?"

Bonnie nodded, and moved her hands over the two openings. Ron could see her biting her bottom lip as she did so, but the teen did as she was told. Kim whipped out the Kimmunicator, signalling Wade, not even giving him a chance to respond. "Wade, we need a medical team here fast!"

The cup dropped from Wade's hand, a look of panic on his face. "Bonnie..."

"Bonnie's fine, it's for Shego."

"Shego?" Wade's hands froze for a moment over the keyboard, the uncertainty written all over his face.

"Wade, just... we need it, all right. I'll explain everything later. And see if you can track Drakken, he is getting away, and I want to know where he's gone."

Wade nodded, and got down to work. Kim turned her attention back to the figure on the floor, taking over from the very distraught Bonnie. "Hang in there Shego, hang on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken strode back into his primary lair, his eyes furtive and restless. Several of the synthodrones approached him, and he just pushed them out of his way, heading straight for his lab. "She betrayed me... I should have known... they all betray me..." Drakken's giggle carried through the hallways, though there was no one but synthodrones to hear him now. "But I made her pay, oh yes I did. Pity, I could have used her... but she paid the price of defying me... they all will pay the price for defying me. First, Kim Possible must be made to suffer more... much more... she will pay... and her little ghost too! Oh yes, killing that buffoon wasn't enough... but I can solve that little problem... oh yes... solve it once and for all!"

A beep from the console drew his attention, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "So... Shego lives... time to change that... time for my little spy to take an active role in my little game!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat uncomfortably in the chair, as the nurse treated the wound in her arm. It wasn't serious, just as fleshwound as she had said, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Bonnie sat across from her, her eyes locked on the bed of the private hospital room, still somewhat in a state of shock.

The brunette looked up into Kim's eyes, shaking her head. "You never told me there would be guns involved in all this."

Kim winced once more as the bandage was tightened. "He's never used a gun before."

Ron, who had been pacing beside the bed, couldn't tear his gaze away from Shego, who lay there almost peacefully, in spite of the tubes currently protruding from her. "What the heck happened back there anyways? And what was up with Shego?"

Bonnie looked over in his direction. "That's a good question. What did happen?"

Kim rose as the nurse finished and left the room. She activated the Kimmunicator, waiting for Wade before she started. "According to Shego, Drakken's gone insane."

Four faces looked back as if that was a statement that really didn't need to be made. Wade just looked back through the screen. "Kim, we already knew that."

Kim shook her head. "No Wade, I'm talking complete loonytoons. Crazy enough to scare Shego into offering to help us."

Ron whistled loudly at that one, loud enough that even Kim could hear it through Wade's speakers, and she smiled a bit wistfully at the sound. "So now we know Drakken's gone nuts, he's willing to kill, he'll be impossible to predict... Wade, give me some good news. Tell me you were able to track him back to his main lair?"

Wade winced sharply. "Sorry Kim. He must have been using some kind of stealth technology. I lost contact almost right away."

Kim turned her attention to Bonnie. "And the synthodrone?"

"That's gone." Bonnie smiled slightly, amused. "He was a great stress reliever, let me tell you. After the shots though, the rat punctured him a few times for good measure. It's gone." Rufus popped up briefly to nod, before returning back to Kim's pocket.

Kim took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, at least that's good news there anyways. Now we just..."

Kim was cut off as the door opened, and Kim's mother strode into the room, concern etched across her face. "Kim, are you all right?"

Kim went into the hug gratefully as her mother wrapped her arms around her, fighting bad the urge to cry. "I'm fine mom, we all are, but Shego took a pretty bad hit. The doctor says she should pull through, but it was touch and go for a while there."

Kim and her mom talked for a bit, but Ron wasn't paying too much attention, not after he started to get a very familiar feeling that something was wrong, a gentle niggling feeling in his stomach that felt all too familiar. A feeling he had only felt a few times in the last few days, but had felt enough to know what it meant. But the prospect that he was right chilled Ron to the core, as it could only mean one thing.

"Bonnie... you have to warn Kim. That's not her mom... that's a synthodrone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - You know, as I was writing this chapter, the whole thing went in a far different direction than I had planned originally. I had a whole other scheme in mind for writing this, and then something else completely different came out. Doesn't really change how this all ends, but it does make a few of the details different, as well as opening things to a potential sequel. We'll just have to see.


	27. Chapter 27

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them. Okay, for a hilarious story that just shows how much of a joy Kim's children are going to be (and probably ensures Ron works very hard to make sure it never happens), check out Ron the Babysitter, by Akinyi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 27

"Bonnie... you have to warn Kim. That's not her mom... that's a synthodrone!"

Bonnie spun quickly on her heels, looking first at the empty area where the voice had come from, then back to Mrs. Possible, who was chatting comfortably with Kim as she checked her daughter's bandage. She sure wasn't acting like a synthodrone. In fact, she acted like every other time she had met the woman, maybe a little more harried, but considering her daughter had just been shot, it was more than understandable. "Are you sure?"

"Of course dear." Kim's mom looked up from checking Kim's arm. "A little ointment, and this should be fine. When I got the call telling me that you had been shot... I'm going to have a word with that Wade, scaring me half to death."

"Of course I'm sure Bonnie, I'm getting the exact same feeling I got from Drakken and Shego back in the prison." Ron was half ready to try tackling her himself, except he had no idea if he'd be able to do anything. "I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't, she's like my second mom!"

Bonnie nodded quickly at that, and moved over slowly to the nearby bed. There wasn't anything at hand, nothing to use as a weapon, except the metal clipboard holding Shego's chart. She lifted it slowly, testing it's weight, and carried it with her over to Kim and the synthodrone. The two were talking casually and easily still, and Bonnie couldn't figure for the life of her how this sythodrone could be fooling Kim so easily. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie clutched the clipboard in her hands, preparing to swing. Finally, with a yell, she swung, aiming to take the things head clean off.

The swing was cut short as a pair of very strong hands grabbed the board in mid swing, halting it instantly. Bonnie, realizing she had closed her eyes, slowly opened them to see a very upset Kim Possible staring back at her. Dr. Possible lay on the floor, her eyes wide, as she stared up at Bonnie.

Kim took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Why did you just try to club my mother over the head?"

Bonnie smiled and let go of the clipboard, taking a step back. "I'm really sorry, but Ron told me that she was a synthodrone, and I didn't want to give her any kind of warning."

Kim's eyes widened slightly, a look of shock crossing her features. "Ron told you that?"

Bonnie nodded quickly, while Dr. Possible rose to her feet. "Bonnie Michelle Rockwaller, what has gotten into you." Bonnie visibly winced, her head lowering in admonition. "You are very lucky that Kim caught that before you hit me young lady."

But Kim was not so easily cowed, her eyes lingering on her mother. She had felt normal when she had hugged her, even spoke as she normally would. But if Ron had said it... she didn't want to face it, but Ron had been right about Drakken and Shego. "Mom... I need to ask you some questions."

Dr. Possible paused, looking a little hurt. "You really don't believe that I'm a synthodrone, do you?"

Kim bit her bottom lip, but maintained a steady gaze. "Mom, Ron was right the last time, I just... I just need to ask you some questions."

Dr. Possible sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm still not sure about this whole Ron business, even after talking to your father. It just doesn't seem possible. But... I understand you have to be careful, especially after everything that's happened. Ask away."

Kim glanced over at Bonnie, but the brunette just shrugged and backed away, indicating she wanted no part in this. "All right... when we were seven, there was this school play. What were Ron and I dressed as?"

Mrs. Possible didn't even blink, a wide smile crossing her face. "Oh, I remember that, vegetables on parade. Ron was this cute little turnip, and you were such a beautiful carrot. Of course, you just had to complain, you said they were stair-typing you because of your red hair. I thought it was adorable."

Kim glanced worriedly over at Bonnie, and the brunette confirmed a moment later that Ron remembered that as well. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, and stepped up to her mother. "Mom, I just want to take a scan, to see if we can find anything."

Dr. Possible sighed, but held her hands out to the side, the Kimmunicator doing it's work. When the scan was done, Kim waited patiently for Wade to finish. "What have you got Wade?"

"Well, everything seems normal, except..."

Kim frowned, glancing up at her mother. "Except?"

"I'm getting some weird... almost feedback type signal. I'm not sure..." Wade paused, going over his readings.

Dr. Possible sighed, shaking her head. "Well, while you go over that, do you think I can check in on my other patient?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't understand what he was feeling. He knew it was the same thing as when they were in the prison, and again just earlier that day with the synthodrone copy of himself, but Dr. Possible seemed completely normal. But he couldn't get over that nagging feeling that something was definitely wrong. He watched as Dr. Possible moved over to Shego's bedside, where the unconscious woman remained, having yet to regain consciousness at all. Something was off, and he couldn't figure it out.

Just as Dr. Possible got to the bedside, Ron realized what it was. "Bonnie, stop her, stop her now!"

Bonnie moved instinctively, throwing herself in front of Dr. Possible, squeezing herself between the bed and the older woman.

Dr. Possible just sighed. "Bonnie, I thought we had dealt with this. Can you please let me treat my patient?"

Ron was watching everything that was going on, and he could see the the tension building. "Bonnie, this is what you have to ask. Dr. Possible..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...why are you, a head doctor... come on Ron, you mean a neurosurgeon, don't you? Anyways, why is a neurosurgeon down here dealing with a gunshot victim?"

Dr. Possible just smiled. "Dear, just because neurosurgery is my specialty doesn't mean I don't attend rounds on occasion. I like to keep all my skills current."

"But Mom..." Kim was frowning heavily behind them, holding the clipboard in hand, "you're not listed as the attending physician on call, Dr. Borstein is. He checked her medication levels before we were allowed in here, not more then twenty minutes ago."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dr. Possible grabbed the chart, flipping through the pages. "I'm supposed to be... be... I... I'm not listed here. What..." The look of confusion on her face was evident, and she sank down into a nearby seat.

Kim looked back at the Kimmunicator, anxiousness creeping in. "Wade, have you got anything yet?"

"I'm still working Kim, but it would help if we had a blood sample that I could analyze."

Kim turned back to her mom, uncertain in her actions. "Mom..."

Dr. Possible looked somewhat defeated, just watching Shego as she lay in the bed, her mind working a mile a minute. "Kim... we need to do this right. Can you... can you call one of the nurses in here. We need someone... someone who won't flinch if I... if I start going... if there are safeguards... oh God..."

"Mom... I..."

"Kimmie... we all need answers at this point. If I am one of those... those synthodrones... we need to know. I..."

"Don't worry mom, we'll get to the bottom of this." Kim hit the signal button for the nurse, and moved to stand over by Bonnie, who could only look on. "If my mom is a synthodrone, it's the best damn synthodrone I've ever seen."

Bonnie gave a faint chuckle. "Miss Perfect sure seems to be spicing up her vocabulary a bit lately. Never even knew you had any knowledge of profanity."

Even Kim gave a faint chuckle. "Considering what's happened over the last month, I think it's only natural."

"Still no excuse for profanity young lady." Even in her current frame of mind, Andrea Possible was still a mother, and her reproving tone instantly stilled their conversation.

The nurse was there to the room in only moments, but the time had seemed to drag for all those in the room. The nurse seemed to pick up on that, looking to Dr. Possible quickly.

Andrea smiled, or tried to anyways, and began rolling up her sleeve. "Hey Carol, I need you to do something for me."

The nurse, Carol, glanced at the others in the room, then back to Dr. Possible. "Yes ma'am?"

"I need you to take a blood sample, but we need to keep this quiet for now. Can you do that?" Dr. Possible had finished rolling up her sleeve, and was now looking up expectantly.

"Sure Dr. Possible, no problem." She eyed the others in the room, but set about doing her job, moving over to the cabinets and pulling down what she needed. Dr. Possible just smiled as she tied off the upper arm, then spent a moment looking for a vein. One popped up immediately, and Carol did the procedure flawlessly, inserting the needle painlessly. It was when she drew to take the sample that her professionalism was sorely tested.

The blood that filled the small ampule was green.

Carol's eyes shot to Dr. Possible, who just looked on resigned. Behind her, she could hear a couple of quiet sobs, and she quickly opted to finish as fast as she could. She withdrew the needle, handing Dr. Possible a swab to cover the needle entry point, and then held the ampule in her hands up to the light to see if maybe she might have been imagining it. But no matter how she looked at it, the blood contained within remained green.

"Thank you Carol, that will be all."

Carol just shook her head, uncertain. "Dr. Possible... this..."

"This isn't a medical emergency Carol, and there is nothing anyone can do for me. Just... keep this to yourself for now?"

Carol looked ready to protest again, but could only see resignation in the doctor's face. With a nod, she handed the ampule to Dr. Possible and hesitantly left the room. When she was gone, Dr. Possible's head fell to her hands, trying hard not to cry. "I'm a synthodrone."

Nothing was said for a few moments, the only sound being some laboured breathing and the beeps of the machines attached to Shego. Kim looked up a few moments later, trying to be consoling, but knowing she needed answers. "Mom... do you... do you have any idea when you could have been... replaced?"

Kim could see her mother's shoulders heave for a moment before settling back down. "I don't know Kimmie. I just... I feel like me, I don't remember anything like a lab or something. I just..."

"It's okay," Kim placed her hand gently on her mom's shoulders, "we'll figure this out."

"Kim, what if I'm... I'm dead, and all that's left is this." She said this with such vehemence that Kim was a bit taken aback.

Bonnie was sitting on the edge of Shego's bed, appearing torn. "Dr. Possible, why were you checking on Shego anyways?"

Dr. Possible just shook her head. "I don't know, I just thought I was making my normal rounds."

Kim sighed deeply. "Well, you do seem... normal, maybe it was just..." Kim blanched, and her gaze shot right to Shego. She picked up the Kimmunicator quickly, startling Wade who was still running tests. "Wade, I need a scan of Shego right now. Look for something that would pick up and transmit biometric readings."

"Sure thing Kim, just give me a second."

Dr. Possible looked up, afraid of where this line of thought was going. "What are you thinking?"

Kim allowed Wade to finish his scan. "I'm thinking Drakken knows that he didn't finish Shego off and now he wants to make sure."

"Done Kim, I've got something. Base of the neck, it's transmitting on a very low frequency, almost undetectable."

"Can you shut it down, or make it look like Shego's life signs have stopped?"

"Not without shocking her."

"No." Dr. Possible was on her feet, and Kim felt a touch of shame when she instinctively moved into a defensive posture. Even though it was only for a brief second, and she dropped it right away, Dr. Possible saw it. Her eyes held the sadness such an action provoked, but she pushed on. "Wade, Shego can't take that kind of trauma to her system right now."

Wade thought for a few moments, before his digits hit the keyboards in front of him. A moment later, a panel opened on the Kimmunicator, showing a small microchip. "This should mask the signals, at least for an hour, until I can whip up something more permanent. Just attach it to the back of Shego's neck."

Kim moved quickly. Gently, she pulled Shego's hair to the side, placing the chip carefully. Wade must have added an adhesive or something, because the chip stuck there when she pulled her hand away. She noticed Wade still working over the Kimmunicator, his eyes intent on the screens in front of him. When he looked up, it was with relief.

"The signal is being blocked, it should be reading that Shego's no longer living. I should have a replacement ready in... hold on... the readings on your mom just changed."

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, her eyes locking onto his searchingly. "Changed in what way?"

Wade shook his head, obviously not sure what he was seeing. "I'm not sure, it's like the signal strength just dropped for some reason. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"I think I might." All heads turned to look at Dr. Possible, whose face was very pale at this point. "I don't think I was supposed to be down here now."

"But mom, we already knew that."

"No, that's not what I mean." Dr. Possible paused, thinking of how to phrase her next statement. "I mean I no longer feel that I'm supposed to be here. Even after finding out I'm a synthodrone, I had the overpowering urge to come down here on rounds, and especially to check in on Shego. We can probably guess it was to try and kill her, though I know I wasn't thinking that. Now, that urge is just gone, like it was never there. I think that if you hadn't been here, I would have just gone on with my day as if none of this ever happened, never knowing there was something wrong." Dr. Possible paused again, lost in thought. "Wade, can you bring up the strange readings you are getting from me?"

Wade nodded quickly. "Not a problem."

Wade's image vanished, to be replaced with a series of numbers, along with a wave form pattern. Dr. Possible took everything in quickly, nodding a couple times. "Wade, can you tell if these readings are localized or coming from an outside source?"

Wade popped back up on the screen, a bit uncertain. "They're definitely not localized, but I can't seem to trace the signal. I've never seen anything like this before."

"I have Wade." Dr. Possible was actually smiling now, the relief evident. "These are neurological readings. And if they're being transmitted to me from an outside source..."

Wade caught on quickly, his joy evident. "Then that means that your thoughts are being transmitted from live source to where you are."

Dr. Possible sank back into the chair, practically giggling. "That means I'm still alive out there somewhere."

Now all eyes were full of hope, and Kim knelt in front of her mother. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Possible nodded, and clutched her daughter's hand tightly. "I'm sure. That's the only way I could be the way I am with these readings."

Bonnie was standing attentively now, caught up in the moment. "So what is going on exactly?"

Wade took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It looks like Drakken is replacing people with synthodrone copies, ones that he can control. But instead of just programming them, like he did with Eric, he's using living hosts and somehow transmitting their thought patterns into the duplicate bodies. The copies would be virtually indistinguishable from the originals, because it really is the same person, at least mentally."

Dr. Possible cut in quickly. "If he's somehow managed to boost the neural activity of the host, then use some kind of transmitter, it would be theoretically possible. But I don't have the technical knowledge of how he would do something like that."

Wade shook his head, his smile faltering a bit. "Honestly, I don't know how either. This kind of thing is beyond even me."

Kim's eyebrows shot up at that statement. "Wade, I REALLY don't like hearing something like that."

Wade shrugged. "Sorry Kim, but it's the truth. What Drakken's done... anyways, it explains a few things all right. Substitute enough people in the right places, and you could easily take over the world without anyone ever knowing about it. And I have to say, with the masking technology that's implanted into Dr. Possible, unless you performed a blood test, or had equipment as good as mine, you'd never know there was a problem. I got readings of a skeletal structure, blood vessels, capillaries, everything."

Kim was getting a grasp on just how bad the situation was. "What about the Drakken and Shego synthodrones we met at the prison?"

"Probably regular synthodrones, with enhanced programming like Eric. After all, we know the real Drakken and Shego went in. They probably had someone at the prison replaced, snuck the synthodrones in empty, and then filled them with the programmed syntho-goo when they got there. Sneaking them out would have been easy enough with the right person replaced."

"And the Ron synthodrone? I know he wasn't one of these enhanced ones, he pulped up pretty good." Bonnie was actually smiling at that, which earned a comment from Ron that only Bonnie and Wade picked up on.

Wade just chuckled. "I don't know how he's done this, but it can't be cheap to build one of these top of the line models. It probably wasn't worth it to build one of the latest models for that, he didn't expect you to survive. He just wanted something to throw you off your game."

Kim was shaking her head, her expression thoughtful. "All right Wade, so we know his scheme now, and it's obvious he's gone off the deep end. Any way to trace the signal from my mom to find out where Drakken is hiding?"

Wade shook his head. "Not right now, I'm going to have to devise a whole new scanner to try and trace the signals. Good news is, once I have that, we can also track down the rest of the synthodrones. I doubt Drakken started with your mom."

"Wade," Dr. Possible again appeared sad, and she cast a forlorn glance at her daughter, "what about my situation? Obviously we don't want to... dispose... of me right now, but we need some way to control what signals get into me. I don't like the thought of Drakken being able to transmit commands to me and overriding my own thoughts. What if, after he sees how successful I was with Shego, he decides to not take any chances and have me kill Kim in her sleep?"

Everyone shuddered at that thought, but Wade had the answer. "I've been thinking on that."

Bonnie just smirked. "When'd you have the time for that in the last few minutes?"

Wade gave her a smug look in response. "I am a genius after all. Anyways, now that I have a baseline for your readings, and a look at what the additional carrier signal looks like, I should be able to set something up that will continue to allow your thought patterns to continue uninterrupted while cutting any additional signal from interfering with your regular thoughts. You'd still receive the signal, but you'd be able to disregard whatever command Drakken sends. But we have to do this quick, I don't know if Drakken can track your movements or not, and we need to get you to the space center. They have the parts I'll need, as well as the expertise I'll need to pull this off. I've already informed Dr. Porter about this, and I'll be giving Dr. Possible a call directly once I wrap up with you. I... figure he should hear it direct rather than by an email. Anyways, we should have something whipped up in an hour, and than your mom can return home without worry."

Kim was smiling at that news. "At least that's all taken care of. So, we have no idea where Drakken is, and have no way to track him until you either crack the signal, or Shego wakes up."

"So what do we do until then?" Bonnie was standing by Kim now, glancing at everyone.

Dr. Possible just smiled, putting on her best 'mom' airs. "You two ladies are going to go home, get some dinner, do your homework, and then you'll get ready to go to school tomorrow."

Kim's eyes just went wide. "But mom, what..."

"No buts young lady, you've missed more than enough school. There's nothing you can do right now anyways."

Bonnie just smirked, jabbing an elbow lightly into Kim. "That's definitely your mom."

"And I'll be giving your parents a call Bonnie, and give them a rundown on the situation."

Bonnie's face fell sharply. "But... but... my mom will kill me!"

"She deserves to know what is going on. Maybe not all of it, but she does need to know." Bonnie's head fell resignedly to her chest, and she just grunted her understanding. Dr. Possible just smiled, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure she'll understand. I've spoken with your mother before, she seems like a very understanding person."

Bonnie just snorted at that, but didn't say anything. When her wishes were clear, she set about grabbing a few things she would need at the space center. "All right then. Kim, I should be home in a couple of hours with your father. Watch the boys for me until we get home. Considering they'll have been home alone for a few minutes when you get there, they may be up to all manner of mischief. That should keep you occupied for a little while anyways." At her daughter's groan, Dr. Possible couldn't help chuckling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, this chapter took on a life of it's own. Not that that's a bad thing, but it means an extra chapter at least for everyone's reading pleasure.

Next – Kim deals with the Tweebs, with a little help from Ron, while Bonnie faces everything with her family. Stay tuned!


	28. Chapter 28

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

Okay, so this will probably not be everyone's cup of tea to read, but for pure, irreverent humour, you need to check out Honry Lil' Devils: Extended by Chaosengine. Granted, you need to have a SERIOUS sense of humour, but if you are as messed in the head as I am, you won't be able to stop laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 28

"Thanks for the lift Bonnie, and everything you did today."

Kim was climbing out of the car, Bonnie having swung by to drop her off at her home while her parents were dealing with the situation of Mrs. Possible being a synthodrone at the space center. Ron could see the stress Kim was under clearly, it was written in every movement she made, and every look in her eyes. It troubled him.

"Eh, it was sorta fun... well, the Ron synthodrone was anyways."

Kim gave her a faint smile as she ducked back to look in the open door. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. We still going to tell everyone?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "No, we're only going to tell Tara, and I guess Monique, since you want to tell her."

Kim frowned deeply. "Monique isn't a bad person, you hung out with her a couple times before prom happened."

"And then she cut the rug right out from under me and stole my BF AT the prom. Thank you, but I'll avoid dealing with her as much as possible. She's your friend, not mine."

Kim sighed, shaking her head slightly. "All right, sorry about that. So... tomorrow?"

Bonnie nodded quickly. "Yeah, I need to tell Tara what's going on... if she'll even talk to me after today."

Ron waited till Kim cleared out from the door, before passing through the seat to get out. Even though the car's frame didn't impede him for a moment, he still felt better going through an open portal. "See you tomorrow Bonnie."

"Stoppable, wait a second."

Two heads turned quickly, and Kim quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Bonnie just smiled. "Don't worry K, I just need to borrow him for a second. Just shut the door."

Kim paused for a moment before nodding, and closed the door just as Ron sat back down on the passenger seat. "What's up?"

Bonnie seemed to look away for a moment, composing herself. When she turned back to look at Ron, he was shocked. Her eyes held a depth of emotion he had rarely seen; sadness, compassion, concern, all rolled up into one. "Ron," her voice was tentative, but built up strength, "take care of Kim. I don't know if you can see it or not, but Kim doesn't exactly... she's been through a hell of a lot, and this type of thing, with her mom and everything..."

Ron could hardly believe the sincerity in Bonnie's voice. To say the least, he found it touching. "Bonnie, you know I will. And can I say..."

"No, you can't say." Bonnie's face hardened instantly. "You say one thing to ANYONE about what I just said, especially Kimmie, and I'll go get a priest right now and have you exorcised. You got me?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Sure, I got you, but wouldn't a personal trainer or something be better for that? I mean, a priest seems a weird person to get me to do exercises."

Bonnie just stared blankly at the seat beside her, a mixture of emotions playing over her face. Finally, she settled for putting her forehead to the steering wheel, groaning softly. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"TWEEBS!"

Kim's voice was clearly audible, despite the front door and the car door being between them and Kim. Both of them looked over quickly, and Ron knew that he was needed. "Umm... can we discuss this tomorrow? I gotta go see what's going on in there."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "Yeah, whatever."

Ron bolted through the closed door, shaking his head at the disturbing sensation of his head passing through the steel of the car. He bolted quickly up the steps and through the door, just in time to catch Kim at the start of her rant. "... only been gone twenty minutes and you're already taking the stereo apart? Just wait until dad gets home and deals with you."

"But Kim..."

"Dad already knows."

"We've been at this for two hours and..."

"...Dad was the one helping us set this up."

Ron couldn't seem to follow which one of them was which, but the twins were in full mode. Kim seemed to realize that as well. Her anger faded as she looked over the equipment that they were working on, and saw that they weren't so much as tearing the stereo apart as modifying it. "All right then, what exactly are you working on?"

The Tweebs smiled brightly, a look that Kim hadn't seen in some time. "Well, dad told us all about..."

"...how Ron is a ghost now, and then..."

"...Wade sent over components to install..."

"...his ghost communication system..."

"...so that Ron can talk anywhere in the house!"

"Is Ron here now? We really want to talk to him."

Kim was speechless, as she stared at first the stereo, and then her brothers. Before they could react, Kim dropped to her knees and grabbed both her brothers into a tight hug. They resisted at first, trying to squirm away, but finally settled into the embrace, even returning it. When she pulled away, she had a few tears in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face. "Do you guys know how much you rock?"

Jim and Tim just smiled back, not even noticing their own tears. "We know."

Kim wiped her face quickly, rising to her feet. "So is it ready to go?"

Jim stepped forward, plugging one last cord in. "We have most of the house wired now."

Tim looked over the wiring one last time, before nodding. "We still have the kitchen to do, but that shouldn't take long."

Kim just smiled, taking a deep breath. "Thanks you guys. I won't even get mad about you going in my room."

Jim and Tim's eyes widened. "Dad said we could."

Kim just chuckled softly. "I said don't worry about it. How long until you can turn it on?"

Jim grinned triumphantly. "How about... NOW!"

Jim flicked a switch, and everyone looked on expectantly. For a few moments, the anticipation was palpable, but as time dragged on, shoulders slumped.

Kim sighed. "Ron, have you said anything yet?"

"Oops." Ron realized that he was holding up the show. "Sorry about that. Can you guys hear me?" Considering the lack of reaction, Ron took that as a no. With a quick glance around the room, he saw a picture of himself hanging on the wall. He moved over to it, and carefully plucked it off the wall, using as much concentration as he could.

Jim and Tim were looking around wildly when they saw the picture. Their eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open sharply. Kim, who had seen Ron in action, just giggled.

"That is so cool!"

"Float us next!"

Kim just placed a hand on their shoulders, leaning down towards them. "Guys, maybe you should get this thing working first so we can talk to Ron."

Jim and Tim nodded enthusiastically, rushing over to the stereo. They looked over the connections, frowning. "I was sure we had everything hooked up to Wade's specifications."

Rufus, hearing the problem, leapt free from Kim's pocket and dashed to the sound system. He eyed it speculatively for a moment, before raising one paw. He ducked in behind the stereo, and all of them could hear Rufus working. After a few seconds, he popped back up, smiled, flipped the switch, and gave a thumbs up, quite an accomplishment for a small animal without thumbs.

Kim, Jim, and Tim looked across the room expectantly to where Ron still held the picture in his hands. Ron sighed. "Can you hear me now?"

It took a second for his voice to filter through the stereo, about a second delay, but when it did, Ron could hear his voice as clearly as if he had said it himself. Jim and Tim cheered loudly, hugging each other, and even hugging Kim without once thinking about it. Kim just smiled brightly, looking to Ron with all the love she could muster. "We can hear you Ron, loud and clear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is not going well._

Bonnie's head sank as her mother just droned on and on, her sisters chuckling softly as they sat at the dining room table. "I knew I shouldn't have let you spend all that time with your grandmother, I knew she wouldn't be a good influence. These delusions are not good BonBon, you have to understand that. I'm going to make an appointment with our family psychiatrist for tomorrow evening for you, so we can get this all straightened out."

"Mom, I'm not crazy." Bonnie was getting down to her last nerve, and tried very hard to keep her tone level.

"BonBon, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people see doctors for this kind of thing. But you have to know that this is not normal, and you need to see someone."

"Since when has Bonnie ever been normal."

Bonnie glared sharply at her sisters, who just tittered on. She turned to look back at her mother, finally reaching the end of her rope. "Look, I am not crazy, and I am not going to go see a shrink. I talk to ghosts, just like Grandma did. And right now, I'm helping..." Bonnie stumbled for the word for a moment, internally wincing as she realized it was actually true, "...I'm helping my friends with something big right now, and I plan to keep doing that. Stop treating me like some child, I'm seventeen."

Connie just chuckled cruelly. "That's cause all you'll ever be is a child."

As her sisters laughed, Bonnie jumped to her feet. "You two can just shut the hell up."

Mrs. Rockwaller's eyes widened. "Bonnie Michelle Rockwaller, you will not talk to your sisters like that. Apologize to them."

"What, they can talk to me any way they want, but I can't say anything to them? Well screw that, I'm tired of this shit!"

"How DARE you speak to me in that tone. When your father gets home..."

"What's he going to do, ground me? Like I care at this point. I'll see your damn shrink, and I'll make sure to scare the piss out of him. Just don't expect me to listen to you, or these two harpies, ever again!"

Bonnie slammed her hands on the table, and bolted right past her sisters before anyone could stop her. She ran up the stairs, threw open the door to her room, and slammed it behind her. Pausing only to lock the door behind her, she threw herself onto her bed, crying profusely. She knew this was going to happen if she talked to her parents, it always went the same way. Now she was an even bigger freak with her family, and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Are you all right?"

Bonnie didn't jump, even when she heard the small voice only a couple feet away. "Go away."

Bonnie didn't hear anything, so she buried her head in her pillow, screaming in frustration. This carried on for a few minutes, until she slowly lifted her head, staring up at the wall behind her bed.

Bonnie felt the gentle patting on her back then, but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry."

Bonnie raised herself up, sniffling softly. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Cause I'm a poultry ghost, that's what Rita calls me. I just make trouble."

Bonnie could hear hear the sadness in the small voice, and breathed out deeply. "Michaela, right? It's not your fault. My family are just... just..."

"Mean?"

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Well, that's putting it nicely. Of course, it's probably what I deserve, I'm not exactly nice either."

"Sure you are." Bonnie watched as one of her old stuffed animals rose and hovered there just above the bed. She could see the middle depress, as if the toy was being hugged tight, and she could almost picture a little girl sitting on her bed, looking sad. "You didn't have to talk to me, most people don't, not even other ghosts. You actually listened to me, and you're helping Ron and his girlfriend. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met! They're just big meanies."

Bonnie smiled, wiping her face. "Thanks, but that doesn't exactly help me much."

They were silent again, just sitting there, Bonnie watching the toy rock back and forth slightly. Finally, Michaela spoke. "You know... I could help you get back at the meanies."

Bonnie watched where Michaela was sitting, and her smile broadened. Her tongue ran across her lips, and she bit her bottom lip just slightly, pondering the possibility. "What would you do?"

Bonnie watched the toy bouncing excitedly. "Oh, well I was thinking, I'm really good at the haunting thing. I could start, you know, floating all kinds of things and rattling pictures and replacing their shampoo with hair colouring and..."

Bonnie stopped paying attention for a moment, wondering. Should she do it? It wouldn't exactly be nice, but it's not as if she was doing it herself. But it would be nice for her sisters to suffer.

"Michaela, don't do anything to my Mom, but..." Bonnie's smile turned almost sinister, "have fun with my sisters."

Michaela gave an excited squeal, and bolted from the bed with the toy still in her hands. She ran for the door and passed right through, or at least Bonnie assumed she did, because the plush toy fell quickly to the floor. Bonnie laughed softly, and then she heard Michaela giggling as well. "Oops, sorry. Be back soon."

Bonnie lay back on the bed, wondering if this was really such a good idea. Obviously her sisters would blame her, call her a freak, but it would prove that she could talk to ghosts. And she couldn't help thinking about Ron's words, about ghosts not needing to sleep. And it would be a great way to get her sisters to toe the line and get off her back.

When Connie and Lonnie started screaming, Bonnie couldn't help but smile broadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was just about ready to put Jim and Tim to bed when the front door opened, and all eyes turned to look. Her parents came through the door, and it looked like they were trying very hard to keep things light, as evidenced by their faint smiles.

Andrea Possible just smiled, taking in the attentive looks of her children. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"Sorry Doctors P squared," Ron was trying his best to keep the light mood, considering what he knew had to be discussed, "we kinda got to talking."

Andrea Possible just gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. It was obvious that no one had told her that they could talk to Ron like this, or that they were hooking it up around the house, something Jim and Tim had finished just a couple hours earlier. "Ron... you are here, aren't you?"

Ron just grinned, and touched her hand. Andrea jumped, startled, but that didn't deter Ron. "I sure am Missus Doctor P. And how's the the loveliest syntho brain surgeon in the land."

James gave a small cough, but Andrea just smiled. "I'm fine, I guess." She lifted her arm, showing a device strapped to her left wrist. "This should prevent any signals from Dr. Drakken from getting through to my higher brain functions. At the very least, it should set off enough warning lights if something does happen that the entire western seaboard should know what's going on."

Jim and Tim leapt to their feet, running to their mother. "So you're really a synthodrone?"

"This is way beyond cool!"

"Way better then Janie's Mom."

Both reached out to check out the device on her arm, but were stopped by their father quickly. "Boys, you will not touch this, no matter what. It's not just strapped to her wrist, it's..."

Andrea laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "Boys, what your father is trying to say is, the device is actually... plugged into me. Any tampering with it, and I might... drain."

While Jim and Tim didn't quite catch the change in expression, Kim and Ron sure did. There was also no mistaking the comforting grasp of her hand by her husband as she fought back the tears.

She pulled the boys into a hug, before releasing them. "All right boys, off to bed with you."

They scampered up the steps, excitement coursing through them. "Mom even felt real."

"I know, so cool!"

Once they were out of sight, the facade dropped, and Andrea turned and fell into her husband's arms. "Oh James..."

James held her comfortingly in his arms, whispering to her softly. Kim came up as well, hugging her from behind. Ron wanted to as well, but... "Umm, I'd join in on the group hug as well, but..."

Andrea chuckled softly as she pulled away. "I guess this family truly can do the impossible. Ron's a ghost, I'm a synthodrone, maybe Kimmie can become a monkey or something to round out the set.

Ron and Kim both groaned at that. "Been there, done that."

"I SO did not care for the fur coat. The tail was handy though."

James and Andrea just stared for a moment before breaking out laughing. "Yeah, I guess I was asking for that."

Kim responded with anouther hug before pulling away. "Don't worry mom, we'll get your body back."

Andrea smiled at her daughter, feeling Kim's strength. "Thank you Kimmie."

Kim nodded once, and then pulled away. "Ron and I are going to go up to my room."

James' gaze shot around the room. "Remember what I talked about Ronald."

Ron's troubled response came through loud and clear. "Yes sir."

Kim and Ron made their way upstairs, but not as fast as he had expected. Kim lingered, just out of sight, and Ron realized why as her parents came up shortly after them.

"James, we can't. I not even human, and you... and I..."

"Honey, I love you. It doesn't matter to me what you are physically, it's what's in here that matters. And if I want my beautiful wife to sleep next to me so that I can hold her, then that's what I'm going to do. Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I do James, it's just... just..."

"Shhh..."

Kim and Ron paused as they heard quiet footsteps trailing away, followed by the gentle closing of the door behind them. Once they were in their bedroom, Kim finished the rest of the trip to her room, and she collapsed onto her bed.

Ron moved over beside her, and he wanted so much just to hold her properly. "KP, are you all right?"

Kim nodded quickly, rubbing her eyes before the first tears could fall. "Yeah, it's just... it's all so much, and you're dead and mom's a synthodrone and Shego got shot and Drakken's out there and..."

"Kim, stop." Ron sat on the bed beside Kim, and his hand moved to cover hers, stroking softly. Kim sighed at the gentle contact, breathing easier. "KP, you can get through this, I know you can. You're the strongest person I've ever known. Sure, things are nasty and insane right now, but you can get through this... we can get through this. We'll stop Drakken, save your mom and everyone else he's replaced, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Kim smiled at him, and she lay back on the bed. "Ron... what Mom and Dad were talking about..."

"Kim, I'll always be here for you, as long as I can anyways. Now, get some sleep. I can't even feel a thing and I'm beat. You have to be exhausted!"

Kim laughed softly, and not even bothering with her clothes, burrowed under her blanket. "Stay with me?"

Ron grabbed up Pandaroo, and brought it over to Kim, who excepted it gratefully. "I'll be here."

With a satisfied sigh, Kim closed her eyes and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, the Possible family are feeling pretty good, but Casa Rockwaller is not in the best shape. And how will things turn out at school the next day when Tara and Monique are brought in on the big secret? Stay tuned!


	29. Chapter 29

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

You know I love the Ron/Bon, so be sure to check out Bad Girls by VRWC, the sequel to Shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 29

Bonnie made sure she was up and out the door well before anyone else in the house got up. Her father had gotten in late last night, and she REALLY did not want to have to deal with both her parents this early in the morning. Without bothering to grab anything but her bag, she skipped out the door, making sure to grab the keys to the car she borrowed from her parents. She doubted she'd have it after school today, and she wanted to make sure she enjoyed it as much as she could.

Of course, the early morning wasn't entirely planned that way. She hadn't slept well at all. Granted, the occasional piercing shriek as one of her sisters endured anouther of Michaela's pranks had been amusing, and probably had woken her a couple of times, as had the banging on her bedroom door as her sisters had begged and pleaded and threatened for a reprieve. But those had just put a grin on her face, especially when Michaela had come in to relate what she had done and how much fun she was having. No, while that had contributed, that was a welcome exchange, and one that had settled down by eleven as she had asked Michaela to hold off for the rest of the night. No, it was other thoughts that plagued her all night.

Even with what was happening in the house all night, she really doubted her parents believed a word she was telling them. To her mother, she was just always going to be little BonBon, a little girl never to be taken seriously. And to her father, she would always be the daughter who didn't measure up, who wasn't the boy that he had wanted. It didn't matter what she did, she would never live up to his expectations. At this point, she seriously wondered why she ever bothered any more. Nothing was going to change, not her mother, not her father, and most definitely not her sisters.

Bonnie sighed deeply as she pulled into Kim's driveway. Everything in the last while was just so nuts, her entire world flipped upside down. Talking to ghosts, helping Kim and Ron, even being friends with them. Bonnie shook her head, throwing the car into park. A month ago, if someone had told her what was going to happen, she would have laughed in their face, then ordered Brikk to beat them up for their presumptuousness. Now, she didn't even have Brikk, a staple in her life for the past two years.

Bonnie shook her head slowly as she exited the car. Life sure had ways of throwing you curveballs. Now, all she could hope for was that the next one would be one she could handle. That thought was going to bug her as she stood on Kim's doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lifted her head groggily as she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced over at the alarm clock and groaned as she saw it was barely past six in the morning. Reluctantly, she climbed to her feet, noticing she was still fully dressed from yesterday. She shook her head briefly to wake up, and glanced around the room.

"Ron, any idea who is at the door?"

There was no answer, so Kim glanced around again, finally noticing the computer screen. _Gone to run some errands, see you in morning._ Kim smiled, then heard the doorbell again, and her smile fell. Reluctantly, she made her way downstairs, hearing the sounds of movements from her parents room as she went for the front door.

Kim was only mildly surprised to see Bonnie standing there, and only really surprised because it looked like the brunette had not had a shower or put on makeup. In fact, there were still stains from where Kim could see tears had flowed, and Kim wondered if Bonnie was even aware that she looked a mess.

Bonnie though was all smiles as she stepped through the door. "Morning K, sorry to wake you so early, but if I wanted the car today, I had to take off before the rents woke up and took it from me. I didn't give them the chance last night." Bonnie headed for the kitchen, pausing for a second. "Remind me to thank your mother for the little talk with my folks, it was REAL smart."

The sarcasm was practically dripping, but Kim ignored it, instead focusing on following Bonnie. "So did you really need to come here and wake us up?"

Bonnie just smirked. "Oh yeah. After the stunt you mom pulled..." Bonnie trailed off, and Kim could see a hint of vulnerability in the veneer she was trying to show. "Anyways, I wanted to grab some breakfast, go over how we were gonna do this, all that. Is Ron around?"

Kim just went over to the coffee maker to start it up, knowing her folks would be down shortly. She could also use a cup. It wasn't the best habit she could have gotten into, but considering some of the late nights she and Ron had been through, and the fact she was not much of a morning person, it was one vice she didn't mind that much. "Ron said he had some errands to run, I don't think he's back yet. I haven't heard him yet anyways?"

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at that. "Heard him?"

"Wade sent over some components to wire the house with. We can hear him in any room in the house now, though the speakers are rigged to only repeat what he said in the room he's in. It probably wouldn't be good for him to be heard all over the house at once."

Bonnie smirked at that thought. "Yeah, I guess his and your conversations wouldn't sound so good to your dad, now would they?"

Kim blushed brightly, and Bonnie just laughed.

"Yes, I don't think her father is ready to hear what Ron has to say to his little Kimmie-cub."

Kim spun around quickly, still blushing furiously. "It's not like that."

Mrs. Possible just smiled serenely, and moved over to the coffee maker, seeing the cycle just finishing. "Don't be embarrassed dear, I understand. I know you wouldn't want to hear some of the conversations your father and I have, now would you?"

"TMI mom!"

Andrea just laughed, then looked over at Bonnie. "I take it things didn't go well with your parents last night?"

Bonnie's smile faded, and she looked away. "You could say that."

Andrea sighed. She had hoped it would go better, but it was obvious it hadn't. "I'll talk to them later today, go see them in personally. Now, you go clean up dear, I'll make some breakfast for everyone."

Bonnie nodded, and headed for the downstairs bathroom, and Andrea turned her attention to her daughter, her expression serious. "I didn't realize things would get that bad for her."

"I don't think she wants anyone to know, she's hiding it pretty well anyways." A shriek from the bathroom showed that Bonnie had discovered just how disheveled she looked. "Well, she was anyways." Kim moved to get herself a cup, now that her mom had moved away from the coffee maker. "How are you doing mom?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, I am your mother?" Andrea smiled as she moved to the refrigerator, pausing as she opened the door. "I'm fine, or I will be. It takes a little getting used to the fact that I'm not who I think I am, at least physically." She held up her wrist, looking at the flashing device. "This should keep things under control, at least my control. We'll just have to see."

Bonnie came storming back into the room, glaring at Kim. "You could have told me how I looked. It would be just like you to let me walk to school like that, not knowing how bad I looked."

Mrs. Possible quickly moved to the brunette, taking her by the arm. "Dear, go take a shower and get yourself together. I'll have breakfast ready for you then, and we can sit and talk."

Bonnie cast one more glare back at Kim, then stomped back to the bathroom. Andrea just smiled as she heard the water for the shower start, and then started in on getting breakfast ready. "I guess no one changes completely, do they."

Kim just smiled in return. "If Bonnie did, I think the world would be coming to an end. I have to admit though, I do like the new Bonnie."

"So do I dear, so do I. Now don't you think you should get ready as well, or were you planning on wearing your mission gear from yesterday today as well?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron actually wished he could just go to sleep. This constantly being awake without getting tired thing was really very boring. Before, it might have been fun, never getting tired, never being out of energy, but the reality was anything but, especially at night when everyone else slept.

He passed through the Possible's front door and heard the sounds of activity already. He thought he was coming in at a time when Kim would just be getting up, but apparently he had underestimated. His eyes widened slightly as he stepped into the kitchen, and saw Bonnie with a towel wrapped around her head. Kim was in a bathrobe herself, the same as her mom, and they were all sitting down to eat. It was the type of scene that might have caused him to pass out a couple months ago from sheer blood loss, but now he had a much more pragmatic view, since there was nothing he could do about it... and the fact that he had no blood to lose played a big role in that as well.

"Hola Bonnie and Possible babes. How are you this fine morning?"

Bonnie winced, glancing first to where Ron was standing, then to the stereo speakers. "Okay, that will get annoying very quickly."

Kim just grinned. "I guess you hear it twice, huh?"

"Think of those really bad camp songs where one group starts and then anouther starts the next verse in the middle of the first. It's just like that."

Kim winced at that image. "Yeah, I can see how that could get annoying."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Ron was leaning against the counter, watching them eat. "I barely notice it already."

"That's cause you don't even realize how bad your voice is in the first place."

Ron gasped at Bonnie's jibe, clutching a hand to his chest. "Bonnie, that hurt... that really hurt. I... I don't know how I'll ever go on."

"Oh can it you ham." The tone of voice was gruff, but Ron could see the faint trace of a grin on Bonnie's face.

Kim was carefully sipping at her coffee, smiling. "So what errands were you running all night?"

"Oh, I dropped in on Wade, and he ran some extra tests while the computers were trying to track Drakken. Then I sat with Shego for a while. Figured if she wakes up, someone should be there to get the information as quickly as possible."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that. "How would you talk with her?"

Ron jumped up, realizing he had forgotten the big news. "Oh man, I completely forgot. Wade worked out a hand held version so that we can talk anywhere. He dropped one off at the hospital, so that if Shego does wake up, I just have to push a button to activate it."

Kim's smile grew huge at that. "He got the hand held unit ready?"

"Yup, he said he'd have a second one whipped up and sent over any..." the sound of the doorbell startled them all, "...time now."

Kim jumped to her feet, smiling brightly as she answered the door. She was back only a moment later. "Come on Ron, let's step outside in the back and test this out."

"You got it KP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie sighed as Kim left through the back door, picking at the eggs on her plate. Dr. Possible was quick to notice. "You want to talk about it?"

Bonnie's gaze shot up sharply, and all vulnerability disappeared in an instant. "I don't know what you mean."

Dr. Possible smiled faintly, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, we could talk about how you feel about your family and the pressures they put on you. Or how your entire life has been turned upside down, and with these abilities of yours, and your drop in social standing at school thanks to all the rumours, you are feeling penned in and scared because you don't know what to do." Dr. Possible took anouther sip as she allowed her words to sink in. "Or, we can talk about what has REALLY got you tied up in knots, and that's how you are feeling like Kim and Ron, who you are starting to think of as friends, might not need you now that they have some techno gadgets to help them talk, and you think that, after everything you've done for them, they are just going to toss you aside, because that's exactly what you used to do when you didn't need someone anymore."

Bonnie wanted to respond. She opened her mouth, set to rebuke the foul statement, to deny the accusation with whatever it took, but she couldn't. Her eyes widened slowly as she sought to deny what she was feeling, but with Dr. Possible's scrutiny, it was impossible. But her gaze was not accusing, simply understanding. Bonnie dropped her head into her hands, groaning. "You're not going to tell them, are you? It would destroy my whole image if they... I mean..."

"You don't have to worry dear, I won't say a thing, though I think you should tell them yourself. But I think your fears are unfounded, Kim and Ron will stand by you. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk with them."

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "That's not the way I do things."

Dr. Possible just smiled knowingly, taking anouther sip. "And has that helped you yet?"

Bonnie had no answer for that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique was tapping her fingers off the desk impatiently. They had been told to meet Kim and Bonnie in the biology lab before classes started, but nothing since then. "When are they going to get here?"

Tara just shrugged, as she worked on something on her cell phone. "I have no idea, but it will be nice to get some answers. Bonnie has been acting really strange lately, and I have no idea what she's doing with Kim right now."

"Girl, I've been hanging out with Kim for a long time, and I have no idea whatsoever. This is SBC."

Tara glanced up from her phone. "So beyond confusing?"

Monique just grinned. "Got it in one T. Seriously though, Bonnie's been talking to Kim about Ron being a ghost and about this guy trying to kill her, then the guy does come, and all of a sudden, Bonnie and Kim have been hanging out non-stop for days. I haven't even seen them except at school yesterday, and considering how fast they peeled out of here, that wasn't exactly for very long."

Tara blinked a couple of times, before setting her phone down. "Wait a minute... Ron a ghost?"

Monique chuckled softly. "Yeah, Bonnie was trying to tell Kim how Ron was haunting her. I don't know what has gotten into that girl, but..."

"Bonnie was talking to Ron yesterday in class, just before everything went screwy in Barkin's class. I just thought she was being cruel, with Kim right beside her and all that, but..."

Monique just rolled her eyes. "You don't really think that Ron's a ghost, do you?"

Tara just shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. Going into a TV show, swapping brains... you gotta admit, it is a possibility."

Monique just snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it girl."

"Good, then this should be quick and easy."

The two glanced up to see Bonnie standing in the doorway with a faint smile. Kim was there as well, though her expression was more serious. Monique stood up straight when she saw them, her own countenance brooking no argument. "All right girl, time to spill. You got me running damage control for BonBon here, and I finally want to know why."

Bonnie just smiled as she placed a Kimmunicator on the desk. "You are right, I can talk to Ron, who is a ghost. I can also talk to other ghosts as well, though that information does not leave this room. I'm already a big enough freak right now as it is, and..." Kim placed a gentle hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and the brunette settled down. "Anyways, Kim's techno geek managed to figure out how my brain does that, so, with no further ado..." Bonnie pressed the button on the Kimmunicator and stepped back.

Tara leaned in a bit, looking down at it before glancing back up at Bonnie. "What's this supposed to do?"

Bonnie just smiled broadly, and even Kim snickered, though she wasn't looking at Tara. "Don't worry, you'll see."

Tara raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two, while Monique just crossed her arms in front of her. "So..."

"BOOYAH!"

Ron's distinctive cry sounded loudly from the device, and Tara let out a scream as she jumped back. Monique's arms shot out as well to her sides, and she took a step back as well.

"It is I, Ron Stoppable, back from the dead to avenge my murder!"

Tara's eyes were wide as saucers as she backed up quickly, not realizing that Ron wasn't standing at the device so much as he was behind her. She heard a clacking sound behind her, and when she saw the floating skull, it's lower jaw clacking loudly, her shriek was piercing, and she fell to the floor.

Bonnie dropped to the floor beside Tara, no longer laughing. "Knock it off Stoppable, you got your jollies in."

Ron's voice sounded quite contrite. "Sorry. I just... I was just trying to have a bit of fun with it."

Monique was leaning in close to the floating skull, her eyes wide. "Ron? Is that... that..."

"It's really me, in the flesh... so to speak..."

"Wow, this is so..."

"RON STOPPABLE!" Tara was on her feet, and her nostrils were flaring like a bulls. "How dare you, that was mean and cruel and just... just... MEAN!"

The skull dropped to the floor quickly. "I am so sorry Tara, I just..."

"And I am so glad you're here!" There were tears now in Tara's eyes, that she shed unashamedly. "When you died Ron..."

Bonnie pulled Tara into a hug, and sat her down. Monique had managed to recover enough, and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Ron, I'm so sorry about everything. I was driving and..."

"Monique," she felt a gentle touch on her hand, and it startled her slightly, "it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done differently. Do you hear me, nothing."

Monique nodded, fighting hard against the tears that threatened to spill forth. "Ron... I gotta hear everything."

Ron's sigh was audible. "Well, let me start from the beginning..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – The circle grows, but who else can be trusted. And can any school day really be normal when there's a ghost on the premises? Stay tuned!


	30. Chapter 30

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

Allaine has just concluded the final chapter to his Unacceptable Sitch series. This was the series that got me interested in Kigo, and is one of the best examples you'll ever see. Check it out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 30

"Anything yet Ron?"

Ron just closed his eyes, letting the people stream past him. After Drakken and Shego, plus Mrs. Dr. Possible, he had quickly come to understand the feeling that the synthodrones evoked inside him. That queasiness was unmistakable. Now, Ron had to use that to see if Drakken had left any other surprises for Kim at the school. He hadn't felt anything yet, but that didn't mean there wasn't. Ron wasn't taking any chances.

With a sigh, he relaxed and opened his eyes, looking over at Bonnie as she leaned against the wall. "Nope, I got nothing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Good, cause some of us still have class to get to you know, and I really don't like just standing here in the hallway while you play bloodhound. Someone ELSE is taking over during lunch."

"Sure thing BonBon, I just... wait just one moment..."

Bonnie's eyes widened, but she kept her cool. "What? Who is it?"

"Shh..." Ron walked up to his target with a smile on his face. Mr. Barkin was standing in the hallway, his expression dour, as he watched the teenagers flow past him, each of them shying away from him as they made their way past. Barkin was keeping a close eye on them, his gaze shooting back and forth, hoping to catch someone breaking his rules. Ron let out a little giggle as he watched the vice-principal put down his pen for a moment.

Ron snatched up the pen quickly, floating it in front of the older man's face. "Whooo... I am the scary ghost here to haunt you."

Steve Barkin's eyes shot open as the pen floated only inches from his face, waving back and forth. Then, before his very eyes, the pen started writing on the pad in front of him in a barely legible scrawl. "Cheese and crackers, my pen's possessed!"

The pen clattered back onto his pad just as everyone remaining in the hallway turned to look over at him. Barkin's eyes shot upward to see if anyone else had seen it, before looking back down at the pen. He lifted the pad up and down a few times, trying to see if the pen would float again before finally giving up. When he looked up again, he saw all the stares directed his way. "All right people, this ain't a Sunday School presentation, get to class now before it's detention for the lot of you!"

The hallway quickly started to clear out, no student wanting to risk meeting the VP's gaze. Bonnie just groaned as Ron's giggling got closer. "Happy with yourself Stoppable?"

Ron just sighed, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. "Oh man, am I ever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ron, how goes the surveillance?" The Kimmunicator sat on the table in front of Kim, but the volume was on low, so that only the four around the table could hear it clearly.

"Nada KP. I don't think he syntho'd anyone else here, at least not yet." Ron watched with both envy and relief as his friends sat down for lunch. Envy, because he really wanted to eat something, though the relief was quite palpable because it looked like mystery meat with gravy was on the menu today. It was hard to say which emotion was stronger.

Kim sighed, somewhat relieved. "Well that's good news at least. Wade's whipped up a couple more of those devices if we needed them."

Monique didn't even bother with lunch, just pushing her tray over to Rufus, who was happy to gorge himself. "I think that boy needs to take a break. He must be going non-stop at this point."

Kim just shook her head. "I tried. He just said he'd sleep when he found Drakken. He was mentioning something about piggybacking the carrier signal or something to find the source. He feels bad about not warning us, and he's dealing with it hard."

Tara just frowned. "I don't think any of us have been dealing with it very well."

The table was silent for a moment before Monique reached out and grabbed the Kimmunicator. "Kim, I need a confab with your BF. We'll be back soon."

Kim looked up, a bit stunned, but slowly nodded. "Umm... sure Monique."

The others just watched as Monique headed out of the cafeteria at a brisk pace. Bonnie turned to glance back at Kim. "She's your friend, what's up with her?"

Kim sighed softly. "I think I might have an idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique poked her head through the door before entering, relieved that the classroom was empty. She set the Kimmunicator on the table and pressed the button, making sure to up the volume that she had seen Kim fiddle with earlier in the cafeteria. "All right Ron, let's talk."

Ron, who had almost had to jog to keep up with her through the halls, was a little uneasy. He moved to sit on the desk opposite her, the Kimmunicator between them. "Sure Monique, what do... WHOA!" Ron, forgetting to concentrate, fell right through the desk to land sharply on his butt.

Monique was on her feet quickly, her eyes darting around the room furtively. "Ron? Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron rose to his feet, rubbing at his posterior. "Yeah, just forgot to concentrate. I fell right through the desk. I'm just glad I don't have to feel that."

Monique bit her lip as she sank back onto the desk, her head lowered. When Ron looked up, he caught the expression quickly, having had to deal with that look several times from Kim. "Hey hey, none of that. What's the sitch? I'm fine."

Monique shook her head quickly, not looking up. "No you're not Ron, you're dead."

Ron raised a finger to protest, but dropped it instead. "All right, I'll give you that. But other then that, I'm fine."

Monique shook her head, slower this time. "I'm just... I'm sorry Ron. If I hadn't..." Monique brought the back of her hand up, wiping away the tears that were falling now. "Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

Ron got up from the desk to move beside Monique, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, but settled down quickly. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault."

Monique looked up, her eyes not quite meeting where Ron was standing. "Doesn't feel that way to me. I mean, I was driving, and if I had spotted that guy earlier..."

"Monique!" Ron tried to convey it as loud as he could, but the Kimmunicator didn't quite convey the tone he was hoping for. It did get Monique to stop though. "Monique, you did everything you could. Do you know how many times I replayed that drive in my head, wondering how I could be dead. I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but even I know you did everything you could. If you hadn't sped up at the last second like you did, Kim could be here with me as well, maybe even you too. No way would I want that. So stop blaming yourself, before I decide to haunt you."

Monique chuckled at that. "You would to, wouldn't you? I can just imagine what you've been putting Bonnie through the last few weeks." Monique brushed anouther tear away, putting a smile on her face. "You know, I really missed you. You're my BF you know... well, Kim's my BFF, but you're my best friend who's a guy, and that counts for a lot. I haven't even been able to watch wrestling since the accident."

Ron laughed. "Oh man, then you missed this awesome cage match, where Steel Toe just crushed Pain King. Seriously, Steel Toe was just mopping the floor with him."

Monique just growled indignantly. "Don't be playing me, Pain King would never lose to that hack."

Ron just whistled confidently. "Well you'll never know since you missed it."

Monique swung her hand through where Ron was standing, but he just laughed. "Boy, I would lay such a smackdown on you right now if I could."

"Doesn't stop me." With a laugh, Ron hit Monique on the arm, which was really little more then what a light breeze would do, but it was enough.

Monique sank back onto the desk, still chuckling softly. "I needed that."

Ron sat back down on the desk, a smile on his face. "So you're all good now, no more blaming yourself?"

"Yeah, all good here. Just one more thing left to talk about." Monique glanced up, and her eyes seemed to lock onto Ron's. For a moment, it seemed as if she could see him, and the look in her eyes spoke of great potential pain. Ron shifted in his seat enough so that she wasn't looking right at him. "Time for you to spill on what you were trying to do Monday."

Ron looked very uncomfortable at that moment. "Monday? I don't know... Monday?"

"Yes Monday." Monique's look was penetrating, and Ron moved completely out of her eye line to avoid it. "Now that I know the deal here, I know you were involved. Felt like SOMEONE knocked the books from my hand, but I know I had a good grip on them. TTS!"

"Umm... TT..."

"Time to spill, and no more stalling, or a WILL find a way to kick your ghostly behind and make it hurt."

Ron gulped at that. "Well you see... I mean... it's like this..."

"RON!"

"Felix likes you, and I was just trying to help it all along and I thought if you two got to talking but I know after the whole thing with Bonnie at Bueno Nacho that you two had a fight and I don't know why and there was the whole thing with him asking Kim for your number but I don't think he's called and I just think it would be so cool if you two hooked up cause it looks like you're not liking Brikk as much after the prom and all that and..."

"Ron, take a breath and... wait, do you breath?"

Ron's eyes shot upward for a moment as he thought about that. "I don't think so. I mean, I feel like I'm breathing, but I'm dead, so I'm not. I think it's one of those weird things, like psyo... psycho... umm..."

Monique just chuckled and shook her head. "Guess I should have known better than to ask." Monique looked down briefly before looking up again, her expression one of confusion. "Felix likes me?"

Ron nodded, forgetting Monique couldn't see him. "Well yeah, I think it's pretty obvious."

Monique just smiled wryly. "Kim clued you in, didn't she?"

"Nooo..." Ron crossed his arms, trying to look indignant, but that lasted barely two seconds. "It was Bonnie who pointed it out... and THEN Kim mentioned Felix asking for your number, but didn't think anything of it when he didn't call."

Monique's look softened, becoming contemplative. "He really asked Kim for my number?"

Ron sat back down on the desk. "Well, I mean... he did say he was asking for his mom so she could call your mom. KP wasn't too clear on all that."

"Hmm..."

Ron leaned forward, forgetting that since Monique couldn't see him the overall effect was lost. "Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?"

Monique snorted once, lifting her gaze up. "It's a 'stay out of my love life' hmm. Meaning, if I catch you playing matchmaker again, you are not going to like the results."

Ron raised his hands defensively, leaning back and away. "Got it, no more matchmaking. But..."

"No buts." Monique waved her finger at him, looking a bit cross, but more amused. "I'll deal with my own love life." The cross look disappeared, replaced by a mischievous one. "Speaking of love lives, what does Kim think of that touch you've got?"

"Well, KP likes it when I hold her and touch her face, but... MONIQUE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Monique actually asked that."

Bonnie just smirked as they made the drive to Kim's house, glad the school day was over. "Oh come on K, you have to admit, you gotta be a little curious. I figured you two already had..."

Kim turned quickly in the passenger seat to glare at the brunette. "No, we haven't."

Bonnie just smirked back in response. "Oh come on, all those nights, and considering Ron doesn't get tired..."

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as the two of them responded in stereo. "Fine, whatever. You two aren't fooling me though." Bonnie pulled into the driveway, pulling the car to a stop. "Anyways, I guess it's time to head home to face the music."

Kim stopped from opening the door, pausing for just a moment, before turning back around. "You know, you could always stay for dinner."

Kim caught the brief flicker of relief and gratitude pass across Bonnie's face before the teen's almost bored countenance covered it up. "Well, I guess it couldn't be worse then what I would get at home."

Kim just smirked knowingly, opening the door and waiting for Ron to get out. "Thanks KP. Still can't get the hang of just walking through stuff." Kim could almost hear the touch of relief in his voice.

Kim could smell the food as soon as she opened the door. "Hey Mom, is it all right if Bonnie stays for supper?"

Andrea stuck her head out the kitchen door, smiling. "I don't think that will be a problem. I hope you like spaghetti Bonnie."

"That's fine by me Dr. Possible."

The group made their way into the kitchen, and Andrea quickly moved to set their plates in front of them. Kim glanced around briefly. "Where are the Tweebs?"

Andrea just rolled her eyes, chuckling softly. "Oh, they've got a bit of a competition going with Wade right now, about which of them can be the first to find Drakken while also creating a machine that will detect ghosts. The boys have been holed up in the garage since they got home from school."

Kim just smirked, giving her mom a knowing smile. "At least that should keep them occupied for a little while. How much trouble could they get into doing that?"

As if fate was listening, a booming explosion sounded from the garage, followed quickly by two young boys barreling into the kitchen and slamming the door behind them. Andrea's eyebrow shot up as she looked over at her two sons. "Boys, what did you just do?"

Jim and Tim shared a brief look before glancing guiltily back to their mother. "We needed to boost the signal strength..."

"...of the spectral analyzer..."

"...so we thought it would be a good idea..."

"...to put together our own nuclear reactor."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at that confession, but to everyone else, it was business as usual. Andrea rose from her seat, shaking her head. "Boys, what have I and your father told you about utilizing fissionable materials in the house?"

"Sorry Mom."

Andrea groaned as she pulled the two boys with her back towards the garage. "Come on then, let's get this cleaned up before your father gets home. I hope you've already checked the radiation levels."

"First thing we did Mom."

"We're not amateurs."

The door shut behind them, and Bonnie turned a worried gaze over to Kim. "Nuclear? Are they serious?"

Kim just shrugged. "Probably, though I doubt they could have gotten their hands on much uranium. I wouldn't worry about it though."

Bonnie just slumped back into her seat, her fork twirling through the spaghetti without paying attention. "And I thought my family was messed up."

Rufus however wasn't paying any attention to that. Kim smirked as she watched a stand of spaghetti rise up from the plate, thanks obviously to Ron, and laughed as the naked mole rat would jump and try to get the whole strand in one jump. "Ron, you shouldn't be playing with your food... well, Rufus' food."

"Oh come on KP, it's fun. Plus, no messy fingers either. Badical!"

Kim just shook her head as she dug into her own food.

Andrea came in a few minutes later, brushing some soot off onto her shirt. "Those boys... I still don't know where they got that uranium. I'm going to have to have a talk with your father about that." Andrea sank back into her seat, looking over at Bonnie. "How are you doing Bonnie."

Bonnie cast a glance over at Kim before she responded. "Fine."

"I spoke with your parents today."

Bonnie groaned deeply, putting her fork down. "So how much trouble am I in, and do they still plan to send me off to the funny farm?"

Andrea just frowned. "Bonnie, your parents are not planning to send you to a 'funny farm'. They love you, and they're concerned for you. Plus, I think they believe you now." Andrea smirked briefly. "Since I'm assuming Ron was with you two all day, I'd say you have at least one other ghost living at your house right now."

Bonnie was smirking brightly now. "That would be Michaela. She's such a sweet little girl, playing with my sisters all night last night."

Kim choked a bit on the bite she was taking as Ron's laugh rang through the room. "Bonnie, do you have anouther ghost haunting your sisters?"

Bonnie was trying to keep from breaking out laughing. "Oh come on Kim, I wouldn't call it haunting. I'd call it... involuntary invisible playtime."

Even Kim couldn't help laughing at that description.

The laughter was cut short though when there was a strangled gasp beside her. Andrea's fork hit the floor loudly as Kim's mother jumped to her feet. "Mom, are you all right?" That was when Kim saw the device on her wrist flashing like crazy. "Mom?"

"Oh God..." Andrea kept backing away, a look of desperate fear clearly etched on the older woman's features.

The Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim hit the button without ever taking her eyes off her mother. "Wade, sitch me."

"Kim, your mother's signal has changed, just like at the hospital. Is she..."

"I don't know yet Wade, give me a second." Kim put the Kimmunicator on the table and rose to meet her mother. Andrea backed away from the touch, trying to keep away from her daughter. "Mom, what is it? What happened?"

Andrea shook her head, closing her eyes. When she opened them, tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Kimmie... that Drakken... he sent a new signal."

"What is it Mom, tell me."

Andrea's arms crossed over her chest, holding herself tight. "Kimmie... he just... he wants me to kill you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Man, aren't I just evil with these cliffies? Also, I'm going away for the weekend for Thanksgiving, so I don't think I'll be able to update till next week. But never fear, I'm going to stay with this story until it is complete, and I hope to have it finished in time for the Fannies, meaning it should be done before the end of December at the latest.

And man, coming up just a few words short of 100,000 with this chapter. I'm almost tempted to extend these author's notes just to make up the difference. lol

Next - Drakken is taking things to a new low, siccing Kim's mother after her. Will the control hold? And what will Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and everyone else do now? Stay tuned!


	31. Chapter 31

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess (Piratess of Summer) owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

Be sure to check out Envying Monte Cristo by Piratess of Summer, the bon-diggety babe who started this story in the first place.

And if she doesn't already have plans, I'd like to formally ask her to attend the next Fannie Awards as my date. We may be thousands of miles apart, but you're always first in my heart!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 31

Drew "Drakken" Lipsky smiled cruely as he removed his finger from the enter key. Even now, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this before. To remove one Possible, use another. It was his rushed decision to use the Andrea syntho to finish off Shego that made him see just how much easier his job would be if he delegated the work out. His original plan, to see Kim fall by his own handiwork, would have been satisfying and gratifying and everything he wanted it to be. But it also endangered everything. After all, had not the girl thwarted every attempt he had done, stopped him at every turn? Now, though not nearly as satisfying, that blasted girl would be gone.

Drakken leaned back in his chair, looking over the unconscious form of his foe's mother, strapped in, the machines powering everything, keeping her alive and transmitting her thoughts from her body into the syntho clone. His gaze passed over the others, all the others, and his smile widened. Yes, the Diablos had indeed taught Drakken one thing. Delegate when you can. When he had run Bueno Nacho, he had only to sit back, give the orders, and the others would do what he wanted. Most of the low level employees had never known what nefarious schemes they were working towards in his name, and that sense of control was powerful. Now, he was taking that control to the next logical step.

"Would you like some more cocoa-moo Drew dear?"

Drakken smiled up at his mother, a softer smile as he took in the glass and plate of cookies. "Thank you mother."

"And where is that nice assistant of yours. Do you think she'd want some?"

Drakken just shook his head. "No mother, she betrayed me so I had her killed."

Mrs. Lipsky's face scrunched up, as if tasting something wrong, but it settled back into her normal smile. "Well, if she betrayed you, she deserved it. I hope you made it painful. Now, what would you like for dinner."

"Oh, surprise me."

"Of course dear."

Mrs. Lipsky just smiled as she headed back to the kitchen, her syntho-clone mind not even registering as she passed her own, strapped in body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimmie... he just... he wants me to kill you."

Kim gasped softly at that, but schooled her features quickly. Ignoring her mother's attempt to pull away, she pulled her mother close, until the older woman was a sobbing wreck. "Mom… it will be okay."

Andrea shook her head violently. "No, it will not be okay Kim. That monster… he's getting me to to his dirty work for him… I just… I can't…"

"Mom… MOM, look at me." Kim pulled away, keeping her hands on her mother's shoulders, meeting her tear-filled gaze squarely. "Do you have that same compulsion like at the hospital, when you had to check on Shego?"

Andrea sniffled, trying hard to maintain her composure. "No… but…"

"Mom, do you have ANY desire to kill me, now or in the future?"

"OF COURSE NOT! How could you even think I would want to harm my little girl?"

"Mom, think about it. The device is working. Just like Wade said, the commands Drakken sent didn't get through. You're all right, I'm all right… it's going to be all right."

Andrea met her daughter's confident gaze, and the slight, reassuring smile, and collapsed into her daughter's arms, relieved beyond words. Jim and Tim, who had come back after hearing all the yelling, quickly moved to embrace their mother, who accepted them eagerly.

Bonnie stood off to the side, scowling darkly. "Drakken… he's going to pay for this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim came down the stairs just as her father came dashing into the house, panting heavily. "Kimmie-cub, your mother? The alarm sounded as I was packing up for the night. Is she all right?"

"She's fine dad, just a little freaked." Kim hugged her father tightly, reassuringly. "She's calmed down a bit, Jim and Tim are with her upstairs."

James Possible breathed a little easier at that. "What happened?"

"Drakken sent anouther signal to Mom. She was ordered to kill me."

James' eyes widened in shock. "And the device? Is it working the way it should?"

Kim nodded quickly. "That's what freaked Mom out. She said it was like the idea came to her like one of her own, and it... upset her. But she knew it wasn't hers the second it happened, so the device works fine."

James sighed in relief before taking anouther deep breath and letting it out slowly. "And you Kimmie-cub, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Dad. I want to beat Drakken to within an inch of his life, but I'm fine."

James pulled back to look his daughter in the eye, stunned by the confession. "Kimberly!"

"I'm sorry Dad, but after everything that Drakken has done... I can't help the way I feel. I mean, he killed Ron, took Mom... even Shego. And how many others are suffering right now without knowing it? How many others are walking around thinking everything is fine when all they are is a synthodrone, just waiting for Drakken to command them to take over everything."

James brushed a strand of hair away from his daughter's face, looking deep into her tear-stained green eyes. "Kimmie-cub... I know things are bad, I know how much you want to hurt him for what he's done, I feel the same way, but I don't want you to lose yourself. Promise me you won't lose yourself to stop him."

Kim looked away for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before she found the strength to look up again. "I promise Daddy."

"That's my girl." James kissed her softly on the forehead, holding her face gently in his hands. "I'm going to go up and talk with your mother, and when I come back down, we'll discuss what we are going to do."

Kim nodded, and James went up to help console his wife. When he came into the room, he saw her sitting on the bed, Jim and Tim hugging her on either side. It was obvious she had been crying, but it appeared that the boys had been able to settle her down with Kim's help. She even had the faint stirrings of a smile on her face as she held their boys close. "Hon, are you all right?"

Andrea nodded softly, trying to put a brave face on for him, even though she knew he'd see right through that. "I will be."

Jim and Tim left at that, and the two talked for a good long while, and while a lot of time was spent crying, some laughter was involved as well. When the two of them finally came down, he saw the kids all huddled together around the kitchen table, talking animatedly. Even Ron was there, as evidenced by his voice coming through the speakers. James smiled as he saw Kim and her brothers working together. "What's the sitch?"

They all looked up when James spoke. Jim and Tim looked excited, while Kim and Bonnie, while smiling, seemed a bit more uncertain in their smiles.

Kim did smile more easily when she saw her mother. "We think we might have a plan that will give us the upper hand against Drakken, but we're not sure how well it will work. It definitely won't be fun for anyone... except maybe Jim and Tim."

Both boys turned to look over at their sister indignantly. "Hey, just because we plan to have a bit of fun with this..."

"...doesn't mean this is going to be easy."

"We love you sis!"

Kim smiled at her brothers, before ruffling their hair. "I love you guys too, but you have to admit, you're probably the only ones who are going to enjoy themselves with this."

James and Andrea shared a worried look. "I'm not sure what you have in mind."

Kim took a deep breath, looking uncertain. "Well... what would happen if Mom did kill me?"

"WHAT?"

Kim's parents responded at the same time, and Kim shank back reflexively. "I'm not talking actually dying, I just mean, what if Drakken thinks his plan succeeded? I mean, if he thinks I'm dead, just like he does Shego, then Drakken might get careless. Right now, Wade has been barely able to trace the signal, his best guess is somewhere in Iceland. That's an awfully big place for someone to hide. We need time to track him down and stop him. Right now, he doesn't know we know what he's up to, so we can use that against him. If we can make it look like Mom did what he wanted, it will give us the time to do that. He might even put his plans on hold a day or two to celebrate."

James could see the wisdom in that, even if his wife still looked a bit pale at the thought. "What do we need to do?"

"Not too much. Jim and Tim are going to work rumours and pictures, which will let Wade focus on tracking Drakken. They might need your help with some of that Dad. Ron and Bonnie are going to help me with some make-up, to make this look authentic. Mom, we're going to need you to get Shego released from the hospital, and to make sure that the staff sticks to one particular story, about how and when Shego passed away, because there will be some serious press at the hospital by morning. Finally, you'll drop that message on the BBS board you mentioned that Drakken wanted you to contact when it was done. We're still hoping that Wade will be able to track him that way further if he looks at the board."

Andrea just frowned when her daughter wrapped up. "Okay, I like the plan, but there is one small problem. I don't have the authorization to get Shego released. Also, she's in a very troubling condition at the moment, I'm not even sure if it would be wise to move her, or where we would take her that could provide the care she needs."

Kim nodded at all that. "I understand that. That's why there is one more person we need to bring into this, to give it that official touch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Bonnie walked a couple steps behind Will Du, as he led them through the hallways of Global Justice. He had greeted them at the chute exit with his usual lack of humour. He had barely said more then two words to them before he had turned and walked off, and the two had had to rush to keep up with his long strides.

Ron though was walking right beside him, eying him carefully. "Well, Drakken definitely got into Global Justice. Will is definitely a synthodrone, though I doubt anyone would notice anything was off with him. I think Drakken made sure to put the stick up this one's butt too."

Bonnie let loose a giggle before she could stifle it. Will paused long enough to glance back at her with a scowl before continuing on. "I see you are bringing more amateurs into your ranks Kimberly."

Bonnie scowled at that, and even Kim had to resist the urge to respond to the comment. Instead, she glanced at Bonnie, who after a moment of glaring at the agent's back, she turned and nodded to Kim. Now Kim's frown deepened, as she began to wonder just how deep this was going to end up going.

Will opened the door to Doctor Director's office and motioned them in. Kim, aware of what Will was, was cautious, but didn't let that show through, keeping herself between Will and Bonnie as they entered the office.

Ron was already inside, standing behind Doctor Director, focusing hard on her. With a relieved sigh, he relaxed. "Hey Bonnie, let Kim know that the Doc is clear."

Bonnie nodded and smiled, as she met Doctor Director for the first time. She glanced briefly at Kim and shook her head, and turned again to catch the brief scowl from the older woman.

Betty Director stood behind her desk, nodding to Kim. "Kimberly, I just want to express again how sorry I am for your loss. We didn't get much time to talk at Ronald's funeral."

Kim smiled wanly. "Thank you ma'am. And this is..."

"Bonnie Rockwaller, pleased to meet you. I understand you've been helping Kim out the last few days." Betty smiled inwardly as she saw the scowl on the young woman's face, and cut in before Bonnie could respond. "We like to keep an eye on Kim and her activities, with hopes to the future and her association with Global Justice. When we noticed your name on the prison sign-in sheet with hers, we were curious. I hope you understand the need we had to check."

Bonnie just grunted in response, not completely losing the hard look in her eyes. Betty motioned for the two of them to sit, and nodded for Will to remain. "So Kimberly, you wanted to speak to me of an urgent matter?"

Kim nodded, and removed a small device from her backpack. "Yes ma'am, but first, if I may." She held the device up. "What I have to tell you is top secret. I hope you won't be insulted if we scan the room. It's a device Wade whipped up that will detect any potential listening devices while simultaneously dampening any chance of anyone outside this room overhearing."

Doctor Director frowned briefly but nodded her assent. "I assure you, this room is clean, but if it will set you at ease. Should I ask Agent Du to step out of the room for our discussion?"

Kim just shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Will can listen if he wants." Kim rose from her seat, and walked around the room with the device in her hands, looking down at in often. When she got to Will, she paused and frowned. "Will... could you lift your left arm for me?"

Will glanced over at Doctor Director with a frown, but when she nodded, he reluctantly raised his arm. Kim ran the device over his arm, appearing thoughtful, when she suddenly planted the device on his arm and pushed the button. Will let out a yell as the implant dug right through his uniform and into his arm, plunging through like a hot knife through butter. He jerked away from her grasp and shook his arm once, preparing to reach over to pull the device off his wrist.

"WILL, do NOT touch that."

Doctor Director was on her feet quickly. "What is the meaning of this Kimberly?"

Kim grabbed his arm again, keeping it steady, as Will just grimaced now. "I'm sorry Will, but I had to do that. You'll understand better in a moment." When Kim was sure he wasn't going to rip the device free, she let go of his arm and sank within herself for just a moment. When she looked up, she could see Doctor Director's expectant gaze. "Ma'am... this is going to take a while."

For the next half hour, Kim detailed everything that had happened in the last little while, from Ron's death to the prison visits to the mission to capture Drakken and the discovery of the synthodrone plot. The only thing that she left out was Ron, and about Bonnie's ability to speak with ghosts, simply stating that Bonnie seemed to be able to tell when someone was a synthodrone. This was largely at Bonnie's insistence, and Kim didn't want really want to argue the point too much. By the end, it was the demonstration with Will that was the most telling, as Doctor Director took a blood sample. Both agents of Global Justice were quite surprised, but most especially Will, who had gone very pale as realization set in.

Doctor Director sank into her seat, appearing very thoughtful. "This is... huge. But tell me, what can we do to help you?"

"Well..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Drakken sat comfortably in his lounge, smiling brightly. The report from Dr. Possible had come in when he had expected it to. Now he sat in front of the television, waiting for the official word. He didn't have to wait long.

"_This is Tricia Lebowski with a special report. We've just received word... I'm sorry... just received word that Middleton's own teen hero Kim Possible was... was found murdered this evening some time between ten and eleven this evening. Reports aren't official yet, but it appears that someone broke into the home of Kim Possible and attacked her. We don't have all the details, but... wait a minute, we have word coming in... Doctor Director, the head of Global Justice, is holding an immediate press conference. We go now live to that press conference"_

_Doctor Director walked up to the impromptu podium, looking as solemn as anyone had ever seen her. "This evening, this country... this world... suffered a terrible loss. I am here to confirm the reports that yes, Kim Possible was found murdered at her home this evening. At this point, the investigation is being deemed a murder, and as such, we will be unable to provide details into our investigation until it reaches its conclusion. We at Global Justice, and indeed the world, express our deepest sympathies to the entire Possible family."_

_"We also have to report the passing of Shego, who passed away yesterday as a result of wounds inflicted by Doctor Drakken, her former employer, when she worked with Kim Possible to try and thwart his latest scheme."_

_"At this time, we do not know if there is a connection between the two, and the death of Ron Stoppable almost a month ago, though it seems likely at this point. We hope further investigation will allow us to confirm this theory."_

_"At this time, there will be no further questions until we can assess the situation properly. I ask that the Possible's request for privacy during this trying time be respected as they try to deal with this very difficult situation. Again, our heartfelt condolences to the families of Kim Possible and Shego. Thank you."_

_Tricia looked stunned as the camera returned to her, so much so that she needed prompting to continue. "It is confirmed. Kim Possible, teen hero, is dead. Our condolences as well go out to her family. This is Tricia Lebowski, reporting."_

Drakken's smile widened broader and broader until he was cackling maniacally, bathed in the pale light of the glowing television.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Drakken thinks he's won, and it's bought our heroes some time. But will it be enough?


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. Also, Scoutcraft Piratess, aka Backroads, is the original writer on this story, at least for the beginning. I'm only continuing where she left off. As well, I'm hoping to finish this off before the end of the year, so look for a fair number of very quick updates, as I finally have time on my hands (minus the work for the Fannies lol).

It's coming up on Fannie Awards time folks. Be sure to check out my profile, as well as the forums, for all the details!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 32

Ron could see just how tired Bonnie was as they made their way through Global Justice headquarters. Her shoulders were slumped, her feet dragging, but still she pressed on with nary a complaint. Already they had been up through the entire night shift, and now for a good part of the morning shift, checking all the staff that came in to see if there might possibly be another synthodrone that had replaced someone.

Two more had been found, both completely as unsuspecting as Kim's Mom and Will had been. One was a low level office worker, most probably the initial breech into GJ. The other, a high level research assistant, was more troubling. There was no telling what secrets Drakken might have made off with in the time that synthodrone had been in place. Both had quietly been shifted to non-essential assignments without being told the situation, their security access curtailed until Drakken had been found and stopped.

Ron turned his attention back to Bonnie when the brunette stumbled slightly before recovering. He stepped in front of her, and could see the bags under her eyes, the weariness apparent just from a look. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie jumped at the sound of his voice, but it quickly became a scowl. "Stoppable, make more noise or something."

"Sorry, I was just… maybe you should take a break or something."

"I'm fine, I don't need a break."

Ron's eyebrow shot up in amusement, an effect lost sense Bonnie couldn't see him to begin with. "Are you sure? I mean, I've never seen you look so… ummm…"

"What?" Bonnie's voice was practically a growl.

"Well… beat I guess. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you with bags under your eyes before, and the way you…"

"WHAT?" Bonnie's sharp statement cut Ron off as the teen reached into her pocket and pulled out a small compact. Flipping it open, her eyes widened as she took in her appearance, and her free hand pulled at her hair as if it was some alien being attached to her head. "Ughhh, why didn't you tell me I looked so bad. It's going to take a week to get rid of these bags properly. And I seriously doubt they have the conditioner I need to take care of my hair properly."

Ron smirked a bit, glad Bonnie couldn't see it, but he was also somewhat concerned. "Bonnie, you don't need to keep pushing yourself you know. You can take a break if you need one."

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "Kim's still working. So Dr. Director and your tech geek."

"Bonnie, KP and Wade are used to pulling all nighters, after all the missions we've done. I doubt you've ever had to before."

Bonnie looked like she was going to react defensively to that before her shoulders slumped slightly, the level of exhaustion she was feeling at that moment showing through. "Fine, maybe you're right. Maybe I am a bit tired."

Ron nodded, glancing down the hallway to where a nearby bench sat. "There's a bench right over there. Take a break, you deserve it."

Bonnie looked ready to retort again, but instead sighed and moved down the hall. When she got to the bench, she practically collapsed, her head almost hitting the wall as she bonelessly went limp. When she was settled, she let out another sigh, this one with relief.

Ron sat down beside her, looking her over as her breathing became slightly deeper. Now that she was relaxed, he figured it was the perfect time to ask something that had been bothering him. "Bonnie… why are you pushing yourself so hard on this? I mean, I appreciate it, and I know Kim does too, but… I don't know…"

Bonnie didn't even open her eyes, simply laying her head back against the wall. "You want to know why? I just… Kim's mom is pretty cool, and she doesn't deserve what this Drakken guy is putting her through. And I mean, if it was my mom… even if she embarrasses me and tends to take my sister's side in almost everything… she's still my mom, and I just wouldn't want something like that… I really am tired, I'm rambling. Maybe I should take a nap or something."

"That would be a very good idea." Both teens jumped at the voice that came from no where, yet when they turned around, they saw Dr. Director standing casually behind them. "Kim has already turned in, as has Mr. Load as well, at both mine and his mother's insistence. There was one thing I was hoping to speak with you about though."

Bonnie looked a little uncertain, unsure just how much the Director of Global Justice had overheard. "What's that?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about how you could use your abilities to help Global Justice."

Bonnie was freaked on the inside, but she managed to cover it up without it showing through. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you do. Oh, and I can't believe how rude I've been. Good morning Mr. Stoppable."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Monique looked out over the tide of students, her heart heavy. Even knowing what she did, having been given a warning of what was going to happen by Wade, just seeing the expressions on the face of the students, those few who actually had shown up, was especially hard. Compared to most days, the hallways were practically empty. The normally loud and boisterous conversations were now nothing more than subdued whispers and the occasional tear filled sob as students stumbled through the halls. It seemed the reported death of Kim Possible was enough to shut down even the heartiest of students. Even those few who hadn't heard the news this morning before arriving were very quick to fall into a pit of despair. This was obviously one side effect that Kim hadn't considered when she had decided to play dead.

Or maybe she had, and this was still the only way she could pursue. That was a scary thought, as it meant that Kim was getting close to the edge and was worried about what was going to happen. After seeing what the school was like after Ron died, Kim would never have done this to people if there were any other choice.

Of course, everyone that was there came up to her to offer their heartfelt apologies and condolences. That was one thing she had forgotten about after Ron passed away when she had decided to come to school this morning. Then, it had been Kim to receive the bulk of the attention, but now it was Monique who was the best friend to console. Seeing and hearing all their heart-felt expressions was hard when she knew that Kim was still alive and in hiding, but she had to play the part of a grieving close friend, even when all she wanted to do was go home and try to forget this day.

"How are you holding up?"

Monique turned and gave a sigh of relief as she saw it was only Tara, the one person in the school who she could speak with. She glanced around, making sure no one was within earshot, before she finally responded. "I'm wishing so much I had stayed at home, but Kim needs me to be here, just in case someone is watching for blue boy. Doesn't mean Kim girl ain't gonna owe me big time after this."

Tara nodded slowly before looking down the hallway. "I think she's going to owe a lot of people, at least an apology." Tara nodded towards the large figure, clipboard in hand. "Just look at Mr. Barkin."

"Is he actually leaning against the wall?" Monique took a closer look and saw his shoulders actually shaking slightly. Though his face was turned away from any students, it quickly became obvious what he was doing, and both turned away to give him his privacy. Monique closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "I really don't like this plan of Kim's."

"I really don't either, but Bonnie agreed. How often do those two agree on something?" Tara glanced back down the hallway, a deep frown on her face. "I'll just be happy when this is all over and we can get back to some semblance of normal."

"Yeah, that would be…" Monique trailed off as she saw one particular student come down the hall. Her heart sank as she could see the sorrow written in every movement he made. Even the way he rolled down the hallway spoke of how deeply he was hurting. Monique had never seen Felix look so bad. She was surprised he had even come to school today.

"We have to tell him. He lost his best friend not all that long ago, and now he thinks he's lost another."

Monique took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'll tell him. You head on to class. None of the teacher's will even wonder if I don't show up on time today."

Tara lay a hand on Monique's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You sure? I can be there too if you need me."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though." Tara nodded, and with one last glance over at Felix, she headed off to class.

Monique steeled herself for the coming conversation and slowly made her way down the hall. Felix was just putting a couple books into his locker, but it almost seemed as if he barely had the strength in his limbs for even that simple task. "Hey Felix."

Felix turned, giving her a faint smile that didn't touch his eyes but which she appreciated just the same. "Hey Monique, how are you doing after… you know, everything."

"All right I guess." Monique cast a quick glance around, ensuring that they were still alone. "Felix… can we talk?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was shocked, but Ron was so stunned he took a step back, as it seemed Dr. Director was looking right at him. "Can… can she see me?"

Bonnie looked briefly over towards Ron before turning all her attention to the older woman. "I don't… it's not…"

Dr. Director just smiled softly, trying to set the disturbed teen at ease. "Miss Rockwaller, I understand your desire for secrecy. You worry about how others might perceive you while…"

"Have you been spying on me?" Bonnie had gone right from shocked to angered in an instant, her lips curling into a snarl that showed the barest hint of her teeth. "What gives you the right to do that to me?"

Dr. Director raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change, but the smile never wavered. "You know, you are just as spirited as your grandmother, never afraid to say what's on her mind."

"I don't care what you… wait… what?"

Betty's smile widened just slightly as the tension seemed to slowly ebb from the young teen. "I greatly enjoyed working with your grandmother years ago… at least, once I actually believed her. For someone like me, a scientist at heart, it was a little difficult to believe. Of course, your grandmother didn't care whether or not I believed, so long as the job got done."

Bonnie sank back into her seat, staring up wide-eyed. "You knew my grandmother?"

Betty nodded. "She worked with Global Justice on occasion. I was assigned to work with her when I was still making my way through the ranks. Of course, it was all confidential, no one besides myself and the previous Director knew what she could do, and that was because she worked with your grandmother as well." Betty chuckled softly for a moment. "Actually, I think working with a Rockwaller is becoming a prerequisite for becoming Director of Global Justice."

Bonnie had settled down completely now, and she could feel the gentle stroking of Ron's hand on her back. "So… you haven't been spying on me?"

"No, we haven't, but I did know that someone in your family, either you or one of your sisters, would have the ability. Your grandmother left instructions after her passing to pass on letters to all her grandchildren when they turned eighteen. Since I hadn't heard from your sisters, I assumed that they either had no interest in pursuing their gift or they didn't have it in the first place. In fact, I was going to approach your family as a whole in a few years if I hadn't heard anything. Of course, then you got involved with Miss Possible, and I finally knew who had received your grandmother's gift. Her we did have under surveillance."

"What? Why do you have Kim under surveillance?"

Dr. Director glanced in Ron's general direction, and for the first time, Ron was finally sure that she couldn't see him. "Nothing overt, no listening devices or wiretaps, but we were paying attention. It was Mr. Stoppable's death that started it. It seemed a little suspicious, but we could never prove anything. The attack at Bueno Nacho confirmed it, but we never expected anything so blatant. Besides that though, we were concerned about Kim, how she would react and handle Mr. Stoppable's death. When we saw the sudden change in her demeanor, coinciding with your visit… let's just say, our shrinks who witnessed her sudden shift were at a loss, but I figured it out fairly quickly."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." Bonnie's head shot up at that, and Betty quickly clarified. "I'd like you to work with us on occasion, but it's your decision. Your grandmother did a lot of good with her abilities, and I think you're beginning to understand that yourself."

"So if I was to help you, you'd pair me with some agent?"

Betty shook her head quickly. "Oh no, I'd probably pair you with someone who is already well aware of what you can do, someone you've proven you can work with."

"Kim?"

Betty nodded softly. "Get some sleep, think it over. I can wait for your answer, so take all the time you need to make your decision." Betty turned on her heel and headed off down the hallway. "Sleep well Miss Rockwaller."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Felix could only stare forward unseeing as he tried to absorb everything that Monique had just told him. The blood test had seemed almost insane at the time when she had dragged him into an empty classroom, and it had only gotten stranger from there. Kim alive, Ron a ghost, Bonnie helping them out, synthodrone replacements… it sounded too fantastical to be real, yet Monique seemed so ardent. Slowly, he raised his gaze, meeting Monique's eyes. "Why didn't they tell me themselves?"

Monique winced slightly, knowing how hurt something like that would make anyone feel. "They were going to, today actually, but they never got the chance. When the sitch with Kim's mom came up… they kind of had to go on the fly with a lot of things. And don't worry about having some doubt, I didn't even believe my girl until Ron started floating things in front of me."

"I just… Kim… and Ron…" Try as he might, Felix couldn't stop the flow of tears that sprung from his eyes. Felix wiped them away quickly but it didn't stem the flood. "Sorry Monique, I just… after Ron died, and then I thought Kim…"

"Hey, shhhh… I understand, believe me." Monique knelt down and sat on the floor in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "Remember how bad off I was at Ron's funeral? You helped me through that, and I'll be here for you now too."

Felix sniffled softly, leaning into the contact. "Thanks Monique. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't told me."

"You would have been fine." Monique wrapped her arms around Felix now, giving him a hug that he gratefully returned just as generously. For a few moments, they just stayed like that in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness and the warmth. When Monique pulled away, she had a smile on her face. She didn't even notice just how close their faces were together.

"Thanks Monique, I really needed that." Felix never noticed his hand come up, his fingers lightly tracing the line of her jaw. Even she didn't seem to notice when she turned into the contact, almost nuzzling his hand as she looked into his eyes. By now, they were a scant couple of inches apart, close enough to feel each others breath as it lightly tickled their skin.

"I think…" Monique breathing was getting heavy now, as her body reacted to the situation even as her mind still didn't understand. "I think I needed that too." Her lips drew nearer to his, as if sensing the heat that his contained and wanted to share in it. At the last moment, her mind connected, and even as her eyes widened slightly, she did nothing to pull away. "TIGBT."

Felix's voice was hardly a whisper. "What?"

"This is gonna be trouble." And with that, Monique gave into the urges she was feeling, crushing her lips against his. His arms quickly wrapped around her again, pulling her tight against him, as their questing lips got more and more frenzied.

When Monique finally pulled away, she swallowed in deep breaths of air, almost gasping. Felix was in the same shape. As she came to, she realized she was sitting in his lap, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck and over his shoulders. Felix just sat there, his arms around her waist, a dreamy smile on his face as his eyes remained closed.

Felix slowly came to, his eyes opening slowly. "Whoa…"

Monique snickered softly at his reaction, gently extricating herself from his grasp. "Felix…"

The young teen shook his head to clear it. "Monique, I know you're with Brikk. If you just want to forget this ever happened, I…"

"No." Felix looked up at her in confusion, so Monique responded quickly. "Felix, it happened, and I have to say I enjoyed it. I just… I need to think things through first, all right?"

Felix looked a bit surprised but nodded. "Sure, I mean, if you need time…"

Monique grabbed her bag up, feeling the need to make a quick escape. "Thanks Felix. I'll talk to you later, all right."

"Sure."

With a final wave, Monique was out the door, leaving Felix to ponder what had just happened, everything he had learned, and just what that meant for the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Shego wakes up, and answers happen!


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. Also, Scoutcraft Piratess, aka Backroads, is the original writer on this story, at least for the beginning. I'm only continuing where she left off. As well, I'm hoping to finish this off before the end of the year, so look for a fair number of very quick updates, as I finally have time on my hands (minus the work for the Fannies lol).

It's coming up on Fannie Awards time folks. Be sure to check out my profile, as well as the forums, for all the details!

And remember this story folks when it comes time to place those Fannie votes for Best Novel-sized Story and for Best Story overall!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 33

"Two days." Kim backhanded the punching bag, her agitation clearly showing through. "Two days, and not even a peep." Kim's right leg shot out, knocking the bag back, sending it almost horizontal to the floor. "How can Drakken go this long without even a peep? He kills me, and he doesn't brag about it? I mean, even the villain community hasn't heard a thing from him. Killigan gets captured yesterday, he hasn't heard anything. And what am I doing? I'm stuck here, hiding out, pretending to be dead, while Drakken is out there running around free. Meanwhile, the world is going nuts since I die, and I can't do anything to help. ARRGGHHH!" Kim reared back and let loose with the hardest punch she could, ripping the bag free from its moorings, sending it flying across the training room to smack against the wall with a dull thud. "It's just so… frustrating."

Ron was sitting on the bench, Kimmunicator beside him, his gaze never leaving the sight of his panting girlfriend. "Yeah… I can see that."

Kim strode over to the bench, scooping up a towel and sitting down, almost right on top of Ron without her knowledge. "I just… I can't stand all this waiting around. There's no telling what he could be up to, who else he might have replaced without their knowledge. But until we find him, I'm stuck here." Kim wiped the towel across her brow before leaning against the wall, her breathing slowing to a manageable level.

"Don't sweat it KP, we'll find him, and then we can stop him. Then, everything will return to normal."

Kim sighed, dropping the towel down beside her. "Ron, I don't things will ever be back to normal. Besides the fact that you're dead," Kim waved her arm through him as she emphasized her point, "there's the whole mess with my being declared dead now too. A lot of people aren't going to forgive that, a lot of people have been hurt by it. Monique says things are pretty bad out there. Heck, even the criminals are taking advantage of this, guys we never even took on before, just because things are so up in the air. When this is over, a lot of people are going to be angry with me."

Ron put a consoling hand on Kim's shoulder, trying to rub softly, even if it wasn't quite the effect he wanted. "KP, none of that matters. People will get over it once they realize why you had to do it."

"Ron… I've been thinking of quitting."

Ron could only stare in stunned silence. When his mouth finally worked again, there was only one thing he could say. "What?"

"Once this Drakken sitch is over… I think I should quit."

Ron still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about, you love the missions, helping people, all of that."

"So I find another way to do that. There are plenty of other ways to help people, I don't have to keep doing the missions. There are plenty of other people who can do that."

"Are you kidding KP? You can do anything, no one can do what you can do."

"You're wrong Ron, I can't do everything. Not without you."

Ron didn't like the defeated tone in Kim's voice. "Kim, I'm right here."

"But for how long Ron? And even if you are… I'm tired. When we started, it was fun, an adventure. But when you died… it wasn't fun anymore. That mission at the museum… it wasn't the same. Maybe… maybe it's time I tried to have a normal life for once."

For the second time, Ron was stunned into silence, though only for a moment. "Normal? That's crazy talk. When have we ever been normal?" A disturbing thought suddenly crossed his mind based on the subject at hand. "KP… does that include me?"

Kim looked aghast even at the implication. "Of course not Ron."

"Cause, I mean… being a ghost, I'm not exactly normal and I know my motto is never be normal but…"

"Ron!" Ron babbled on for a moment, so Kim had to get his attention again. "RON!" Ron went silent quickly at the second admonition. "Ron, no matter how normal I might want my life to be, I always want you to be a part of it." Kim raised her hand to the side, unintentionally passing it through Ron's chest, forcing him to back up. "Ron, no matter what happens, you will always be the most important person in my life and… Ron, could you put your hand up to mine, I'm trying to have a touching moment here."

Ron chuckled softly, raising his hand and concentrating to make contact. "Sorry KP."

Kim was smiling now as well as she felt his presence. "As I was saying, you're the most important person in my life, and nothing is going to change that, even if I give up the missions. Besides Ron, I've only been thinking about it, I don't know if I'm going to give it up or not, not yet anyways. It's just… something that's been on my mind lately."

Ron sighed, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "Whatever you want to do, you know I've got your back."

"I know Ron, and you don't know how much I appreciate that." Kim kept her hand up a moment longer before slowly lowering. "Ron, I think I'm going to grab a shower and turn in. Will you…"

"Wait in your room for you and not sneak into the shower room?"

Kim laughed easily for the first time in days. "Please and thank you."

"No problem KP."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shego could feel that something was wrong. Years of life on the road told a woman just what she needed to survive, especially on your own, and without even a sound or a twitch, she came awake slowly so that she could analyze what was wrong.

First off, the bed she was lying in felt completely wrong. It was hard and unyielding, and the sheets were scratchy, nothing at all like the bed she kept in every apartment or lair. Based on experience, she had to guess hospital bed.

With the thought of hospitals, memories came flooding back. She almost reacted physically as the sudden memory of those shots that struck her, the sudden feel of sharp pain before the darkness claimed her. Shego took a deeper breath, just slightly so as to not draw attention and regretted it quickly as a sharp stab of pain ran through her chest. It was only her phenomenal control that allowed her to hide her reaction.

All this told her that she was probably in a hospital under arrest, most likely a Global Justice facility somewhere, most likely Middleton. It was a good start, she knew that facility, she knew how to get out when the time was right.

Now Shego turned her attention externally, opening her senses to find out if she was alone. Despite the lingering pain she was now feeling, dulled no doubt by painkillers, she focused her entire being towards listening for anyone in the room with her. For five minutes, she listened for the telltale signs, breathing, shifting, anything that would give her some kind of clue. But through all that, there was nothing but the steady beat of a heart monitor in the room with her.

Satisfied that she was alone, Shego opened her eyes slowly, keeping her breathing even and steady. It was dark in the room, though spots of light gave her enough to see by, including one steady light on the table beside her. Seeing nothing amiss, she directed her attention towards the steady light and saw one of Kim Possible's communicators lying there, braced up slightly to direct it her way. This concerned her, as she knew many of the things it was capable of, including scanning. It might mean that, if anyone was awake on the other side, someone might know she was up. That didn't give her much time. Shego started to move, hoping to get out before someone came to check on her.

"Hey, your awake."

Shego froze as a digitized yet familiar voice sounded from the device on the table. "Hey Nerdlinger, I didn't realize you or Princess were so sick."

"What?"

"Playing with the buffoon's voice just to try and make me feel guilty? That's a pretty new low."

"I am not a buffoon!"

Shego chuckled softly. "Not bad, you even got the tone right. Wonder what the buffoon would say about this?"

"This is not Wade, it really is me, the buffoon… I mean Ron. I'm a ghost."

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"I can prove it!"

The voice went silent for a moment, and Shego wondered what the Nerdlinger was going to do to try and prove his ludicrous assertion. Just when she thought that Kim's computer geek had been proven false, she saw something that startled her. A glass of water, sitting on the table behind the communication device, suddenly rose into the air and began floating towards her. Shego's eyes widened slightly in surprise, though she contained it better than most would have.

The glass shook a bit, spilling a bit, but Shego took it from thin air with little trouble. "Sorry about that Shego, don't quite have all the control I should. I just figured you were thirsty considering how long you've been out."

Shego peered at the glass carefully, running her hands over and around the glass. "Neat trick, do you do kid's parties?"

"Well, I did, but that was before I died."

"You are NOT Stoppable!" Shego's tone was terse and sharp, but she calmed herself down quickly. "Stoppable's dead, and this game you're playing is just sick."

"Shego…" the voice seemed a little uncertain, "this isn't a game."

Shego paled slightly and swallowed quickly. "It's gotta be a trick."

"Sorry. Give me a sec, let me call Wade."

Shego sank back into the bed, eyes wide as the button on the communicator depressed and a familiar image appeared on the screen. "Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Hey Wade, think you could call Kim and maybe Dr. Director? Shego just woke up and I don't think she's reacting well to me."

Wade just chuckled at that. "When has she ever reacted well to you?"

"Umm… got me there. But she's going pale… well, paler anyways, on me and I haven't seen that since the whole thing with the Attitudinator."

"No problem Ron, just woke them both up now. Kim says she'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

The screen flicked off, showing only the background on the screen, but Shego was hardly paying attention. "You're really here."

"Yup."

Shego seemed to be showing just a touch of genuine fear. "Are you… are you going to be haunting me, cause that whole killing you thing was definitely NOT my idea."

Shego could hear Ron laughing softly. "Nahh, without the Kimmunicator, you'd never be able to hear me, and lifting things takes a lot of energy. Probably wouldn't be worth it. Though if you want me to…"

Shego raised her hands in front of her weakly. "Hey, I'm not feeling that guilty."

Just then the door opened, flooding the room with light from the hallway, blinding Shego. Shego snarled at the stabbing pain in her eyes, as she tried to blink away the spots that now flooded her vision. "Damn it Princess."

Shego could make out the teen now, as her vision started to clear. "Sorry about that Shego, I thought the light would have been on already." Kim flipped on the lights in the room, blinding Shego again, but not for nearly as long. "How are you feeling Shego?"

Shego blinked, clearing her vision further. "I was doing just fine until you came stomping in here."

The green skinned villainess could see Kim biting back a remark, and was actually surprised to see her hold it in. "Shego, we don't have time to argue. You've been here for over three days now and…"

"THREE DAYS?"

"As I was saying, three days, and we are no closer to finding Drakken then before. We need you to tell us where he is so we can stop him."

Shego glared for a moment. "What's in it for me? Our earlier deal was for me to walk after, no trouble. I doubt Global Justice isn't going to be interested in that deal now that I'm in their grasp."

Kim looked a little uncertain, but she was saved by another guest. "I think we can work something out for your cooperation."

Dr. Director was standing in the doorway, looking imposing, though it had no effect on Shego. "Hey Betts, you're looking good. Looks like you lost those five pounds you wanted to lose last time I saw you."

Kim and Ron were stunned at the easy familiarity that Shego seemed to address the Director of Global Justice. Dr. Director just carried on as usual, as if the easy conversation was no big deal. "New diet program, works well. Now, as for the deal…"

"I'll give you what you want Betts, mainly to save my own backside. I know you'll live up to your word if you say you'll work a deal. Besides, if I don't like it, I can always just escape later."

Dr. Director just smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim looked over the forces on the plane with her. It hadn't taken long to put together all the forces arrayed in front of her, Dr. Director had had several teams on standby just for this moment.

Bonnie sat beside her, resting for the moment. She had been woken in the middle of the night after much consternation about being woken early. Ron was beside her, as evidenced by the floating Rufus, as Ron worked on his control. Kim didn't know if he would need more than he could do already, but it never hurt.

Further back in the plane was a large Global Justice strike squad, fifteen members in total, all ready for anything. Their Commander, Will Du, had been a surprise entrant to the team, but he had made his case quite well with Dr. Director, and with the control module attached to his arm, Kim knew the danger with him involved was minimal. Plus, she understood his view, that he owed Drakken some payback as well, considering he had been kidnapped as well and replaced. She didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't take part, though she was thankful they wouldn't have to work directly together.

Kim glanced out the window, knowing their drop point was coming up. It was still dark out, and she hoped that a combination of a drop zone three miles from Drakken's base, combined with the darkness of the early morning, would be enough to keep their entry hidden until it was time to make a move. Of course, Ron didn't care for making another jump without a chute, but he couldn't argue that it was the only way to do it, especially if they wanted to do this secretly.

The pilot motioned Kim that their drop zone was approaching. He was six miles out, but very high up, and Kim and the team were hoping the high winds right now would carry them close to the reported drop zone. Ron would run to catch up to them on the ground since he would be on the ground first, and even with the long run, should have enough time to scout the surrounding area to ensure it was clean. Kim nudged Bonnie, who awoke quickly this time, and Rufus jumped into her pocket, much to the brunette's chagrin.

Kim stood near the door as the rest of her team rose to follow her. "All right people, you all know what the sitch is." Kim's tone was forceful, commanding, showing none of the uncertainties she had expressed to Ron earlier. She threw open the door, allowing the wind to whip into the cabin, though Kim appeared as resolute and steadfast as ever. "All right people, let's do this!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – This time, for sure… The Final Battle Begins!


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. Also, Scoutcraft Piratess, aka Backroads, is the original writer on this story, at least for the beginning. I'm only continuing where she left off. Well, looks like I won't finish this before the end of the year, but it won't be long, that I can assure you.

It's coming up on Fannie Awards time folks. Be sure to check out my profile, as well as the forums, for all the details!

And remember this story folks when it comes time to place those Fannie votes for Best Novel-sized Story and for Best Story overall!

One final note, for those fans of mine who are Republicans… I'm going to make a tasteless joke in this chapter, but it's all meant in good fun. Please don't take offense.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 34

Will Du led his team towards the entrance to the lair, his mind awhirl. For the sake of secrecy, his true nature had been kept from the majority of Global Justice, with only himself, Dr. Director, and the staff psychiatrist aware of what he was, and if he had anything to say about it, it would stay that way. Already he felt completely embarrassed to have been replaced, as it meant he had let his guard down at some point, and that was something he just couldn't stand. He was a professional, and something like that should never have happened.

That was why he had to lead this mission, to redeem himself, if not in the eyes of his superior, but in his own eyes as well. This was a chance to recover his good name. He knew it was pride that was driving him, but that didn't matter to him. He was supposed to be Global Justice's top agent, and he didn't even know when he had been he had been replaced. He didn't have any blank spots in his memory, nothing seemed out of place in his own mind. That made him mad.

He looked over the strike team he had with him. He had hand picked them himself, the best of the best at what they do. He had also made sure to secure the use of Team Impossible, just recently brought into the Global Justice fold only a few months before. They had already proved their worth, at least in his mind. With these individuals under his command, there was no way they could fail. They wouldn't even need the assistance of Kim Possible and her new sidekick. He still didn't know why Dr. Director insisted on them striking as a diversionary tactic.

He motioned his team forward, weapons ready. He was going to stop Drakken, and nothing was going to get in his way.

------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken smiled as he watched the screen. He had expected Global Justice, or at least some sort of military force. They were earlier than expected, but he knew that after he had finished off Kim Possible, it was only a matter of time before someone managed to track him down. He had a few surprises in store for them, some things he had saved just for this situation.

He pressed the button on the console and smiled as his older model synthodrones and his synthoed henchmen pored forth from the door. He was much happier with his henchmen now that they had been replaced. Now they had no fear of death and would follow all orders put forth to them. He wished he had done that with Shego as well, but it was far too late for that. It was a shame really, but it didn't bother him much anymore.

Drakken raised his arms to his troops, a maniacal, demented grin on his face. "Get them my followers, GET THEM!"

The troops streamed through the door to the entrance, and Drakken couldn't help laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to go through these vents? I'm getting filthy."

Kim groaned, not looking over her shoulder. "Bonnie, we are trying to sneak in. You can't sneak in by going through the front door. That's why Will is going in that way, so we don't have as many surprises when we find Drakken."

Bonnie huffed as she called forward, pausing every so often to brush herself off. "Still, you'd think he'd at least keep this thing clean. It's just gross." Bonnie frowned as she tried to brush some of the accumulating dirt off her hands. "And why aren't there any traps or something in here anyways? I mean, if you and Ron were always getting in this way, you'd think he could put some traps or something in here."

Kim shook her head, so Ron decided to answer. "He probably didn't even think about it."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Well both of you are supposed to be dead."

That gave Kim pause. "What?"

"Ron was just saying Drakken didn't think of it this time so I told him…" Bonnie trailed off as she saw a morose look crossing Kim's features, though it looked like she was trying to suppress it.

Ron saw it though, and after his talk with Kim yesterday, he didn't care for it. "Bonnie, tell KP to get her head in the game."

Bonnie nodded sharply, turning her attention to Kim. "Ron says to get your head in the game."

The corner of Kim's mouth twitched upward, the barest hint of a smile breaking through. "Thanks Ron." Kim turned again and started back down the vent.

For the next five minutes, the trio crawled in silence, focusing on the task at hand. Finally, they reached a large opening in the vent, blocked by a grate. "Ron," Kim shifted to the side to allow Bonnie to move in beside her, "scout out ahead, see what there is we have to worry about."

Ron confirmed with Bonnie that he was heading in and he dropped out of the vent. He looked around quickly, and saw nothing right away, but he did he a quiet sound, almost like laughter, in the background. He headed for it, concern growing as the sound got louder and more frenzied. As he rounded the corner, he found Drakken, the large, cavernous room echoing the effects of Drakken's insane laughter, and Ron shuddered. After checking over the room, he headed back, and found Kim and Bonnie already exiting the vent.

"It's clear here."

Bonnie informed Kim of that and she activated her Kimmunicator so that she could hear Ron as well. He detailed everything he had seen, from the synthodrones about to engage the Global Justice forces to the large death ray on the platform near Drakken. He also relayed how Drakken looked and sounded, and that caused both teens to shudder.

Kim went instantly into mission mode as soon as Ron finished relaying the information. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the other member of their team, smiling briefly as he yawned. "Rufus, we need you to take out the death ray on the pedestal. Can you do that for us?"

Rufus nodded, sticking up a paw in agreement.

Bonnie just looked skeptical. "He's going to disable a death ray?" Rufus turned to glare at her and chattered loudly, waving a paw angrily. Bonnie raised her hands defensively, almost backing away. "All right, all right, I won't doubt you." Bonnie lowered her hands when it seemed Rufus was mollified. "I can't believe I'm arguing with a rodent."

That settled, Kim smiling a genuine smile at the exchange, she pushed on. "Ron, I want you to keep near Drakken, and see if you can keep giving us a heads up on any surprises he might spring. And if he does, see what you can do. You blocked hinm pretty well last time."

"No problem KP."

"Bonnie, you stay with me, but stay behind me. You'll have to let me know if Ron says anything, we can't give Drakken any warning that Ron is there." Bonnie just nodded quickly, seeming a bit worried after being reminded of their last visit. "All right then people, let's do this."

------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken grinned as he watched his forces engage the invading troops, but that smile got wider as he saw who was leading them. He had already replaced that agent, and while he was hoping to use him to take complete control of Global Justice, he knew he could do it others ways as well. Besides, it would be more fun to throw all those agents into complete disarray.

------------------------------------------------------------

Will was fighting hand to hand, a vibro-blade in hand, one of Global Justice's latest inventions. It would slice through any inorganic material yet do no damage to living tissue whatsoever. It came in handy when it came to synthodrones, as he tore through the opposition with ease.

Only two of his men were down, and both were just hurt. Will smirked at the ease at which his people were going through the forces. This would show Dr. Director that she didn't need that amateur Kim Possible.

A screen popped up on the wall, displaying the grinning face of Doctor Drakken. "Hello Global Justice, I see you found my lair. Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you properly. Rutebaga."

Will wondered what Drakken was doing when he found himself lock up, all his muscles refusing to respond. That was when Will realized just what Drakken was doing.

"Agent Du, destroy your men."

------------------------------------------------------------

Wade jumped when he saw Will's control module going crazy, and instantly began to analyze the signals he was seeing. What he saw was not encouraging. It looked like Drakken had additional controls that he hadn't seen before, and Wade wasn't sure what he could do to override it. It wasn't just synthodrone controls that he had to override, it was a human mind as well, and despite his genius, he still didn't know just how the two interacted fully. His fingers flew across the controls as he fought Drakken's signal, and he hoped it would be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------

Will could feel his body moving against his volition. He dropped the knife and pulled his gun, a non-letal weapon that could still do a lot of damage. Before he could react, he turned and fired, catching Burn square in the back as he wrestled with one of the synthodrones. As his attention turned to the next closest agent, he found his voice. "Drakken has control of me, stop me by any means necessary!"

The simple voice warning was enough for the agent to duck out of the way, though it still clipped him slightly on the arm, forcing him to dive away. The rest of the team looked startled, both by what their commanding officer had just done and by what he had said. Crash flipped a synthodrone over and turned his attention to Will. "Sir…"

"SHOOT ME, CUT ME, DO SOMETHING!"

Will shot another of his agents, one still too stunned by the turn of events to move, and Will's unerring accuracy was already moving on to the next target, even as he fought for control of his body.

"SHOOT ME, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Crash pulled his weapon and fired, but it didn't seem to have an effect on the fully controlled Will, especially given it was supposed to affect the nervous system for which he had none. Will downed another member of his team before one of his agents tried their knives, and was startled to find it drive deep into his commander's body, spewing green ooze like blood onto the ground.

As Will sank to the ground, he felt nothing but relief that he had been stopped, and regret that he could not do more to help, having in fact hurt his team worse than if he had not been there. That was his last thought as darkness claimed him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had seen all this on the monitor, as he had gone on ahead, and he yelled for Bonnie and Kim to hurry up. He looked for something he could do while he waited for them to make their move, but there was nothing obvious, with Drakken just laughing as he watched the screen. He did glimpse Rufus as the naked mole rat made a dash for the death ray while Drakken was distracted, and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Kim and Bonnie coming out from hiding. They were moving stealthily around some of the larger boxes, hoping to catch him by surprise, hoping to overpower him before he could spring any more surprises on them.

"Drewbie, would you like your cocoa-moo out here while you watch your boys trounce those awful agents?"

All froze and turned as the matronly voice of Drakken's mother sounded out from beside them. "Mother, for the last time, you will call me Dr. Drakken, not… Drewbie…" Drakken's eyes went wide in both shock and fear as he spied the two teens not more than twenty feet away from him. "Kim Possible? No, it can't be… I killed you. I KILLED YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?"

Kim got over the initial shock quickly, pointing an accusing finger at the madman in front of her. "You can't get rid of me so easily Drakken. We know all about your plot, and we're going to put a stop to it, once and for all!"

Drakken was shaking his head, holding it tight in his two hands, almost pulling his hair out. "No, not possible… Kim Possible… mother killed you… dead… should be dead… ghost, like the buffoon…"

Kim and Bonnie shared a brief look, eyebrows raised at the erratic behaviour. Kim turned back to the megalomaniac, her expression set. "Come quietly Drakken. We can…"

"NO!" Drakken head shot up quickly, the demented smile back on his face. "You won't stop me, no you won't. Mother!" Drakken turned to his mother, who was just standing there with a smile on her face. "Is our new guest awake yet?"

"Yes, Dr. Drakken, he woke up just a moment ago."

Drakken slammed his hand down on a button beside him before Ron could react. "Rutabaga! Get to the control room and destroy Kim Possible and her sidekick. Mother, you help him when he gets here."

"Yes Dearie."

Kim tried hard not to laugh. "You're sending your mother after us?"

Drakken's insane glare gave the teen hero pause. "Oh, I think you'll find my mother is much more than your ordinary elderly woman.

As Drakken said that, Mrs. Lipsky pulled a couple of knitting needles from her hip, twirling them in her fingers before dropping into a defensive stance. "Young lady, you should not have upset my little boy."

As Kim contemplated this turn of events, the door opened, and both Kim and Bonnie gasped as they recognized who it was. "The Vice-President?"

Drakken chuckled cruelly. "Yes indeed. He was hard to get, but he will prove most useful."

Dick Cheney gripped the rifle tightly with a smile on his face as he entered the room. Ron gulped loudly at the sight. "Doesn't look like this shooting is going to be an accident."

Bonnie glanced between the two opponents before turning back to Kim. "Umm… I'm going to take the old woman."

Kim gave her a bit of a smirk. "Sure, let me have all the fun."

------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus finally got into the death ray and started pulling wires, but as he reached for the third one he paused. Uncertainty crept over him, as his paw reached to pull this third connector, and then he looked over the entire interior. Unsure why he was doing it, he grabbed one of the wires he had already pulled and reconnected elsewhere, and started doing the same with other wires. While he didn't know what he was doing or why, he knew it was something he had to do, something important. For a moment, he feared he had been replaced like his human's mother or that annoying agent, but he still had full control over his actions. Still not understanding why, he continued working quickly, knowing time was short.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron kept one eye on the battle in front of him while he kept his other on Drakken. He really wanted to get in there and help Kim, but he knew he had to stay on top of Drakken, to prevent any other surprises. He just wished he could tackle Drakken and have this over with.

He watched as Drakken started looking frantically about, ignoring the fight in front of him, and that was surprising. "Hey Blue Boy, what are you looking for."

"Stoppable."

Ron was shocked and took a step back in surprise. "What?"

But Drakken didn't respoind to the question, continuing to look around. "I know you're here somewhere Stoppable, you continue to haunt me, even after I killed you. But I'll just have to kill you again… yes, kill your ghost, that's what I'll do… kill you again…"

Ron just shook his head. "You really have gone off the deep end, haven't you." Finally tired of just standing there, he decided to see just what he could do. If he could knock a gun loose from a man's hands, maybe he could push Drakken around. It wasn't much, but it was something, and it would keep Drakken from trying anything else and springing another surprise.

As Ron's hand reached for the mad scientist though, he hit some type of energy barrier, one he actually felt. Ron jerked his hand back quickly, shaking it as he actually felt pain from the contact.

As the field shimmered briefly, Drakken was exultant. "YES, it worked. I knew if I found the right frequency, I could stop you. Yes, I'll stop you and your meddling ways once and for all, yes I will." Drakken pulled a scanner from his belt, swinging it around the room, but mostly in the direction of the shimmer. "Now just stand still so I can find you and destroy you."

Ron backed up quickly, glancing back to the floor. "Bonnie, could you let KP know that he has some kind of force field that can actually stop me?"

Bonnie was rolling around on the floor with Mrs. Lipsky, trying to keep the knitting needles from stabbing her. "I'm kinda busy right now."

Ron turned his attention back to Drakken, who was moving forward with the scanner. He backed away slowly, trying to stay out of range hoping that, despite the field, Drakken couldn't actually find him.

But thankfully for him, Drakken was exceptionally impatient. Not so thankfully, that meant he decided to devote his attention to someone else. "Bahh, I'll find you later. It's not like you can do anything to me now."

Drakken stalked over to the death ray and flicked a switch, powering it up. That surprised Ron greatly, as he knew Rufus had been in there for minutes now, and he should have easily disabled it by this point.

Drakken swung it around, tracking Kim as she leapt around and struck the syntho Vice-President. "Now Kim Possible, it's time to join your sidekick in the afterlife."

Kim was distracted, Ron could see that, as she finished off her opponent. And with Bonnie occupied and her unable to hear him, there was no way to warn her. But there was one thing her could do. He just hoped he had the strength.

As Drakken pulled the trigger on the death ray, Ron dove at the end of it, hoping to knock it off course, but as Ron made contact with the energies being released, he felt as if his very soul was on fire. The canon was knocked off target, but that didn't help Ron, as he felt as if the energies it had released were ripping him apart, as his entire body, such as it was, seemed to be on fire. His scream instantly caught the attention of Bonnie, but Ron didn't even notice as darkness quickly claimed him, granting him relief from the all-consuming pain.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Next chapter… the end to the final battle.


	35. Chapter 35

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess (Piratess of Summer/Backroads... man, she changes her name a lot, doesn't she lol) owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 35

Pain.

It filled him, so much so, Ron sought the blessed freedom of the darkness he was slowly losing touch with. It had been warm and comforting and oh so pain free, but no matter what he did, he couldn't return to that blessed state. Instead, he was forced into this pain-filled existence. But the struggle was useless, he couldn't get back.

Knowing that fighting against it was useless now, Ron fought to instead manage the pain he was feeling. Slowly, laboriously, the pain receded somewhat, allowing him to focus on something other than the pain that seemed to fill ever single bit of his body. But he was dead, and while he knew some things hurt, nothing should hurt this bad after you're dead. For a fleeting moment, he thought he might have gone to hell, to suffer this for all eternity, having failed to protect Kim, but as the pain receded further, he knew that wasn't the case. In hell, the pain wouldn't fade, it would just get worse and worse.

As the pain started to fade, Ron could feel his other senses becoming active. First to become active was his hearing. At first, there was a steady thumping sound, like someone bouncing a ball beside his head that was very annoying considering how much he hurt. But a second, softer sound started coming into focus, much more sporadic and random, so Ron focused on that. For the first minute, or however long it was for him, Ron realized that it wasn't so much as noise as a voice. Kim's voice.

"Ron?"

Ron groaned, the first vocalization he had made in some time. He was trying to respond to her, but that was all he could muster at that moment. Ron tried again, focusing. "KP?"

"Oh Ron!"

Ron felt the contact on his arm, as soft fingers gently touched him, and he sighed. Despite the pain, it felt good when she touched him, almost like sunshine on his skin. Kim's touch always made him feel...

Ron's thoughts froze instantly as he suddenly realized Kim should NOT be able to touch him. Ron bolted upright, despite the pain, his eyes flying open, and the only thing that kept him from getting up was Kim's gentle nudge which his body couldn't fight against pushing him back down. "Oh God KP, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to die, I thought... I thought... I thought I'd stopped it but I didn't and now your dead and..."

"Ron, I'm alive!"

"...so didn't want you to get... umm... what?" Ron opened his eyes again, blinking past the tears. Kim sat over him, tears in her own eyes as she touched him tentatively all over. She had the widest smile on her face, even as her shoulders shook slightly. He heard a soft gasp and saw Bonnie to his left, standing with her hand over her mouth, looking down on him with a mixture of shock and relief. Rufus was perched on her shoulder, and was in the process of doing backflips on the small space his perch provided him.

Ron turned his attention back to Kim, looking up at her in wonder. "You're not dead, you're all right? Then how... "

"I don't know it happened Ron but you're... you're alive!"

"Alive?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Kim wouldn't lie to him, not about this. The teen focused his attentions on his own body for a moment, feeling just how different everything actually felt to just minutes ago. That was when he realized just what that strange thumping sound was that he kept hearing. It was his heartbeat. Ron brought his hand up to his chest, feeling the steady rhythm under his hand as it thumped it's life-giving fluids through his body. His eyes locked onto Kim's, his smile bright. "Alive..."

Kim threw herself on top of Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her lips with his. That stole all the breath from Ron's body, as the kiss was by far the most impassioned Ron could ever imagine possible, more so than the Attitudinator kiss, more than the prom kiss. Ron quickly returned Kim's attentions with a fervor, as he relished every moment of contact with his best friend girlfriend, never wanting to leave her arms ever again, now that he could hold her in them again.

Bonnie had been, to say the least, shocked beyond belief when she had seen Ron actually materialize out of thin air, the energy of the beam first highlighting and than amplifying the form of the deceased teen. She thought it was a miracle. But that didn't preclude her from taking a more pragmatic approach to the situation then Kim, who didn't look ready to come up for air any time soon. She grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim, who didn't even notice, and signalled for Wade.

"Hey Kim, I was just about to call you. Will's signal has gone offline and..." Wade looked up from his keyboard for the first time and started. "You're not Kim."

Bonnie just shot up an eyebrow at that. "I would hope not." Bonnie glanced down at the pair on the floor with a smirk. "Though..." Bonnie shook that thought right out of her head. "Okay, not going to go there. Look, I need you to run a scan here, as thorough as you can."

Wade just nodded, no longer looking up as he was doing several things at once. "Sure, just hold the Kimmunicator over what you want scanned."

Bonnie held the scanner over the coupling pair, waiting for the response from Wade. A blue light shot out, and disappeared quickly. Bonnie brought the Kimmunicator up to see the young genius and quickly guessed he hadn't even physically looked at the pair.

Wade was doing several things at once, and just scanned over the data. "Hmmm... two people... one is Kim, so we can... hmm... her heart rate and blood pressure are up, but it doesn't look like she's fighting. Second person... VERY close proximity to Kim... anouther bondo ball or... huh... everything reads normal, I'm not sure what you wanted me to scan. Just let me run this through my database and we'll..." Wade froze suddenly, and Bonnie knew he had clued in, though he still didn't believe what he was seeing. "This... this isn't..." Wade's fingers flew across the keyboards, everything else forgotten. "It's... it's..."

"It's Ron."

Wade just stared at the screen for almost a minute, complete astonishment written all over his face. Finally, he collected his wits about him to ask the only question that was on his mind. "How..."

"That's what you're going to figure out. Drakken's had a ten minute head start and I have to break up the love birds so he doesn't get away. Can I just leave this thing here with the rat and you can..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Wade just shook his head again. "I..."

Bonnie put the Kimmunicator on the floor next to Rufus, leaving Wade to do his thing, and she turned her attention to the couple on the floor. "Kim, I know you just got your boyfriend back, but don't you think we should go get the bad guy now?"

Kim pulled away reluctantly, looking up at Bonnie. "Drakken?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, trying hard to keep from both laughing and crying with all the emotion going on. "Yeah, you know, blue guy, ugly scar, crazy as a loon? Remember him?"

Kim leapt to her feet, wiping the tears away as she looked around the room. "Where did he go?"

Bonnie pointed behind her, to a nearby steel door. "He went through there. I don't think he's left yet, Wade would have said something, but we really should get moving."

Kim looked first to the door and then down to Ron, indecision clear. "Ron?"

Ron groaned as he got to his feet, the pain fading to a more manageable level by this point. "I'm good KP... I think. I mean, I hurt all over, but that's a good thing, right?"

Kim clutched Ron's hand tightly, squeezing both reassuringly for him and to reassure herself that he was really there. "All right then, let's go finish this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will awoke groggily, for a moment forgetting what had happened. But that cleared quickly, and he realized he wasn't where he last was. For a moment, he thought that his men had brought him to a hospital, the bed felt like the standard hospital variety, but a quick look around determined that wasn't the case for him. All around him lay others just as he was, strapped down to beds, IV fluids keeping all those in the room alive. He could hear the alarm in the background, most likely for him. He suspected that if anyone woke up from Drakken's scheme, the alarm would alert him in time to stop any escape. Of course, with all of Drakken's forces occupied, and most likely the mad scientist himself by this point, there was no one to answer the alarm.

Satisfied, Will started working the straps loose. He felt weak, and wondered how long his body had been lying here, but he couldn't concern himself with that, not at the moment. For now, his first goal was to get free, and then to wake up all the others affected by Drakken's plans.

It took about ten minutes, but Will managed to work his right hand free, and then quickly released the straps holding his left hand and his legs. Once free, he braced himself on the edge of the bed and tested his legs. They felt weak to him, but strong enough to support him while he did what he had to do. He wondered briefly if the IVs might not contain a sedative to keep the victim docile enough for someone to subdue someone who woke up, but he couldn't focus on that, not when he was able enough.

He made his way to the first bed beside him, looking down. He wasn't surprised to see Dr. Possible, though he was surprised to see her so close to him, considering the many dozens, possibly hundreds of other victims. He noticed the headpiece first, and brought his hands up to his head, surprised to find he had one on himself that he never noticed. Tentatively, he pulled at the one on his head, hoping it didn't go into the skull, but it peeled off fairly easily, only a mild adhesive keeping it in place. Hoping for the best, he turned to Dr. Possible, and with shaking hands, he peeled off the headpiece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and James Possible sat in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee. Normally, James would be reading the paper while Anne was getting ready for the day, but both just sat there, waiting. They had gotten a message that Drakken had been located, and that Kim and a team were on their way there now. Even Jim and Tim were subdued, barely eating as they poked at their breakfast.

James kept glancing from the clock to the phone and back again, his agitation growing. "Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

Anne placed a hand on her husband's arm, calming him. "Dear, settle down. I'm sure everything is fine. After all, Kim..."

James turned to Anne as she trailed off, and was startled to see her eyes wide and empty. "Anne?"

Both boys looked up now as well and started as their mother slumped to the table. "MOM!"

James rushed to her side, checking for any sign of life and finding nothing. He clutched her to him, holding her close while looking to his sons. "It's all right boys, your mother will be fine. This just means that Kimmie found her and she woke up. It's going to be okay." Privately, James hoped he was telling them the truth, as he slowly rocked his wife's imitation body gently against himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...mie is on the... case..." Anne opened her eyes and was startled to see the vaguely familiar face of Agent Du looking down on her. "What..."

"I'm sorry to startle you Dr. Possible. After my synthodrone body was killed, I woke up here and got free. I wasn't certain that removing the headpiece would be a good idea, but there was nothing else to try. Are you well ma'am?"

Anne winced slightly as she moved, testing her arms first and then her legs. "I'm fine I think but..." Anne trailed off and her eyes widened slightly. "My God... James and the boys, we were just having breakfast when... they must be completely freaked out. I have to call them!"

Will glanced around briefly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have my communicator on me, and I don't see anything here we could use to get in touch with them. We may have to wait until my team or your daughter arrive to get in touch with them." Will glanced around at the rest of the beds, considering the task at hand. "I am uncertain at this point though if we should wake anyone else up though, based on your situation alone. Your family was aware of your condition, and therefore know that you are likely fine. No one other than yourself and I were aware though, and removing the headpieces from others may result in panic."

Anne considered that, but then she also considered her daughter's track record. "That's all good, and we will definitely have to get in touch with those affected by this as soon as possible. There's just one small problem with that. Lairs my daughter tends to visit have a habit of blowing up. Especially Drakken's lairs."

Will froze at that thought, raising a questioning eyebrow to the neurosurgeon. "Well... good point. Can you assist me then in freeing the others?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken wandered aimlessly through his lab, bouncing from one side of the room to the other, his patterns erratic, his mind even more so. "Not possible... shouldn't be possible... killed him... killed her... both dead... why aren't they dead... makes no sense... buffoon should be dead..."

"Aww, I don't think he likes me any more KP."

Drakken spun quickly, seeing the three teens standing in the doorway, and he lost it completely. "NO, YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

The pale blue scientist pulled his gun from his jacket, screaming the same word over and over. Bonnie ducked behind a nearby console with an eep, while Kim pulled Ron behind anouther one before Drakken could get a shot off. All three ducked as shots fired randomly over their heads. It didn't matter that Drakken no longer had any target, he just kept firing and firing.

Finally, when Kim heard a soft clicking sound, she rose up, striding forward quickly before anyone could react. Drakken was still trying to fire, despite the fact that he had no bullets left. All he saw was Kim Possible coming at him, and he had to kill her. When Kim was a couple feet away, she spun, bringing her leg up quickly and kicking the gun from his hands.

Drakken stared numbly at his hand, not even feeling the broken finger the kick had wrought. "No... killed you... rule the world..."

"Not on my watch." Kim bared her teeth as she spun again, this time driving a powerful backhand across the face of Drakken. The mad scientist fell to the floor, and started trying to crawl away. Kim stayed with him, staring down at him with disgust. "You don't know how mad you've mad me." Kim kicked out, catching the villain in the side and sending him sliding a couple feet. Kim stayed with him through it. "You kidnap my mother and replace her," Anouther kick, this time to the arm, "you hurt my friends," anouther kick to the stomach that left Drakken retching, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!" Kim aimed a kick to Drakken's head, and the crack as Drakken's jaw broke was heard through the room, though the villain was still conscious enough to groan in agony. Kim glared down in disgust, her hands clenched in rage. "I should just kill you, do the world a favour. Then you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. No one would blame me."

"You'd blame yourself KP, that's not who you are."

Kim could hear Ron right behind her, but she didn't turn. She was breathing heavily as she started shaking. "I want to, so much Ron."

"I know KP, I know." Ron wrapped his arms around her, not holding her back, but just holding her. She spun in him arms, clutching tightly to him as the shaking turned to deep wrenching sobs. "It's okay KP, it's over now, everything is going to be all right."

"So hard Ron... so hard..." Kim cried, finally releasing all the pent up anger and grief that she had held back, finding such relief in Ron's arms. Ron was crying freely as well now, and the pair just held each other as the worst of it passed over them.

That was the scene that the team saw as they came through the door. Most were shocked to see Ron Stoppable, but since none of them were exactly aware of the overall plot, none of them thought much beyond a miracle or a furtherance of Drakken's plot against Kim Possible.

It was Anne and Will, coming in after the team, that stared the most wide-eyed at the young teen as he held Kim. It was Bonnie who explained it to them, who had been just standing there, watching them, and once Bonnie was done, Anne joined in the hug, where she was welcomed warmly.

Once Drakken was taken away to the hospital, the trio broke up. Kim wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand, keeping the other one interlocked with Ron's, not wanting to let go. She smiled, looking to her mother, then Will, Bonnie, and finally back to Ron. "Come on, let's go home. Looks like we're going to have a lot of questions to answer."

Ron wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, and together, they all left the lair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their departure from the lair did not go unwatched, though none of those in the group knew it. Two figures smiled as the group boarded the aircraft, watching as it took off into the still rising sun.

Michaela shook her head as she watched the craft disappear into the sun. "You know, you really like to play fast and loose with your own rules sometimes."

Rita just smiled, taking a drag on the cigarette in her hand. "What, that whole free will thing? Never broke it. The mole rat could have stopped at any time."

Michaela just smirked in response, the look making the small figure appear a lot older. "You know what I mean. Ron Stoppable was dead, and you gave Rufus the inspiration to correct that."

'Rita' just smiled brighter. "Yup. Like I was telling the boy all along, he and Kim Possible needed to be together. I just didn't say how it was going to happen. I still have plans for those two." 'Rita' paused to take anouther drag. "And what about you Michael, or are you going to stay with Michaela? You going to stick around to help Bonnie out? You're mission there is done as well."

'Michaela' cast one last look up into the sky before 'she' responded. "I think I'll use a bit of that free will myself. I haven't had this much fun since Sodam and Gamorrah. Plus, I think Bonnie could use a bit more help. I think I'll stay with it for a bit."

'Rita' just smiled, patting 'Michaela' on the shoulder. "Well, have fun with that. I still have a lot of work to do." 'Rita looked up into the sky, casting one last look at the slumbering teens as they flew home. "Yup, I think everything worked out perfectly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Yeah, I know, some people are going to be extremely happy, some are going to think I copped out. Personally, I'm happy with how I brought this to a conclusion. Now, just the epilogue to finish off, and this wild ride will finally be over with.


	36. Chapter 36

Oh, and I own squat, whatsoever. Even these early chapters are not mine. Disney owns the characters, Scoutcraft Piratess (Piratess of Summer/Backroads... man, she changes her name a lot, doesn't she lol) owns the story concept, I'm just posting and playing with them.

This is it folks, the final chapter. It's been a long road, and I can tell you now that this didn't end anywhere close to where Piratess was going to take it, since I added a whole extra plot to this (the synthodrone sitch), but I have to say, I am unbelievably happy with this story. I hope you've enjoyed the ride, and all future ones I put together as well.

Oh, and be sure to vote for your choices in the Fannie Awards. For all the details of what to do, see my profile, or check the forums. Everything is there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ronless Factor – Chapter 36

"This is Tricia Lebowski reporting live from in front of Middleton General Hospital, where teen hero Kim Possible, still alive, is being checked over for injuries sustained in today's action. As was reported earlier, the mad scientist Dr. Drakken devised a new plot, involving the replacement of top scientists and politicians with synthodrone replacements. Once the plot was discovered, Kim Possible, her life endangered, faked her own death with the assistance of the government to put a stop to his nefarious plot. Even now, those kidnapped by the mad scientist are being checked over and returned home. Confirmed victims include the Vice-President, Prince Harry of Great Britain, and the Prime Minister of Japan. The respective governments have stepped up security on all top officials in light of this evidence."

"Drew Lipsky, AKA Dr. Drakken, is also under guard at Middleton General, injured when governmental forces, along with Kim Possible, apprehended him. His condition at this time is unknown. No word on the status of his known associate Shego, who was reported injured several days ago, but has since disappeared. Authorities state that she will not be charged in relation to Dr. Drakken's latest plot, but officials are looking to bring her in for questioning."

"On a related note, Don Struppable, sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible, has been reported alive and well. His death over a month ago was part of a plot on the part of Dr. Drakken to exact revenge on Kim Possible. An apparent clone was put in Don's place and was killed while the real teen was held in Dr. Drakken's custody this whole time. He was recovered, along with the kidnapped dignitaries, and he is said to be in good health."

"At this time, we are still waiting for a statement from Kim Possible. When we have more news, we will report back from the scene. Back to you at the desk."

"Thanks Tricia, and in other news..."

Ron flicked off the television in disgust as he sat in the hospital bed. "At least the got my name right in the obituary."

Kim just squeezed his hand softly, smiling the whole time. "It could be worse, at least they mentioned you. Plus, they had a decent picture this time. Plus, you have to admit, the cover story Dr. Director came up with should work pretty well."

Ron thought on that for a moment before grinning. "Yeah, there is that."

The door opened at that moment, allowing Dr. Anne Possible to enter the room. "Well Ron, all the test results have come back, and you're as healthy as a chimp."

Ron groaned at the expression, something that Kim's mom had picked up and ran with every time she treated him for something. "So that means I can get out of here?"

Anne tilted her head slightly, wincing. "Not... quite yet. While all your tests came back, we are going to have to redo all your shots. Looks like you've got a brand new body all right."

Ron stared wide-eyed at the older woman. "ALL my shots?"

Anne smiled as she pulled out a needle, tapping the side as she cleared the air bubbles. "Yup, I'm afraid so. Don't worry though, we'll be spacing them out over several months."

"Months?" Ron was pale, and Kim clenched his hand tighter to reassure him.

Kim turned to her mother, looking concerned. "But he will be able to get out of here, right?"

"Right after the shots." Anne Possible took hold of Ron's arm, applying the first needle.

Kim kept hold of Ron's hand as he winced at the needle. "So mom... what about... umm..."

"Drew?" Anne withdrew the needle, and pulled out a second one, much to Ron's horror.

"Yeah. What about him?"

Anne sighed as she resumed her work on Ron. "Most of his injuries are superficial except for the jaw. That one's going to take a while to heal. It did reveal something though. In fact, if you hadn't of broken his jaw, we might never have noticed the tumour in his brain."

That caused Kim to look up sharply. "What?"

Anne withdrew the second needle and pulled out a third. "Don't worry Ron, this is the last one today." Anne got the last one ready as she spoke to her daughter. "Yes, and a nasty tumour at that. It might also explain his recent behaviour, it was pressing right on the control centers of his brain. I doubt there was a thought in his head that he didn't just decide to do at this point. Of course, something like that badly affects judgment and rational thought."

Kim was shocked at that. "So... his whole being evil thing could be the result of a tumour?"

Anne shook her head quickly. "Oh no, not at all. I'd say the tumour was recent, not more than a couple months old. But it is a nasty one, growing pretty quick. I'm due to operate on him in an hour to try and remove it, or at least stem the growth. If we hadn't caught it, he very likely would have died in a month or two. He's still not out of the woods, but we might have caught it in time."

Kim felt a bit chastened at that, but put it out of her mind, a bit startled still that her hurting Drakken might very well have saved his life. Kim shook her head softly before turning her attention back to her mother. "Any word from Ron's folks?"

"They're already on their way back from Ron's grandmother's place in California. They should be here tonight."

Ron's eyebrow shot up questioningly. "How did they take the news?"

Anne just shrugged. "Surprisingly well. I think they kind of expect the unusual when it comes to you, which is probably best. Anyways, what I would like to know is just how you managed to pull that off in the first place?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing that as well."

All heads turned to see Dr. Director standing in the doorway, alert yet calm. Kim just smiled. "Wade said he should be done the analysis by now. I'll just give him a call." She pulled the Kimmunicator out and signaled their tech genius. When Wade answered though, he looked haggard. "Uhh... hey Wade. Any clues yet on Ron's miraculous return?"

Wade sighed as he looked over his screens. "The best I can figure, it had to be a combination of Ron's mystical monkey powers, combined with a temporary reactive effect from contact with Drakken's spectral shielding, mixed with the energy of the modified death ray that Rufus toyed with," Rufus just chittered happily at that mention, "with a random convergence of sunspot activity."

There was silence from the group for a moment before Ron leaned in to look closer at the screen. "Really?"

Wade threw his hands up in the air. "I have no idea, but that sounds better than anything else I can come up with. There should be no way to reconstitute an entire person like that. I know the death ray burned out, so I couldn't get a proper reading from it, but something like that... it's just not possible!"

Kim just smiled, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend. "Anything's possible for a Possible, even if it is just honourary... for now." That comment caught the adults attention, as they gawked at Kim, though Anne had a big smile on her face as she did. Kim just shrugged. "What, can't a girl think of the future?"

"Sounds good to me KP." Ron hugged her close as well now, smiling brightly. "And you know, if I do take your name, maybe they'll start getting it right for once."

That set off a round of laughter in the room heard down the halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pushed open both doors, pausing in the open doorway to savor the aroma. "Ahh... Bueno Nacho. You know how hard it's been to come here for over a month and NOT be able to eat anything. Pure torture I tells ya!"

"RON!"

The simultaneous yell drew everyone's attentions as twin bodies threw themselves at Ron, glomping onto him in a fierce hug. Ron could scarcely breath as Monique and Tara latched onto him almost as hard as Kim had done earlier.

Tara was practically squealing with joy as she pulled away to get a good look at him. "When I heard the news I just couldn't believe it. That's really you, isn't it? Not some clone or synthodrone or..."

Kim laughed as she pulled her boyfriend away from the very happy women. "Yes, it's really him. Now let go of my boyfriend before I have to hurt you." The threat didn't have much power with Kim smiling broadly.

"Sorry girlfriend, but it's not every day one of your best friends comes back from the dead." Monique gave him one last hug before pulling away. "Gotta get the hugs in now while you're not likely to go green-eyed on us."

Kim snickered at that answer. "Okay, I'll give you that."

Tara tugged Ron by one arm to the waiting table. "Come on Ron, we got your food already."

Bonnie was already sitting at the table waiting for them, smirking at the show. "Yeah, I think Tara blew her entire shopping budget for the week when she heard you were going to meet us here for lunch."

Ron smiled brightly at the blond. "You didn't have to do that."

Tara finally let go of Ron so that she could slide in past Bonnie. "Don't worry about it. We figured you needed a really great first meal back, since I'm betting the hospital didn't exactly offer much."

Ron's stomach growled in response, and Ron patted it affectionately. "You got that right. Man, it's been so long." Ron lifted the naco in his hands, staring at it reverently before looking over at Rufus. "Little buddy, it's good to be alive!"

Rufus nodded, and as Ron practically inhaled the first naco whole, Rufus dove into his own mass of congealed meat and cheese.

Kim just smirked, watching as Ron dove into the food with relish. "So, what's been going on the last few days. I am sorry about what I put you guys through the last few days, having to pretend to be dead and all."

Monique just waved it off. "Don't worry about it girl, you did what you had to do. Besides, I think it worked out for the best." She cast a glance at Ron, who was digging into an order of nachos now. "Maybe not our food budgets, but the best that could possibly happen. As for what's happened the last few days... there have been some changes."

"Ron-man!"

Ron stopped eating as he heard Felix, and leapt over the back of the seat to get to Felix. "Felix, dude!"

The two teens hugged, patting each other on the back before backing up and grasping hands. "Man, is it ever good to see you Ron-man, though I am a bit steamed you didn't tell me about the whole ghost thing."

"Sorry, things just kinda happened."

"Don't worry about it man, just glad you're back among the living."

Kim turned back to the girls as Ron and Felix caught up on things. Bonnie, surprisingly, was glancing around the room as if looking for someone, but turned back to Kim after a moment. "So, how'd you get past the press anyways. I figured they'd be on you two for days."

Kim just picked at her salad slowly. "Wade set up the holo-Kim to distract them. Right now, all the press is over at my house where they think I am right now. Should keep them busy for awhile." She turned her attention back to Monique. "Now, you were just saying something about changes?"

Monique just smirked as she rose from her seat. Ron and Felix had finished speaking and were just making their way to the table when Monique threw herself into Felix's lap with a whoosh. Both Ron and Kim's jaws dropped as she wrapped her arms around him, settling into his lap.

Kim was practically gaping. "When did this happen?"

"Day you 'died'. I told Felix what was going on, we had a moment, and I figured I had some thinking to do. I decided this was the best move for me."

"What about Brikk, how did he take it?"

"Pretty well I think, he's already going out with Melissa, the volleyball captain."

Kim was still a bit shocked, but she had the presence of mind to turn to Bonnie. "Are you going to try and get Brikk back now?"

Bonnie just shook her head. "No, I am so over jocks. I thought I'd take a page out of your book this time. I mean, Ron here is so devoted to you, he came back from the dead. I want someone like that. You can't have that with jocks, so I figured it was time to expand my dating pool. Ahh, there he is."

Bonnie rose from her seat, and everyone turned to see who she was waiting for. Everyone was stunned when they saw her head straight for student body Govenor SamJones. He seemed just as stunned to have her standing in front of him and not berating him.

Bonnie had her hands on her hips as she blocked his way. "You and I are going to go out on a date tonight. You're going to pick me up at seven sharp, we're going to go to a nice restaurant, and then you're going to take me to a romantic movie. Not one of those sci-fi things you geeks love so much, a real romantic movie. And make sure you wear something decent, not those things you always wear from Smarty Mart. Flowers wouldn't be out of the question, though I might forgive that given the late notice. Well?"

Sam was stunned, his mouth hanging open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a few moments, he just gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he was able to stammer out exactly what was on his mind. "Wha... uhh... yea..."

Bonnie smiled victoriously. "Good. I'm looking forward to it." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. Dropping her voice to a sultry tone, she whispered her final statement in his ear. "I am so looking forward to tonight."

As Bonnie turned back to the table, Sam promptly suffered a nose bleed and passed out on the floor of Bueno Nacho. Everyone at the table was stunned as Bonnie retook her seat with a smile. Even Rufus had stopped eating altogether, only able to stare.

Ron was the first to find his voice. "Umm... Bonnie, I don't think..."

Kim elbowed him gently, shutting him up. "Let it go Ron, she's trying."

Ron just nodded slowly and resumed eating. That left Kim and the girls free to talk. "So, what sales are going on? I so haven't hit the mall in so long."

Monique slipped right into shopping mode, even as she and Felix were sharing their food. "Girl, you wouldn't believe this one sale at..."

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron choked as the familiar bellow rang through the restaurant, getting everyone's attention. Most slunk into their seats, trying to look small. A few ducked out the door once Barkin had moved past them, trying to get away while they could. Unfortunately for Ron, he was penned in, and there was no way the big man was going to miss him. Steve Barkin stepped over the prone figure on the floor, his attention set. Felix and Monique moved away a bit as he stopped in front of the table, glaring downward. "Possible, good to see you still with us after all. Stoppable, I knew I'd find you here." Barkin's eyes bored right into Ron's. Ron was locked, unable to look away, only feel the growing panic within. "I understand you were captured by your enemy for the last few weeks."

Ron's eyes were wide as he nodded slowly, unable to look away. "Uhh... yes sir."

"Well that's no excuse to miss your homework. You only have one more week in this semester, and I expect this," Barkin dropped a large box on the table which Ron only just noticed, "to be completed by then, including all tests you missed. Have you got me soldier?"

Ron eyed the box, which had thudded quite loudly on the table in front of him, then back up at the stern man in front of him. "Uhh... yes sir."

"Good. And Stoppable..." the stern expression faded for a moment, though he would deny vehemently it ever happened, "it's good to have you back with us as well."

With a sharp nod, Barkin turned and stalked off, casting glances at some other students who were trying their best to hide. Ron eyed the box in front of him with dread. "Oh man KP... can I go back to being dead, cause this is going to kill me as it is."

Kim patted Ron's shoulder, eying the box as well. "Well, it's not THAT bad. You were going to have to make up the work anyways."

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah, but if this is what he gives me when he's glad I'm back, I'd hate to think what he would give me if he knew I was the one..."

"STOPPABLE!" Ron froze completely, afraid to even think as Barkin shoved a dozen more pages under his nose. "This is extra for the pranks. I don't know how, but I know you are the one responsible somehow. I expect this completed along with the rest by the end of the week." And with that, Barkin stormed out of the restaurant.

Ron looked at the pages as the last of them fluttered to the table. "Man, he doesn't even know I was the one responsible and I still get the blame. How is that fair?"

"Don't worry Ron, I'll help you with it. It won't be so bad." Ron only stared glumly at the mountain of work. Kim kissed him on the cheek, trying to lift his spirits. "Come on Ron, let's get this over to my place and we can start in on this."

"Actually KP," Ron turned to look Kim in the eye, a serious expression on his face, "I want to make one more stop before we get started on this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is weird." Ron looked down at the headstone, one that he was already quite familiar with but held new meaning.

Kim glanced over at him before turning his attention back to Wade. "And he's... I mean... it's still... there?"

"I'm sure of it Kim. They're both him. I thought maybe there might have been some sort of transference of physical essence, that might explain how Ron came back, but... he's in there, definitely."

"Thanks Wade." Kim keyed off the Kimmunicator and took her boyfriend's hand. "Ron, are you going to be all right?"

Ron squeezed back reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm good. Just... the thought that I'm up here and down there at the same time... that's a lot to process." For a few moments, the pair stood vigilance over the grave site, just staring. Finally, Ron just looked up and breathed deeply. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well," Kim pause only to snuggle a bit closer to Ron, "I thought we might take a break from missions for a bit."

"KP, you love the missions."

"I know, but... this last month has been hard. I just got you back, and I don't want to risk losing you again. Besides, I just said a break for a little while. Global Justice and the police and all that can handle whatever comes up for a little while, especially after the deal that Shego worked out."

Ron turned his head to look at Kim in surprise. "Deal?"

"Yeah, Dr. Director told me about it while you were getting dressed. Think of it like community service, only she gets paid to do it. She does a few missions for them while we take a break, she gets paid, and then she walks. I don't know what it all entails, but considering what she's wanted for, I'm thinking she got a good deal. If we have to deal with her afterwards, we will."

Ron just nodded, before turning away from his grave. "Come on KP, let's get out of here."

The pair walked slowly out of the cemetery, holding each other close. "My mom will have supper ready by the time we get there. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a few days at least."

Ron just smirked. "I don't think your dad is going to like that idea."

"Already talked it over with him, you're just going to have to get used to sharing a bed with me for a few days."

Ron coughed harshly, freezing in place. "KP?"

Kim tugged him along by the arm to get him moving again. "I didn't mean like that Ron, you really think I'd ask my dad that? But for the next week at least, I want my boyfriend to really hold me while I sleep. I never slept anywhere near as well I did before I knew you were in the room with me, and I'm hoping the real deal is even better."

Ron stumbled as he tried to keep up with Kim's pace. "You are joking, right? Do you remember the talk your father gave me just days ago? And I was a ghost then. He can really do those things now."

"Nope, I'm serious. You're not leaving my side this week, and Dad understood that. He did want to have a talk with you first though."

"Oh man KP, he's gonna fit me for a space suit, I just know it."

Kim grinned wryly at him. "Why, are you planning something that would require him to need it?" Kim's dropped her voice a couple of octaves, becoming huskier. "Cause I sure am." Kim couldn't help chuckling at the combined panicked and excited look on Ron's face as the two emotions warred within him. She broke him from his reverie by tugging him forward again, laughing the whole while.

When Ron had finally settled on his emotional state, he settled into an easy pace beside his girlfriend. "You know, that's just cruel to do to a guy KP."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Kim had a mischievous look on her face as she glanced over at Ron.

"Well..." Ron's hands shifted slightly as he prepared, "I thought I'd do... this!" Ron's hands flew over Kim's exposed sides, his fingers working mercilessly to tickle her before she could react.

Kim squealed as she laughed at the sudden assault and pulled away, but not before trying to turn some of that same attention back on Ron. When he started to get the upper hand on her, she pulled away, breaking free from his grasp. For the next ten minutes, the two of them chased each other up and down the street, laughing like children at play.

Ron grabbed Kim about the waist, but Kim was trying to dodge, so the two of them fell to the ground, rolling around in the grass and laughing the entire time. When the rolling finally stopped, Kim was on top as they both breathed heavily, looking deep into each others eyes.

With a final sigh, Kim leaned down, her lips meeting his in a kiss filled with all the passion and joy the moment could entail. When Kim pulled away to look into his eyes again, she smiled. "I love you Ron Stoppable."

Ron's hand came up to brush away a stray hair that was hanging over her eyes. "I love you too KP."

Their lips met again as they shared in their love, lying on the grass under the brilliant blue sky, two souls joined forever, certain that whatever came in the future, they would face it... together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Th...th...that's all folks! This wild ride is finally over and done with. Far more chapters than I ever thought when I started this, picking it up from Piratess, but man was it worth it. But I have plenty more stories to do, so stay tuned for those, and don't forget about the Fannie Awards. This is the Zaratan, signing off!


End file.
